Life AfterTough Enough
by Kora Flair
Summary: COMPLETE The final two chapters are added, who is affected by the Draft Lottery? CHECK IT ouT!
1. welcome back

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair, All others are owned by someone else, WWE is Mr. McMahon's.  
  
A/N: That's right, you've seen these women battle through hell and back in ARE YOU TOUGH ENOUGH? Well guess what...? They're back! Read and Review..have fun and enjoy!  
  
Title is unknown any suggestions please leave it in a review.... OH and there is a roster split, but that is subject to change. Get ready our ladies make their debut's.  
  
Keira Turner walked into Aneheim, Ca, the site of WRESTLEMANIA 19; she was nearly shaking, she was making her WWE debut on the biggest stage of them all. As she walked through the halls she came to the ring entrance. Keira said out loud, "I can't believe I'm here, unbelievable!" and she continued to find The main office.  
  
"Um-could you tell me where Mrs. McMahon's office is?" she asked.  
  
"Down that hall, the second right, then the first left and it's the last door on the left." He said, pointing to a large sign, with a black background and SD written in blue.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
Keira walked away, feeling very small in the large arena and went down the hall the man had pointed to. She saw Kurt Angle's locker room, the Undertaker's and as she got to the last door on her left she noticed Vince McMahon's door across from it. She swallowed thickly and then knocked on Stephanie McMahon's office door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
In the Main Raw Locker Room  
  
"Well where is she Austin?" Bishoff screamed.  
  
"She'll be here, maybe she's lost."  
  
"Well she better be, Stephanie cannot sign both of these girls."  
  
"What's Raw's matches for tonight?" Austin asked, trying to ignore the fact that Eva was late.  
  
Eva ran into the building just as the doors opened. "Oh My God! Where the hell do I go now?" Luckily none of the fans recognized her.  
  
"Uhm, excuse me but you look lost," came a voice from behind, "Maybe I can help?"  
  
She turned around to see none other than John Cena. "Oh My Gosh John?" and they embraced each other in a hug. " I am so late, I need how to find Austin and Bishoff?"  
  
"Well, the doors just opened, so that means heat is starting soon," She looked at him all confused. "So you might want to try Vince's office." He took her where she needed to go.  
  
The GM's were in Vince's office, going over the nights matches, when there was knock on the door. "Uhm excuse me, Hi I'm Eva Hernandez."  
  
"We know who you are Miss Hernandez," Bishoff said, "You're late."  
  
In the Smackdown! Diva locker room  
  
Keira had already been acquainted with the diva's and they were all discussing their Wrestlemania match. It was set to be a Bikini Contest Battle Royal, which featured the Raw Divas as well. The winner will advance, later in the night and fight Jazz for the women's title.  
  
"Hey Torrie which one do you think I should wear?" as she held up two bikinis, Torrie had picked the Orange one and Dawn liked the black one. So Keira decided to mix them.  
  
Eva on the other hand...  
  
"Ok this is what you have to do tonight" Austin told her all she was involved in. Even though she was late, she had lots to do.  
  
"Wow" she said out loud, on her way to the locker room. " Divas battle Royal and I get to come down to ring side with HBK."  
  
Eva finally made her way in the diva locker room, "Hey guys" While Eva was making nice, she noticed Trish in the back, and went to chat.  
  
"Where is Kora?" Eva asked.  
  
"She is out on injury, ." Jazz said.  
  
Lita added, "she messed up her shoulder real bad."  
  
"For how long?" Eva said.  
  
"Five Months."  
  
"...Damn."  
  
On the monitors, Randy Orton talked to a Masked women.  
  
"You ready to go" Randy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
"Hey baby Woooooo! You ready to make history" Ric Flair added. "Evolution has a new look Wooooooo!"  
  
"Who is that women?" Jr asked. "I don't know JR but id like to de-robe her." King replied.  
  
A/N: Ok since there is so much that happens at Wrestlemania, I've decided to stop it here. Any Ideas Would be great!!!! Oh And trust me, this will be a great read!!  
  
Always Famous Kora Flair 


	2. Wrestlemania 19

Disclaimer: I only own Keira Flair, All others are owned by someone else, WWE is Mr. McMahon's.  
  
A/N: That's right, you've seen these women battle through hell and back in ARE YOU TOUGH ENOUGH? Well guess what...? They're back! Read and Review..have fun and enjoy!  
  
Title is unknown any suggestions please leave it in a review....  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
*Wrestlemania* half hour into show  
  
Jerry Lawler: Well J.R. its about that time..PUPPIES!  
  
J.R.: We have a huge match up next, A mixed production Battle Royal to win # one contendership for tonight in a match against Lita the Women's Champion. The Last three divas standing advance.  
  
Jerry Lawler: sixteen Diva's in one ring, and it's a Bra and Panties match J.R.!  
  
"The following contest is a Bra and Panties, elimination Rumble." Lillian Garcia said. "The winner of this match will fight Lita for the women's championship later tonight." Making her way to the Ring, from El Paso, Texas, Eva."  
  
Eva came to the ring, wearing a tight black tank top with a small Mexican flag on the chest, fairly tight black leather pants, and black wrestling boots. Next was Trish Stratus.  
  
Trish had thrown Eva out of the Ring rather quickly and Victoria had entered at number three.  
  
Ten Minutes later there was six Divas in the ring, Eva still knocked out on the outside. Keira didn't know who to attack first or what to do, but that quickly changed when Molly put her in an headlock. Victoria kicked Molly in the side and whipped her into the corner. She then charged Trish and hit her with an clothsline, grabbing her pants as she went over the ring and she was eliminated. Victoria then left her over there and took down Keira with an spear of her own. Although it knocked the wind out of her, Keira kicked out after an two-count. Victoria stomped her a couple of times and then picked her up for an suplex. Pain went through Keira's back as she fell to the ground. Victoria went for another cover but Keira kicked out before the three-count. Molly turned Victoria around and slapped her. She then whipped her into the turnbuckle and attempted to give her the Backhand Spring to Thump but missed and hit the turnbuckle. Before Victoria could hit Molly, Keira jumped up and took Victoria down with an quick, but somewhat weak Lou Thez Press, punching her in the face.  
  
The final Diva to enter the Rumble was the masked women, she didn't come out to music.* Ten minutes later, the last four divas in the ring were Keira, Sable, The masked women, and Molly. With the exception of Eva outside the ring.  
  
They fought at each other, and Keira went after Sable. She kicked her in the turnbuckle and gave her a superplex off the top rope, which enabled her to rip her shirt off exposing her yellow bra. Molly went after the masked women and dropkicked her through the second rope. Then Molly went after, Sable and gave her a DDT, which enabled her to, take her pants off. Keira and Molly went at it for some time, Exchanging punches in the corner. When Molly eliminated Keira with the Molly-go-Round.  
  
J.R: We already know who is advancing King, Molly, That Masked Women, and Keira.  
  
The match continued....Molly thought she had won and began to celebrate.Suddenly from out of nowhere she (masked women) appeared using the ropes as a springboard, the match had ended. Molly was doing her best to recover from a well executed 619, although the move wasn't her own Molly's opponent seemed happy with her attempt. "Heads up!" she cried before grabbing Molly's throat  
  
Jerry Lawler: "Oo what a choke slam!" J.R.: Who is this women, she is remarkable!  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*  
  
~*~*~*Women's Championship Match~*~*~**~  
  
J.R.: Well King it seems that this match is now a Triple threat match, Molly is injured pretty bad at the hands of that women..."  
  
As he spoke 'I WannaBe Bad' by Willa Ford blasted through the arena speakers. The Masked Women walked through the curtain and onto the top of the ramp. She waved to the crowd, and ran into the ring.  
  
J.R.: "this is a huge match. First of all it's the second main event for Wrestlemania and it has the wrestling return of one of the greatest Divas of all time, Lita."  
  
J.R. said as the lights went out. You heard the first notes of 'Tainted Love' blast through the arena speakers. Keira appeared at the top of the ramp doing her normal routine.  
  
After Keira was in the ring, the lights went out again and a black light went on over the ramp. 'LoveFuryPassionEnergy' by Boy Hits Car sounded through the speakers and the arena rose to their feet and erupted in cheers. Lita emerged from the curtain with a huge smile on her face. "and making her way to the ring Lita!" Again the crowd erupted in cheers. Lita's clothes glowed in the black light as she made her way down the ramp and to the ring. Each Diva found a corner and The masked women and Keira started it off as the bell sounded.  
  
The masked women hit Stratusfaction on Keira. "The masked women hits the Stratusfaction." 1...2...3! " Keira is the first to be eliminated." JR said as The masked women got into the ring and attacked Lita.  
  
Here's the cover 1...2...and kick out!!! How did That women kick out of that??" JR said as Lita took some right hands from her. The masked women gained control of the match again and hit Lita with the second Twist Of Fate of the match.  
  
"Oh my God JR, look puppies!!!!!!!!!" King exclaimed as the masked women went to the top rope, pulled her shirt over her head, and did the swanton to Lita.  
  
"swanton to Lita, hook of the leg 1...2...3!!!!!!" JR said as the bell sounded and 'I wanna be bad' sounded through the arena.  
  
J.R.: " We have a new women's champion, but the question is who is she?"  
  
~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*  
  
a/n: Ok im done! I know that's not the right music Keira but, I like that song and with what im doing wit you in later chapters it seems to fit. I hope you guys enjoyed it Review!!  
  
Always Famous.. Kora Flair 


	3. First Raw

Disclaimer: I only own KORA Flair, All others are owned by someone else, WWE is Mr. McMahon's.  
  
A/N: That's right, you've seen these women battle through hell and back in ARE YOU TOUGH ENOUGH? Well guess what...? They're back! Read and Review..have fun and enjoy!  
  
Title is unknown any suggestions please leave it in a review....  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
Raw  
  
J.R.: "Welcome to Raw, we have a great night, Mr. McMahon is here with a huge announcement.  
  
Lawler: Last nights Wrestlemania was phenomenal .  
  
J.R.: We've seen Shawn Michaels defeat Chris Jericho, for the heavyweight championship, With the help of TE 5 winner, Eva Hernandez.  
  
Lawler: And the debut of this women J.R.  
  
~*~**~  
  
'I wanna be bad' blasted through the arena. She walked down the ramp, alongside Ric Flair and Randy Orton. She received a huge pop from the crowd. Despite the fact that she was with Evolution.  
  
"Who is this masked women King?" J.R. asked. "Whoever she is, she proved more than worthy for that title she's carrying. She defeated fifteen other diva's and then preceeded to defeat Lita, and Keira in a triple threat match."  
  
*~*~In the Back*~*~  
  
Eva and several other wrestlers were in the back watching the monitors, for the identity of this mysterious women.  
  
"Hey Lita," Eva laughed, "Looks like our mystery girl has your belt." As she finished her insult Lita headed to the locker room. She thought back to Wrestlemania, 'That girl,' It was just all too familiar, like she knew her before. "The things she did in that ring were all too familiar." Lita said aloud.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
In the ring*  
  
Randy grabbed the Microphone. "You can start cheering now, I the legend killer, defeated The Undertaker last night at Wrestlemania.(The Crowd started Booing) I ended his winning streak at Wrestlemania."  
  
* More superstars started to gather in the back. One in particular, left for the ring. HHH music hits, "Oh My J.R., its HHH, HHH has returned." HHH entered the ring, he and Ric hugged, "Welcome back champ." Ric said.  
  
HHH pointed to the masked women. "so who is she Ric?" Little did everyone, know they all knew who she is. "You seem so intent on my identity, Hunter." And she de-robed.Left her mask on, Her colors were Silver, green and black. She sported a Halter Top, Hooker Boots, and Short Shorts, that said daddy's little girl on the butt.  
  
HHH went to grab the mask, but Orton stopped him. The lights went completely dark, and when they came on, The masked women, was gone, as well as Orton, and Ric Flair.  
  
"Look in the Ring King, she dropped her mask. And HHH is unconscious."  
  
*~*~*~\ Later in the Show  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is an inter- gender tag team match for the World Heavyweight Title. First approaching the ring the challengers, Chris Jericho and Molly Holly." Then jericho's music stopped and HBK's music began. "And making their way to the ring, they are The Heavyweight Champion HBK, With Eva ." Lillian Garcia announced.  
  
HBK and Jericho started the match. It was back and forth for a little while until HBK hit a devastating DDT. He positioned Jericho on the mat and went to the top turnbuckle and got ready to do a Swanton Bomb when Molly pushed him off the turnbuckle and he fell onto the mat totally missing his target. Eva ran around the ring and pulled Molly off the apron and began kicking her in the ribs. They fought a while outside the ring until the referee was able to get them back to their corners. By this time both HBK and Jericho were back up and beating on each other. Jericho got a school boy roll up on him but Eva interrupted the count. That got Eva into the ring to attack Molly. In the end Jericho hit a Lionsault on HBK and Eva hit a corkscrew moonsault (name: Falling Star) on Molly. Jericho hooked HBK's leg, Eva hooked Molly's leg and the referee used both hands to make the 3 count.  
  
But because they were on opposite teams, neither got the win and it was dubbed a draw. As HBK stood up to get his title, Eva took the belt and knocked him out.  
  
"Why did Eva do that, king?" asked JR. Eva then walked up the ramp with Jericho.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vince McMahon out. " I have a huge announcement., Despite rumors that have been surfacing, there will not be a roster split. But, as for the GM's.." 'I'm back played, and out walked bitchoff. Stephanies music played, after his and that was followed by Steve Austins.  
  
"Well First things First." Vince began. "Eric I've wanted to say this for a long time, YOU'RE FIRED!!!!" as Vince's words left his mouth the crowd went nuts. "Stephanie Get the hell out of my ring."  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, the new wwe commissioners, Stone Cold." The crowd popped. Then Mick Foley's music hit. Mick received one of the biggest pops in WWE history.  
  
"Get ready steve, " Mick said, "I'm gonna take Raw from right under you're nose!"  
  
~*~*End Raw*~*~*~*  
  
Eva was sharing a room with Molly. "I'm bored she spat out. Hey we should celebrate, your first successful raw."  
  
So they called the rest of the raw party gang, when molly suggested Eva needed a new look.  
  
*An Hour Later* Gail Kim, Jericho, Orton, HBK, Christian , Victoria, Trish and Maven showed up in their room. Ivory and Steven Richards came later.  
  
"Come on out already, you look great." Molly yelled, she was excited she did a makeover. Eva came out of the bathroom, and the guys jaws dropped.  
  
"Wow" Steven barely got out. Eva was happy with all the compliments. Her hair was spiral curled, her makeup was natural, not caked on like (Sable). And she wore a dress Molly had got her, along with Lace up Sandals.  
  
"Ok, lets get out of here." Eva commanded. They all squeezed into four cars, Eva and Victoria went with Randy and Steven.  
  
*At The Club*  
  
('hot in herre' by nelly was playing)  
  
"Come on lets dance babe." Molly saqid as she grabbed Eva onto the floor. They were dancing pretty dirty, when Eva noticed everyone was dancing, except, Steven Richards. The music changed to a slow song and eva went to sit down.  
  
A few moments of akward silence and Eva started. "Stevie, Would you like to dance?" he was nervous, but very willing.  
  
A few hours later, Richards and Eva, were at the bar. Laughing it up, when at that moment everyone decided, they wanted to go home.  
  
Randy seen that Richards and Eva were having a great time, and decided to give Richards the jey to his benz. "You scratch her, and you die stevie."  
  
Richards and Eva arrived to the front of his hotel room that he shared with Orton.  
  
"Thanks." Eva said kinda awkwardly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For this.." Eva grabbed him and kissed him hard. "Good night Steven." Eva left him sppechless, she wanted to look back, but knew he was still staring in amazement, shock or whatever.  
  
To herself she thought 'wow, Victoria is going to kill me!  
  
*~**~*~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok before you bite my head off Eva, Steven Richards is not that ugly. And its not a permanent thing.  
  
Always Famous...Kora Flair 


	4. First Smackdown!

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair. All others are owned by other people..Made up by you all.  
  
A/N: So I was typing the last chapter(Raw) and eating my spaghetti o's when I came up with this fantabulous idea..You'll find out later.  
  
Also I need a title so any ideas and its yours.  
  
*~**~*~*~*~  
  
With Wrestlemania behind her Keira has a great day to look forward to. She just started to do house shows, and has been training with The Undertaker. Since his retirement match took place, he wants to help train the youngsters.  
  
Cole: Welcome to Smackdown, we are in Long Island, New York. Tonight we have a great show, Tazz whats going on tonight.  
  
Tazz: Well Cole we have John Cena taking on Charlie Hass for the US Title in a Cage match, And we have the second ever Sable invitational.  
  
Cole: That's right, Tazz, The five ladies that are invited will fight for a chance to win the wwe womens championship at backlash in a Merging of Raw and Smackdown.  
  
Tazz: What I'm wondering Cole, is who sable will invite?  
  
*~*~*Locker room*~*~(on air)  
  
"I cant believe this! Torrie yelled,  
  
"What?" Keira asked already knowing what she was gonna say. 'ohg, I broke a nail..ugh I forgot my favorite slut outfit..'  
  
"Sable didn't invite me!"  
  
"Maybe that's because she wants Talent in the ring, and well Torrie.." Keira stood up wearing nothing but her towel. "You certainly Don't have it."  
  
"Sounds like a challenge." Sable said, as she and Vince walked in the Locker room.  
  
"So what if it is, its true, Torrie couldn't wrestle a handicapped kid and win." Keira quickly shot back.  
  
"So its settled then, Torrie will wrestle Zack Gowen, tonight" Vince said in laughter.  
  
"And if she loses?"  
  
"Well if she loses, you get to have her anyway you want."  
  
"If she wins?" Keira asked quizingly.  
  
"Well Arwen, if she wins, You're fired." And he began to walk out."Oh by the way Arwen" Sable said, "You're invited."  
  
*~*~*Match*~*~*  
  
"The following match is a Sable invitational match, the only way to win, is to pin your opponents, until there is noone left."  
  
Keira was the first one out. As 'Tainted Love' by Marilyn Manson played, she stood on the ramp and did her thing. Once she made it to the ring, Torrie came out and went to commetate with Michael Cole and Tazz. Nidia, Dawn Marie and Shaniqua all came out. As they awaited the final person, Keira kept her eyes on Torrie.  
  
Cole: I don't think its too smart of Arwen to keep attention on you Torrie..  
  
Torrie: No its not Michael, she is in the ring with some dangerous girls. But hey I guess that's what happens when your inexperienced."  
  
Mick Foley's music hit. And he stood atop the ramp. "Sable and I were determined to find a worthy number five, right here in Long Island, New York." He syuck his thumbs up. "So since we couldn't decide who to get, we added two.."  
  
As his words stopped, Gail Kim, and Victoria came running down the ramp. All of the girls, in the ring started in on gail and Victoria.  
  
Cole: Those are Raw divas, Tazz, what are they doing on Smackdown?  
  
Tazz: Mick said he was going to steal the heart of raw, very slowly, he must of began the war already.  
  
The match was pretty slow, seeing as three of the divas didn't even wrestle. Shaniqua began to man handle Dawn and nidia, she through them over the rope. Nidia and Dawn retreated to the back and were eliminated by count out. Gail eliminated Victoria with a roll up pin. And Arwen eliminates Shaniqua, by executing her newly designed special, The falling star.( an inverted frog splash)  
  
Arwen and Gail go at each other, When Torrie stood up, and distracted Keira. As Torrie grabbed arwen out of the ring, she began to chase her, around the ring, when Torrie ran in the ring, with Arwen after her, Gail Kim closelined her, and got the pin.  
  
Cole: Arwen is furious Tazz, Gail better get out of there.  
  
Gail wasn't quick enough though, and Arwen chokeslamed her out of the ring, and Gail took a nasty fall. Arwen walked up the ramp after Torrie, as the EMT's were running out to help Gail.  
  
*~*~*~ Keira was fuming, all she thought to herself was "That little bitch, wait till I get my hands on her."  
  
Torrie vs Zack Gowen, was pretty unbalanced, needless to say Torrie was losing but to further the humiliation, Arwen ran down the ramp because the referre had been knocked out.  
  
Cole: Whats she doing out her tazz?  
  
Arwen ran in the ring, and attacked Torrie with a devastating Gore. Zack got the win and Left the ring pretty fast, Arwen continued to beat on Torrie, "You wanna interfere in my matches, huh?" and she slapped her, finally Torrie got the upper hand. And Arwen through her in the ring post and proceeded to give her the, ddt. She was kicking her , and didn't notice, Billy Gunn and Billy Kidman running down, Billy Gunn Arwen from Torrie and Pulled her up the ramp.  
  
**~*Backstage*~*~  
  
"What the hell are you doing" Arwen yelled as she slapped Billy.  
  
"Chill out, you can have her next week."  
  
"I want her now"  
  
Billy was a little hesitant as far as being a team with her thinking to himself 'Damn is this women stubborn' "Ok how about you take a shower and Chill out."  
  
"Fine, but you cant come!"  
  
*~*~*~*~**~  
  
In the hotel room Keira decided to check her messages, "hey Girl its Danielle Smith and Kristen Daniels, we are in town, and wondering if you want to chat."  
  
Needless to say that's exactly what she needed. Danielle and Kristen were given WWE developmental contacts. Kristen looked great, she had the best news of all, she was dating Brian Kendrick ever since the show.  
  
"Yeah it was funny how it happened, cause we didn't really care for each other much on the show, but im in love." Kristen said.  
  
Danielle had a whole new look, for her stint she was doing for WWE, she sported Medium length Blonde hair, and blue contacts, she wore pretty decent clothes, and she had a confident air to her, one that was missing in TE., they ended up talking for a while.  
  
*~*~*~ 3:00 a.m. 'KNOCK-KNOCK'  
  
Keira awoke, nearly jumping ten feet in the air, "What," "Its three o clock in the fucking morning."  
  
She opened the door and was rather surprised to see who it was. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He kissed her and she shut the door as the moved to her bed.  
  
~**~*~**~*~*~  
  
A/N: Why is there someone in Your Hotel room at three in the morning????And who is it???  
  
A/N: Ok I'll end it there! Keira I want to start a fued between you and Torrie (in case you didn't notice.) it will lead up to better things.  
  
All is Good, Kora Flair  
  
. 


	5. TORN

Disclaimer: I only own KORA Flair, All others are owned by someone else, WWE is Mr. McMahon's.  
  
A/N: That's right, you've seen these women battle through hell and back in ARE YOU TOUGH ENOUGH? Well guess what...? They're back! Read and Review..have fun and enjoy!  
  
Title is unknown any suggestions please leave it in a review....  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
Raw *raw*RAW*raw*RAW*raw*RAW*raw*  
  
Eva arrived in Boise Idaho, to get to the RAW arena early. She went straight to her locker room. No one was there yet, "Great, What the hell was I thinking? Kissing Steven Richards??!"  
  
"You did what?" a voice said. Eva turned around and seen that it was Victoria, and Trish.  
  
"Did I hear you right, you kissed Stevie Richards?" Trish asked.  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"Well when?" Victoria asked. That way I can tease him about it. He was her best friend.  
  
Eva popped open her locker, and a dozen white and red roses came falling out. "AWWWWW!" Trish said, "Who are they from?"  
  
"I don't know there isn't a card." For most of the day, Eva played with the fact that the roses could have been from Richards.  
  
"It's just not possible." Eva said shaking her head, and running into HBK.  
  
"Hey there Girl, Did ya get the flowers?"  
  
Eva couldn't talk, 'Shawn Michaels had sent the flowers???' "Uhm, yeah...yeah I did..thanks?"  
  
"listen, you want to eat lunch with Nash and Trips, and me??"  
  
At lunch, Eva found out that Shawn was getting a divorce, and he was now single.  
  
~Later*  
  
"Hey Eva, can we talk?" Steven asked her as she walked back to her locker room.  
  
"sure steven."  
  
"About last week, and the whole kiss thing.."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Yeah well that's the point..i liked it.." He confessed. And stopped her from walking off.  
  
She got nervous, every time he touched her. She wanted to kiss him. "Steven.. I..can't"  
  
Steven grabbed her face and moved into kiss her. " I felt something, last week, ...and now?"  
  
He kissed her again and this time she returned it.. "I just had to make sure." He said walking away.  
  
*~*~*~* After RAW*~**~*~  
  
*Knock-Knock* "Come in" Eva yelled as she threw her clothes in her gym bag.  
  
"you ready to go?"  
  
"yeah Shawn, give me a sec."  
  
"Ok, I'll wait." He answered sitting on the bench next to her.  
  
"How about.I meet you by your car in fifteen?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure," he said, kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
*~**~*~**~**~**~*~**~  
  
A/N: Whats Eva to do??? Is it gonna be the mysterious Stevie Richards or the Heartbreak KID Shawn Michaels???  
  
You guys tell me what you want....  
  
Oh and I know that this is only one chapter(usually I post two) but I will have the next one up asap  
  
Always Famous Kora Flair 


	6. Tables are turning

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair. All others are owned by other people. Made up by you all. You know the deal!  
  
A/N: ahhh forget it.I couldn't think of anything clever to say...:)  
  
*~**~*~*~*~ SMACKDOWN*SMACKETHDOWN*SMACKDOWN*  
  
"Tainted Love" by MM played through the arena.  
  
Cole: Well Tazz, looks like we're starting early.  
  
Tazz: Guess So, Maybe she's gonna tell Torrie exactly what kind of match Backlash is going to be.  
  
Keira grabbed the mic. "Torrie, our match at backlash isn't going to be an ordinary match..tonight, I will show you what it's like to get your ass kicked..but at backlash..."  
  
Torrie's music interrupted Keira and she stood atop the ramp. "At backlash, I will..."  
  
"The fact of the matter is this Torrie. At backlash you will get your ass kicked!!" Keira said glaring at Torrie. "At backlash you better learn how to survive a cage!"  
  
Torrie looked shocked and frightened at the same time and retreated to the back.  
  
*~*~**~ In the locker room*~*~**~**~.  
  
Kidman and Torrie were discussing the match at backlash. "Don't worry Torr, if you show her fear, than she wins."  
  
"I guess I'll just have to show her what fear means." Torrie said.  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
*~*~**~*~**~  
  
*Knock-Knock* "Come on Keira open the door, quit being so damn stubborn. Open the door"  
  
Keira opened the door, "look Billy(Gunn), I didn't ask to be your partner tonight, and so as far as I'm concerned, I don't like you."  
  
"well I'm not too crazy about you.."  
  
"You're friends with the enemy, and that means I cant trust you." Keira slammed the door in his face.  
  
**~  
  
Cole: What I wanna know are they gonna win the match if they can't trust one another Tazz?  
  
"The following intergender tag team match is scheduled for one fall." Lillian announced. "making their way to the ring, Keira Turner and Billy Gunn." Keira and billy waited in the ring as their opponents entered.  
  
Torrie and Keira started it out. Keira had the upper hand until Kidman tagged himself in. He dropkicked Keira. She fell straight to the floor. Billy than tagged himself in, him and kidman went at it for a while. And the ref was knocked out. Torrie went outside the ring and got a chair. She handed it to Gunn. And he looked at Keira.  
  
"I... I knew..it" Keira said. Billy made it seem like he was gonna hit her when al of a sudden he turned and knocked Kidman out. Keira than gave Torrie a closeline to hell, and went for the pin. Gunn than left the ring, and walked up the ramp. As Keira celebrated the FBI came running down the ramp. Led by, Domitria (from TE) "Get her up!" she yelled at Polumbo and Stromboli.  
  
Tazz: Somebody has to stop this Cole. Its keira against six people.  
  
Torrie stood infront of Keira. "What now?" and she slapped her, Keira didn't budge. Domitria got the chair and whacked her in the face, immediately cutting her open. Torrie than instructed the FBI to raise her up. "You're move Sweetie!" and Keira spat blood in her face.  
  
*~*~  
  
Keira began to walk to the divas locker room. And decided to make a quick stop. "uhm.Can I come in?" she asked opening the door.  
  
"what do you want? Gonna doubt me some more?" Billy asked.  
  
"Billy, for whatever its worth, Thank You."  
  
"yeah well whatever, I have things to do, so you can leave now."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Keira stormed out, "Ugh, Billy you are so impossible."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
At the Hotel Room  
  
*Knock-Knock* "hey" Keira said opening the door.  
  
"Hey beautiful, Whats wrong?"  
  
"I.cant do this John. All this sneaking around."  
  
"baby what are you talking about? Are you dumping me?"  
  
"ugh.I don't know? I just need some time."  
  
*~*~**~**~**~*~**~  
  
A/N: Looks like Keira is torn...will she fight to stay out of love.(with billy/John) And whats going to happen at Backlash?  
  
Kora Flair  
  
"Go Yankee's!!!!" 


	7. RETURN OF THE DEVIL

Disclaimer: I only own KORA Flair, All others are owned by someone else, WWE is Mr. McMahon's.  
  
A/N: That's right, you've seen these people battle through hell and back in ARE YOU TOUGH ENOUGH? Well guess what...? They're back! Read and Review..have fun and enjoy!  
  
Title is unknown any suggestions please leave it in a review.... A/N: soorry for the long wait!!!!!!! Kill me now!!!!! *~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
Raw *raw*RAW*raw*RAW*raw*RAW*raw*  
  
JR: we are one week from Backlash, but tonight, we get an early preview.  
  
King: HBK will defend his title against Goldberg.  
  
***Locker room***  
  
"Eva." Victoria said. Eva had been daydreaming a lot lately. "EVA!" she yelled this time.  
  
"Oh Vic, Hey" eva smiled.  
  
"it was your turn to draw matches like twenty minutes ago."  
  
"oh shit!." She said running toward the diva locker room. Eva didn't understand the whole draw matches thing but picked.  
  
"Ok ladies now that everyone is here." Ivory said holding up the hats. "you're first."  
  
Eva reached her hand in, "Triple threat, Lita and the Masked women." Eva looked around. "Where are they anyway?"  
  
"Oh, Lita is at lunch cause Matt is here." Trish said. "And no one has seen the Mystery girl."  
  
'Great' Eva thought to herself. 'one I cant stand and the other, no one knows what she's capable of.  
  
*  
  
Eva was getting ready for her match when Jonathon Coachman entered her locker room. "Eve what a surprise, just the young and rising superstar, I was looking for." Coach sat on the bench.  
  
"What do you want coach?" Eva asked already annoyed. " and the name Eva."  
  
"Well since youre in a non title triple threat match. why not if you win, you can have a title shot at backlash?" he told her this hinting he was up to something.  
  
"Austin would never go for it.."  
  
"Maybe not, but I know of a certain GM who is returning tonight. And Eva, he can."  
  
Eva just stood there pondering her thoughts. 'if I win I could, become women's champ at backlash.and it would humiliate Lita?'  
  
**  
  
Raw went on as planned. Vince made the announcement that, Raw and Smackdown would be getting the GM's back. Sure enough Eric Bishoff had returned.  
  
* (on-air still)  
  
*Knock-Knock* "come in."  
  
"hi, Mr. Bishoff..." Eva went in his office and shut the door.  
  
~Later~  
  
"Eva you understand what you have to do right? Bishoff asked smiling.  
  
"Yes sir." Eva said walking out.  
  
"Oh and welcome to the Bishoff administration  
  
*******~~****(A/N: The masked women is TMW)  
  
"The following triple threat hardcore match is scheduled for one-fall," Lillian Garcia announced through the arena. "Introducing First," Lilian continued. " From El Paso Texas, Eva Hernandez. Eva climbed into the ring and saluted the crowd. Lita's music started, followed by the masked women's.  
  
After they were both in the ring, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the match. Eva put Lita in an headlock. The masked women kicked Eva in the side and whipped her into the corner. She then charged Eva and hit her with an clothsline. TMW then left her over there and took down Lita with an spear of her own. Although it knocked the wind out of her, lita kicked out after an two-count. TMW stomped her a couple of times and then picked her up for an suplex. Pain went through Lita's back as she fell to the ground. TMW went for another cover but Lita kicked out before the three-count. Eva turned TMW around and slapped her. She then whipped her into the turnbuckle and attempted to give her the Backhand Spring to Thump but missed and hit the turnbuckle. Before TMW could hit Eva, Lita jumped up and took TMW down with an quick, but somewhat weak Lou Thez Press, punching her in the face.  
  
She dipped back in the ring, stop sign in her hand. She stuck the sign in the turnbuckle, just as Eva grabbed TMW and whipped her into it, slamming her back into the sign. Lita then drop-kicked TMW. When lita turned around, Eva gave her the DDT Eva dragged lita towards the turnbuckle and climbed it. Eva stood up and prepared to give lita moonsault. The word MOVE entered her mind as Eva jumped off the turnbuckle. She barley missed impact as Eva missed and fell on her butt. When Eva stood up, her face was met with TWM's title straight to the forehead, only TMW didn't do it. Randy Orton dipped out of the ring and yelled for The masked women to pin Eva. TMW pinned Eva but the three-count was broken up when Eva grabbed on to the lower rope.  
  
Lita climbed up the ladder she set up earlier and when she hit the top, looked around. Most of the crowd was to their feet, cheering her on. She soluted the crowd and then hit one of her finishing moves (not all matches involve ladders legally.), the lita Drop. (inverted frog splash)  
  
Although she practically broke her butt and other leg doing that move, she hit it just right. Despite the pain in her butt, she quickly went for the cover.  
  
"One - Two - Three." the crowd counted out the three-count. "Here's your winner, Lita!" Lilian annoucned to the crowd as her music roared through the arena.  
  
*  
  
Everyone had left the ring except the masked women, The emt's quickly ran down the ramp to tend to her injuries. She was grabbing her left leg.  
  
As they took her out the ring a Women stood in the ring.  
  
JR: Look King that's Haley from TE.  
  
Haley was sporting Dudleyville attire. And the dudleys music hit. Bubba hugged her as if they knew each other.  
  
"Say hello to the NEW Duchess of Dudleyville." D-von said as they left the ring.  
  
**  
  
As soon as Haley walked in the locker room, Eva grabbed her in a hug. "OMG, why didn't you tell me anything about this. I mean Dom, called the night she debuted."  
  
"They called me this morning, I took the first flight to the US."  
  
"Well, its good to see you, you look great." Eva said and began to walk out.  
  
"Don't do it Eva."  
  
"What?" Eva asked all confused.  
  
"Whatever Eric told you, Don't do it."  
  
**~**  
  
Eva waited by the gorilla position. "Hello eva," Goldberg said walking past her. She just smiled.  
  
"Shawn." She called out as he and triple h walked toward her. " Hi Paul, congrats, youre a married man now." and she gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks Evey. Hey shawny ill see you later." HHH said walking away.  
  
"Whats up?" Shawn asked, giving her a kiss.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Bishoff is bad news, but im not gonna tell you what to do, you know what is right." Eva began kissing him.  
  
"Michaels, we're up." Goldberg yelled.  
  
*  
  
As the HBK - Goldberg match went on, eva kept hearing Bishoff's voice. "When the lights go out attack." She looked around the gorilla, she seen Eric.  
  
The match was going great, and as planned the lights went out. Eva ran in the ring, and aimed for Goldberg with the chair. But when the lights went on, HBK was unconscious in the ring.  
  
"Shit!!" Eva looked atop the ramp.  
  
JR: whats Eva doing out here with that chair?  
  
King: I think she hit Michaels with it..  
  
Goldberg took advantage and went for the pin. "The winner and New Heavyweight champion, Goldberg." Lillian announced, as the Goldberg chants went on.  
  
&*~**~**~*~**~**~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had a hellacious week. The Smackdown chapter is gonna be a shocker!!!!!  
  
Kora Flair  
  
" 


	8. ACCIDENTS CAN BE A GOOD THING

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair. All others are owned by other people. Made up by you all. You know the deal!  
  
A/N: ahhh forget it.I couldn't think of anything clever to say...:)  
  
*~**~*~*~*~ SMACKDOWN*SMACKETHDOWN*SMACKDOWN*  
  
Keira arrived at the arena early. She wanted to talk to both Billy and John. Making her way to the locker room, she was stared down by the FBI.  
  
"hello Keira." Domitria said.  
  
" Dom, I really don't have time for this right now." Keira said going into Cena's locker room.  
  
"What a shame...We're just gonna have to make time." Domitria said instructing her guys to move along.  
  
*  
  
"Look John..." Keira said as John paced the locker room. "John sit down." Keira grabbed him on the bench.  
  
"look Kee, I get what you're saying.."  
  
"So is it a deal?" Keira asked him.  
  
"Yeah let me talk to Heymen or Foly. Oh good luck with Torrie." John said motioning for her to leave.  
  
**~**  
  
Keira started to get ready for her run in on Torrie and Gail Kim's match. Torrie won the match, and she ran down, only to be ambushed by the FBI.  
  
Keira screamed in pain as she took a hard chair shot from Domitria. The chair hit her in the ribs pretty hard the second time. Keira went down quicker the third time. The beating continued, and Torrie grabbed the microphone.  
  
"That's enough guys." The FBI didn't listen, and Billy Gunn and The worlds greatest Tag team ran down. The six men started fighting, and Torrie grabbed Domitria off of Keira. Keira laid in the ring grabbing her ribs, and stared at Torrie as she walked up the ramp. Billy quickly ran to her side, as TWGTT, cleaed house in the ring.  
  
Cole: Looks like Torrie wants Keira healthy for their match Sunday.  
  
Tazz: Well, she certainly has the upperhand, being that the FBI, has attacked her 2 weeks in a row.  
  
*~*~  
  
Keira was in the locker room coughing up blood. "Are you ok?" Dawn asked rubbing Keira's back.  
  
"I'm fine, I just got hit too hard."  
  
"Maybe you should let the Medic look at it." Dawn suggested.  
  
"I said I was fine!" Keira yelled leaving the locker room with her bags.  
  
*  
  
Keira got in her car and sped off. "fucking asshole!" she yelled as some guy cut her off. She started coughing agin and more blood came up. She started to get dizzy, and eventually blacked out. Heading straight on to a pick up truck.  
  
**  
  
"Hurry up, we need to get her in surgery quick, she's lost a lot of blood."  
  
"it looks like she has an inflicted wound on her chest..could be from the stearing wheel."  
  
"we found her outside of the car. Sir, it could be glass fro the windshield."  
  
"Look through her belongings and call someone."  
  
She has a collapsed lung, we need to get her in surgery now!"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
~The next day~  
  
Keira woke up and was surrounded by five familiar faces. "You're up, how do ya feel?" Vince asked.  
  
"Whats going on? Where am I?" Keira asked.  
  
"You wrecked last night." Cena said helping her sit up. "You had to get surgery for a collapsed lung. You flew out of your car."  
  
"Keira no pressure, but are you going to be able to fight Torrie?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I think I'll be ok, Its not for five days.."Keira answered.  
  
Everyone left, except John. "You were in and out of consciousness all night." John said allowing a tear to fall.  
  
"Baby."  
  
"I thought.." John got out, as Keira held him. "I'm glad you didn't." John had received the week off. He and Keira stayed at his house so she could get well.  
  
*~*~**~**~*~  
  
A/N: DONE!!!! Well let me know what ya think...God save my sanity!!!!!  
  
Always Famous  
  
Kora Flair 


	9. BACKLASH

Disclaimer: I only own KORA Flair, All others are owned by someone else, WWE is Mr. McMahon's.  
  
A/N: That's right, you've seen these people battle through hell and back in ARE YOU TOUGH ENOUGH? Well guess what...? They're back! Read and Review..have fun and enjoy!  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~ Special Chapter!  
*Backlash*  
  
With WRESTLEMANIA behind them, all heroes must face their BACKLASH.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
At the arena: Diva Locker room:  
  
With the roster split, Eva and Keira hardly get any time to chat. So all day they've been catching up.  
  
"So you cant tell me anything about tonight?" Keira asked, referring Eva's involvement at Backlash.  
  
"No they want me to keep it all hush hush. Ya know that, so whats up with Dom.? She's been beating the hell out of you."  
  
Keira gave her a evil look. "Can we not mention her name. All I have to say Friends in TE or not, after I take care of Torrie, She's Next."  
  
"Well, I'm just glad that she's here ya know." Eva said. " So how are you feeling? After the accident and all?"  
  
"I think I'm completely healed." Keira laughed. "John's been taking really good care of me."  
  
Eva looked shocked. "You didn't know?" Keira said. "I thought everyone in WWE did, we're good for each other." Keira started the shower. "So what's up with Shawn? Or is it Stevie, It's hard to keep track these days?"  
  
"Ugh, Shut up, I think Shawn hates me, but, who knows. Stevie has been pretty distant." Eva said getting up to leave. " They both are incredibly hot though."  
  
*~*~**~*~  
  
*(On-Air)*  
  
Shawn Michaels and HHH walked right past Eva. "Shawn" she yelled.  
  
"What? You want to help me lose again? You want to be where you don't belong?" He snapped back.  
  
Both were pretty emotional in talking. "You have to believe me, it wasn't suppose to be you. All I did was what Eric told me to do." Eva began to let the tears fall.  
  
"Get away from me Eva."  
  
"So that's it? You're gonna just pass me along..I'M NOT A FUCKING FAN SHAWN!!!" I made one mistake."  
  
"ONE MISTAKE? That one mistake cost me my title!" HBK said walking away leaving Eva in tears. As he and HHH walked off, Triple H whispered "Sorry Ev."  
  
**~~**  
  
Fifteen minutes into the HBK- Goldberg match, a video came on the titantron. It was of Kane holding up Eva over a rafter, and Eric Bishoff next to him. Eva screamed and Eric grabbed a mic out of his pocket.  
  
"Well if it isn't HBK" Eric laughed. He definetly got his attention. Eva continued to scream begging for someone to help.  
  
"it's time to make a choice, H-B-K." Eric snickered. "Let me tell you a story..Once upon a time there was a girl fresh from TE, and she wanted a title shot, and would do anything." Shawn just stared as Goldberg was still on the floor knocked out. " You see, the deal was Shawn, was for her to make the legend HBK, lose to that man. It was never Goldberg, but you as a friend told her to do it." Eric yelled at Eva stopped screaming.  
  
"So whats it gonna be? How important is that belt? Or someone elses life for that matter, is she really worth it." Eric said. Instructing Kane to drop her. Eva started screan=ming again.  
  
"Don't you tough her Eric."  
  
"Always playing the hero Shawn. To bad it cost you you're belt, for good." Eric said as HBK turned and delivered the sweet chin music to Goldberg, getting the win. He didn't celebrate, he took his belt and ran after Eric.  
  
*~*~*  
  
(on-air segment)  
  
As HBK reached the back HHH told him they headed to the parking lot. HBK ran out, only to see Eric throw her in the back of a limo, and take off. Shawn got in his car and sped after them.  
  
*~*~**~  
  
The Cage match is up next.**  
  
" The following is a cage match. Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Billy Kidman and Haas and Bejamin, Torrie Wilson." Torrie entered the ring and stared up at the cage. Moments later "Tainted Love" by MM played through the arena, "And her opponent, From New York, Keira."  
  
Keira leaned against the ropes as the cage lowered, and Torrie slid into the ring. She closed her eyes halfway-still keeping a wary eye on Torrie. A slight shiver went up her spine as the steel cage slowly hit the ground. Keira stepped forward. The bell rang. Keira closed her eyes tightly, still feeling the effects of the past two weeks.  
  
Torrie tried to spear her from behind, but she turned with a low roundhouse kick, her foot slamming across her neck, the bottoms tearing the skin. A spilt second later, Torrie hit her in the face with brass knucks. She dropped to the floor, yanking Torrie's right kneepad away. As she leapt for the ropes, she brought her foot against Torrie's unprotected knee. Once behind Torrie, Keira dropkicked the back of her knee.   
  
Finally, she released all of her pent-up aggression in a storm. Rolling backward, she leapt to her feet. Torrie threw a punch, which she ducked. She brought her fist up into the bottom of her chin. As she stumbled back, she grabbed her head and brought it down in a chin-breaker. Torrie snapped to the mat, and she whirled to face both haas and Benjamin, who were entering the cage. Haas closelined Keira straight to the mat. He pulled her up, shoved her into the ropes, and bent down. Hunter struggled upward, and stood behind him. Torrie leapt onto Haas's back as she approached, using him as a springboard. Torrie pulled a swinging DDT on Kiera.   
"That's a cool swinging DDT. But, King, how long can she hold her own against 2 great wrestlers and Torrie? She needs some help out here" J.R. asked, but received no answer. As he spoke John Cena and Los Guererros came running down and took out WGTT and Kidman. Cena stayed outside the cage to cheer Keira on. Torrie lifted Keira up and delivered a backbreaker. She flipped onto her stomach as she hit the ground. This time, Torrie lifted her onto her shoulders, and sent her flying into the steel. She felt déjà vu as her injured side slammed into the unforgiving steel. The fans could hear her scream in pain. As blood began to seep out of her face, the fans began cheering 'Holy Shit' Keira swore softly as theTorrie headed toward her. Clasping the ropes, she slid between the 1st and 2nd, swinging her feet out and catching Torrie. Torrie grabbed her foot and dragged her out. She launched upward suddenly, thrusting the heel of her palm into her nose, almost grinning when she heard a crack. Torrie stumbled back, clutching at her nose.   
  
Moments past as Keira laid in the corner trying to recuperate, and Torrie punched her in the back of the head, and she hit the mat, coming up at her quickly. As she rushed at Torrie, she lifted her up in a vertical suplex. Before she even got to her feet, she picked her up and tossed her into the steel again.   
  
Cena watched the match intently, scowling as Keira's body crashed against the steel for the second time that night, Torrie began to climb the cage. As she climbed Keira stood up and grabbed her foot. Torrie kicked her in the face, and continued to exit the top of the cage.  
  
'You're winner, Torrie Wilson." Lillian announced as Cena ran into the cage to help Keira up. As both women exited the arena they received a standing ovation.  
  
*~**~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~ A/N: Muse Convo:  
  
Kora: Shoot me, Shoot me know!  
  
HBK: No one is gonna shoot you.  
  
Kora: Ouch!!!! What was that for?  
  
Keira: I butt punched you for making me lose!!  
  
Torrie: I got my ass kicked.  
  
All: You deserved it.  
  
Cena: man did I really have to cry?  
  
Stevie: at least you were in the story, I wasn't even in the last chapter.  
  
Stevie punches Kora in the butt.  
  
Kora: OUCH!!!!! I'm getting outta here!!  
  
Kora runs out, as all others take a bow!!!! (Curtains close)  
  
*~*~**~**~  
  
Kora Flair 


	10. kidnapped part 1

Disclaimer: I only own KORA Flair, All others are owned by someone else, WWE is Mr. McMahon's.  
  
A/N: That's right, you've seen these people battle through hell and back in ARE YOU TOUGH ENOUGH? Well guess what...? They're back! Read and Review..have fun and enjoy!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long! I had written four new chapters and decided to scrap them and rewrite them.and I have my first chapters for my new Mary sue's ugh, work work work! I hate work. Also there's a huge surprise regarding the masked woman, also this is gonna be a shocker.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
Raw opened with Shawn Michaels busting down Eric Bishoff's door, Shawn knocked him on his ass. "Where is she Eric?" he asked.  
  
HBK pulled Bishoff up, and stared straight through him. "I SAID WHERE IS SHE ERIC?" As Eric began to answer, HBK was attacked from behind by Kane, and left unconscious.  
  
*~*  
  
"Shawn?" Stevie asked " we have to find her." Shawn just looked in the mirror , he was beat up pretty bad.  
  
"You know that right?" Stevie asked. HBK continued to look in the mirror.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to be found." He finally said.  
  
Stevie looked shocked. "Maybe she doesn't want to be found by you." Shawn didn't know how to react so he punched Steven in the face, and left.  
  
*~*~  
  
Shawn and Orton locked up in the center of the ring. And randy put shawn in a side headlock, and then shawn whipped randy off the ropes. And randy came back with a hard shoulder block to knock hbk on the mat.  
  
Later: HBK knocked randy to the mat, and went for the superkick early, but randy ducked and ran around the ring with HBK after him. Outside the ring Randy drove shawn into the ring apron, yelling, "I'm the legend killer."  
  
Randy then took it in the ring, and pushed hbk into the ref. knocking him out. Randy then, got a chair, and tried to give shawn a backbreaker, but hbk, reversed with one of his own. Shawn then got rid of the chair and delivered sweet chin music to Orton. Getting the win.  
  
After HBK celebrated his win, Kane was atop the ramp, with Eva in his hand. HBK ran up the ramp, only to be ambushed by Stevie Richards from behind. They fought for awhile. Stevie and Kane walked up the ramp. Dragging Eva with them. Leaving a bloddy HBK motionless.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eva was in what seemed to be a closet.. "HELP!!!" she screamed. And yelled but no one could here her. " Please someone..help me.." Stevie pulled he out of the closet, and she slapped him, trying to escape but Kane stopped her. Stevie tied her up to a pole in the wall.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she cried.  
  
"shut up!" Stevie said. "Shut her up, we have to shut her up." Kane started to look for tape, and left to find some.  
  
"You're insane!" Eva yelled. At stevie.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU CHOSE HIM! Because you chose him, you did this its your fault. All of it." Stevie began to pace around the room.  
  
"He'll find me," Eva snickered, "and you will be in a lot of trouble." She began undoing the ropes holding her hand together. As stevie got in her face, she grabbed his throat.  
  
"Or at least I will!!" she choked him out, and started to untie her feet, and ran out the door, straight into kane.  
  
"Shit." Eva said.  
  
*~*~  
  
'I wanna be bad' blasted through the arena. And for the first time since wrestlemania, the masked woman, came to the ring alone. With out evolution. As she walked to the ring Jr and King talked.  
  
King: What she doing out here?  
  
JR: she isn't suppose to be here, until next week I'd like to know that too.  
  
King: She lost the title at Backlash to Lita, maybe she's gonna get that rematch?????  
  
She finally made it in the ring, and the crowd support was pretty decent. She slowly pulled off her robe, revealing a black tank and black pants. And she proceeded to take off her mask until Randy came running down.  
  
"Think about what you're doing? Ric isn't going to be happy." Randy pleaded but to no avail.  
  
"I have." And took her mask completely off. Revealing to the world who she was. The camera's didn't get the front view, but everyone in the arena started cheering.  
  
King: I cant believe it..  
  
JR: is that who I think it is??  
  
King: it cant be...  
  
*~**~**~**~*~**~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Whats gonna happen with Eva???? Will HBK reach her in time?? Or has she already turned to the dark side??? Also who is the masked lady...The big reveal is next week....  
  
Until then  
  
Yo. 


	11. The FBI

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair. All others are owned by other people. Made up by you all. You know the deal!  
  
*~**~*~*~*~ SMACKDOWN*SMACKETHDOWN*SMACKDOWN*  
  
*In the hotel room*  
  
Back in her room, Keira had just gotten out of the shower and went over to her CD player and hit the play button.  
  
"Miss independent  
  
Miss self-sufficient  
  
Miss keep your distance  
  
Miss unafraid  
  
Miss out of my way  
  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
  
Miss on her own  
  
Miss almost grown  
  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
  
Little miss apprehensive  
  
Said ooh, she fell in love  
  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
  
Surprise...It's time  
  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No more the need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye, old you  
  
When love is true  
  
"  
  
She sang along to one of her favorite songs. Her voice clashed with Kelly Clarkson's deeper one, but she didn't care what it sounded like, she just enjoyed the song. As she danced around the room, she slid on a pair of baggy white ADIDAS pants with three red stripes down the side, a Red belly shirt, and her favorite pair of Sketchers.  
  
She went into the bathroom and grabbed her makeup bag. She put on powder, shiny whitish-cream colored eye shadow, black eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. She threw her hair into a high pony tail and walked over to her dresser to put on her jewelry. A small silver cross necklace around her neck, a watch on her wrist, and a few rings on her fingers, and she was ready to go.  
  
// ///Misguided heart  
  
Miss play it smart  
  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
  
But she miscalculated  
  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
  
She went in a new direction  
  
And found inside she felt a connection  
  
She fell in love.  
  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)  
  
Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No more the need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
  
When love, when love is true//  
  
John walked up to Keira's door and before he knocked, he heard Kelly Clarkson's "miss independent" blasting from the room. He found it awkward that their personal styles were so different on the outside, but their personalities were so much alike. He raised his hand to knock on one of his girlfriends door. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought to himself.  
  
After waiting for about 1 or 2 minutes outside the door, John decided that she couldn't hear him over the music. He opened the door and couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight of Keira.  
  
She was dancing around the room completely oblivious to the fact that she was being watched. She jumped up onto the bed, hairbrush in hand, singing into it like a microphone. As Keira bounced around on the bed, John walked slowly into the room. Keira tripped over the unmade comforter, and began to fall off the bed.  
  
She waved her arms in a helpless attempt to regain her balance. As she toppled over and was sure she was going to hit the floor, she felt two strong arms grasp her around her midsection. She screamed as the unexpected rescuer gently helped her onto the floor.  
  
She whipped around and was shocked to see John Cena staring at her admiringly. "Oh... John... umm you didn't see me... just now..." she stammered, suddenly becoming embarrassed.  
  
"Let me just ask you one thing... Didn't your mother ever tell you not to jump on your bed?" John teased.  
  
"Oh my God..." Keira shook her head and placed her hands over her face to hide her now very red cheeks. John laughed and wrapped his arm around Keira's shoulders, completely forgetting the reason he had come to see her in the first place.  
  
" We have to get to the arena in an hour." John eventually said. "Wanna leave early?"  
  
"Yeah I guess." Keira said still pretty embarrassed.  
  
*At the arena*  
  
Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin knocked on the diva locker room. And were greeted by Dawn Marie. " hi boys, can I help you?"  
  
"Uh, uhm yeah," Haas said as he stared at a half naked Dawn Marie. "We need to talk to Keira."  
  
Keira walked up to the door, "What do you want?"  
  
"Listen," Haas said, " I have an intergender tag match today, next actually, and I want you for a partner."  
  
"No problem, I mean you guys helped me big time at backlash." Keira started walking down they hall with Haas and Benjamin, "Who's it against?"  
  
"The FBI, well Polumbo, and Domitria." Shelton answered. Keira just laughed.  
  
*~*  
  
'Tainted love' played through the arena, and as Keira walked out she received the biggest ovation of the night. Clips of her cage match against Torrie, played as she made her way to the ring.  
  
Cole: Tazz I have to say, Both those women in the cage match were phenomenal.  
  
Tazz: Yeah and what kind of shape do you think Keira's in, I mean Torrie isn't even recovered yet.  
  
Haas and Benjamin soon joined her. Then their opponents.  
  
Match~  
  
Haas throws Polumbo around for a while. Domitria comes in and challenges Haas, and they stand there. Keira and Domitria go at it, and the action picks up. Nice head scissors by Keira. Kicks in the corner by Keira. Polumbo comes in and nails Keira, and Domitria mounts here and chokes her. Domitria hits a backbreaker, Keira makes the tag to Haas, and Polumbo is back in, and Haas slugs around. Haas hits a Boss Man Slam. Haas then tags in a clapping Keira, and there's the Thesz Press on Domitria. Big backbreaker by Domitria and Keira goes for the pin.  
  
The crowd counted with the ref, as Keira got the three count. Haas and Benjamin elevated her on their shoulders as the FBI reteated.  
  
End Show*~*~**~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well??? Good or what?? Keira also if there is anyone who's caught your eye let me know....  
  
Kora Flair 


	12. RETURN OF THE DIVA HEARTBREAK HERO

Disclaimer: I only own KORA Flair, All others are owned by someone else, WWE is Mr. McMahon's.  
  
A/N: That's right, you've seen these people battle through hell and back in ARE YOU TOUGH ENOUGH? Well guess what...? They're back! Read and Review..have fun and enjoy!  
  
a/n: sorry for the wait... *~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
RAW~*~*~  
  
JR: Ladies and gentleman we have a great show, Tonight HBK Shawn Michaels will be taking on Kane, if he wins, Eva will be released by orders of Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
King: What I want to know is if he can get it done alone? You have Stevie Richards on the sidelines.  
  
*~*~  
  
Shawn Michaels prepared for his match, and Shane McMahon came in. "hey man." HBK said.  
  
"Listen, if you need my help, let me know, no one knows Kane better than me."  
  
"I know, and hey man, I have to win, she's miserable, its gone on way too long."  
  
Well, Just tell me, or us I should say," Shane pointed to the men walking into the locker room. The men consisted of Haley, with the Dudley Boys, RVD, and Test. " Where to be?" HBK just nodded his head.  
  
*~*~  
  
*Evolution Locker Room*  
  
" I cant believe you let her do that Randy!" Batista said as Randy paced the room.  
  
"When Ric gets here, he's gonna kill me."  
  
As Ric Flair and the Masked women walked in, Batista said a smart remark "Oh I am not missing this." She was wearing street clothes and the camera only got the back side of her, never showing her face.  
  
"Ric I told her not to do it," Randy said pointing to the new Diva. "and SHE didn't listen."  
  
"Shut up Orton." Ric said. "Evolution is going to be seeing a lot of changes. We couldn't keep her in a mask forever, you know that Randy."  
  
"Thanks." She said. "Now if you don't mind we have a match Randy, and I want to get back what's mine."  
  
*~**~*  
  
*Later*  
  
'I wanna be bad' by Willa Ford Blasted through the speakers, and Lillian announced. "The following is a intergender tag team contest, and is for the Women's and Intercontinental Championship. First making her way to the ring, from Charolette North Carolina, Kora Flair. Kora gave Randy a quick kiss and walked out  
  
JR: it's really her King. All this time, she's been here.  
  
King: I still cant believe it.  
  
Kora walked up the ramp all smiles, Male and female fans went crazy, and Randy soon followed. Kora ran the rules for the match in her head. As Ric Told her, only moments before she entered the arena '"he rules are simple, pin Lita, and help Randy beat Matt, than you both are champs.Kora Don't screw this up, so much is riding on this, Don't make Evolution look bad."'  
  
"Making their way to the ring, they are the Womens and Intercontinental Champions, Lita and Matt Hardy.They decided that the girls start it off.  
  
Both girls went back and forth for a little while until Kora got the upperhand. Kora backed Lita into a corner and choked her with her foot until the ref made her stop. Kora dragged Lita to the middle of the ring and hit her with a spinning heel kick.Kora ran over and tagged in Randy. Lita was still on the ground and the ref restrained Orton until Lita made a tag.  
  
Orton and Matt went at it.Matt went for the Twist Of Fate but Randy countered into a German Suplex. Randy dragged Matt over into his corner and held him from behind as he tagged in Kora. Kora slapped Matt hard across the face until the ref made Randy get out of the ring.Matt was about to punch Kora when Randy ran in and started beating the crap out of him.The ref made Randy get out and Matt made a tag to Lita.  
  
Kora got Lita to the ground and dragged her to a corner. Kora winked at Randy and climbed to the top turnbuckle. Kora hit a beautiful, perfect Kora Gotcha and went for the cover.1..........2..........3!!!  
  
Kora had to leave the ring by orders of the ref, and now Randy and Matt had to fight, so the IC title would be secured. Both men fought, and were about even, Kora began to get the crowd cheering for Randy, when he was down. But as he got up, he walked right into a twist of fate. "1....2...Kick out!!!!"  
  
King: how did he kick out of that?  
  
Both Randy and Matt were showing signs of slowing down, and Kora heard ric's voice in her head once more, '" This is a big opportunity for Evolution, secure a win for the both of you."' Kora jumped on the ramp to distract Matt. He walked towards her and she flashed him, allowing Randy to do a rollup and get the pin.  
  
"The winners and new Intercontinental and Women's Champions...Randy Orton and Kora Flair!!!!"Kora and Randy shared a passionate kiss in the middle of the ring.  
  
King:What is this?! Kora is supposed to be with me oh look at her JR!!!  
  
J.R.:In your dreams King, in your wildest dreams!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
JR: next is our main event. Look at her King.  
  
Kane and Stevie were dragging Eva down the ramp as if she were a helpless child. They chained her to the ring post. HBK's music hit, and he went straight for Kane. The two started up by locking up. Kane caught HBK in a headlock, but Shawn quickly countered. As they stood up, Shawn threw a kick at Kane, who caught his foot expertly. HBK spun and kicked him in the jaw. He continued his assault on Kane, Eva cheering him on from the ringpost, until Kane got the upper hand. As he whipped HBK into the ropes,  
C'mon Shawn!" cried Eva, as he crawled to the corner. Just as Stevie Richards tagged in, Kane-again-HBK exited the ring. HBK dashed through the ropes and stared at Stevie. He grasped his forearm and whipped him into the ropes. HBK threw his momentum into a handspring, and then dropkicked Kane, who fell to the mat. She grasped his rather large head and pulled him up and tried to push him into the turnbuckle, but ended up going there himself. Kane ran forward and clotheslined him before he could even get his foot up to defend himself. Eva grabbed Kane's feet as he was in the corner. Stevie went to the outside as Eva stood staring at him defiantly, Stevie's large hands yanked her up and threw her back into the turnbuckles, pulling the chains on her wrists tighter. her injured head smacking it painfully. Which was, exactly, the point. HBK went for a backbreaker on Kane and was successful. As HBk gathered himself, Stevie came in and received Sweet chin music. HBk was unconcious, for a long time it seemed to Eva. "Get up Shawn.!!!!!"  
  
Shane had came in the ring and hit Kane with a chair. As The Dudley's pulled shawn over Kane. "1..2..3!!!" Eva was untied, by RVD and she ran to the ring. She was on the floor alongside Shawn, and she pulled him up some. "Shawn, wake up." *~*~*~*~ "get up Shawn." As he was down thoughts had played in his head he heard the voice of his wife. He was dreaming. When he woke up he was still in the ring, dazed it seemed. Eva threw her arms around him.  
  
*~*~AFTER RAW*~*~*  
  
Eva walked to her car, and was pretty surprised as to who was waiting for her. Shaking her head she said, "So it was you the whole time," smiling, " That feeling that lita got, that she had wrestled you before?"  
  
"That same feeling everyone got the night after Wrestlemania. The feeling you got when I trained you...Congrats by the way, for winning the heart of the HEART BREAK KID himself."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far.." Eva laughed. "same to you I guess, reclaiming what's rightfully yours. Lita totally screwed you at Backlash."  
  
"Yeah she did."  
  
"Well, just keep it warm." Eva told her. "I might be winning that very soon."  
  
"We'll see. Later Gator."  
  
She walked away. "See you Kora." Eva said softly getting into her car.  
  
*~*~**~**~**~*~**~**~ A/N: OK sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter is good!!! Later I will explain why I chose Kora as the masked women, and the reasons she left, and what makes her so famous.(Why her being back is such a shock) Until then some humor below!!!!eeep!!! Is there a New Women's Champion in the wings????? We'll see!!!! In a few more chapters expect the debut of yet another TE alumni.. Duh.. Duh.. Duh ..Duh .duh..the question is, which one is it...you'll never guess...  
  
REVIEW!!!!! *gets on knee's* "I'm begging you!!!!!!!"  
  
*Always Famous*  
  
Kora Flair  
  
*~**~**~**~**~  
  
~Muse Poker Game.~  
  
Kane: you guys, im really a nice guy, outside that ring. Eva: Hit me! Kane: Wrong game sweetie! Hurricane: you know citizen pretty lady, I could have saved you. Eva: Go fish Kane: Wrong Game! HBK: Does anyone have any 8's? Kane: WRONG GAME!!!!!! Eva: I declare war! Kane: I give up. Kane leaves the room. Hurricane: I could of...i got HURRI-PWERS BEEYOTCH!!! 


	13. Dirt bag Heyman

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair. All others are owned by other people. Made up by you all. You know the deal!  
  
*~**~*~*~*~ SMACKDOWN*SMACKETHDOWN*SMACKDOWN*  
  
Keira was given a week off of Smackdown house show's, as well as Smackdown. She was sent to the Stamford headquarters. "The Diva's will be doing a photo shoot" announced Linda McMahon, " For the launch of Smackdown Magazine."  
  
*Photo Shoot*  
  
Keira told the camera man, that filmed the shoot. "Every Smackdown superstar will have a few pages, and Torrie and I decided to do, the cage match."  
  
"The cage match theme is proberly gonna be the best memory for the two" commented Stephanie McMahon.  
  
Torrie and Keira decided to do the cage theme. Torrie was wearing practically nothing. Keira was wearing the red outfit that she had worn at the PPV. The cage lowered and the pictures were taken.  
  
*~*~*  
  
~The next day~  
  
Smackdown*  
  
"Keira, Mr. Heyman will see you now."  
  
"Thanks." Keira said going into Paul's office. "Hi, Paul. Uhm, I need a favor.."  
  
"what is it,?"  
  
"I want a match against Domitria. No Dq." Keira said cracking her fingers.  
  
"How about a Bra and Panties match, instead, we need a little excitement around here."  
  
"Paul, I'm a wrestler, not Eye..."  
  
"That's right." Paul cut her off. " You're a wrestler, not the rule maker. You do as I say."  
  
"fine." she mumbled..  
  
"Whats that? I didn't quite hear you."  
  
"I said fine Heyman."  
  
*~*~**~*  
  
'Tainted Love' by Maralyn Manson played through the arena. Keira made her way to the ring, upset that she had to do this, in order to get her match. 'Heyman is such a dirtbag.' She said under her breath. She waited for Domitria to enter the ring. Domitria and Keira stared each other down as the opening bell was rung.  
  
Domitria and Keira immediately leapt at each other and began scratching and pulling each others hair. Domitria pushed Keira down, got on top of her, and began banging her head against the mat. Domitria managed to rip Keira's hot pink baby-tee off, exposing a red bra. Keira flipped her over and began to bang Domitria's head against the mat. Keira pulled her up by her hair and began giving her chops to the chest. Keira pulled Domitria's baby blue shirt off, exposing her baby blue bra. Keira went to German suplex Domitria, but she countered with one of her own.  
  
Tazz: You have to wonder Cole, How well do these two know each other.  
  
Keira landed on the back of her neck and pain shot down her spine. She yelped and grabbed her neck. She looked up at Referee, Nick Patrick, who had a concerned look on his face. 'Are you ok?' he mouthed and she nodded. Domitria picked her up by her hair and threw her into the ropes and clotheslined her once she bounced back. Keira shook her left arm that was beginning to lose feeling. *Fuck* she thought to herself. Domitria whipped Keira into the turnbuckles. "My left arm's going numb, Dom." She whispered as Domitria leaned in to whip her into the opposite corner. Keira ran at her and gave her a drop kick. She whimpered as she fell to the mat on her back.  
  
"Can you roll me up and pull my shorts off?" Domitria whispered into the mat only loud enough for Keira to hear. She nodded as they both began to get back to their feet. Keira quickly rolled Domitria up and pulled her shorts off. Nick Patrick signaled for the bell and quickly went to check on Keira.  
  
Cole: Whats going on? Is she hurt?  
  
"Keira, what's wrong?" He asked as she leaned on him for aid in standing.  
  
"I landed on the back of my neck when Domitria suplexed me. I lost the feeling a little bit in my left arm." She answered as he signaled to the EMT's that she was hurt.  
  
"Do you need the EMT's to come out here?" He asked.  
  
"No." She said as they began to climb out of the ring.  
  
"Keira, are you ok?" Domitria asked as they walked to the back. She had a concerned look on her face, standing next to Dawn.  
  
"What happened Chic?" Dawn asked as the EMT's quickly surrounded.  
  
"What happened?" The head EMT asked.  
  
"I landed on the back of my neck when Domitria suplexed me." She said holding her neck. "And my left arm lost a little bit of feeling during the match."  
  
"That's not good." The head EMT said as another handed him a soft neck brace. "You need to put this on." He instructed as another EMT gently positioned her neck properly and he put it on.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Vince McMahon yelled as he, Paul Heyman, Stephanie McMahon, and John made there way through the crowd of EMT's and Superstars that surrounded Keira.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" John asked going to her side immediately. Wiping the tears in her eyes.  
  
"She needs to get to a hospital right away and get her neck x-rayed." The EMT said, explaining the situation to Vince and Steph. Vince nodded his head.  
  
*~**~***~**~*~**~**~  
  
A/N: OK I know what some of you are thinking...Keira's had it bad since well, day two (hee hee) ok that's not funny.. but to add to the drama...WHATS GONNA HAPPEN..IS KEIRA'S NECK GONNA BE BROKEN...WILL SHE GET HER MATCH OR WILL IT BE POSTPONED UNTIL JUDGEMENT DAY????????? OR WILL KEIRA BE SPNENDING SOME TIME AT HOME..?????  
  
I WILL NEED KEIRA'S PERSONAL INFO, (IE. HER FAMILY LIFE, RELATIONSHIP WITH FAMILY.)  
  
IN THE END, IS JOHN CENA THE ONE SHE REALLY WANTS TO BE WITH?????????????  
  
*ALWAYS FAMOUS*  
  
Kora Flair 


	14. Wrong Timing

Disclaimer: I only own KORA Flair, All others are owned by someone else, WWE is Mr. McMahon's.  
  
A/N: That's right, you've seen these people battle through hell and back in ARE YOU TOUGH ENOUGH? Well guess what...? They're back! Read and Review..have fun and enjoy!  
  
a/n: This CHAPPY is going to be a tad bit different. (writing style) Just trying new things..let me know if this is good.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
RAW~*~*~  
  
Eva POV: ~*~*~  
  
I'm finally gonna do it. I'm gonna take Haley's advice and Tell Shawn that I love him. I also want to make nice with Evolution, to find out a few things about Kora. Like I've been taught, always go for the stupid one.  
  
Eva makes her way to the Evolution Locker room. "Hey Batista." I said, watching him dig through Eva's bag.  
  
"Eva..uhm Hi..I wasn't doing anything." Batista said, knowing he was busted.  
  
" I actually need your help."  
  
"With what?" Randy asked walking into the locker room.  
  
"Kora."  
  
"Look Eva, I don't know what you're up to.but I won't let you hurt her."  
  
"Chill out Randy," Batista said. " she just asked, about when she was getting here."  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a while, I wanted to catch up." I said.  
  
"Well she's not expected here tonight, so you can leave." Randy said.  
  
As Batista walked me out he whispered "HHH." I had to talk to him. Something wasn't right.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
HBK POV:*~*~  
  
Today is the day. I have to tell Eva. This is going to be so hard. How can I tell her..without breaking her heart. I decided to talk to Paul before I did anything.  
  
"Hey man." HHH said, as I walked into his locker room. "You don't look so good."  
  
"didn't get much sleep, last night." I said.  
  
"so whats up?"  
  
"We decided to get back together."  
  
"That's great man, You and Eva are great together."  
  
"Me, and Rebecca."  
  
"Oh..does she know?" HHH asked.  
  
"No." I answered.. I'm so disappointed in myself. How can I do this to her.  
  
"Well they don't call you the Heartbreak Kid for nothing." HHH laughed.  
  
Shawn glared at him. "that is not funny."  
  
"Well are you gonna tell her?"  
  
*Knock-Knock* "How do I tell Eva that I'm not in love with her? That all this time, we have been a lie?.......That I'm in love with my wife..my wife"  
  
HHH got up to answer the door. "Eva.." I got up as soon as he said her name. and I knew she had heard, because she just ran off.  
  
"Eva Come back."  
  
*~*~~*  
  
Eva POV:*~  
  
I got ready for my match against Trish. I'm so ready for this. The number one contender for the womens title. Vince said its pot luck. That's his way of saying, "I don't care who wins. Just make a good match." As I was stretching a ring announcer came in. "Eva you're in twenty."  
  
"Ok thanks." That gives me enough time to talk to Paul about Kora. And maybe get a good luck kiss from Shawn, before I fight Trish. Man, I must be the luckiest girl on earth...I think Kora said it best. "I won the heart of the Heartbreak Kid."  
  
I finally got to HHH's locker room. You wouldn't believe how many rooms there are in this arena. When I knocked on his door I heard voices. So being the snoop that I am, I pressed my ear to the door. There wasn't an answer yet. So I listened closer.  
  
I recognized Paul's voice and Shawns. And seen the knob turn. So I stood up. "How do I tell her that I'm still in love with my wife?"  
  
"Eva.." HHH said. Opening the door completely. I was shocked to say the least. I took off. When I reached the gorilla, I seen Trish and Christian talking. "Eva honey, whats wrong?" Jay said.  
  
I just shook my head, as Trish's music hit. "Hey girl...you ready? Cause I could stall?"  
  
"Eva can you tell me?" Jay said rubbing my shoulders and wiping my tears.  
  
" I have a match.." I said. Walking up the steps. Passing Vince. and I knew he was gonna say something. "Good luck out there, Eva."  
  
*~*~MATCH~*~*~ *~Eva vs. Trish Stratus, number one contender for the women's title.~*  
  
The match started off with Trish slapping Eva's bruised cheek. Eva looked away then slapped Trish causing her to fall to the mat. Eva immediately got on top of her and began punching her. She pulled Trish up and whipped her into the ropes. Trish bounced back and ducked the close line Eva had set her up for. She went to arm drag her but Eva countered into one of her own. Eva hit Trish with a swinging neckbreaker. JR: Whats Kora Flair doing out here?? Kora began walking down the ramp, and to the outside of the ring.  
  
Eva laid her Trish in front of the turnbuckles and climbed to the top. She hit a perfect 'Falling Star' and covered Trish but Kora Flair had the referee distracted. Frustrated, Eva began pounding on the mat to get the referee's attention. By the time he began counting, Trish was able to kick out. Eva set Trish up for a spear, but got to close to the ropes because when the ref was tending to Trish, Kora pulled her out of the ring and gave her a tiger bomb on the outside. Kora rolled her back in the ring and Trish went for the cover but Eva kicked out just before the ref got to three. Trish immediately went to work on her back with a number of kicks to the back. Trish hit a running bulldog on Eva and laid her out in front of the turnbuckle. Trish quickly climbed to the top and hit Eva with a moonsault. Trish quickly covered her and got the 1, 2, 3.  
  
"Here is your winner, Trish Stratus." Lillian Garcia announced as Trish and Kora Flair celebrated in the ring.  
  
*~*~**~  
  
After the match, Eva went straight to her locker room to find Christain. " I figured you might need a friend." Jay sat down next to Eva. "We have three days off, you going back to Texas with Shawn?"  
  
Eva was hesitant to answer. Why shouldn't she go back to Texas, it was her home after all. She wasn't going with shawn. "No..."  
  
"Well you're welcome to come with me?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean Trish and Chris have decided to stay at trish's so I'm alone."  
  
"OK."  
  
*~*~**~**~*~**~*~ A/N: OK sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter is good!!! I made it extra long!!!! Adde a few unlikely twists. But? Let me know...Is there a future between Eva and Jay(Christian), will she ever forgive HBK. And what was up with Kora????  
  
REVIEW!!!!! *gets on knee's* "I'm begging you!!!!!!!"  
  
*Always Famous*  
  
Kora Flair  
  
*~**~**~**~**~ 


	15. Broken

Disclaimer: You know the Deal..i only own Kora, and she's on Raw..THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: LAST WEEK WE LEFT OFF WITH Keira getting seriously injured, well we find out in this chappy if its career threatening!!!!!!!  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~  
  
John and Keira left the arena right away.  
  
*~At The Hospital~*  
  
It was about an hour later and Keira and John were waiting for the doctor to come in with her x-rays. John gave Keira's hand a reassuring squeeze as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." John said as the door opened and Stephanie McMahon walked in.  
  
"How are you Keira?" she asked.  
  
"I could be better." She said nervously.  
  
"Everything's gonna be ok." John said gently rubbing her back as the doctor came in with the x-rays. He put them up on the x-ray viewer.  
  
"You have a small crack in your C6 vertebra, it needs to be fused." He stated pointing out the small crack on the x-ray. "I suggest you get it done ASAP."  
  
"Are you sure?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to say it but I'm positive." He said handing Keira a hard collar neck brace. "You'll need to wear this twenty-four seven, until you get it done. I'll leave these out in the lobby with the receptionist, Mrs. McMahon."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Peterson." Stephanie said as the doctor left. Keira sniffled a little bit as tears began streaming down her face.  
  
"It's ok baby." John said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I'm really sorry Keira." Stephanie said. "My dad told me to tell you that if you needed the surgery, he's gonna have the two of you fly down to Texas to see Dr. Youngblood and get his opinion."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~The Next Day: Dr. Youngblood's Office~*  
  
"Keira, I'm gonna give it to you straight. Dr. Peterson was right, there is a small crack in your C6 vertebra and it does need to be fused." Dr. Youngblood said. "I suggest that it's done immediately. I can schedule you for surgery on Saturday."  
  
"Ok." Keira said softly.  
  
"I'm going to call Vince and let him know what's going on."  
  
"Thank you." Keira said as he left to phone Vince. She let out a shaky breath as John pulled her into his warm embrace.  
  
"It's ok sweetie." He soothed. She pushed away from him.  
  
"No it's not John! My neck is fucking broken, that makes it definitely NOT ok!" She yelled. John ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"I know baby, but it's not the end of the world. You're going to come back from this. Amy did, Chris did, Scotty did, and Adam and Bob are recovering great." John tried to reason.  
  
"Just shut it John. You don't know what the hell I'm going through right now! Just because they came back doesn't mean I am going to too!" She yelled standing up. "Just leave me the hell alone J-!!" She said heading towards the door.  
  
"NO FUCKING WAY!" John yelled stopping Keira in her tracks. He had never yelled at her like that before and she knew he was serious. She slowly turned around and saw an almost hurt expression on his face. "I know that I can't even fathom what you're going through right now, but I refuse to let you fucking shut me out. We are in this together. I love you, and I know you love me too." Keira bit her bottom lip trying to keep herself from crying. John had never said that to her before.  
  
John walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Keira, I love you more than anything in this world and when I say that I mean it. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not." He whispered as she began to cry softly. "Keira, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure" Keira said as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Where are you going to stay after your surgery?"  
  
"I don't know...I've been so caught up in this that I haven't thought about it yet." She answered truthfully.  
  
"Will you stay with me? I mean I totally understand if you want to stay in the Hamptons because your family is there and I know you probably want to stay with them." Keira gave him a small smile.  
  
"I have to go there..maybe for just one day." She said winking at them.  
  
*!~*~**~**~*~*~***~*~*  
  
Keira's surgey lasted a good five hours. And the next day they flew home to New York. "Are you sure you feel fine?" John asked as they pulled up to The driveway.  
  
"Yeah...now lets get inside.."she said running to the door. They stayed the weekend at her parents house.  
  
*~ At Keira's Apartment  
  
Keira turned off the water, got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. There was no noise coming from their hotel room so she figured John was writing a new rap, he had to be back on Smackdown in a week or listening to his Discman. She opened the door, walked out of the bathroom and sure enough John was sitting at the desk writing away in his notebook. He looked up once he heard Keira walk into the room. She gave him a smile and turned to her bags to look for a pair of pajamas. She could feel his eyes watching her every move as she looked through her bag.  
  
She pulled out a pair of baggy pajama bottoms with stars and moons on them and a matching tank top. She dropped her towel and was about to pull her top over her head when she felt two hands rest on her hips and a pair of lips dance across her back and neck. She leaned her head back and looked up at John. He gave her that sexy smile and she smiled back. "Can I help you?" She asked turning around so that she was facing him.  
  
"I don't know, can you?" He asked pulling her closer to him.  
  
"You are one very horny little boy. I should ask Your mom If your dad is like this...maybe it runs in the Cena genes..." Keira said with a giggle.  
  
"Hey, I am not a little boy." John defended.  
  
"Oh believe me baby, I know." She said with a smirk. "I'm surprised you lasted all weekend at my dad's."  
  
"It was hard, but now I've got you all to myself." He said kissing her collar bone. He worked his way up her neck and to her mouth.  
  
*~**~*~**~  
  
at that note im gonna end it here!!!!! We don't need the details...  
  
Let me know what you think.  
  
Kora Flair 


	16. Ruthless Aggression

Disclaimer: I only own KORA Flair, All others are owned by someone else, WWE is Mr. McMahon's. Basically I own crap..so Don't sue or send your Lawyers after me...(gets on Knee's..PLEASE!)  
  
A/N: That's right, you've seen these people battle through hell and back in ARE YOU TOUGH ENOUGH? Well guess what...? They're back! Read and Review..have fun and enjoy!  
  
A/N# 2: All I'm going to say is ROCKY.ROCKY.ROCKY!!!FINALLY THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO THE WWE!!!!!  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
Chapter Title: Ruthless Aggression  
  
*~*~*~*~*RAW*~*~**~*~  
  
JR: ladies and gentleman, we are one week away from Judgement Day...And we have a great show lined up tonight.  
  
*~*~*~BACKSTAGE SEGMENT~*~*~*~*~  
  
The show started with Eva entering Eric Bishoff's Office. She walked straight in..didn't knock or anything.  
  
JR: I wonder what that was all about? King: I don't know JR..but whatever it was, I have a feeling it cant be good.  
  
*** Segment two***  
  
HBK locker room (on-air)  
  
*Knock-Knock* "Come in." Shawn yelled.  
  
"Uhm.. You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah sit down, Shawn motioned, the girl he was talking to was not identified the camera stayed on Shawn the entire time. " I need a favor."  
  
"So you came to me? I don't understand?"  
  
"Well, I wanted someone that could get the job done right." Shawn chuckled.  
  
"Well than, I guess its safe to say, you came to the right girl."  
  
*~*~*~**~  
  
JR: I don't even want to know what that was about...  
  
King: I do, whoever HBK was talking to she sounded hot!  
  
~*~*~*A Match had just ended...*~*~*~  
  
*Evolution Locker room* (on-air)  
  
Kora barged right in the room, and let out a scream of frustration.  
  
"Whats wrong, Kora?" Randy asked.  
  
"I just got back from Austin's office.because Bishoff is in a meeting."  
  
"And.."  
  
"my match at Judgement day is no DQ!"  
  
"What are you so upset about then?" Ric asked " all we have to do is make sure you keep that title around your waist."  
  
"Yeah and how hard can that be," Batista said and laughed. "You're fighting Trish Stratus."  
  
Kora shook her head. "Austin said..if anyone in Evolution interferes, during and after the match, they will be suspended or fire."  
  
"WHAT?" Ric said going ballistic.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
JR: Well its about time someone put boundaries on Evolution.  
  
King: What about the match tonight JR, Evolution can do whatever they want to Trish, she may not even make it to Judgement Day.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"The following tag contest is scheduled for one fall." Lillian Garcia announced. Time to Rock n' Roll played through the arena and out came Trish. "Making her way to the ring, she is the number one contender, Trish Stratus." "Not that Kind of Girl" by Vitamin C played through the speakers next. The crowd went Crazy. "And her partner Eva!"  
  
King: Look JR I can see her panties!!!. He was referring to her new outfit. It revealed an orange thong. King: "This is great JR, I see Paris, I see France I see Eva's underpants!!!"  
  
Moments later, 'I wanna be bad' played through the arena, and received huge heat. "and their opponents, first being accompanied by Rico, Jackie Gayda. And she is the womens Champion, being accompanied by Randy Orton, Kora Flair.  
  
JR: I can't help but notice King what Eva is wearing. It's quite revealing.  
  
King: YOU JUST NOTICED!!!!  
  
*~*~MATCH~*~*~  
  
Kora and Eva started the match. It was back and forth for a little while until Eva hit a devastating DDT. She positioned Kora on the mat and went to the top turnbuckle and got ready to do a Swanton Bomb when Randy pushed her off the turnbuckle and she fell onto the mat totally missing his target. Trish ran around the ring and pulled Jackie off the apron and began kicking her in the ribs. They fought a while outside the ring until the referee was able to get them back to their corners. By this time both Eva and Kora were back up and beating on each other. Eva made her way to her corner and tagged in Trish, to battle the weakened Kora.  
  
Kora got a school boy roll up on her but Eva interrupted the count. That got Jackie into the ring to attack Eva. Jackie pulled Eva off of Kora and began beating on her. Kora did a rollup to Trish and the referee counted two but Trish kicked out. Kora picked her up by her hair only to get a kick in the midsection. Kora Irish whipped Trish into the corner and began to choke her. The Referee began to count and forced Kora to stop the choke and Orton did not look to happy about this.  
  
Trish went to whip Kora into the other corner but Kora countered it and whipped Trish into the corner. Kora speared Trish and then gave her a bulldog. Kora laid Trish out in front of the turnbuckle and then hit a Falling Star. Kora quickly hooked Trish's leg and the referee did the three count.  
  
"here are your winners Kora and Jackie." As Lillian finished announcing and Trish went to the back, Orton got in the ring and as Eva stood up, he whacked her with a devastating chair shot.  
  
~*~*  
  
As JR and King were announcing the card for Judgement day, Eva grabbed the mic. "Kora..Don't leave just yet." Kora and Randy turned toward the ring.  
  
"What? You didn't get enough of me in the ring.?" Kora said.  
  
"You caused me a title shot."  
  
Kora rolled her eyes " And your point?"  
  
"My point is get your ass in this ring now!!"  
  
JR: sounds like a challenge.will Kora accept?  
  
"I said get in this ring, or I'll.." Kora turned and went through the curtains, and as Eva turned around she was attacked from behind. It was a masked women, and she delivered Sweet Chin Music. And layed Eva flat.  
  
King: oh no JR!!! not another masked women.  
  
As King spoke she stood over Eva, doing the classic HBK pose, and took her mask off.  
  
King: JR look!!  
  
JR: that's Kristen Daniels from Tough Enough.  
  
HBK came to the ring, and he and Kristen left together.  
  
*~*~*AFTER RAW*~*~*~  
  
Eva was in the parking lot, heading to her car. "Eva, Eva, hey hi"  
  
"Hey Christian."  
  
"I seen what happened.."  
  
"yeah you and a half a million other people."  
  
"I want to help you forget."  
  
Eva stopped. "Look Jay." she was interrupted by Jay kissing her, and she was so taken by surprise that she just went with it.  
  
"I want to forget."  
  
~*~*~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~  
  
A/N: Whoa that's kind of long! Oh well damn it! I think it was an awesome chapter... Eva, Eva, Eva, Don't worry Kora will get hers and I'd say sometime soon.. Kristen, in the name of the Wrestling God, (Mick Foley) "WELCOME HOME!" Drama Drama Drama! I love it...  
  
Always Famous Kora Flair  
  
X's and O's!!! 


	17. Not so bad after all

Disclaimer: You know the Deal..i only own Kora, and she's on Raw..THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough!  
  
A/N: Once again sorry for the long wait. Oh and in the Real World.. "MRS. FOLEY'S BABY BOY HAS COME BACK HOME!!!!!!!"  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~  
  
At the Arena, Before Smackdown started John and Keira wanted to tell their Friends that they were officially a couple. They started with Dawn Marie, and Edge. SEE in the beginning Keira and Dawn didn't get along so well but now they were the closet Divas on the roster.  
  
"That's so great..." Dawn said, "Now we can go on Double dates and stuff.."  
  
"Wait a second." Edge said, " My wife just had a baby, I don't think ill be double dating."  
  
""Who's talking about you silly?" Dawn laughed.  
  
"I gotta go hun," John said kissing Keira softly on the lips.  
  
"awwww!!!!" Dawn and Edge moaned.  
  
"You guys.." Keira laughed. " well I have to get going to, Big Meeting with Vince."  
  
"Duh duh duh duh" Edge joked.  
  
"Adam enough!" Dawn nudged him.  
  
"What cant I be happy for my friend?"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
As Keira walked to Vince's office Benoit came up. "Hey How'd surgery go?"  
  
"Oh as good as possible I guess, I never really had surgery so.."  
  
"You know its against Doctors orders to be up and about like this."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine.  
  
*~*~**~In Vince's office*~*~*~  
  
When Keira walked into Vince's office she was greeted by Stephanie, Paul Heymen and Mick Foley.  
  
"How do you feel?" Vince asked right off the bat.  
  
"Are you in any pain, ? Honestly if I would of known I wouldn't have booked the match." Heymen said.  
  
"If there's anything you need." Mick Foley said.  
  
"OK stop." She instructed."Breathe. I feel tired, weak and I just think I should be home. Dr Youngblood said if I get adiquite rest, I should be back in no time, like Kurt did. And I loved the fued starting with me and Dom, and I'd like to continue it when I'm better."  
  
Keira was given the next four months off to recuperate.  
  
*~**~**~*~*  
  
*~*~*SMACKDOWN*~*~*~  
  
There was a match between Nidia and Domitria. As Domitria got the pin, 'Tainted Love' blasted through the speakers. And she received a huge pop.  
  
"Dom, Dom, Dom.."  
  
"What do you want, Here to break something else?" Domitria said icely.  
  
"I want revenge!" Keira shouted into the mic. "You Broke my Fucking Neck!"  
  
"You cant do anything about it, Hell you're not even suppose to be here."  
  
Tazz: She's got a point Cole, Keira is a liability, being anywhere near that ring.  
  
"You're right I..cant do anything about it, but they can!" Keira said pointing to the ring and leaving.  
  
Cole: Look its Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas.  
  
Tazz: Who's that with them?  
  
Cole: Tazz that's Danielle from Tough enough!!!!!!! What's she doing with Haas and Benjamin?  
  
*~*~*~*IN THE HOTEL~*~*~*~  
  
The superstars all welcomed Danielle with arms wide open. She got to share a hotel room with the bombshells from smackdown. Torrie Wilson and Dawn Marie were already in there and she shyly walked in.  
  
"oh my god Danielle." Torrie said, seeing her enter, "it's me Torrie."  
  
"Yah, um-I know." She said,  
  
"wow, it's been too long. I seen you in Tough enough"  
  
"That's not you're real name, is it Sweetheart?" Dawn asked, looking her up and down.  
  
"yeah it is." she stuttered, "Danielle Smith."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Dawn said, holding her hand out, "You can call me Dawn off camera."  
  
"I'm still Torrie." She said bouncing around the room  
  
"Okay, um-I guess you guys can call me Elle." she said, smiling. " uhm do you know where I can get some coffee?"  
  
As Danielle made her way to the cafeteria she saw someone.  
  
"Hey dude, whats up." It was the voice of her crush since childhood Rob Van Dam.  
  
"hey man, You finally made it." Adam said. "We have this new Diva man, she's hot!! Long Legs!! Woo WEE!"  
  
"dude your married..." Rob joked. Sean O' Haire came up, "Hey guys."  
  
"Sean my man, the new diva? Hot or What?" Edge asked.  
  
"Oh definetly Hot!!! Aren't you married Adam?"  
  
"hey man I can look all I want, I just cant touch."  
  
Danielle decided it was her time to walk past the guys she'd been listening to talk about her. They got quiet fast. "Oh, Hi, guys." She said walking up to them.  
  
"Hi, Danielle.right?" Sean stuck out his hand.  
  
"Well you can call me Elle." She said shaking his hand  
  
*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*\  
  
A/N: Sorry this was Kinda Short. Next Chapter is the PPV!!!!! Danielle from the God of Wrestling himself( Mick Foley) and on behalf of the current Smackdown Roster. "WELCOME TO THE WWE~"  
  
Always Famous,  
  
Kora Flair 


	18. Judgement Day

Disclaimer: Don't you know by now?????? I only own KORA FLAIR!  
  
A/N: PPV TIME that means this is a special Chappy!!! So begineth the chapter.  
  
*~*~**~**~*~  
  
Early at the Arena superstars began to show up, and it was a joint production so, both Raw and Smackdown would be there. John Cena was heading to the ring to discuss his match with Kurt Angle tonight. And he was stopped by Eva.  
  
"hey J. whats up?"  
  
"Eva hi" he said giving her a huge hug.  
  
"Where's Keira?"  
  
"its against DR's orders to be here tonight."  
  
"Well I have to go, but it was great seeing you, J.You look great." Eva said walking away.  
  
"you do too." John said softly walking to the ring.  
  
*~*~**~  
  
*Judgement Day begins*  
  
JR: Judgement Day has finally arrived, folks we thank you for welcoming us into your homes tonight.  
  
King: I cant wait JR Smackdown has a Diva Bikini Contest later on.  
  
*~*~**~ *Backstage segment*  
  
Eva was walking past the Evolution locker room when she stopped because someone stood in front of her. It was HBK. There was a dead silence.  
  
*~*~*  
  
King: that was kind of awkward JR, Just last Monday, HBK devised a plan to have Kristen, one of Eva's fellow TE alumni attack her.  
  
Eva was in the diva's Locker room with some if the other Divas, she watched the screen as a match between The Dudley Boys vs. La Resitance was going on. Inside as she watched it she cheered on Bubba and D-von, and Haley of course. The three had way better chemistry than Stacey and them.  
  
As she continued to watch there was a knock on the door. "Eva someone left this for you." Victoria said handing her an envelope. She opened it and it read  
  
"E- Meet me in the lobby"  
  
"So are you gonna go?" Molly asked.  
  
"Guess I have no choice." Eva said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
*~*~**~*~  
  
Tazz was in the ring. "Ok much to the demise to Jerry Lawler, I get to host the Diva Bikini contest. It will consist of five Smackdown Divas, you guys decide who wins."  
  
Torrie Wilson comes out with a silky pink robe. Gail Kim, and Dawn come out next. Domitria's music ht and she entered the ring robed as well. "Numb" by Linkin Park played. "And the final contestant Danielle. She came out wearing a full body robe. Much different than the half body robes the others wore. It was baby blue and on the back in silver glitter letters it said 'Payback's a Bitch'.  
  
Torrie, Dawn and Gail had modeled their skimpies and now it was Domitria's turn. Her music hit, and she revealed a black and white Bikini thong. She received a good reaction for being a heel. " Ok Last but not least Danielle, You're next."  
  
Danielle stood in front of the four other Divas and revealed her bikini. She made jaws drop, and the look on Jerry Lawler's face was priceless. She was wearing a bikini jewel pastey, meaning there was no fabric, it was prostetic jewels.  
  
"Well I guess we have a winner, Danielle" she was announced the winner and left through the crowd.  
  
*~*~**~(off-air)*~*~**  
  
*The Lobby*  
  
Eva walked through the hall, and to the lobby, when she arrived she knew exactly who had sent the letter. Eva didn't know what to say. She just stood there, hoping he would say something first, but he didn't. When out of no where Christian showed up.  
  
"Baby, there you are." He said planting a kiss on Eva's cheek. "I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Eva still stared at shawn, who was showing no emotion, like he was when she first walked up.  
  
"Shawn" Christian said nodding his head. Neither said anything so Christian, told Eva they had to go.  
  
*~*~*IN GUYS LOCKER ROOM*~*~*~*~  
  
Eva looked like she was gonna crack, go crazy, cry...all of the above had passed her mind.  
  
"Here take some of these." Christian said, handing her some pills.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Stress relievers." Test said lying to the women. " they work Great. Stacey takes them all the time on big nights like this."  
  
Christian gave her a glass of water, and whispered in her ear, "Makes you forget about the pain."  
  
*~*~**~**~  
  
Eva made her way to the gorilla position. "Are you alright?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"You're shaking?"  
  
"Just nervous that's all."  
  
"The following contest is a No DQ match and is for the Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, the challenger, Trish Stratus." As Trish made her way to the ring she stopped about mid way through and pointed to the back, and out came Eva.  
  
JR: this cant be good for Kora King..  
  
Eva got a chair and sat next to the ring. "Next, being accompanied by Kristen and Randy Orton, she is the women's Champion, Kora Flair. As soon as they made their way in the ring, the referee kicked Orton and Kristen out of the stage area.  
  
The match started off with Trish slapping Kora to the floor. Kora stood back up and slapped Trish causing her to fall to the mat. Kora immediately got on top of her and began punching her. She pulled Trish up and whipped her into the ropes. Trish bounced back and ducked the close line Kora had set her up for. She went to arm drag her but Kora countered into one of her own. As the two went at each other, Eva would get involved wit Kora one way or another.The referee was interrupted as Kristen came running down. As he tried to get her out of there Eva went after Kora and eventually, all hell broke loose.  
  
Eva whipped Kora into the ropes and hit her with an back elbow move. Kora stood up, just realizing the referee had gotten Kristen out of the ring. Trish whipped her into the ropes and attempted to take kora down with a chop, but kora ducked, ran back into the ropes and clotheslined Eva out of the ring. She picked Trish up and whipped her into the ropes. She then attempted the hurricarana, but Trish quickly turned it into an powerbomb. Instead of going for the pin, she went over to her corner called Eva into the match.  
  
Eva backed up a little and then clotheslined Kora. she then went for the swanton. Ric Flair jumped into the ring and kicked Eva off of the apron. Trish then whipped Kora into the ropes, enabling Ric to get knocked down. As the referee, turned around he tried to get Eva out of there. But to no avail, she knocked him over and went after Kora, and the referee had no choice but to DQ Trish. Kora tried to exit the ring while ric gave the elbow drop to Eva followed by an leg drop but she did a hamspring and jumped to her feet. She ran after Kora, and pulled her down.  
  
Lots of ring people tired to break them up. Kora kept yelling for someone to help, as they tried to pull Eva off of her, but everytime they did, Eva would find a way to attack her, like a caged animal. Until finally HHH's music hit, he entered the ring and got in between the two fighting diva's. he helped Kora to her feet, and Ric played it cool like they were friends again, and HH received huge heat from the crowd. When all of a sudden he delivered a pedigree to both Kora and Ric. (thus setting up a fued) he then grabbed Eva and escorted her to the back.  
  
JR: I cant believe what we just seen King...Look at the carnage in the ring.  
  
*~*~*~**~  
  
As the show ended everyone started heading out, and as Eva walked out she was stopped by someone grabbing her shoulder.  
  
" I really need to talk to you." HBK said.  
  
"You have five minutes." She said going into one of the empty rooms and shutting the door behind them.  
  
*~*~**~*~IN THE HOTEL~**~**~  
  
"Hey has anyone seen Shawn?"HHH asked , but no one knew where he was.  
  
*~*~**~*BACK AT THE ARENA~*~**~*~  
  
"So, what do you want?" Eva asked annoyed.  
  
"I needed to clear a few things up." HBK said noticing that the lights in the hall had just turned off. "We're locked in.."  
  
"What?" Eva said running to the door, and turning the knob.  
  
"Guess we're stuck here tonight.."  
  
"No fucking way," Eva said pounding on the door. "HELP!!!!!" she yelled, but no one heard her. "the last thing I want to do is be stuck here with you."  
  
They sat in silence for like 20 minutes. "look Eva, this was never suppose to turn out like this." HBK finally spoke up.  
  
"What? Us being locked in here.or you breaking my heart?"  
  
I guess I deserved that."  
  
"No, you don't deserve anything from me." She responded so cold to him. "so which one is it?"  
  
"..both." Shawn said getting up to move on the bench behind her. And rubbing her arms.  
  
"Im so sorry." He said, and began kissing on her neck. Eva turned around to face him, and she stared into his eyes as he began to kiss the front of her neck. Inside she knew, that she was still in love with him, this was the man she fell so hard for. Her heart was telling her to give in, but she knew..  
  
"I wish I could believe you.but, I don't."  
  
as she finished her sentence, the night guard unlocked the door and she popped up. " I heard voices in here, you guys are lucky I was here next shift doesn't start until 8 am." The guard said.  
  
"You have no idea." Eva said grabbing her bags. "Good-bye Shawn."  
  
*~**~**~**~**~*~**~*  
  
A/N: That's a pretty eventful PPV! SEE I was surprised that I got Raw and Smackdown done in one day..let alone a PPV on the same day!!!!! Damn Santa must be coming early!!!! Your thoughts are all welcomed.  
  
Love ya, (Hands out roses)  
  
"and you.oh LOVE YOU...."  
  
(takes a bow) Kora Flair 


	19. changes

Disclaimer: I only own KORA Flair, All others are owned by someone else, WWE is Mr. McMahon's. Basically I own crap..so Don't sue or send your Lawyers after me...(gets on Knee's..PLEASE!)  
  
A/N: That's right, you've seen these people battle through hell and back in ARE YOU TOUGH ENOUGH? Well guess what...? They're back! Read and Review..have fun and enjoy!  
  
A/N: the next PPV is Bad Blood and its Raw only..Sorry Smackdown Chica's.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
Chapter Title: Changes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*RAW*~*~**~*~  
  
King: JR can you feel the electriity here in Olympia Washington.  
  
JR: We have a packed arena, King. Ladies and Gentleman we had a huge success at Judgement Day last night, we thank you for letting us in your homes.  
  
~*~*Set Up for Bad Blood match*~*~*  
  
"Im back" played through the arena. And out walked the arrogant Bishoff. He had a confident air to him. As he looked out through the arena, he snickered. "I Cant help but notice, how Austin is ruining Raw."  
  
"First he names Mick Foley as the Special Referee in a hell in a cell match, and now he's got superstars attacking one another...and I blame Austin damnit."  
  
Austin's music hit and out he came, as the entire arena rose to their feet. "Shut up."  
  
" Look at you..you disgust me..What? you didn't hear me? You disgust me, with your cheap hair cut, you want to hit me do it. Provoke me im begging you..Please.." Austin turns his attention to the crowd. "If you want Stone Cold to whoop some ass at Bad Blood give me a hell yeah."  
  
"Hell Yeah." As Eric turned away Austin grabbed him and delivered the Stone Cold Stunner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~Backstage Segment*~*~**~*~**~*  
  
*Evolution Locker Room*  
  
"What are we gonna do about Eva? She almost cost you your title at JD." Randy asked.  
  
"Teach her a lesson she will never forget." Kora answered looking evilly in the mirror.  
  
Batista looked irritated and gripped his fists tight, "And what lesson would that be?"  
  
"That you don't mess with a Flair. I'll explain later.come on!" she said motioning for both men to follow her.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
"Not that kind of girl" played through the arena, and Eva walked out doing her regular thing.  
  
JR: Someone who definetly is out for blood as of late..this girl.. And clips from JD played as she entered the ring  
  
"The following Contest is scheduled for one fall, and is a non title match, From Texas she is Eva!!  
  
As Kora and Randy made their way to the ring, King and JR talked..  
  
JR: I'm very surprised to see Kora even here today,  
  
King: Hey JR do you think there's Bad Blood between Eva and Kora? Get it Bad Blood?  
  
JR: King, I get it.  
  
*~*Match~*~  
  
JR:That the last time Eva and Kora were in a ring together, Eva threw her from the turnbuckle into the steel steps." Kora clenched her jaw suddenly, remembering that match as she passed a look to Eva. Eva nodded at her in reply. Eva pushed Kora to the ropes, and bent down, waiting for her to return. Eva bounced against the ropes near her and delivered a bulldog. Kora rolled her eyes, focusing on Eva, until she caught movement at the top of the ramp. Trish Stratus sprinted to the ring, chair in hand. Eva groaned, and shouted to Trish. The blond nodded, concentrating on Kora harder now. Kora readied herself on the turnbuckle. She leapt as Trish came closer, ready to splash her, but Trish jerked the chair up, moved to the side, and caught her in the ribs with it. Eva spiraled away from the chair on contact and crashed into the steel ramp with a sharp cry of pain.   
  
Jr: What a beautiful swinging DDT. As the ref was knocked out, Kora grabbed a chair and swung it hard at the face of Trish Stratus, and entered the ring, as she took a shot at Eva the lights went out, asn an all too familiar music played. "No Chance, No chance in hell" As the lights went on Kora looked around but didn't see anyone, and Eva tied to pull her self up using the ropes. Kora turned and was speared.  
  
JR: King That's Jazz!!!! Kora gritted her teeth, clutching her ribs, trying to stagger to her feet. She let out a strangled cough, thick blood coating her throat as she managed to stumble to the apron, where she clutched onto the fabric to hold her up, breathing heavily. Trish was lying sprawled out outside of the ring, a thin line of blood creasing her forehead. Eva was crawling toward Kora, and Randy was standing against the turnbuckle, a large red handprint on his face from a slap from Trish. Eva covered Kora, and the ref eagerly slapped his hand to the mat.   
"1." he shouted. Kora pulled herself up onto the apron. "2." She falteringly stood up, pushing herself to reach the two. Randy took three steps forward, but stopped as he looked at the ramp. Christian was running down to the ring. Kora stole a glance as she kicked out.  
Eva felt her neck jerk backward as her back hit the turnbuckle and she snapped to the mat. Randy grabbed the chair and bounced on his feet, waiting for Christian to make it to the ring. Jazz lumbered up, and slipped out of the ring, looking beneath it for weapons as Kora slowly used the turnbuckle ropes to stand. Christian hit Randy with a savage clothesline. She crawled along the side of the ring with the ropes so that she stood behind Rodney, who was just standing up. She took a step or two forward.   
"Ready to give up?" Eva taunted as she jerked Kora to her feet. Kora didn't say anything in reply. Eva delivered a German Suplex quickly. She didn't stop her assault, and quickly grabbed a handful of Kora's hair to pull her to her swaying feet. After a moment of debate, Jazz picked Kora off of the mat, pressing her ribs to her shoulder, her arms around Kora's waist, constricting. Kora winced as Jazz's shoulder jutted into her ribs. She grasped Jazz's head in her hands as she flipped over Jazz and bent down, dragging Jazz down with her. Jazz fell, her back crashed against Kora's, and then, with a small bounce, landed on her neck near Kora. Standing up slowly after catching her breath, her hand still slung over her ribs in a protective gesture, Eva grabbed the steel chair that'd been lying on the mat, trying to get rid of the dizzy feeling that intoxicated her. As Kora stood up, Eva smacked the chair over her head. As Kora hit the ground, Eva faltered and sunk on her left knee before pushing up to deliver three more deafening chair shots. Eva grimaced as the pain in her ribs began to get worse, as did her dizziness. She sunk down to pin Kora. *~*~*~  
  
As JR yelled into the mic, Jazz made it to her feet and helped Eva up. And they celebrated her win.  
  
King: I think Eva knew about Kora's plan all along, JR  
  
*~*~*Girls locker room*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Great job out there." Kristen said as all three divas entered the room. "Welcome back Jazz."  
  
"Thanks girl." Jazz said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Can you believe we finally got her?" Eva said proudly.  
  
"Yeah but you know, she doesn't take that sort of thing well." Lita said. Having a concerned look on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Eva asked Lita, who was bandaging up Trish.  
  
"She's find a way to get revenge, and in the end, she will win."  
  
"Eva can I talk to you?" Kristen asked pulling her aside.  
  
"Whats up?"  
  
"About the whole HBK-Kristen partnership"  
  
"Its cool." Eva said tying her shoes. "You had to debut somehow, why not do it with the best right?"  
  
"Yeah but I know how you feel about Shawn.."  
  
"Kris, I said it was fine, and besides..." Eva stopped her sentence and began thinking to herself. Shawn, everyday was a constant battle not to talk to him. And last night in the arena, no matter how much she wanted to forgive, she knew she couldn't. In the end I guess it didn't matter. He was gone, and she made sure he knew, never to talk to her again.  
  
"Eva!" Kristen yelled trying to bring her friend back to reality. "Besides what?"  
  
"Eric is an ass, and whatever draws money right?" Eva lied trying to not make it obvious what she had been thinking about. " How's Brian?"  
  
"Great, I'm staying there tonight. Hey you should come with, it'll be fun, Haley's coming too. It will be all the TE girls hanging out again.."  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"hey it gets you away from creep and creepier." Kisten said referring to jay and Test.  
  
*~***~  
  
After Raw ended Eva and Test waited in Jay's rental van, while Jay and Stacey got changed and showered.  
  
"So.." Test said trying to break the silence that lasted a good ten minutes. "Great match, never expected to see anyone work with Jazz willingly."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Listen if it makes a difference, I know what your going through."  
  
"Some how I doubt that, Andrew." Eva said thinking to herself why she didn't just go with Kristen. "And please stay out of my business."  
  
"Geez, cant a friend be worried for his friend."  
  
"Andrew your not my fr..." Her sentence was cut off as Test grabbed her in for a kiss. As she pushed away she slapped him. "What the FUCK way that??"  
  
"Nothing im sorry I shouldn't have..i thought we were having a moment."  
  
Eva moved to the front seat because she seen Stacey and Jay coming to the car, "You don't share moments with people who aren't your girlfriend."  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~*~*  
  
A/N: so im gonna end it here!! If I don't update before X-Mas, Have a Merry Christmas, You Guys are Great!!!!!  
  
Let me know what ya think, oh and who tipped Eva off, You'll never believe..  
  
Always Famous Kora Flair. 


	20. LOVEHATE

Disclaimer: You know the Deal..i only own Kora, and she's on Raw..THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough!  
  
A/N: Once again sorry for the long wait. Oh and in the Real World.. "MRS. FOLEY'S BABY BOY HAS COME BACK HOME!!!!!!!"  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~  
  
At the Arena*~*~  
  
Domitria was running through the halls, because she was late and ran straight into someone.  
  
"Oh my Gosh, I am so sorry." She said looking down at who she was laying on, turning beet red.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Are you hurt?" she asked.  
  
"Actually I cant move?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! I broke you!! I paralyzed you?" he just laughed at Domitria. "Please don't sue me!!! I swear I didn't mean to."  
  
"Youre sitting on me." He laughed again.  
  
She looked down. "Oh!" smiled and stood up extending her hand. "I'm Domitria."  
  
"Pretty name, " he said in a southern accent. "I'm."  
  
"Shannon.I know." Domitria said shaking his hand.  
  
"so the FBI huh?" Shannon said as he picked up her t-shirt, and read what it said. "FBI" and on the back "Always plays nice."  
  
"Yeah they look good on me." her eyes got wide. " I mean we do it good together" she could feel her face getting hot.  
  
Shannon laughed, and handed her back her shirt. "Well your doing well with them."  
  
"thanks." She smiled. "Uhm I have to go, but we should do it more often."  
  
"Yeah." He said laughing and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Smackdown*~  
  
"Dirrty' played through the speakers and as Danielle made her way to the ring, she was wearing new clothes, oone of the perks of being a wwe diva, all the free stuff, it was pink and in black letters across the chest said, 'not that innocent' they showed clips from her PPV debut.  
  
Tazz: This is Danielle's first official match here on Smackdown.  
  
Danielle smiled at Michael Cole and Tazz. And watched as Sable and Vince came to the ring.  
  
Cole: I have to ask Tazz, how fair is this match going to be with Mr. McMahon out here.  
  
~*~*  
  
Once she got in the ring she walked over to Vince and gave him a long kiss. Danielle rolled her eyes in disgust. Once she was sick of watching Vince and Sable kiss, Daniellle pulled Sable off of Vince and began beating on her. Danielle did a rollup to Sable and the ref counted two but Sable kicked out. Danielle picked her up by her hair only to get a kick in the midsection. Sable Irish whipped Danielle into the corner and began to choke her. The referree began to count and forced Sable to stop the choke and Sable did not look to happy about this.  
  
Danielle exited the ring as Sable bitched at the referee, and walked towards Vince and smiled at him, and began to flirt with him, getting Sables attention she kissed him, and Sable started yelling at Vince, as she did this the ref began to count both women out. As the referee counting 8, Danielle ran back in the ring. Causing Sable to get counted out.  
  
Cole: Danielle tricked Mr. McMahon so Sable could get counted out  
  
Tazz: very good move for rookie.  
  
~*~**~  
  
"Great Job out there Kiddo" Vince said.  
  
"Thanks Mr. McMahon. " elle said.  
  
"Please call me Vince." He said walking away.  
  
"Not Bad rookie." A voice from behind said.  
  
As she turned around her eyes got wide. "John Cena, is that anyway to talk to a lady."  
  
"yet another TE alumni."  
  
"yeah I must of impressed somebody." Elle laughed.  
  
"Listen im starving, you wanna go eat." He asked  
  
"Yeah sounds great..Give me a minute to change.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After Dinner, John and Elle walked to her Hotel room, hand in hand. Her room was a floor above His and Keira's.  
  
"This was fun." John said, as they came to the door.  
  
"Definetly, who knew we would have so much in common." Elle answered trying to find her key in her purse. As she put in in the slot in the door, John grabbed her arm, "Hey" he said pulling her in for a kiss. It was no secret that Elle liked it because she returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck.. " Lets go inside." He said.  
  
Out of the corner of Elle's eye she seen Keira , and ran inside her room. "Keira!!!" John yelled trying to catch up with her. When he got to his room she was packing her bags..  
  
"Baby..its not what it looked like." He said trying to get her to turn around. "Baby.." he said once again.  
  
"So tell me John, what was it then, because unless im blind, you were kissing someone other than your gf, and if I remember correctly THAT'S ME!!!!" Keira said turning to look at him and he seen the tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
"Let me explain."  
  
"Explain what? I think its pretty obvious."  
  
"Well where are you going? Its late."  
  
"Home-there's no reason for me to stay here."  
  
" Baby please don't go..Please!"  
  
"Why did you have to kiss her J?  
  
"I don't know, she was dropping hints all night?"  
  
"So that makes it OK?" Keira looked at him confused. Leaving to walk out.  
  
"Please don't go, lets talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Talk."  
  
"I love you, keira, you know that..I love spending all this time together.and."  
  
"Get to the point."  
  
"I think we should take a break." He said, as he watched her face emotions totally change, he was breaking her heart all over again. " I think its long over due."  
  
~(~(~**~** *** * ** * * **!*!**!*  
  
A/N: (Puts bullet proof vest on) ok Shoot away... Let me know what you think also....its plain obvious that I want Danielle to be like this Hottt Hott chick, so I want you all to let me have one name of a make superstar that she should have relations with....can be anyone@!!!!!  
  
Also , Domitria Merry Christmas...Your present from Santa will be Mr. Moore!!!!!!( Unties him)  
  
Kora: He's all your's Honey!!!!  
  
Domitria: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU....(Grabs him, and begins licking his face)  
  
Keira: UHm? I have just one question? Why did you make me and John break up?  
  
John: I think she described it as conditioning hun..."  
  
Danielle: Should someone save Shannon?  
  
Kora: no, a few hours and he should give in..  
  
All except Domitria: Poor Little Fella!!!!  
  
MERRY X-MAS!!!!!!  
  
Kora Flair 


	21. Getting Even

Disclaimer: I only own KORA Flair, All others are owned by someone else, WWE is Mr. McMahon's. Basically I own crap..so Don't sue or send your Lawyers after me...(gets on Knee's..PLEASE!)  
  
A/N: That's right, you've seen these people battle through hell and back in ARE YOU TOUGH ENOUGH? Well guess what...? They're back! Read and Review..have fun and enjoy!  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
Chapter Title: WEATHERED  
  
*~*~*~*~*RAW*~*~**~*~  
  
The segment showed Eva and Batista talking backstage, but the camera wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying. A few minutes later they had gotten audio.  
  
"I'm sorry Eva..I shouldn't have said anything." Batista said.  
  
"I'm glad you did." Eva answered giving him a hug on the cheek.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
*Backstage segment numero Two.*  
  
Evolution Locker room. Kora Randy and Batista were discussing their matches, when a stage hand came in.  
  
"Miss Flair. You have a family emergency. Mr. Bishoff has givin you permission to leave right away."  
  
"Wait." Kora said stunned. "What kind of emergency?"  
  
"All I know is that it involves your dad." He said walking away.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Eva was in the Diva's locker room watching a match that had just started between Test and Scott Steiner. "The property rights of Stacey again." She said a loud. "What an asshole."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Chris, What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for Trish, Who's an asshole?"  
  
"Oh uhm nobody." Eva said trying to make it obvious she didn't want anyone to know about her and test the other night.  
  
"Great Job last week with Kora. Its about time someone showed her."  
  
"Yeah." Eva said keeping her eye on the T.V.  
  
"What the hell?" Jericho said, as a message appeared on the screen. "Eva- you may have won the first battle, but the war has just begun." He read it out loud.  
  
Before Eva could say something she was knocked unconscious from a chair shot from behind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later on in the show, Kristen and Lita just finished their match and made their way back to the diva locker room.  
  
"Oh My God." Lita said seeing blood on the floor. As she and Kristen walked in further they seen the lifeless body of Eva.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh." Kristen screamed. (lol) "Lita get help quick." She said running to her friend.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~*~*~*  
  
A/N: OK Shorty Chappy but, at least its something right? Who attacked Eva???? And did Kora really have a fam emergency???  
  
Toodles  
  
Kora Flair Productions 


	22. Fights

Disclaimer: You know the Deal..i only own Kora, and she's on Raw..THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough!  
  
A little confused as to why no one commented on Keira and John??? The BIG BREAK UP its all good.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~  
  
*Before Smackdown tapings*  
  
"Uhm, excuse me Danielle?" Dawn said, as Danielle turned around Dawn slapped her to the ground. The two girls began fighting.  
  
A few moments later Adam and John came walking by, heard the commotion and broke them up. "You take her and ill grab the brunette?" Adam said, grabbing Dawn.  
  
"Adam let go of me!!!" Dawn said trying to break free.  
  
"Calm Down, Why did you attack Elle?"  
  
"BECAUSE SHE'S PSYCHOTIC!!!!" Elle yelled.  
  
"Dawn?" John said.  
  
"That Bitch is the reason, Keira and John broke up." Dawn said straighteneing her clothes out.  
  
"No she wasn't, we didn't see eye to eye. It was gonna happen sooner or later. John said as Elle and Adam left.  
  
"Yeah but she played a huge part."  
  
"DROP IT DAWN" John yelled.  
  
"Why so my best friend could hurt more??You didn't even give her a reason, or a chance to mess up."  
  
"I said Drop it!!!" John said slapping Dawn hard on the face. "Its not your battle to fight."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
What I always wanted' by Kittie played through the speakers, and out came Domitria  
  
Tazz:: another rising star here on Smackdown Cole. She made quite an impact on Velocity Saturday. (clips from velocity, Bashams with shaniqua vs Moore and A*train)  
  
Cole: Its about time Shaniqua met her match.  
  
~*~  
  
Shaniqua cinched in an armwringer on Domitria at the onset and yanked Domitria to the mat by the hair before burying a knee into Domitria's midsection and even though her version of the Lou Thesz press, as Shaniqua bounced off of the ropes, she yanked Domitria to the mat and dropped an elbow into Domitria's shoulderblade before punishing Domitria with a shoulderbreaker. Domitria caught Shaniqua going upstairs for the Houston Hang over before sending her crashing to the mat with the Superplex, then after catching Shaniqua with a dropkick, Domitria plastered Shaniqua to the canvas with a scintillating spinebuster.  
  
Domitria then hovered over Shaniqua primed to deliver Leg Drop, but as Shaniqua struggled to her feet, out of the corner of her eye, Domitria saw Gail Kim charging towards the ring and the Queen of the FBI delivered that Drop Kick to Gail, knocking her off of the apron! Domitria then pounced off of the apron onto Gail before tending to business, going upstairs and looking to deliver a crossbody from the top rope. Shaniqua avoided the contact but as she went for the pin, Gail yanked Shaniqua off of Domitria and proceeded to pummel Shaniqua at ringside, causing the DQ. Referees charged to the ring to pry the three sultry Divas apart, a task that proved to be easier said than done!  
  
~*~*~**~**~*~**~**~  
  
Same as Raw Shorty Chappy!!!! Bare with me! The shorter the chapter the quicker the update...  
  
KFP 


	23. RAW

Disclaimer: ok, I think we all know im poor!!! And I don't really own a lot!! Well there is ..na nevermind.  
  
Ok Happy New Year guys! I want to spped this story along so I could get started on my two other sue's..so..Will Eva finally get romance? And will we find out the name of her attacker? One clue..it wasn't Jericho. Read to find out. I will be putting the UN back in Fun!!!!!! LOL JK  
  
And OMG!! !they took two of my stories off????? WASSSSSUPWITDAT????????  
  
~!*~*~**~*~**~**~!!!!!~*~**~  
  
Open of Raw*  
  
Kora was outside in the ring. "I'm issueing an open challenge not for the belt." Kora said smirking. " to anyone who isn't Eva Hernandez."  
  
Moments later HBK's music played. and out came Kristen. "By order of stone cold steve Austin, this has now become a Hardcore match." Lillian announced.  
  
Kristen made her way into the ring, which was surrounded with trash cans and kendo sticks, and speaking of kendo sticks, Kristen tore into Kora at the onset and although Kristen momentarily fired back with a knee to the gut before yaking Kora to the mat by the hair, Kora came right back as she countered a press slam into a headscissor takedown.  
  
Kora scored with a rollup out of the Electric Chair position and although Kristen managed to take Kora to the mat, as she went for a platter, Kora managed to kick the platter back into Kristen's face before grabbing a hold of the weapon and blasting her adversary with it. Kora missed another shot with the platter, though, and Kristen decked Kora with the plate before ramming Kora face-first into the platter.  
  
Kristen pasted Kora to the mat with a twisting sidewalk slam onto a trash can lid before grabbing the lid and going after Kora once again but Kora ducked a lid shot in Matrixesque fashion before Chick Kicking the lid back into Kristen's face! Kristen caught Kora in the Electric Chair position one more time, though, and this time she dropped Kora face-first onto the lid! a leather strap and lighting up Kora with the strap. Kristen then choked Kora with the strap and snapmared her across the ring with the strap before dragging her over to the corner and literally hoisting her off of the mat by the throat while sitting on the top rope.  
  
Kristen fought out of the predicament and went for the headscissor takedown and although Kora fought off the initial effort, Kristen was persistant and eventually dropped Kora on the top of her head! Randy hopped onto the apron and HBK came running around the side to neutralize Randy but Kora took HBK out of the picture by hanging him out to dry across the top rope.  
  
HBK then flew off of the apron into a kendo stick shot to the gut from Randy but as Randy posed, Kora grabbed the stick away from him and went after Kristen with the weapon. However, Kristen ducked an errant shot and after a pair of dropkicks, Kristen snatched the stick away from Kora and blasted her with two shots to the midsection before delivering a little bit of Sweet Chin Music to pick up the win!  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Backstage segment*~~*~  
  
"Eva are you ok, I heard about what happened last week on Raw." Coach asked.  
  
"Im fine Coach." She said grabbing at her ribs.  
  
"Do you think that Kora had something to do with all of this?"  
  
"Of course she does!" Kora said entering the area with Randy and Batista. "And why shouldn't she?" Kora got in Eva's face and started laughing.  
  
"You Bitch!" she said before leaping across the room to attack Kora. The two ladies were on the ground fighting before Randy and Batista broke them up.  
  
"Let Go of me Randy." Kora said forcibly pushing him away. "Since when do you care what happens to her?"  
  
"Come on Tista, we have a match to win." Randy said. "You coming?" he directedc his attention to Kora.  
  
~&~*~ ~*~*~**~*~*  
  
As Eva was getting bandaged up, she seen feet walking by. So she looked up.  
  
"What do you want?" she said.  
  
~*~**~*~**~ \ OK, Shorty Chappy as well but hey??? Are You Tough Enough got removed????? I am so pist right now!!!!!  
  
Kristen I need theme music for you!!!! And who so you guys think visited Eva at the end there???  
  
Toodles KFP 


	24. Rehabbing

Disclaimer: I own NaddaDamnThing!!!!  
  
Keira will be returning soon!!!!! Oh and special quest Appearances in this chapter.  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Keira was finally cleared to train, by her doctors. Walking into Trax she took in a huge breath. It wasn't going to be easy. She stared into the ring, and could remember her Tough Enough glory days.  
  
"I hope you're not going to be standing there the whole afternoon." A familiar voice said.  
  
As she turned around, she had the biggest smile on her face.  
  
"Well are you gonna get changed or what?"  
  
"yeah." She said, walking past, the fugure. Halfway to the dressing room and she turned around, ran back and hugged the figure, "Thanks Al."  
  
~**~*  
  
"Good Head sissors, Now turn it into a submission." Al said, as Keira trained with a TE 1 Alumni Paul London (Ok he's not on TE but???He's damn Cute).  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
"Kora." Al said giving her a hug.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I wouldn't even be able to tell? She hasn't missed a beat." Al; said pounding on the mat. "Do it again, this time do it right!" Al yelled. "You Know better!"  
  
Kora laughed. "let me help." She said getting into the ring. "You have to sell the move on both accounts, how your taking it and how you're delivering it." She demonstrated a perfect headsissors into a triangle hold.  
  
After several hours of training Keira was ready.  
  
"So, whats up?" Kora said dropping her bags next to her on the floor.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh. John, broken neck? John?"  
  
"Lets go eat, its gonna take a while.  
  
~*~**~*~* MeanWhile on Smackdown*~  
  
A Tag Match between Domitria and Dawn vs. Shaniqua and Danielle was taking place.  
  
Shaniqua and Danielle got things underway as Shaniqua applied a side headlock but Dawn broke free and sent Shaniqua for the ride with a hiptoss and scored a nearfall with a rollup. Dawn took over on Elle after Elle got the tag, stinging her with a series of kicks but as the referee put Domitria back on the apron after Domitria hopped into the ring to try to break up a double team, Shaniqua and Elle drove Dawn into the canvas with a scintillating double DDT, leaving Dawn out of commission.  
  
Elle actually forced Dawn to make the tag to Domitria and Domitria came in smoking, taking Elle down with Headsissors then after taking Shaniqua out of the picture, Elle again tasted the canvas as Domitria scored with a dropkick. Domitria then lined Elle up for some Smackdown but Shaniqua broke it up, so Domitria took both women to the mat with a bulldog, headscissor combination! Domitria looked to continue the assault with a double crossbody, but she got caught as the pair heaved Domitria over the top rope, sending her crashing to the arena floor! Falling on top of each other.  
  
Dawn dragged Elle back into the ring where Domitria made the cover and picked up the victory. After the match, Shaniqua slapped Domitria as Danielle held the Queen of FBI in place then to add injury to injury, Domitria and Dawn delivered a horrific double DDT that left Shaniqua motionless. They then gloated in the ring, very pleased with the results of their handiwork! It seems Dawn Marie & Domitria have hatched a plan to rid WWE of Shaniqua - and it seems to be working!  
  
*~*~**~*~**~  
  
"So, What do you think I should do Kora?" Keira asked.  
  
" I thin kyou should fight for what you want..but remember what you want is not always what you need."  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
KFP Review!!!!!!!! 


	25. Hurt

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair..WWE is owned by Vince .You know the drill.  
  
Oh this chapter is rated Pg 13. it includes some adult content.Just thought I should put that...  
  
With FF.Net not letting me update for a week or 2, I took a much needed break!! A Vacation!!! My brain was literally splitting in 50 different directions.. Has NE one heard from Lacey(Eva) she hasn't reviewed in ages...  
  
~*~**~*~*  
  
JR: Ladies and Gentleman, we are just six days away from Bad Blood. We have great matches for you tonight.  
  
"I wanna be bad' by Willa Ford blasted through the arena. Kora and Victoria walked out.  
  
King: JR.LOOK!! Its time for Puppies!!!!  
  
" And their opponents." Lillian announced. " Eva and Trish Stratus.  
  
Trish and Victoria locked up and Trish took Victoria to the canvas with a side headlock but Victoria broke free and momentarily applied a headscissor. The two ladies collided in midring before Trish sent Victoria for the ride with a Monkey Flip to set up a dropkick. Trish scored with a pair of armdrags before ducking under a clothesline from Kora with the MaTrish and taking Kora to the mat with a headscissor in a scintillating athletic maneuver.  
  
Trish cinched in an armwringer and Eva made her bout in the match, continuing to work the arm before taking Kora down with a headscissor. Eva stopped short of a dropkick before delivering a kick and a headbutt to the midsection before scoring a nearfall with a unique stack pinning combination.  
  
Victoria tried to get a cheap shot in from the apron as Eva came off of the ropes and although Eva fought Victoria off, Kora took advantage of the diversion as she attacked Eva and scored with a somersault neckbreaker. Kora continued to work on Eva's neck on the mat and Victoria checked in and the bullseye continued to be on Eva's injured neck.  
  
Victoria applied a surfboard-type maneuver and although Eva countered the surfboard into a side-Russian legsweep. Kora attacked Eva from behind to cut off the tag but Eva warded off Kora's ambush by countering a suplex into a reverse DDT. Victoria again cut off a tag, though, attacking Trish on the apron but Victoria and Kora found themselves on the receiving end of a double clothesline off of the ropes by Eva.  
  
Eva then individually hit her foes with another clothesline apiece before Eva came in and took Kora out of the equation. Trish came from the apron to the arena floor with Air Canada on Kora, leaving Victoria isolated with Eva and Eva drilled Victoria with the Dangerous DDT! Eva then rolled into the cover.  
  
As Eva and Trish were announced the winners, Evolution's music hit.  
  
"You better get out of here Trish." Eva said looking up the ramp as all three male members of Evolution walked down the ramp. As they moved toward her, she moved backwards to the ring.  
  
JR: What do they want with her? The match is over! Kora lost.  
  
Kora grabbed Eva by the hair and pulled her in the ring. She pinned her in a corner and the rest of Evolution entered the ring.  
  
"Hold her up Randy" Ric commanded as he grabbed the mic. "This is what happens, rookie. When you mess with a member of Evolution." Ric continued as Kora slapped Eva hard across the face, and she fell to the floor.  
  
"But we recently found out that..There's a traitor among us.." Kora said.  
  
King: Who do you think she' talking about JR?  
  
JR: Maybe the traitor.didn't you hear her..  
  
Batista kicked Eva out of the ring sofly, and when he turned around, he received a RKO by Orton.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Diva Locker Room*  
  
"Hey."  
  
Eva looked up, and put her fists up. "What do you want Kora?"  
  
"Just calm down, Vince wants to know what we're gonna do for the match."  
  
"Win, lose, or draw." Eva suggested.  
  
"What do you mean, like we fight, with out knowing who's gonna win." Kora asked.  
  
"Well that makes it a tad bit more realistic, Don't you think." Eva said.  
  
"That sounds good, and hey,, Eva. I Expect your Best. Nothing Less." Kora said walking out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
*At the Hotel*  
  
Eva walked out of the shower and but her PJ's on. "I don't remember turning the lights off." She said out loud. Someone grabbed her. "Shhh..its me." The person said. " Andrew, What are you doing?" she asked trying to find a light. "I missed you." He smiled and turned on the lamp next to her bed "I missed you a lot.." " Andrew, I see you every day." Eva said trying to move away from him. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. It was hard and fierce and Eva swore she tasted blood in her mouth. She fought him as best she could but this only made him want her more. Then she bit his tongue. Andrew pulled away and checked for blood. "You bitch." He spat. He raised his left hand and then brought it down, punching her hard across the face. Eva cried out in pain as she fell to the floor. Test picked her up and threw her on the bed. She clawed at his clothes and even pulled on his hair. He brought his hand down again, catching her once more in the face. Andrew grabbed her wrists and held them both with one hand above her head. With his free hand, he tore at her shirt. "No!" Eva cried .She could taste her salty tears. "Please!" She struggled to free her hands. "Get off of me!" She hoped that maybe if she yelled loud enough, someone would hear her. "Somebody help me!" "Shut up!" Andrew had now completely ripped off her shirt her black, lacy bra exposed. He went to work on her pants. He unbottoned her jeans and attempted to pull them down when Eva's knee came up and connected with his groin. "Shit!" he breathed as he rolled off of her. Eva scrambled to her feet and ran to the door but Andrew was already up. He grabbed her and threw her on the bed once more. "Somebody help me!" She sobbed as Andrew had successfully gotten her pants off and was now working on her bra and underwear. As Test trailed kisses over her now naked upper body, Eva prayed that someone would burst through the door and be her knight in shining armor.  
  
"Help!!!!" she screamed loudly. Hoping that someone would hear her. Moments later, Someone barged in the door.  
  
"Get off of her you Son of a Bitch!!." The man screamed, pulling him off of her.  
  
"The two men started beating the shit out of each other. And as soon as Andrew left, the man ran to Eva. She was crying, and he grabbed a blanket off the bed and covered her up. " Thank you." She cried. He cleaned her up and sat with her until she fell asleep.  
  
~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~  
  
Bet you didn't see that one coming!!!! Did ya? Huh? Huh? (JK) OK let me know your thoughts.. Oh and who do you guys think saved her??? Who do you want to save her????  
  
Kora 


	26. DREAMS n' STUFF

Disclaimer: You know the Deal..i only own Kora, and she's on Raw..THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough!  
  
Here's some stuff to think about when you read.. Can new love bloosom? And Can Keira fall in love again, with the same person that broke her heart?  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~  
  
Smackdown superstars get to attend the WWE Warped tour early. Due to the PPV being Raw only. They fly for 19 hours to North Korea.  
  
~*~*~**~* DANIELLE DREAMS~*~*~*  
  
"Where am I?" Danielle yelled. But there was no voice. (like mime language) "Who lives here.?" She asked looking at a huge house that just appeared.  
  
"Honey, aren't you coming in?"  
  
"Rikishi!!" she yelled.  
  
"the twins are ready to eat birthday cake." He said going in the house.  
  
"Who's twins? Our twins?" she said following him in the house. Looking around she was amazed, it was her dream house.  
  
"Honey, after the children go to bed, I have a very special birthday gift for you, in the bedroom." Rikishi said winking at her.  
  
~*~  
  
Danielle woke up "Holy Shit!" she said. Looking around, and she spotted Rikishi talking to Eddie Guererro across from her. She fell back asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
*Meanwhile Back in the States*  
  
Shannon Moore and Domitria were both attending Bad Blood, so they weren't attending the first week of the Warped Tour.  
  
"Domitria, Can I drive?" Shannon asked, as he let out a huge sigh. They had been driving for eight hours, and this was the second time he woke up. Domitria had driven the whole time.  
  
"For What?" she asked.  
  
"Where are we going anyway? You've been driving for like 6 hours."  
  
"Vegas..and eight." Domitria said, moving into a parking lot. Knowing he was going to explode. So inside her head she counted, '1..2..3..4.'  
  
"What?!!?!!" Shannon yelled.  
  
"I've been driving 8 hours not 6."  
  
"What?!?" Shannon yelled again. "Bad Blood is in Houston!" he got out of the car and started pacing.  
  
"We have 3 days until Bad Blood, and Keira and Brian, are gonna meet us so we can fly down there together."  
  
"Vegas is Sin City, Domitria." Shannon said getting back in the car.  
  
"So live a little Shann.." Domitria said smiling.  
  
"Whats so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Welcome to Vegas. Look," she said, pulling into the Palms Casino.  
  
~*~**~*~Danielle Dreams~*~**~*~*  
  
"Mr. Rico, your 2 o' clock is here."  
  
"Great send her in, Miss Jackie we have work to do." Rico said pulling open the curtain. "EEEKKK!!! We need a Rico fix asap. Ugh, and look at these disgusting clothes!"  
  
"Whats wrong with my clothes?" Danielle asked.  
  
Jackie laughed, "Are they from the gap?"  
  
"Miss Jackie work on wardrobe pronto, I will work on this thing she calls hair." Rico said pulling her into the sink.  
  
"Whats wrong with my hair.Cuz I have great hair."  
  
"You look like Macy Gray, only blonde."  
  
"Well the old Macy gray or the new Macy?" Danielle asked trying to get up.  
  
"Does it matter? They both were hideous looks." Rico said, pulling her head in the sink.  
  
~*~**~*~*~  
  
*Undisclosed location*  
  
*Knock-Knock* Keira woke up real fast, and answered the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
"No, come in." she said, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Keira."  
  
"John.." she laughed mocking him.  
  
"I want to talk, if you want to listen" and he began.  
  
~**~*~**~*~*  
  
"Bartender, Give me three Bud Lights and a flaming Tornado, or something." Domitria said. She and Shannon had run into Brian and they were drinking it up.  
  
"You see , she dragged me, all the way here to get me drunk." Shannon said.  
  
"And why would I do that Shanny?" Domitria said handing him a beer.  
  
"To get me in bed."  
  
"Come on now, I don't have to try that hard."  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
"I just want the best for you, Keira."  
  
"Yeah and I thought I had the best, when we were together." She said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Maybe we can try again, Somewhere down the road."  
  
"Maybe not." Keira added. Inside she knew, 'Kora is right, I want john, but I really can live without him, Cant I?' she asked herself.  
  
"Well, I can take a hint." John said, getting up to leave.  
  
"John."  
  
"Look, You're my sole-mate, man and they're right, When you know, you know." He said grabbing his jacket. "If you need me, I'm here. I love you."  
  
Inside it was killing her, when they were together he gave her the world. When she broke her neck, he wanted to stick around. Keira couldn't help but think if she made the right choice.  
  
~*&*~*~*~**~*~  
  
"Do you Shannon take this woman, Domitria to be your wife?"  
  
"Shannon looked into her eyes, "I do."  
  
"And do you Domitria take Shannon .."  
  
"Yeah I DO!" Domitria said, interrupting the priest.  
  
"Well, by the power bested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
  
Shannon smiled, and said "I've been waiting for this since I first laid eyes on you." And he grabbed her face and they kissed.  
  
Domitria and Shannon partied all night long in their hotel room. "Well, Mrs. Moore, What do you want to do now?" Shannon asked kissing the back of her neck, and running his hands up her shirt.  
  
"I could think of a few things" she said, turning off the lights.  
  
~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
OK, NO Need to continue, (NASTY) they did the nasty!!! Dom that was for you.Oh and to answer your Question Keira..Yes I do plan to continue my other Sue's!!!!! ASAP!! Love you guys.Thanx for all the reviews...Spread the word...  
  
"Kora Flair.Totally Reeks of Awesomeness!!!" 


	27. Bad Blood

Disclaimer: Don't you know by now?????? I only own KORA FLAIR!  
  
PPV TIME that means this is a special Chappy!!! So begineth the chapter. Bad Blood has arrived.  
  
..Raw Only, with Guest appearances from Smackdown Peeps!!!!  
  
*~*~**~**~*~  
  
Eva was getting ready for her match, and she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She had bruises, all over her body. A black swollen eye, and a cut above her right eyebrow. She tried to cover the bruises with make up, but she still knew they were there.  
  
*Knock-Knock* Startled by the knock on the door, Eva jumped "Who is it?" she yelled.  
  
"Stevie, open up." Yelled the voice, on the other side. So she unlocked the door. As Steven Came in, he could tell she was crying. So he grabbed her, and gave her a hug. That only made her cry more. "It's ok to let it out honey." He held his grip around her ans she began to cry more.  
  
~*~**~**~~**~  
  
Kristen and HBK were discussing their match tonight with HHH. When Shawn left for no reason. "Uhm, you guys give me a sec." he said walking away.  
  
"is Everything OK with him?" Kristen asked.  
  
"Yeah, he and the wife signed the papers. He's officially divorced." HHH answered.  
  
"For how long?"  
  
" Like a month."  
  
Hbk was in the hall way and he seen someone walk by. Walking up to the person he called out "Eva." And grabbed the ladies arm. "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
"The Following contest is a Bra and Panties match." Lillian announced. "Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Rico, Jackie Gayda." A few seconds later, 'You just don't know me at all' played and Kristen walked out. She received a huge pop.  
  
Jackie assaulted Kristen from behind at the onset and although Jackie tried to yank Kristen's pants off in a Sunset Flip after scoring with a series of forearm shivers, Kristen countered and ripped off Jackie's top! Jackie began to fight back after a drop toehold sent Kristen throat first across the bottom rope and after choking Kristen out with her top, she hung Kristen upside down in the corner in the Tree of Woe allowing her to tear Kristen's shirt off.  
  
Kristen fought back and she reddened Jackie's chest with stiff knife-edge chops and although Jackie began to turn the tide after catching Kristen with a back elbow as Kristen charged into the corner, Kristen caught her on the top rope and prepared to send her to the mat with the StratusFear. Jackie held on and looked ready to yank off Kristen's pants but Kristen managed to break free, finally sending Jackie to the canvas.  
  
Kristen looked ready to finish Jackie off when Rico hopped up onto the apron and after Kristen avoided Rico's grasp, Kristen brought him into the ring the hard way before ripping off his pants, revealing... a pink thong?!?(Sound familiar) Rico didn't seem to shy about showing off his unmentionables, prompting a smirk and a chuckle from Kristen and although Jackie tried to take advantage of the diversion, a bicycle kick missed Kristen and instead connected with Rico's... well, you know. Kristen then rolled Jackie up and ripped off her pants to pick up the win.  
  
As Kristen walked up the ramp she noticed a few people in the audience, and motioned them to the back.  
  
"Hey Guys!" she said hugging the group of them. "Hello, Mr. Kendrick." She said giving her boyfriend a kiss.  
  
"Big News Girl!" Domitria said excitedly. "I got married! Well, we did." She pointed to her and Shannon.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Two nights ago." Shannon said smiling.  
  
"Well, Congrats man." Kristen said hugging them both.  
  
"Where's Eva? I want to tell her the good news." Domitria said.  
  
"Yeah I wanted to say hi also." Keira said.  
  
"I don't exactly know if she's up to it. She has a huge match tonight. WWE Womens title shot and all." Kristen said. Covering up for the rumors she had heard.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
*Eva Locker Room*  
  
"Here, put this on instead." Victoria said, giving Eva a new outfit. "it hides the bruises on the body at least.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You have to tell Vince, Eva." Victoria said. "he can help you out in a big way."  
  
"SO Everyone will know what Andrew is..a rapest.a monster?"  
  
"EXACTLY!" Victoria yelled.  
  
"And how do you think they will view me then.?"  
  
Victoria looked at her and gave her a confused look. "Eva will you listen to yourself! HE RAPED YOU! If Stevie hadn't been there.who knows what would have happened."  
  
"Victoria, Can you leave it alone please."  
  
"Fine. IM leaving, but you're gonna have to talk about this eventually."  
  
A few minutes later Steven Richards came back. "Here Terri gave me this for you." He said handing her some foundation.  
  
"Great, she knows too?"  
  
"no I told her you forgot your make up."  
  
"oh." Eva said. "Shit I have to go, 10 minutes left until my match.  
  
"Wait, I'll walk you there."  
  
~**~**~*  
  
They waited at the Gorilla as a match between Test and Scott Steiner just ended. Kora and Randy walked up.  
  
'I wanna be bad' blasted through the arena and Kora and Randy walked out. "Good luck out there." Randy said to Eva as he followed Kora out.  
  
"Alright, Vince says its win lose or draw. You fight to win." Eva said to herself.  
  
"Hey." Keira said walking up to Eva and Stevie. "you nervous?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Eva laughed. "I never thought a human could shake this much."  
  
As they talked HBK walked to the gorilla and stopped. He made sure that he could see Eva. The other two had their backs turned. Eva looked around and caught a glimpse of him.  
  
"Good Luck" HBK mouthed. And she smiled.  
  
"Kora, is expecting your best." Keira said. "Make sure you give her even more."  
  
'Not that Kind of Girl' started to play. "And so it begins." Eva said to herself before she walked through the curtain.  
  
Kora zeroed in on Eva's neck almost immediately, clubbing away on Eva's back with hard forearm shots before choking Eva out with her own jacket. Kora hurled Eva across the ring by the hair before a snapmare set up a somersault neckbreaker and Kora continued the onslaught with a neckvice, prying away at Eva's head and contorting it at a horrific angle.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Kora said as dropped down in front of Eva to talk smack.  
  
"Just getting started." Eva said smiling.  
  
Kora began to rally with a series of elbows to the midsection but Eva stopped her in a hurry with a somersault neckbreaker off of the ropes before applying a modified version of the Camel Clutch, tearing at Kora's face while having her trapped in the hold! Eva choked Kora out across the second rope before sending Kora into the corner with an Irish Whip but Kora countered Eva's double handspring elbow with a Victory Roll to get a nearfall.  
  
Eva began to feed off of the energy of her fellow Texans and she nearly picked up the pinfall with a backslide and a rollup but Kora fought back to her feet and snapmared Eva to the canvas then after catching Eva trying to leap over her in the corner, Kora then caught Eva with a shoulderbreaker. Kora then locked in an inverted bow-and-arrow submission hold in the middle of the ring, leaving Eva no option but to tap out.  
  
"Here is your winner, and sill women's champion. Kora Flair."  
  
~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~~*  
  
WELL..Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for attending Bad Blood. Oh and there was a reason Eva lost her match..we will find out soon enough.  
  
Kora Flair 'reeks of awesomeness'  
  
"Spread the word." 


	28. the first cut is the deepest part 1

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair..WWE is owned by Vince .You know the drill.  
  
a/n: OK WELL I HAD REAL BAD WRITERS BLOCK!!! BUT ITS ALL GOOD NOW! EnJoY!  
  
Chapter: The first cut is the Deepest: part 1  
  
*~*~**~*~*~**~*  
  
Eva was in the Diva locker room, getting ready for her promo, when an unexpected visitor came in. Eva smiled. "Hey."  
  
"you're a hard women to track down, ya know."  
  
"Well I try." Eva said laughing. After a moment of silence she spoke up. "So did you see the card for tonight?"  
  
"no not yet... whats it look like?"  
  
"we have a match. Stacey and that asshole Test."  
  
"perfect."  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
//// I would have given you all of my heart  
  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
  
And he's taken just all that I had  
  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
  
Baby I'll try to love again ////  
  
*~**~*~**~  
  
*Evolution Locker Room*  
  
"I knew you guys would be crawling back to me, sooner or later, they all do." HHH said.  
  
"We were so wrong to choose Kora over you.." Ric said.  
  
"She's tearing us apart Hunter." Batista said. "Just two weeks ago she kicked ME out of the group."  
  
"Ric, she's your daughter." Randy said. "and don't get me wrong, but I cant abandon her."  
  
"Tonight we will show her the true meaning of Evolution." HHH said getting in Randy's face. "If you don't like it, then leave." So Randy grabbed his bags and ran out, as he past Kora in the hall he stopped.  
  
"Come on, we're leaving!" Randy said grabbing her bag.  
  
"Randy I just got here. The locker room is that way." Kora said grabbing her bag back.  
  
"Kora, trust me, we have to go." Randy pleaded again grabbing her bag, and moving toward the exit.  
  
"Randy I have a match." Kora said forcefully pulling her bag back. "A very important match, that sets up the next PPV."  
  
She just stood there staring at him, "What's wrong, I've never seen you like this before?  
  
Randy just looked towards the floor, and walked out the door.  
  
"Randy!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
King: Why didn't Orton tell her whats going on? You know the truth?  
  
JR: I don't know but it looks like Evolution is back to normal.  
  
"I wanna be bad' started to play. "the following match is scheduled for one fall, if Kora loses, the opponent will receive a title shot, at Vengeance.  
  
JR: looks like Randy decided to stay away. Something tells me, that's a bad idea though King.  
  
Kristen came out to Lillian Garcia singing her song "you just don't know me at all" and entered the ring.  
  
Kora controls things with wrestling at the start as the crowd chants for Kristen.  
  
More superior amateur style wrestling by Kora needs to a forearm to the head. Kristen rolls Kora into a mount and punches away. Kora bails to the outside and Kristen fetches her back inside. Nice trip by Kristen for two from referee Jack Doan.  
  
Kristen with a monkey flip and a boot to the gut. Kora counters and catches Kristen in the back of the head with a dropkick. Kora goes to the floor and elbows Kristen's neck. Kora returns to the ring and works a side headlock, but Kristen trips her way out and scores a float over double leg pin for a near fall.  
  
Head scissors takeover by Kristen, followed by a side slam. 1-2-kick out by Kora.  
  
Kora misses the corner charge and Kristen scores a modified Powerbomb. kristen rolls Kora up from behind and grabs the shorts for the 1-2-3.  
  
"And your winner, Kristen Daniels." Ric Flair came down and helped Kora up. He held her hand up, and all of a sudden HHH and Batista came down.  
  
Kora looked at both men and gravitated more or less to the side of the ropes. "Whats going on?" she said with obvious fear in her voice. Batista grabbed a sledgehammer out from under the ring, and gave it to HHH.  
  
JR: NO! they cant do this! He better not even think of it!  
  
Batista grabbed kora and held her in front of HHH.  
  
King: Kora looks like she just seen a ghost JR.  
  
As HHH swung the sledgehammer Batista whispered in her ear, "Paybacks a Bitch." As she fell to the floor, Ric put her in the figure four leglock.  
  
King: Come on Ric, that's your daughter.  
  
JR: We need some help out here, she's bleeding bad.  
  
Randy ran down to the ring with a chair. And all three members of Evolution exited up the ramp.  
  
~*~**~*~*  
  
////The first cut is the deepest  
  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
  
But when it come to being lucky he's cursed  
  
When it come to loving me he's the worst/////  
  
*~*~**~*~*  
  
Eva And Test Richards vs. Test and Stacy  
  
Stevie muscled Test around the ring before tossing him to the canvas and although Test stunned the big man with a chop and a kick, Stevie walked right into an Atomic Drop before hurling Test out to the arena floor. Stacey got the tag and jumped into the big man's face, shoving him, and Eva likewise checked in and tore into Stacy.  
  
Eva took stacy to the canvas then set up a headscissor takedown. Eva then landed a series of chops in the corner before sending Stacy for the ride with the Headsissors but as Stevie jawed with the official, Test dropped Eva with a hard belly-to-back suplex.  
  
Stacy then clamped on an overhead jawbreaker to set up a front powerslam, but Eva began to fire back with a series of forearms to prime Stacy for a spinebuster. Eva knocked Test down and made the tag to Stacey, who came in smoking and the colossal Richards pasted Test to the mat with a hard sidewalk slam. As Eva came from the apron with Lou thez press onto Stacey on the arena floor, Stevie turned Test inside out with an overhead twisting spinebuster of sorts to pick up the win!  
  
After the match Stevie kissed Eva in celebration..and she hugged him.  
  
~**~*~**~**~*~  
  
A/N: ok if you have a Character on Raw and Smackdown I need to know the following:  
  
What direction would you like to see your character go?  
  
LI (love interest) if not happy with the one you got.  
  
Hollywood bound/....yes or no?  
  
Well that's it!! Review the chappy!! Let me know?  
  
Spread the word.  
  
Kora Flair Reeks of Awesomeness! 


	29. The First cut is the deepest part 2

Disclaimer: You know the Deal..i only own Kora, and she's on Raw..THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough!  
  
OK this is sort of like the other!!!  
  
I also don't own the song. "The first cut is the deepest" by Rod Stewart..and Sheryl Crow.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~  
  
/////I still want you by my side  
  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
  
And I'm sure going to give you a try  
  
And if you want I'll try to love again  
  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know////  
  
~**~*~**~**~*~*  
  
"So hey, after Smackdown, you guys wanna go out." Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah, New York has the best night clubs." Keira said grabbing her date book. "Dawn?"  
  
"I'm in." she reluctantly answered. "Dom?"  
  
"yeah count me in, Shannicans is coming too." Domitria said kissing her new husband. "So Keira,..when is this big, return debut?"  
  
"Soon I hope. The only good thing is that, no dark matches so when I get back..its gonna be big."  
  
"Well whats the point in that?" Domitria asked.  
  
"The Point." Stephanie said walking in with John Cena and Charlie Haas. "Its gonna be in a big way."  
  
"So what are the plans tonight?" Haas asked.  
  
"Clubbing" Dawn said changing into her street clothes. "You guys in?"  
  
"Uhm.you know they do have dressing rooms for that?" Stephanie said. "I'm in."  
  
"Yeah well whats the fun in that?" Dawn said laughing. "Haas?"  
  
"Yeah I'm in."  
  
"So what about you?" Keira asked looking at John. "You in or what?"  
  
"No, I'm tired..i think I'll call it a night."  
  
"you didn't even wrestle bro." Shannon said.  
  
As everyone went back to the hotel to get ready, Keira said. "Come on J. Whats the worst that could happen?"  
  
~*~**~* ////The first cut is the deepest  
  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
  
But when it come to being lucky she's cursed  
  
When it come to loving me she's the worst////  
  
~*~**~*~**~*  
  
*At the Club*  
  
All the girls were dancing. John looked around the room, from the table he had been sitting in, since they arrived. Shannon and Dom. Were all over each other. Charlie, Dawn, and Steph were at the bar getting more drinks. And his best friend Adam. Dancing with his ex girlfriend Keira. The girl he's still in love with. "Ugh, get over it, she's happy with out you in her life."  
  
~*~**~**~**~*~  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Danielle met up with some Hollywood elite celebrities. WWE had signed a deal with Steven Speilberg, to sign a new thriller movie and he was interested in her. The highlights of the meeting was basically, her being interested too.  
  
"Uhm if I can, who will be my opposite in the movie?"  
  
"Steven Dorff. Has already signed on for lead actor. And we'll send you scripts, if you like what you see give me a call."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*At Club*  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" Charlie said to Adam.  
  
"Sure." Keira answered.  
  
///// Hot in.....  
  
So hot in herre.....  
  
So hot in..... [Nelly]  
  
I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show patience  
  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
  
Lookin for the right time to flash them keys  
  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin Keira and Haas began to dirty dance.  
  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
  
Give that man what he askin for  
  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use  
  
(I said)  
  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
  
So take off all your clothes////  
  
"Man, look at those two.dancing machines." Adam said. "This song?" John said. "Yeah its nelly, what about it?"  
  
"It was ours..I have to Go!" John said running out of the club.  
  
~*~**~ ///// I still want you by my side  
  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
  
'cause if you want I'll try to love again  
  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know  
  
The first cut is the deepest  
  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
  
When it come to being lucky she's cursed  
  
When it come to loving me she's the worst///  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
Well, let me know what ya think!  
  
"Kora Flair.Totally Reeks of Awesomeness!!!" 


	30. Secrets out

Dislaimer: I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves.You know the drill.  
  
Yeah Baby! 30 chapters.not bad eh..Good News!! LACEY LIVES!!!!!!! Ok. Read and Review.and always.Enjoy!  
  
~*~**~**~*~  
  
*Raw*  
  
JR: Ladies and Gentleman we have a great show here in Minneapolis. Minnesota.  
  
King: I'd say. Eva and Victoria will be going one on one, later on tonight against Lita and Trish. And the winners will advance to Vengeance to compete in a fatal four way.. For the Women's title.  
  
JR: Yes, we already know two of the contestants. Kristen Daniels who defeated Kora last week, and..  
  
King: the current women's champion. Kora Flair  
  
~*~**~  
  
*Locker Room*  
  
"Victoria, you're lying!" Stacey Kiebler yelled, with tears in her eyes. "Why would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know but he did."  
  
"Fuck you, your fucking lying!" Stacey cried. Kristen, Shawn, and Hunter were walking by and walked in because they heard the yelling.  
  
"Stacey.what's wrong?" Kristen said hugging her friend, in an effort to comfort her.  
  
"Victoria?" Shawn said.  
  
"She said Andrew raped E.EV...Eva!" Stacey began to cry harder.  
  
"WHAT!!" Shawn and Hunter said.  
  
"She's lying!" Stacey said.  
  
HHH began to get that sadistic look in his face.  
  
"Tell me you're lying Vick." Shawn said.  
  
"I wish I were..Shawn he did." Victoria said.  
  
As he opened the door to leave Eva and Stevie were walking in. Eva looked around the room. Seeing faces of Shock, Anger, and Stacey in the corner crying.  
  
"Eva." Shawn said, but walked out instead of finishing.  
  
Eva looked straight at Victoria. "You told them didn't you!!"  
  
"You're a fucking liar." Stacey said slapping Eva across the face. "My Andrew wouldn't do that."  
  
"Stacey.."Kristen said.  
  
"Kris, Victoria, will you guys leave please?" Eva said calmly. With tears in her eyes.  
  
"No, I have as much right to know what happened as anyone else." Kristen said.  
  
"ALL OF YOU JUST FUCKING GET OUT!" Eva screamed. " I have to talk to Stacey."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm going to kill him Paul.(HHH)" Shawn said knocking all the locker room doors in.  
  
"I know, I'll talk to Vince. To see if he's even suppose to be here tonight. Explain to him what's going on." HHH said turning in the opposite direction.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~  
  
*Evolution Locker Room* (backstage segment)  
  
"Hunter, where you been man." Ric said  
  
"Yeah Kora's been looking for ya.." Batista laughed. "Maybe she and Orton want to be part of the team again."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
(Off Screen* EVOLUTION LOCKER ROOM)  
  
Kora and Randy walked in. "What's up guys?" Kora asked, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Test." HHH said.  
  
"What about him." Batista said. HHH didn't answer. "Hunter?"  
  
"He raped Eva."  
  
"Oh My God!" Kora said.  
  
"Is she ok?" Ric asked.  
  
"I don't know." HHH said. Batista stormed out of the room. That was Eva. She and he began to become friends when they did the angle together.  
  
"Dave!" Randy yelled.  
  
"Let him go." HHH said. "Shawn will properly get to him first."  
  
~**~**~*~*~**~  
  
Eva waited in the Gorilla Position, for Victoria. Lita and Trish were getting ready to walk out.  
  
"Hey." Victoria said. Walking up "you mad?"  
  
"You had no fucking right Lisa.(her real name)" Eva said walking up the stairs. "No fucking right."  
  
"Im sorry, it slipped."  
  
Eva's music hit. "Yeah well don't be surprised if my fist slips tonight.Right into your fucking face." Eva said walking through the curtain.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Eva and Victoria vs. Trish and Lita. Winner advances to Vengeance in Fatal Four Way  
  
Trish started with a waistlock into a Mahjistrol cradle then after a series of chops and a headscissor, Trish took Eva down with a dropkick. Trish sent Eva staggering into the corner with a kick and then she rained down on Eva from the second turnbuckle with right hands but Victoria yanked down Trish, hanging her neck off the ropes and sending her to the mat then after making the tag, Victoria scored a close two count with the Spider's Web on the former 4-time WWE Women's Champion.  
  
Victoria stretched Trish out with a modified reverse chinlock then Eva checked in and after choking Trish out across the ropes, Eva detained the official while Victoria scored with a straight kick to the face. However, as Eva went for the Houston Hang Over, Trish moved out of the way and tagged Lita in.  
  
Lita came in and tore into her adversaries, hitting Victoria with a dropkick and following a series of clotheslines and a tilt-a-whirl slam on Eva, Lita caught Victoria with a vile DDT! Lita tagged Trish back in and the pair sent Eva into orbit with a double hiptoss and then Lita propped Eva up on the top rope, setting her up for the StratusFear from Trish!  
  
Lita brawled with Eva while Trish was moments away from a victory as she set up for a Victory Roll on Victoria but as the referee was distracted by Lita and Eva, Stevie snuck into the ring and absolutely imprinted Trish into the canvas by spiking her into the mat as Victoria held her in the Electric Chair position!  
  
Victoria rolled into the cover and picked up the pin for her team.  
  
"here are your winner's." Lillian announced "Eva and Victoria.  
  
JR: well we know the final two contestants for Vengeance.  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~**~  
  
A/N: Ok so the search for test is on.But my question to you is.."WHO'S GONNA GET TO HIM FIRST?? YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHO! Let me know your thoughts. And it looks like we have a match for Vengeance. Kora v. Eva v. Kristen v. Victoria for the women's title. I think I know who I want to win, but I want to know who you guys think should get it..  
  
Oh and I was thinking about adding a new belt. Intergender Tag Team Championship. And I want it for both shows..but the matches only happen at PPV for the titles.. So, I need to know what male superstar do you want by your side.  
  
Kora Flair 


	31. surprise

Disclaimer: You know the Deal..I only own Kora, and she's on Raw..THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough!  
  
A/N: Keira will be making her return to the ring. Very SOON!  
  
~*~**~*~*  
  
*Lobby*  
  
"OK, she'll be here any second." Steph said. "everyone get in your hiding spots.  
  
Keira walked into the arena for Smackdown, for the first time, since she broke her neck. She was especially lucky though to get Dr. Jho to do the surgery. The same doctor as Kurt. Four and a half months later, she was back on the road. And there was no better place to do it than the same place she broke her neck. Baltimore, Maryland.  
  
"I hear steps." Kurt said running into the room. "hit the lights!"  
  
As Keira opened the door, she hit the lights.  
  
"Surprise!!!!" Everyone yelled. The entire Smackdown roster filled the room, as well as some Raw superstars, Road agents, high execs.  
  
"Welcome Back!" Kurt said hugging her. "Here I bought you this.."  
  
"oh Kurt." Keira laughed. "Thank You.Is all of this for me?"  
  
"You deserve it girl!" Domitria said "here this is from me and Shannon."  
  
"Aww, Thanks guys." Keira said, trying to hide the fact that her eyes were getting watery. Everyone gathered around the room for food.  
  
* "Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Hollywood." Keira said. "Congrats on getting the part."  
  
"hi, Keira." Danielle said. "listen, about the whole John thing."  
  
"Forget it. All is forgiven."  
  
"What?" Danielle said shocked.  
  
"I'm so over it.John.." Keira said. And grabbed Danielle's shoulders. "Danielle..I've never been happier in my whole life."  
  
"Well who is he?" Danielle said.  
  
"nobody." Keira laughed "now lets eat!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
*Guys Locker Room*  
  
"So.." Shannon asked.  
  
"what man?"  
  
"John you obviously don't get it man, so I'll just come out and say it." Shannon said as John detected irritation in his voice. "Why aren't you at the party"  
  
"I really don't think its any of your business.." John said sitting on a stool, as a blonde leggy diva walked in.  
  
"Well he asked you a question, aren't ou going to answer him?"  
  
"Danielle? What are you doing here." John asked.  
  
"look, she's moved on. Just be a good friend, coworker, whatever." Elle said. As John looked away. "she just returned from an injury that could have killed her.Physically and emotionally."  
  
"Not to mention a broken neck!" Shannon said, and John laughed.  
  
"Whatever feelings you have J, put them aside, it's her day." Elle said walking out.  
  
"I better go to, I'm sure Dom is wondering where I'm at." Shannon said "you coming man?"  
  
"yeah.." John said. "I'm willing to put aside all my feelings for her. I should be happy that she's happy, and Danielle is right.its her day."  
  
~**~*~  
  
At the party, Keira was opening presents. She had already opened three gifts from the FBI. It was three Lava lamps. Keira was a huge retro collector.  
  
"here, open this one." Domitria said. "it's from..well it doesn't say who its from."  
  
"ok." Keira said opening the gift. "oh..wow! Are you sure there wasn't a card or something."  
  
"What is it? I cant see!" Adam said.  
  
"it's a diamond cross necklace." Haas said. Moving through the girls that had circled Keira. "and its from me. I must of forgotten to put my name on it.  
  
"Charlie!' Keira said hugging him "I love it!"  
  
"welcome back." He said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"ok enough of that, here open this one" Danielle said, as she noticed John walking in.  
  
"Wow!" keira laughed. "a certificate from the FBI."  
  
'well from me." Dom said. " whoever you want whacked, just let us know."  
  
"thanks you guys." Keira said.  
  
"here, two more to open." Dawn said.  
  
"Keira opened the small one first, it was a video.  
  
"here put it in." Kurt said.  
  
~*~**~  
  
*the Video*  
  
The first thing that appeared was the raw logo.  
  
"hey sorry we couldn't be there for your big return party." Jericho said.  
  
"Welcome Back!" Haley said.  
  
"and kick some major ass!" Jeff hardy said.  
  
raw logo  
  
The entire Evolution appeared. As well as HHH.  
  
"injuries are serious shit." HH laughed. "glad to see you love this business enough to come back."  
  
"We love you girl!" Randy said kissing the camera. And everyone laughed.  
  
"this time it counts!" Kora said shutting off the camera.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Awwww." Keira said. "they love me on Raw too."  
  
"here open the last one." Stephanie said. Keira took it, and opened the envelope. And took a deep breath.  
  
"John..is this serious?" she asked holding her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Yeah.it is!" John said. "welcome Back!" he said kissing her on the lips. Then walking toward the door. As he walked by Haas he stopped.  
  
"a word of advice? She's not one for jewelry. And the one thing she's always wanted.I beat you to it."  
  
"What is it?" Charlie asked Keira.  
  
"John had a star named after me."  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Time to Kick some Ass..looks like things are heating up. we might even have a love triangle.. I need those Q's answered by you Keira. 


	32. missing

Dislaimer: I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves.You know the drill.  
  
Ok TO GET THE STORY GOING QUICKER. THERE WILL BE 3 RAW AND 3 SMACKDOWN CHAPTERS (INSTEAD OF THE USUAL 4) BEFORE PPV.  
  
~*~**~**~*~  
  
*Raw*  
  
King: Vengeance is upon us J.R. we are in Miami Florida. JR: We have a great main event made by Stone Cold Steve Austin. King: Kristen and HBK v. Eva and Steven Richards v. Kora Flair and Randy Orton v. Victoria and HHH.  
  
~*~**~*~**~  
  
*Diva Locker Room.*  
  
"Have any of you seen Kora?" Kristen asked "Eva, and Victoria aren't here yet either?"  
  
"I haven't seen them why?" Trish said. It was 9:00 pm and several superstars were late.  
  
Knock-Knock* it was Randy so he just walked in like he always does. "ave you guys seen Shawn? Or Stevie? We were suppose to discuss out match for tonight." He said checking out the blonde diva, and half dressed Kristen.  
  
"That's odd."  
  
"what is Trish?" Randy said, eyeballing her. And then making faces when she turned away.  
  
"Kristen said, Kora, Eva and Vicki are missing, and I haven't seen Stacey yet either."  
  
"Paul and Dave are a no show as well." Ric said walking in, and sitting next to Trish. "hey baby!" Ric said kissing her cheek.  
  
"Ric.What would the children say?" Trish joked. Kristen grabbed a towel, and got out of the shower. "Man, I still can't believe what happened with Test, and Eva."  
  
"Yeah, imagine how hard it must be for Stacey." Kristen said. "I mean, they were engaged."  
  
"Yeah." Ric laughed "key word 'were.'"  
  
~~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
"Kora we have to get out of here now!" Batista yelled from the car.  
  
"Dave.." She said crying, " Get me out of here." She said getting in the car.  
  
A few miles, later Batista pulled over the car. "What the hell were you thinking, going to his house?" Kora didn't say anything, she stopped crying. "What would you have done if he were there?"  
  
"Dave...he wasn't and I don't know what the hell I was thinking."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Back at the arena some of the missing superstars began to show up. "Where the hell have you guys been?" Kristen said. "Shawn answer me? I've been covering for your ass all damn night."  
  
"is Vince Pist?" Stacey asked.  
  
"Don't worry I'll handle it." Shawn said. " I have to change first." He walked the halls to find his locker room, and Kristen followed him.  
  
"You know, we're the main event, and I was scheduled to win."  
  
"Kristen, not now." Shawn said changing into his tights.  
  
"Whats on your shirt? Is that blood?" Kristen asked.  
  
"no, Stacey spilled pop on me in the car." He said changing his shirt.  
  
* ** ** ** ** *  
  
9:45 pm  
  
Eva, Steven Richards, and Victoria just arrived at the arena, followed by Kora and Batista. "you guys are in deep shit." Stone Cold said. "Vince is hot! You guys are suppose to report to his office asap."  
  
"great." Stevie said, "Guess I blew the Stevie night heat angle."  
  
"We just need an excuse for being late." Kora said as the walked in.  
  
"It better be a damn good one" Vince yelled, over hearing what she said, "You make that Hardy kid look good." When they walked in Stacey and HBK were already sitting down.  
  
At the meeting, Vince told Eva that, Test's suspension is going to be lifted. Court orders. And he will return next week.  
  
*~**~**~*  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, the only way to win this match is to pin one of the other teams.  
  
Everyone started to stare each other down, Orton to Richards, HBK to HHH, Kora to Victoria, Eva to Kristen. An exchange of words and how the one was going to pin the other was interrupted as Orton went after Richards and Eva after Kora and eventually, all hell broke loose.  
  
Victoria whipped kora into the ropes and hit her with an back elbow move. kora stood up, just realizing the referee had gotten Stevie and Orton out of the ring. Victoria whipped her into the ropes and attempted to take kora down with a chop, but kora ducked, ran back into the ropes and clotheslined Victoria. She picked Victoria up and whipped her into the ropes. She then attempted the hurricarana, but Victoria quickly turned it into an powerbomb. Instead of going for the pin, she went over to a corner and tagged HHH into the match.  
  
HHH backed up a little and then clotheslined kora. He then went for the pin. Orton jumped into the ring and kicked HHH to break-up the three count. HHH then whipped her into the ropes, enabling Steven to tag himself him. kora ducked trying to avoid HHH clothsline and Steven drove his shoulder into HHH stomach, taking him down. kora exited the ring while HHH gave the elbow drop to Richards followed by an leg drop. Kora climbed to the outside edge of the ring next to her partner Randy, really feeling the affects of that clothesline. It felt like nothing Victoria gave her, but then again what else could you expect when a girl tries to out-wrestle a guy? Especially a maniac, she thought bitterly. But she also thought HHH wasn't as crazy as he seemed.  
  
"You okay?" Orton asked.  
  
"Yeah, I will be after this match." kora said.  
  
Eva whipped Kristen into the corner and attempted to spear her, but Kristen moved out of the way and Eva drove his shoulder into the steel post. Just looking at that made Steven think that her arm was instantly broken, although those who have attempted it would just say it was excruciating pain.  
  
"Eva, you okay?"  
  
She didn't have time to answer as Kristen tagged HHH into the ring and they double-teamed her, stomping her out. HHH brought Eva out and tried to whip her into the ropes but she reversed and tried to hit HHH but got hit with that flying knee. Hunter then stood Eva up and kicked her in the stomach. Instead of going for a Pedigree, he picked her up into the air and gave her the Jacknife PowerBomb.  
  
HHH then tagged Kora in. HHH then stood Eva up one more time and kicked her in the stomach again. Then, facing Shawn's corner, gave Eva the Pedigree. He then went for the pin. Kristen jumped into the ring and kicked HHH to break up the three count. HHH then stood up, facing the pissed-off friend of the girl he just beat up. HHH got in her face, asking if she wanted some of this. As pissed as she was, she knew HHH could take her down in a pinch. Trying to swallow her pride, she turned back to exit the ring. 'Naw, forget that!'  
  
She turned right around and slapped the spit out of him. Before she could leave, HHH grabbed her by the hair, pulling her back just as Eva made it over to a corner to tag Orton in. Before he could give Kristen the Pedigree, Orton jumped from the top turnbuckle and dropkicked Hunter. Before Kristen even realized what just happened, Victoria jumped in the ring and took her down, starting an small catfight.  
  
Somewhere in between that, Orton got HHH up on the turnbuckle and gave him the bulldog from all the way at the top, hitting the ground hard. No one at the moment could try to pin the other. Richards tried to whip HBK into the steel steps but HBK countered and threw him into the steps. Richards yelled out in pain as he hit the hard steel, putting his hand to his back. Orton got back into the ring just as his partner did, with Eva following her in. Orton grabbed Eva and gave her the sidewalk slam. Eva rolled herself out of the ring, in obvious pain. Kora saw HHH on the ground and got an idea.  
  
"Frog Splash!"  
  
Orton got the idea and climbed the turnbuckle to the third rope. Kora climbed it from behind him all the way up to the top. And, using her Partner for leverage, hit the Frog Splash. Kristen stood up and instead of going for an pin, gave HHH a taste of Sweet Chin Music, right in the center of the ring. It took a while, and a lot of dragging back to the center of the ring on Kristen's part, but Hunter finally gave up. Exhausted, Kristen gladly let go, and Kora kicked her out of the ring as Randy pinned Steven Richards.  
  
"You're winners, Kora Flair and Randy Orton.!" Lilian annouced to the arena. Eva grabbed a microphone. "Kora, keep that belt warm, because come vengeance, I'm taking it from you."  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*  
  
OK, Ill end it there. Thoughts and comments are welcome!!!  
  
"Mrs. Foley's baby boy has finally come home!"  
  
Kora 


	33. Caught

Disclaimer: You know the Deal..I only own Kora, and she's on Raw..THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough!  
  
A/N: Keira will be making her return to the ring. Very SOON!  
  
~*~**~*~*  
  
*~Tuesday Afternoon- Before Smackdown~*  
  
"Keira let's go..." Danielle trailed off as she burst into the diva's locker room. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!!" She yelled as Charlie pulled his shirt back on and Keira began to blush feverishly. "I knew something was going on between you two." Danielle stated proudly.  
  
"Ok, ok you caught us." Keira said as Domitria walked into the locker room.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked looking from Charlie to Kiera to Danielle.  
  
"I caught them!" Danielle said with a smile.  
  
"Finally, now you two should just admit that there is something going on between you two."  
  
"Alright, we're going out. Are you happy now?" Keira asked placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, how long?" Domitria said smiling.  
  
"Uhm? I better get going." Charlie said.  
  
"How long girl?" Elle said.  
  
"A month now." Keira said. "Now we have a show to get ready for."  
  
"I think we better get our asses moving." Danielle said pushing Domitria and Keira out of the door.  
  
~*~**~*~**~  
  
Smackdown:  
  
Sable tore into Danielle at the onset and caught Danielle charging into the corner with a boot after Danielle countered an Irish Whip. Danielle then regained the upper hand as she caught Sable with the Hurricuranna, but as she scooped Sable up and blasted her with a forearm shiver, Domitria stormed the ring and decked both of her potential PPV challengers the chair she had brought in! Domitria then clutched at her face, and left the ring.  
  
Sable scored with a slam to set up a massive legdrop but Danielle came back with the Lou thez press and a seriesof right hands and although Sable fired back, Danielle caught Sable on the second rope and attempted a Hurricuranna.  
  
Danielle looked to finish Sable off and regain her title as a quick reversal allowed Herf to deliver the lionsault as she pasted Sable to the mat but Domitria came back down to the ring, interrupting the count and catching Danielle's attention. Sable then rolled into the cover and picked up the pin, much to the chagrin of the capacity Halifax crowd!  
  
During the Match that was going on, A Promo cut. 'faint' From linkin park was playing, and the clip showed a shadowed women, and in large letters said "She's coming" They had been showing these promo's for about a month now.  
  
Tazz: Do you think at Vengeance we will find out who this mysterious Diva is?  
  
Cole: I hope so Tazz.  
  
Paul Heyman came to the ring. "At Vengeance we will for the first time in history, be adding a new belt to the WWE roster. It is a Intergender tag team championship. The first contenders for the belt are a team of my choosing and Domitria and Chuck Polumbo from the FBI.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: ok I hate to make this such a short chapter but I have too..PPV will be up soon 


	34. Vengeance

Dislaimer: AND MORE STUFF.LOL. I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves.You know the drill. You guys own the Superstars you created..way way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing.(JK) that too, was invented by Mr. McMahon. But I did write that story. And I do have an idea for a Are You Tough Enough 2. but not until I'm done with this. So I hope you guys create some more characters for me, and don't be surprised if my Tough Enough 1 girls make a guest appearance.hell some might even be judges. ok enough about ME!!!!... ON WITH THE DAMN PPV.  
  
*AND NOW A SHORT MESSAGE FROM MY MUSES: *  
  
CHRIS happy day...Oh happy Daaay///  
  
CENA: WHAT THE HELL YOU SINGING ABOOT MAN?  
  
HHH: HEY ABOOT? THAT WAS GOOD KID.  
  
CHRIS JERICHO: LISTEN IT WAS A GOOD DAY UNTIL YOU ASSCLOWN HAD TO RUIN IT.  
  
CENA: WELL WE WERENT THE ONES THAT'S SINGING ///Oh happy day///(laughs)  
  
KURT: HEY GUYS WHATS GOING ON?  
  
HHH: y2Jackass is singing again.(laughs)  
  
KURT: OH YEAH.I LOVE SINGING!!! (GRABS THE MIC)//// YOU OUT YOUR RIGHT HAND IN, YOU PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND OUT.( DANCES) AND YOU DO THE HOKIE POKIE.///  
  
(EVERYONE LEAVES)  
  
KURT: ///AND THAT'S WHAT ITS ALL ABOUT///..HEY..DAMN IT.YOU GUYS ALWAYS LEAVE WHEN I SING!!!!  
  
Ok im seriously gonna right the PPV now.  
  
*~*~**~*~***~*~**~**~*~*~*  
  
*~Vengeance PPV~* Orlando Florida.  
  
Tazz: We have great matches for you.  
  
Cole: The rumors are true, a new belt has been born in the WWE.  
  
King: but Paul Heyman was wrong guys, its going to be a team from smackdown verses a team from Raw.  
  
~*~*~**~~*  
  
*Segment*  
  
Kora was preparing for her match, when Randy Orton came in. "Hey, ready for your match?" Kora asked him.  
  
"Yeah Batista, won't know what hit em'" he smirked, "Bad news though?"  
  
"What?" Kora said as she started to get worried.  
  
"Vince added two more people to your match. Its now become a Battle Royal."  
  
"...Well, two more people for me to beat then right?" she joked. The truth is, she was extremely worried about her match. But more importantly who these add ins were.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
* Smackdown* Raw*Diva Locker Room*  
  
Inside the locker Room the smackdown divas, were talking, there was buzz about which tag team would fight for the new belt, as well as the two new add-ins for the Women's match. "So has anyone heard about the Women's Championship match?" Danielle asked.  
  
"I heard its girls from Smackdown" Torrie Wilson said. "Who knows, maybe it will be me and Sable?"  
  
"Doubtful" Domitria said, walking in with Dawn, Trish and Kristen from Raw. "Very Doubtful."  
  
"How do you know?" Torrie smirked.  
  
"Because, everyone knows, Vince wants Talent." Eva said as she, Lita and Victoria walked in.  
  
"Its Me and Matt, from Raw." Lita said smiling.  
  
"Come on?" Dawn said, "besides, I heard that it was..." she stopped before she could ruin the surprise, so she made something up. "yeah I don't know."  
  
~*~*~**~**~  
  
JR: the time has come. The Intergender Tag Team Title Match.  
  
Tazz: This is Tazz, im glad to call this match beside you JR. But lets give the low down.  
  
JR: The Match will consist of two of the best Intergender Tag Team in the WWE.  
  
~*~ 'Time to Rock n' Roll' played through the arena, as Trish walked out. "She is one part of the team representing Raw. Trish Stratus." Lillian announced. " and her partner, Chris Jericho."  
  
JR: well we know the team from Raw. But who are their opponents?  
  
"Faint." By Linkin Park began to play and the arena turned black. 'You think you know me' began to play. And the lights dimmed on and white fog filled the arena. "and making their WWE return, their opponents representing Smackdown, Keira and Edge." The crowd jumped to their feet.  
  
JR: I cant believe this.  
  
Tazz: Ohhh man, what a great match.  
  
Edge and Jericho started the match. It was back and forth for a little while until Edge hit a devastating DDT. He positioned Jericho on the mat and went to the top turnbuckle and got ready to do a Edgecution when Trish pushed him off the turnbuckle and he fell onto the mat totally missing his target. Keira ran around the ring and pulled Trish off the apron and began kicking her in the ribs. They fought a while outside the ring until the referee was able to get them back to their corners. By this time both Edge and Jericho were back up and beating on each other. Edge got a school boy roll up on him but Trish interrupted the count. That got Keira into the ring to attack Trish.  
  
Trish retaliated with a powerslam before pinning Keira into the corner but Keira stunned Trish long enough to catch her with a dropkick in the small of the back. Jericho threw some jabs and dropped Edge with a shot to the gut before making a hard tag to Trish and a series of clotheslines, a dropkick and a Chick Kick had the former 4-time Women's champion in firm control. Trish scored with a pair of knife-edge chops and caught Edge with a boot to the face after Edge reversed an Irish Whip but as she tried for a Victory Roll, Edge countered it into a facebuster. He then tagged in Keira, Keira then hit a standing moonsault, but after Trish kicked out of her pin, the visibly frustrated diva stomped away at Trish on the mat and sent Edge to the second rope as she primed Trish for an assault.  
  
However, Trish fought back and ran Keira headfirst a little south of the border on Edge and after an Irish Whip, Trish sent Edge for a ride with the StratusFear. Keira assaulted Trish from behind and sent her flying across the ring by the hair on two occasions before stretching Trish out across the second rope. Trish managed to move out of the way of Keira's somersault leg drop and after avoiding a Bronco Buster, Trish pulled herself over to her corner but as she went for the tag, Jericho pulled back and headed back up the ramp, leaving Trish to fend for herself.  
  
Edge snuck up behind Trish as she yelled for Jericho to come back and as she turned around, she was greeted with the Sky High by Edge! Keira put the finishing touches on the Toronto native with the Widow's Peak( I think its such an awesome move..so its your new finisher) for the three - count.  
  
"Here are your winners, and the New WWE Intergender Tag team Champions, Keira and Edge." Lillian announced.  
  
~*~**~**~* *Segment*  
  
Trish was storming backstage, "Where the hell are you Jericho?".. "JERICHO!!!!"  
  
"Trish.im sorry," Jericho said, and she slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"you blew our championship! And you know what? You blew every chance you ever had with me." Trish said with tears in her eyes, as she ran off.  
  
Keira and Edge walked backstage, and was greeted by the entire Smackdown roster. "Hey, Great Job out there." Charlie said wrapping his arms around Keira.  
  
"Wooooooooo!" Ric said walking by them, "Great job out there, guys! Oh and welcome back."  
  
~*~**~*  
  
*Women's Championship Match* Battle Royal.  
  
"Making her way to the ring, Victoria." Victoria made her way to the ring. 'You just don't know me at all' played through the arena. Kristen came out, once she found a corner, 'not that kind of girl' played and Eva walked down the ring. Once she made it to the ring Kora came out. And the four Diva's waited in the ring. 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera played , and out walked Danielle. She blew kisses to the crowd. 'What I always wanted' by Kittie played through the arena, and out walked Domitria.  
  
Each Diva found a corner and Danielle and Victoria started it off as the bell sounded. Danielle hit a Tornado DDT on Victoria  
  
"Danielle hit a beautiful Tornado DDT. 1...2...3! Victoria is the first to be eliminated." JR said as Kora got into the ring and attacked Danielle.  
  
"And here is Kristen tagged in by Danielle." JR exclaimed as the crowd stood and cheered again for Kristen.  
  
Kristen went to the top rope...hurricanranna to Kora hook of the leg...1...2...kick out.  
  
"Unprettier to Kristen, 1...2...3!" JR exclaimed as Kristen was eliminated and Eva and Kora faced off in the ring. It was back and forth until Eva hit Kora out side of the ring. And Randy went to her side. At First he helped her up then he delivered the RKO, and threw her in the ring.  
  
"Unbelievable." JR said. "Kora just got screwed. Hate her or love her, Orton shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Here's the cover 1...2...and kick out!!! How did Kora kick out of that??" JR said as Kora took some right hands from Eva. Eva then tagged in Domitria.  
  
Kora cinched in an armwringer on Domitria at the onset and yanked Domitria to the mat by the hair before burying a knee into Domitria's midsection and even though the Romania native fired back with her version of the Lou Thesz press, as Kora bounced off of the ropes, she yanked Domitria to the mat and dropped an elbow into Domitria's shoulderblade before punishing Domitria with a shoulderbreaker. "1.2.3"  
  
"Domitria is eliminated." King said. And Danielle entered the ring.  
  
Danielle didn't even get the chance to get into the ring as Kora assaulted her in the turnbuckle before choking Danielle out with her own jacket. Kora then tossed Danielle back into the ring and after scoring a nearfall after a dropkick to the Danielle's side. Kora countered a Sunset Flip and then viciously drove a knee into the back of Danielle's neck. Randy Orton appeared outside the ring again, this time with a chair, he delivered a horrible chair shot to Kora, which allowed Danielle to go for the pin.  
  
"1.2.3.Looks like we will see a new champion here after all." King said. Eva ran in the ring, and put Danielle in a sleeper hold.  
  
Danielle tried repeatedly to break the hold, trying to break the hold with a snapmare and a belly-to-back suplex but Eva held on. Danielle finally broke the hold by driving Eva back into the corner repeatedly then although Eva cinched in a Dragon sleeper, Danielle broke the hold by scaling the turnbuckles and flipping over Eva.  
  
"Oh my God JR, look puppies!!!!!!!!!" King exclaimed as Danielle went to the top rope, pulled her shirt over her head, and did the moonsault to Eva.  
  
1..2...Kick out. Eva absorbed a knee to the stomach and a pair of double axehandle blows to the back before scoring with a headscissor takedown and a dropkick. Eva halted Danielle's assault momentarily with a rake of the eyes but Danielle avoided a clothesline by Eva with the spear, sending Eva tumbling through the ropes to the floor. Danielle leapt onto Eva from the apron with an lou thez press and pummeled the Diva. but Victoria came to the ring and drilled Danielle with the Spider's Web on the arena floor, and through both Diva's in the ring. Eva was busted open., and Danielle was laying flat in the middle of the ring. Eva worked her way up to the top rope.  
  
"Moonsault to Danielle, hook of the leg 1...2...3!!!!!!" JR said as the bell sounded and 'not that kind of girl' sounded through the arena.  
  
"Here is your New Women's Champion, Eva Hernandez." Lillian announced as Eva celebrated, and Steven Richards and Victoria ran in the ring. Eva couldn't stand, so they both held her up..Eva grabbed Stevie's face and Kissed him, and the crowd went crazy.  
  
~*~**~~**~**~  
  
Ok, 6 pages Whewww!!!! And an awesome PPV I'd say!!!!.  
  
Kora Flair 


	35. QUESTIONS

Dislaimer: AND MORE STUFF.LOL. I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves.You know the drill. You guys own the Superstars you created..way way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing.(JK) that too, was invented by Mr. McMahon. But I did write that story. And I do have an idea for a Are You Tough Enough 2. but not until I'm done with this. So I hope you guys create some more characters for me, and don't be surprised if my Tough Enough 1 girls make a guest appearance.hell some might even be judges.  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Note: The Next PPV is Smackdown Only!!! Got it!!!  
  
~*~**~**~**~*~*~*~  
  
Noon, at the Halifax arena, an emergency meeting was called. "Please everyone, file in." Vince instructed, as he unlocked the lobby doors. The superstars, Diva's, Referee's, big execs from Stamford and stage crew began to find seats. Ring area.  
  
Eva got a glass of water, " Hey Front row seats.." She joked. Sitting next to Kristen.  
  
" SO anyone know what this is about?" Kristen said looking around for an answer.  
  
"Post-Vengeance. I'm guessing." Shawn said sitting down beside Hunter. They all looked like a bunch of school kids gathering for an assembly.  
  
Vince was outside in the gorilla with Linda. And his eyes began to water. "I don't want to do this Linda." He said breaking down.  
  
She tried her best to comfort her husband. As Shane and Stephanie walked in to see if they were coming out soon. " I know, Vince.  
  
"One of our best Fucking Talent!" he said wiping his eyes, and walked down the ramp. Everyone was respectful, and remained quiet. Most of the Superstars could see, it was bad news.  
  
Vince's facial expression was emotionless. He walked infront, and used the ring to support him. All eyes were on him.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you all, that Andrew Martin.Test.was found dead in his apartment, late last night." There were ton's of whispers, and tears coming from some superstars.  
  
"They want to investigate his death." Vince said, " So I expect when your questioned, you answer everything they ask." Stacey broke down and ran out, followed by Eva. Stevie got up to follow her out but was stopped by Shawn.  
  
"Let her go man.."  
  
~**~**~*~*  
  
*RAW*  
  
J.R: Our thoughts go out to the Family and Friends of Andrew "Test" Martin.  
  
(There was a video tribute)  
  
*Backstage*  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, I am standing in front of the Locker Room, of the Newly Crowned Women's Champion." Coach said. He knocked on the door and their was no answer, so being the Coach he is he let himself in.  
  
As he let himself in he found Eva laying on the floor, "Some one get help Quick."  
  
~*~**~*~**~  
  
*Locker Room*  
  
Kora walked into her locker room to find Randy Orton. "Get Out!" she yelled.  
  
"it was for the best, Kora." Randy said.  
  
"What was? YOU MADE ME LOSE MY BELT!!!" she said glaring at him and clenching her fists.  
  
"What about all those title shot's and number one contender chances you cost me?" Randy yelled standing up, getting in her face.  
  
Kora slapped him hard across the face, that you could see the red mark, immediately. " I could expect this from Hunter and Dave, and yeah even my dad." She said as tears began to from in her eyes, " But not from you..."  
  
"Kora, don't cry.I had to do it, it was the only way to get back into Evolution."  
  
You betrayed me.." Kora said looking toward the door, " Now get out." And Randy left, and she slid down the wall, crying.  
  
~*~*~**~*  
  
J.R: well, we have just seen the re-precautions of one tag team breaking up at vengeance.  
  
King: Do you think Kora would date me, now that her and Randy are through. And what about Eva? Will she be able to fight tonight?  
  
~~*~*~* Kristen vs. Danielle vs. Kora number one contender for women's Championship.  
  
Kora waited by the Gorilla, thinking about her match. As a hand touched her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, don't be so nervous?" Kristen said. "Just do you're best out there, and don't be disappointed if you don't gain a victory today, You know Orton will try to fuck with you."  
  
"Oh... thanks Kristen." kora answered, managing to smile. She shook her head and got ready as her music started up.  
  
Here we go, she thought as she walked out on stage, 15 seconds after her theme song, a slight remix of "Headstrong" by Trapt , roaring through the arena. The bell rang. "The following triple threat hardcore match is scheduled for one-fall and the winner will face the Women's Champion in two weeks in Omaha.," Lilian Garcia announced through the arena. 'I didn't even see HardCore on the match!' Kora thought. 'But she probably did.'  
  
"Introducing First," Lilian continued. " From charlotte North Carolina, Kora Flair. Kora climbed into the ring and soluted the crowd. A nice standing ovation showed their approval.She had turned from heel to face in a matter of moments when Orton turned on her. She hoped she could keep that up during her match. Krsiten's music started, as both Divas waited in the ring, Lillian announced, "And their opponent, making a special debut from Smackdown," (Dirrty' by CA) began to play. "Danielle." The crowd didn't know what to make of that, but they loved her, she received the biggest pop of the three.  
  
JR: Danielle is from SD King, I have no idea why she's here on Raw.  
  
Coach: I do fellas, its called strategy, Bishoff, is trying to gather more SD stars to outsmart Heyman.  
  
King: Wow!! Danielle is gorgeous!!!!, I'm gonna get a closer look.  
  
After they were all in the ring, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the match. Kora didn't know who to attack first or what to do, but that quickly changed when Kristen put her in an headlock. Kristen kicked Danielle in the side and whipped her into the corner. She then charged Danielle and hit her with an clothsline. Kristen then left her over there and took down Kora with an spear of her own. Although it knocked the wind out of her, kora kicked out after an two-count. Kristen stomped her a couple of times and then picked her up for an suplex. Pain went through Kora's back as she fell to the ground. Kristen went for another cover but Kora kicked out before the three-count. Danielle turned Kristen around and slapped her. She then whipped her into the turnbuckle and attempted to give her the Backhand Spring to Thump but missed and hit the turnbuckle. Before Kristen could hit Danielle, Kora jumped up and took Kristen down with an quick, but somewhat weak Lou Thez Press, punching her in the face.  
  
While some sort of fight was going on with Danielle and Kristen, Kora dug under the ring, looking for something good. She pulled out a ladder, a stop sign, and a fire extinguisher, just in case. She set the ladder up by the turnbuckle, deciding to use it as help for one of her finishing moves. As she went to enter the ring she was quickly grabbed out by Orton, and given the RKO outside the ring. Followed by Eva, she delivered a shot straight to the face with her belt.  
  
Kristen dipped back in the ring, stop sign in her hand. She stuck the sign in the turnbuckle, just as Danielle grabbed Kristen and whipped her into it, slamming her back into the sign.. When Kora stood up, her face was met with Eva's title straight to the forehead, only Danielle, and Kristen didn't do it. Eva dipped out of the ring and yelled for Danielle to pin Kora. Danielle pinned Kora but the three-count was broken up when Kora grabbed on to the lower rope. Kristen then delivered a corkscrew moonsault, but Danielle reversed it into a school boy and went for the pin.  
  
"One - Two - Three." the crowd counted out the three-count. "Here's your winner, Danielle!" Lillian announced to the crowd as her music roared through the arena.  
  
~**~*~*~  
  
"Eva, Eva, why did you attack Kora?" Coach said following her down the hall.  
  
"Because that bitch, is the one who attacked me!" Eva said slamming the door in his face.  
  
~***~*~*~*~*~  
  
OFF-SCREEN*  
  
"You ok?" Eva asked Stacey, and after, a while Stacey broke down.  
  
"He wasn't suppose to die.."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know damn right what I'm talking about. Everyone went to that house for one purpose, they wanted to kill him, fro hurting you." Stacey said, and Eva could see the coldness in her voice.  
  
"SO what are you saying? I had nothing to do with that?"  
  
"The Question is..Which one of us did it?" Stacey said leaving the locker room.  
  
"Us."  
  
~*~**~**~**~*~*  
  
OK we know Test is dead, but the question is, at the hands of whom?????? Oh and the reason for Danielle being on Raw, she's making a movie!! Duh remember??!?!?!?!! So its not for forever!!!  
  
Oh and if you haven't, check out "Dance with Me" it's a great story co- written by Eternal Sailor Serenity, Hearts Desire, Kora Flair (ME), Extremely bold and Sweet~Steffie  
  
KFP  
  
Spread the word! 


	36. NEWS, NEW RELATIONS

Disclaimer: You know the Deal..I only own Kora, and she's on Raw..THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough!  
  
~*~*~**~*~*  
  
P.P.V. IS SMACKDOWN ONLY!!!! (UNFORGIVEN)  
  
~*~**~**~  
  
*Hotel Room*  
  
"So I still cant get over this!" Dawn said staring at Keira's belt. "One half of the tag team belts.Intergender."  
  
"Yeah me neither," Keira said laughing, rubbing her hand on the plack with her name on it.  
  
"And to top it all off, Adam is your partner." Dawn said blushing, " HE is SO gorgeous!"  
  
"Dawn he's married." Keira said pulling her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you cant try." Dawn said smiling, "unless you and Charlie have something going on, a little more serious than you say."  
  
"Let's just say..We're having fun." Keira smirked.  
  
Dawn jumped from her bed. "Have you guys.you know.?" she asked following Keira around the room.  
  
"Im not the kiss and tell type.you know that Dawn."  
  
"but if you did, you would tell me."  
  
"You'd be the first to know.." Keira said putting her earrings on. "We should get going, we have to be at the arena at noon.  
  
~*~**~**~**~*~*~  
  
The Superstars were called into an emergency meeting, About what had happened on Raw. Regarding Test. Most of the guys in the back were in shock.  
  
"man, do they know how it happened?" Kurt asked. "Anything at all?"  
  
"It could have been suicide.." Stephanie said barely able to finish her sentence. She broke down.  
  
"It wasn't suicide.Andrew loved his life, he and Stacey were gonna get married, and she's pregnant." Torrie said, getting angry. "They were gonna start a family...he didn't even know yet, she found out a couple of weeks ago." Torrie began to weap.  
  
"Cops are leaning toward murder." Vince said lowering his head.  
  
"We understand this is a lot to take in. " Shane said, "So if you are scheduled for tonight and would like it off, we could get someone to cover."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"Hey co-champ." Adam said as he spotted Keira sitting on a crate in the hall.  
  
"hey stranger." She said, giving him a hug. "you know Dawn's been looking for you all over."  
  
"yeah.." Adam laughed "for what?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Adam said. "OF COURSE you can, you're my best bud." He began to pace infront of her.  
  
"Adam.whats wrong?" Keira said getting worried.  
  
" I like someone! Well she isn't someone, she's.."  
  
You're married, Ad."  
  
"That's why this is so hard."  
  
"Does she work here?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Tazz: looks like we have tag team action going on here!  
  
Cole: Welcome back to Smackdown to Keira and Edge both, they did a great job at Vengeance Tazz.  
  
Tazz: they also brought the new belts home to Smackdown.  
  
~*~*~*~* Then the lights dimmed and the "Faint" by Linkin Park began and the entire arena rose to their feet as Adam and Keira appeared at the top of the ramp.  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is an inter- gender tag team match for the Intergender titles. First approaching the ring the champions, Edge and Keira Turner." Then Their music stopped and The FBI's music began. "And making their way to the ring, the Challengers, Domitria and Chuck Polumbo." Lillian Garcia announced.  
  
Edge and Chuck started the match. It was back and forth for a little while until Edge hit a devastating DDT. He positioned Chuck on the mat and went to the top turnbuckle and got ready to do a flying dropkick when Domitria pushed him off the turnbuckle and he fell onto the mat totally missing his target. Keira ran around the ring and pulled Domitria off the apron and began kicking her in the ribs. They fought a while outside the ring until the referee was able to get them back to their corners. By this time both Edge and Chuck were back up and beating on each other. Edge got a school boy roll up on him but Domitria interrupted the count. That got Keira into the ring to attack Domitria. In the end Edge hit the Edgecution on Chuck and Keira hit the widow's peak on Domitria. Edge hooked Chuck's leg, Keira hooked Domitria's leg and the referee used both hands to make the 3 count.  
  
"Here are your winners, and still the intergender Tag team champions, Edge and Keira Turner." Lillian announced as Keira's music blared through the speakers. The referee handed them their titles and held their hands up in victory. They headed up the ramp and at the top of the ramp they hugged and Edge kissed Keira which te crowd seemed to enjoy.  
  
Keira looked shocked, and hurried to the back.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Domitria came running behind Edge. She was shocked, by the look on her face. "What the hell was that?" she asked.  
  
"Just making things a little more fun." Adam said, he winked at her, and left, in to his room.  
  
~~*~**~*~**~* The Supertstars were all given an extra day off, Keira went with Charlie. And Domitria and Shannon were coming over to spend their three days off.  
  
"Here, me and Shelton, were in New York, and we figured you might like this." He said handing her over a box of T-Shirts. Keira was very big into vintage T-shirts.  
  
"Oh my God!!" Keira exclaimed.  
  
"What? You don't like them?" Charlie asked with a frown.  
  
"No I love it!!" She said running through her hair. As she tried one of them on.  
  
"Good, cause it looks great on you." Charlie said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you gonna stay with me tonight?" He asked giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"If I stay can I make you dinner? Ive been practicing, so I think I got mac and cheese down." Keira asked with a grin as she toyed with a few strands of Charlie's hair that had escaped his bandana.  
  
"No." He stated simply.  
  
"Fine...I'll stay anyways." She said as he leaned down to give her a kiss.  
  
"Good." Charlie said as Keira began kissing his neck and the upper part of his chest that wasn't covered by the wifebeater he was wearing.  
  
"Maybe we should call Dom and Shannon and tell them to come over tomorrow night instead of tonight." He said as she pushed away from him. "Ugh...come on baby."  
  
"I'll tell you what...if you're a good boy tonight, we can start where we left off." Keira said giving him a soft kiss as Charlie's doorbell rang. "I'll get that." She said walking away.  
  
"I'm gonna hold you to that!!!!!" Charlie called after her. It was Shannon and Domitria. They had decided to watch Dinner and order a Pizza instead of going out.  
  
Keira sat curled up on the loveseat next to Charlie. Keira's mind was far from the movie. Domitria hadn't been acting like her normal self. She was much quieter than usual and didn't have her normal spunk. Even at Smackdown, she wasn't the loud, girls she is. "I'm gonna go get a drink." Domitria said getting up and heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yea...me too." Keira said following her. "Dom, what's up?" She asked leaning up against the Dining Room counter.  
  
"What do you mean?" Domitria asked pouring herself a glass of water.  
  
"You're acting...well...your acting weird." Keira said getting a couple bud lights from the refrigerator.  
  
"I...umm...don't feel good." Domitria said nervously taking a sip of water.  
  
"Come on Dom, you can tell me. We're like sisters. You helped me, so let me help you. Is it Shannon?" Keira said giving her friend a hug.  
  
"Promise you wont freak out..." Domitria whispered. "I'm Pregnant."  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!?" Keira exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh..." Domitria said putting her hand over Keira's mouth. "I had a doctor's appointment today. That's why I haven't gotten my period in two months."  
  
"Does Shannon know?" Keira asked. "Oh My God you wrestled today..."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"You have to tell him." Keira said.  
  
"I know...I'm just...I'm scared." Domitria admitted as a few tears fell down her face.  
  
"FOR WHAT?" Keira said loudly, forgetting she was suppose to be quiet.  
  
"Both of our careers are on a high street." Domitria said as a tear fell from her eye. "I just got my career started."  
  
"Aww...sweetie, he's gonna be so happy. Maybe you didn't plan on having a kid this soon, but he loves you and he's not going to leave you if that's what you're afraid of." Keira said, as she poured herself a glass of Beer.  
  
"I know it's just that we're both so young?" Domitria said as her tears began to slowly stop falling.  
  
"well, maybe you should talk to him about it."  
  
"I know, I'm gonna talk to him when we get back to the hotel."  
  
"Why don't you guys go now, the longer you wait the harder it's gonna be." Keira said giving Domitria a wet dish towel to wash away the black mascara streaks that had streamed down her face.  
  
Domitria and Keira walked back into the living room and saw the ending credits of the movie playing. "Shannon, you think we could get going now?" Domitria asked helping Shannon up from his seat on Charlie's couch.  
  
"Sure baby. Talk to you tomorrow guys." Shannon said with a wave as he and Domitria made their way towards the door. Once Keira heard the front door shut, she made her way over to Charlie who was half a sleep on the loveseat.  
  
"You tired?" Keira asked as she plopped down next to him.  
  
"Not anymore." Charlie said pulling her into his lap so that she was straddling his waste.  
  
"Really, 'cause it looks like you're really tired." Keira said as she began to kiss and suck on his neck. Charlie moaned softly.  
  
"Believe me; I'm not very tired anymore." Charlie said quickly flipping her over so that he was on top of her.  
  
"I can tell." Keira said pulling at the bottom of Charlie''s shirt as he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
A/N: OK there ya have it. Wonder whats gonna happen next????? Good News for Domitria and Shannon .. I hope! And looks like things are getting heated between Charlie and Keira.. Let me know your thoughts...  
  
Kora 


	37. Missing Part 2

Dislaimer: AND MORE STUFF...LOL... I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves...You know the drill. You guys own the Superstars you created..way way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing...(JK) that too, was invented by Mr. McMahon. But I did write that story. And I do have an idea for a Are You Tough Enough 2. but not until I'm done with this. So I hope you guys create some more characters for me, and don't be surprised if my Tough Enough 1 girls make a guest appearance...hell some might even be judges...  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~*~*  
  
A/N:This Chapter will consist of the whole Test Angle, and we find out who his killer is, at the end. I also know how unusual it is to post only one chappy, but I had it written so, Enjoy!!! You might want to re-read the chapter titled "Missing" first, to get a better understanding of this one.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*  
  
*Orlando, Florida*Raw*  
  
"What am I gonna do? I have to tell Vince something?" Bishoff said going off in a rant. "three of our best talent, a NO SHOW!" he slammed the door shut, so no one would here him scream. "Two of them are in the MAIN EVENT."  
  
"make that three more." Stone Cold said, checking the attendance sheet. Every superstar has to sign in, in order to get an arena pass.  
  
"Damn it!" Eric said, looking at his watch.  
  
~*~*~**~  
  
*Earlier that day*  
  
"Andrew open up, I know you're home." Stacey said, pounding on the door.  
  
"No I'm not." Test said opening the door. As he opened the door, he tried to give her a kiss, but she walked right past him.  
  
"I have a bad feeling." She said, pacing the hall in his apartment.  
  
"Like what?" he said, knowing her bad feelings usually turned out to be indigestion.  
  
" I overheard people talking." Stacey said. "Can you just trust this feeling for once...."  
  
"And what? People are going to come after me, Stace. Its what happens when you do something like I did" It made Stacey sick, to think about it. "I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry, Stace, but honest to God, I am."  
  
"make yourself scarce?" Stacey said. "at least for today...Please!"  
  
Andrew seen how sincere she seemed, so he agreed. " I have stuff to do anyway.  
  
*~**~~*~*~*~  
  
*Later*  
  
Kora broke into Andrew's apartment, with one intention. To make sure he hurts, like Eva did. She didn't know she was followed but she was. She was found in the master bedroom, with a gun pointed toward the head of the bed. It looked like Andrew was sleeping, under the sheets.  
  
"Kora, come on, be smart." The man behind her said. She had tears falling down her face. And her eyes were beginning to burn. She had been standing over the bed, for several minutes, and to her they felt like hours. It was her loyalty of friendship.  
  
"He deserves to die Dave."(Batista)  
  
"Yeah, but, by the hands of a court. Not you!" he said. "Plus, your father will never forgive me, if I let you do it...so give me the gun."  
  
Kora pretended like she didn't hear, she moved closer and closer toward the bed, and she put the gun, to where it touched the top part of the body. "Then maybe you should leave...Don't want to disappoint dear o' dad." She turned the safety off, and put her hand on the trigger. "Let me guess, he sent you after me, make sure I didn't do anything STUPID Right??"Batista grabbed the gun from her hand, before she had a chance to do anything, and she broke down in his arms.  
  
"Lets get out of here." He said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*  
  
*Back at Raw*  
  
"Great. Just when I finally get a chance to main event at Raw, SHAWN HAS TO RUIN IT!!! Oh I could kill him." Kristen said, walking toward the parking lot. They were in for a huge beat down, as soon as she seen them.  
  
~*~*~**~**~*  
  
"Eva, hurry up." Victoria said, looking out, the window. She was the lookout.  
  
"he's here." Eva said, running up the stairs. "Damn it, Stevie, its just you."  
  
"Shhh..." he said pulling out the pistol he had. He slowly opened the bedroom door. Eva gasped at the sight she seen. Stevie walked over toward the bed. It was full of blood, he checked the pulse of the corpse.  
  
"is he?"  
  
"Yeah, looks like someone got to him, first." Stevie said, he began to get drive heaves, and eventually vomited all over the floor.  
  
"We better get out of here." Eva said, as she and Victoria went to the car.  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~**~  
  
"Shawn, this is like message number 6. PICK UP! MY JOB IS ON THE LINE...not to mention yours." Kristen said hanging up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~**~*  
  
"WELL, WELL, WELL." Andrew said as he caught three people in his bedroom. "looks like you were right Stace," he looked her in the eye, and it pierced through her. She was standing between two men. Two men he knew quite well.  
  
"we're not here to kill you." Shawn said. "But we are here to make you pay!" Hunter and HBK fought with test for a while. All men exchanged blows to the face, and body. Stacey hit Test with a baseball bat, and he finally was down. He knocked the edge of the headboard. As he fell on top of the bed, blood splattered all over his white sheets.  
  
"Don't kill me Please!" Test said beginning to cry. Shawn wrapped a wire around Andrew's neck. And began to pull hard, his face was turning blue.  
  
"Shawn stop." Stacey said, as she let Andrew get some air. He was coughing pretty badly. She sat on top of his stomach. And her eyes began to welt with tears." Can you guys leave us alone for a second." She asked, and Hunter and Shawn left and went down stairs. Her tears began to fall, harder, the quicker Test caught his breath, he began to cry with her.  
  
" Stacey I love you. Baby, Please...God, will forgive me, for the sins I've made, you have to too. I love you." Test said. Rubbing his hand on her arms, smearing blood up and down them.  
  
"No you Don't!" Stacey said angrily, pulling her arm away. Shawn and Hunter heard her yelling so they came back in the room. She quickly pulled the gun off the table. "God hates Liars" she yelled and shot him in the forehead, killing him instantly "See you in Hell!"  
  
~*~*~**~**  
  
A/N: Bet you didn't expect her to be the killer......Yeah baby!!! Happy Valentines Day!!! Oh and No Way Out is Tomorrow....Its gonna be good!  
  
Spread the word! Kora Flair "Reeks of Awesomeness." 


	38. Red white and GOLD!

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she's on Raw....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough!  
  
~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Cole: Ladies and gentleman, we welcome you, to our nations capital, Washington DC.  
  
Tazz: We are less than two weeks away from Unforgiven.  
  
Cole: we have some amazing match ups!, including an inter gender tag team match.  
  
Tazz: We also have Josh Matthews, standing by in Hollywood CA, to conduct an interview with Elle Smith. Via satellite.  
  
Cole: Tazz, she also appeared on Raw a two weeks ago, maybe she will comment on that as well."  
  
~*~*~**~**~*  
  
"Hey" Keira said walking into the diva locker room. "did you tell him?" she asked referring to her pregnancy and Shannon. She didn't notice that he was in there.  
  
"yeah." Shannon said. "I'm glad your friends knew about it before your husband!" he said, in a nasty voice. "I'm outta here, I'll see you at the hotel, tonight, after the show."  
  
Keira felt bad now. "So, how did he take the news." She asked noticing that Domitria had been crying.  
  
"I'm not pregnant, Keira." She said in a low voice. So that none of the other Divas heard.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I'm NOT fucking pregnant ok!" Domitria began to cry a little more. "Besides, he isn't ready for a kid yet."  
  
"Oh, Dom, I am so sorry." Keira said trying her best to comfort her friend.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*  
  
"Josh Mathews, here and we are in Hollywood CA, I am seconds away from sitting down with Elle Smith. But first lets take a look at the trailer for the movie.  
  
*MOVIE TRAILER* (Like Underworld, which was an awesome movie)  
  
"I am a death dealer, Sworn to defend against those know as the lichens." A female voice said. "A war has been waging for centuries. , and now....all that is about to change." In large letters, 'Elle Smith' appeared on the screen. And they showed her fighting in the movie. 'Steven Dorff' they showed clips of him.  
  
~*~*~~*~  
  
Josh: Elle, the movie looks great, I cant wait to see it, can you explain what the motive of the movie is, without giving a lot away?  
  
Elle: Sure Josh. The movie is set in the secret nocturnal and supernatural world of vampires and werewolves, two groups that have been at war for centuries, this is the story of a romance between a female vampire warrior, Selene played by me, who's famous for her strength and werewolf-hunting prowess, and a peace-loving human, Michael played by Steven, who wants to end the war.  
  
Josh: So what does it feel like to be Elle Smith these days? I heard you were invited to the Hollywood's birthday bash this weekend.  
  
Elle: Three words Josh....what a rush!  
  
Josh: When is the premiere?  
  
Elle: The premiere is in two weeks, and everyone can catch it in theaters in three.  
  
Josh: So has Elle gone Hollywood?  
  
Elle: Absolutely....Not. I've missed every single aspect of the WWE, here, and I'm glad to be home. It's like when you love something all your life, and someone takes it from you, you eventually want it back.  
  
Josh: fair enough, but I have to ask, if there was a chance, would you do another movie? And what kind of movie does one decide to do?  
  
Elle: as far as the second question, what catches my attention, is like any fan out there, the drama, the action, it has to be an attention grabber.  
  
Josh: and for the first?  
  
Elle: If it was at the right time and place sure, and it all depends what the people think of this movie.  
  
Josh: Two weeks ago, you appeared on Raw? You almost became the number one contender, to a belt that doesn't exist on SD.  
  
Elle: like I said, Mr. McMahon gave me an opportunity, and I ran with it. Just like at Vengeance, I was one of the last two people in the match.  
  
Josh: If you had a chance to fight the champion, who is one of your TE classmates, Eva...would you bring it home to Smackdown, or stay with it at Raw?  
  
Elle: That's a dumb question Josh.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Tazz: well that was Elle Smith via satellite, from Hollywood.  
  
Cole: Tazz, that movie looks awesome! I cant wait to see it, just like our next match up. The rivalry between these people, has been raging for weeks.  
  
Tazz: Every week since Keira and Edge has returned, the FBI has become more and more involved in their business.  
  
Cole: Domitria, and every single male FBI member, has not been able to successfully beat the team of Edge and Keira. (Clips of matchups, between them)  
  
~*~*PROMO~*~*  
  
The promo, showed Keira walking in on Edge, getting out of the shower. "Oh My word...I am so sorry!" Keira said quickly turning away. Making Edge blush, and make that sexy grin.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you've seen one, I've seen one. It's ok." He said checking her out from her back view.  
  
"I actually came to talk about last week? And that kiss?" Keira said , smeaking peaks as he got dressed.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're a great kisser." Edge joked, and the two were face to face, inches apart. Keira bit her bottom lip. "You know, you look mighty hot Keira, what do you say we cool you off in the shower?" Keira didn't answer, she just smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* the Fbi music played and Domitria and Nunzio went to the ring. "Faint" by linkin park, and "Never gonna stop." By Rob Zombie played, and out walked Keira and Edge. Keira looked around the arena, as they made their way to the ring. There were signs all over that said, 'The FBI fears Keira and Edge', and 'Edge and Keira forever'. Her favorite was, 'She's returned, with a purpose......Red white and GOLD!'  
  
Keira and Edge vs. Domitria and Nunzio (NON-TITLE):  
  
Keira didn't even get the chance to get into the ring as Domitria assaulted Keira in the aisle before choking her out with her own jacket. Domitria then tossed Keira back into the ring and after scoring a nearfall after a dropkick to the Keira's side. Domitria countered a Sunset Flip and then viciously drove a knee into the back of Keira's neck. Keira tried repeatedly to break the hold, trying to break the hold with a snapmare and a belly-to-back suplex but Domitria held on. Keira finally broke the hold by driving Domitria back into the corner repeatedly then although Domitria cinched in a Dragon sleeper, Keira broke the hold by scaling the turnbuckles and flipping over Domitria. Domitria tackled Keira, knocking her outside of the ring. Resulting in a catfight. Edge and Nunzio tried to break them up, but they wouldn't break.  
  
"What is your problem Domitria?" Keira yelled, as Refs, came down to break them up. They entered the ring, and were separated, Edge and Nunzio tagged themselves in, Keira quickly tagged Edge before he had a chance to fight. Domitria did the same.  
  
Domitria then tore into her adversary with a series of forearms to the face and although Keira momentarily stopped Domitria with a knee to the midsection, Domitria pasted keira to the mat with a spinebuster. Domitria lit up Keira with four hard knife-edge chops and after ducking under a clothesline by Domitria, the sultry diva dropped Keira with a Chick Kick. Keira kicked out at two and caused some separation with a rake of the eyes but Domitria countered an Irish Whip before she drove Keira's face first into the canvas, delivering a serious whack job (SUPERKICK TO THE FACE) for the win!  
  
Three seconds later, Domitria was celebrating a little retribution as she picked up the win over her fellow TE alumni, but Domitria didn't get much of a chance to bask in the glow of her big win, as Edge attacked her in the aisle, mowing down Domitria with a clothesline.  
  
*~*~*~!*~*  
  
After the match, Keira went straight for, Domitria. She grabbed her arm, and turned her hard, and quick, causing superstars from the hall to come toward the two, if a fight broke out. "What the hell was that?" Keira yelled.  
  
"I won the match! What you never seen someone win a match before?" Domitria smirked " Oh yeah I forgot, You were gone for a while.....What a broken neck?" Domitria stared at Keira.  
  
Keira smacked her hard across the face. " That you caused me, YOU STUPID BITCH!" Edge and Nunzio, as well as some other Smackdown guys came running. "Whoa, Keira calm down." Kurt said.  
  
"Let her go, maybe I'll do you a favor John.." Domitria said looking at Keira to him, "I'll break her neck again." A few short seconds later a fight broke out between the two divas as well as John Cena, and Edge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*  
  
: OK, the point of the promo, was to spark a romance angle between the two, on screen, if you'd like to see it continue let me know.  
  
Danielle's movie is Underworld...With my title. And I changed a few things so its not exactly alike. Also, What do you think Danielle should do.. Regarding Josh's last Question about Raw and SD.  
  
Toodles Oh, I almost forgot, Domitria is on the verge of going Heel!!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Kora Flair 


	39. Unforgiven

Disclaimer: I only own Kora... Everything else is owned by other peeps.  
  
A/N: I made an ooops, and have been promoting this ppv as Unforgiven....well it should be Summerslam...but...to speed the story along, we're going to skip summerslam  
  


* * *

  
*PROMO*  
  
" I have no clue what that was about...." Edge said.  
  
"I do." Keira said referring to Dom's outburst last Thursday. The FBI walked up, alongside Domitria.  
  
"So what do you know?" Domitria said getting in her face, the rest of the FBI circled around her and Edge.  
  
"Why is it every time I turn around you're there?" Keira said tightening her wrists. Kurt Angle came by, knowing from last week a fight would break out.  
  
"Well, I'm waiting?" Domitria said smiling.  
  
"You're holding on to something, you never had in the first place." Keira simply said, as she held her title belt in Domitria's face.  
  
"We'll see about that, because tonight....A new FBI member is born." Domitria said walking back....."So keep that belt close....because I'm taking it tonight."  
  


* * *

  
Tazz: Who do you think, Domitria was talking about? Someone on our Roster?  
  
Keira sat in the locker room, and watched a match between, The Worlds Greatest Tag Team Haas and Benjamin verses, Los Guererros for the tag team belts. She already knew the Guererros, were going to be put over big time... but she was nervous for Charlie, he had never been in a ladder match before. Her eyes were glued to the T.V. she didn't even notice her tag team partner come in.  
  
Edge entered the hallway, talking with John Cena about his upcoming match up tonight. He saw his partner, who didn't even notice he and the John were there, watching the tag team match up. He sat down at the table, took one look at the screen, and switched it off.  
  
"Dammit, what'd you do that for!?" she yelled, hitting him on the arm. "It was getting good too." "You're eyes were too close to the screen baby'," he said. "Anyway, I just wanted to introduce to you the newest member of FBI. John Cena?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?..." she turned around , and shook her head in disgust. " you just can't get enough of me can you?"  
  
"Well that's an understatement." John said. "And I guess you've already noticed Chucky (Charlie haas) didn't do any ass kicking last night other than setting up his own." He said referring to the house show.  
  
"Yeah, I wish." Keira said, unable to hold back a smile.  
  
"So now that you've got your tag-team opponent, I'll leave you two alone to talk." Edge said leaving very quickly.  
  
"It's going to be our first match up together baby'," John said. "Let's make it good, and let's make it hot." "Don't you think you could wear something a little less... well... revealing?"  
  
Kora had on tight black shorts and a baby blue sleeveless tank top with the WWE, and her black boots. With her hair pulled up to a ponytail. "You don't control me John, never have."  
  
"Yeah, but I know Charles, wouldn't appreciate you wearing stuff like that."  
  
"Actually, he's the one who bought it." Keira said turning the TV back on, only to see she missed the match.  
  


* * *

  
*Promo* #2*  
  
"That was a low blow Keira." Domitria said shaking her head. This time the two divas were all alone.  
  
"It's the truth, you're holding on to something you never even had in the first place." She said, noticing Kurt and Edge coming up, Domitria slapped her hard. Both men tried to hold Keira back.  
  
"Let me go!" Keira said pulling her arm forcefully. "She needs to hear it."  
  
"So tell me then!" Domitria yelled, she could feel her face getting warm, this time Keira had crossed the line, she's began getting personal, and Vince liked it, much too her demise.  
  
"Edge back off." Cena said walking up, he looked at Keira, then back to Edge, "Take your whore with you." This time it was Kurt holding Edge back.  
  
"I SAID TELL ME!!!" Domitria yelled.  
  
"One, your marriage to Shannon, ended before it could even start, you're jealous, because in the end, I got the man, and you never do." The marriage comment enraged Domitria, soon after they were on the floor rolling around exchanging punches. It was quickly broken up. Stephanie McMahon and Paul Heyman, Smack down's GM's, came and separated the two.  
  
Paul, had to struggle to keep Keira back. " Save it for the match, Keira..."  
  
"You see these." Keira said holding up her and Edge's belts. "You want to know why you don't have them....Because you're no where close to being in my league....our league. Never have been, never will be. You will NEVER be forgiven for what you did...."  
  


* * *

  
Cole: looks like things between the two teams are heating up quick. And it looks as if Cena has declared himself the newest FBI member.  
  
Tazz: man you could cut the air with a knife, in this arena  
  


* * *

  
Cole: it all started five months ago in a match that would change Keira's life forever.  
  
*Clips were shown, from when she broke her neck, in a bra and panties match against Domitria. Her return at Vengeance, and the weeks leading up to Unforgiven, with the entire FBI. "Broken" by 12 Stones, is the survivor series theme song so that played in the background.*  
  


* * *

  
'Faint' by Linkin park played...and 'never gonna stop' by Rob Zombie, and out walked Keira and Edge. Cena and Domitria came out to Cena's music.  
  
Edge and Cena exchanged hammerlocks before Edge scored with a shoulderblock. Cena turned the tide momentarily but he quickly found himself in the Edgecution. Cena broke free and made a tag to Domitria, who got right in Edge's face.  
  
Edge caught a right hand by Domitria and spanked the dangerous Diva before Keira checked in and scored with a waistlock takedown. Domitria and Keira exchanged hammerlocks before Keira earned a nearfall after a backslide. Keira applied a side headlock and got a two-count after hitting a crossbody block off of the ropes before taking Domitria to the mat with a headscissor out of the corner.  
  
However, Domitria dropped Keira, sending her throat crashing across the bottom rope and enabling Domitria to hit a Northern Lights suplex moments later. Keira took Domitria to the mat and both ladies made tags and Edge got rolling, dropping Cena with a clothesline and a pair of clotheslines.  
  
Edge elevated Cena over the top rope and although Cena collected himself on the apron, Cena soon fell prey to a springboard dropkick from the second rope. Edge crotched Domitria on the top rope but as he came from the top rope, he tweaked his knee on the arena floor and Cena didn't help things by sending Edge knee first into the steel stairs.  
  
Back in the ring, Keira sent Domitria crashing from the top rope to the canvas thanks to the head sissors take down but as Keira lined Domitria up for the widows peek, Cena yanked Keira down by the hair from the apron. Kurt Angle charged to the ring and yanked Cena off of the apron, sending him crashing face first into the canvas then Kurt hurled Cena into the barricade unbeknownst to the officials. Back in the ring, Domitria tried for a double handspring elbow but Keira sat up on the top rope and countered with a Victory Roll to pick up the win for she and Edge!  
  
"Here are your winners, and still intergender tag team champions, Keira Turner and Edge."  
  
After the match, Kiera headed out to the arena floor where she checked up on Edge's knee. He was ok and they both entered the ring again.  
  
Keira and Edge were celebrating their win, and both were attacked from behind by the FBI. Domitria hit Keira on the back of the head with the tag team belts. "Hold her up." She screamed, to Polumbo, and Nunzio. Domitria hit her in the face three times, each time harder than before.  
  
"Things, are far from over, Keira......." Domitria said, getting an almost psychotic look in her face. "They've just begun."  
  
Tazz: Domitria has lost it Cole.  
  


* * *

  
You know what to do  
  


* * *

  
Kora Flair 


	40. DEAL WITH THE DEVIL

Dislaimer: AND MORE STUFF...LOL... I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves...You know the drill. You guys own the Superstars you created..way way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing...(JK) that too, was invented by Mr. McMahon. But I did write that story. And I do have an idea for a Are You Tough Enough 2. but not until I'm done with this. So I hope you guys create some more characters for me, and don't be surprised if my Tough Enough 1 girls make a guest appearance...hell some might even be judges...  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~*~*  
  
A/N: VICTORIA IS THE NEW WOMEN'S CHAMPION next PPV is No Mercy..... Because I messed the order up...like I explained before we skipped Summerslam..... Well I did. And it will feature both raw and Smackdown. It is already October in the story!!!!! Also, you learn more about the peeps in the story, on a personal level...just not all at once.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
*Diva Locker Room*  
  
"How you doing kiddo?" Ric Flair asked his daughter. He had just found out about the Andrew incident, and he knew she couldn't be doing good, because Vince wanted her to go solo.  
  
"Fine, all things considered."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well, I've been getting heat from Vince." Kora said, rolling her eyes. "he wants me to do another TE season."  
  
Ric shook his head, knowing what was coming. Kora always went on these rants when she was mad. "Well that's great, look how great these kids have turned out. Keira, she just won a new belt.....Eva has the womens belt."  
  
"Uhhh, That was MY belt!" Kora yelled. "and don't make it seem like she won it on her own Rand....." She stopped herself from completing her sentence.  
  
"You haven't been yourself lately, as a father, I'm worried about you. You wanna talk about it."  
  
"I thought we just did." Kora smirked. "Fine..."  
  
"Randy broke off the engagement." Kora said, fighting back tears. She hated showing weakness, especially in front of her father. "He already moved his stuff out of the pent house....."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"When I got home Friday, it was empty."  
  
(A/N: Kora and Randy have been a couple off and on screen.....But that goes into the whole Kora Flair saga.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~**~  
  
'Headstrong' by Trapt, played through the arena. And by the looks of things Kora was not happy. There were signs all through the arena, 'Kora fears Eva Hernandez'. 'out with the old, and it had a picture of Kora, in with the NEW, and a picture of Eva with the Belt. Kora grabbed a sign from the front row, and ripped it up.  
  
"I am so SICK of hearing, everywhere I go, Eva kicked your butt. Eva this. Eva that." Kora said. 'Not that kind of girl played through the arena, and the fans erupted. Eva made her way to the ring. "What exactly are you out here for?" Eva asked.  
  
"Do you know, what happened, to me? Just yesterday, some kid asked me for an autograph... But Eva, it wasn't mine that they wanted...IT WAS YOURS!" Kora yelled.  
  
"So, that's why your out here?"  
  
"I CAME TO TAKE BACK WHAT YOU STOLE FROM ME!!!!"  
  
"Then come and get it." Eva said, throwing her fists up. Immediately Eric Bishoff's music played.  
  
"First off, the two of you don't make the matches." Bishoff said, getting heat from the crowd. "But I do like the way you think. Eva you have just the Latina heat we need here on RAW" Bishoff looked at both Divas.  
  
"Kora will get her rematch." He said, "But not tonight." The crowd started chanting 'asshole'. "Tonight Kora and Eva will be meeting in tag team action."  
  
~*~****~**~**~**~*~  
  
Kristen and Victoria vs. Eva and Kora.  
  
Kora and Eva fought in the beginning of the match. Deciding who would start the match.  
  
Kora started with a waistlock into a Mahjistrol cradle then after a series of chops and a headscissor, Kora took Kristen down with a dropkick. Kora sent Kristen staggering into the corner with a kick and then she rained down on Kristen from the second turnbuckle with right hands but Victoria yanked down Kora, hanging her neck off the ropes and sending her to the mat then after making the tag, Victoria scored a close two count with the Spider's Web on the former 4-time WWE Women's Champion. Eva just looked on, making no attempt to tag in.  
  
Victoria stretched Kora out with a modified reverse chinlock then Kristen checked in and after choking Kora out across the ropes, Kristen detained the official while Victoria scored with a straight kick to the face. However, as Kristen went for the Houston hang over, Kora moved out of the way and tagged Eva in.  
  
Eva came in and tore into her adversaries, hitting Victoria with a dropkick and following a series of clotheslines and a tilt-a-whirl slam on Kristen, Eva caught Victoria with a vile DDT! Eva tagged Kora back in hard and the pair sent Kristen into orbit with a double hip toss and then Eva propped Kristen up on the top rope, setting her up for the Head sissors from Kora!  
  
Eva brawled with Kristen while Kora was moments away from a victory as she set up for a Victory Roll on Victoria but as the referee was distracted by Eva and Kristen, Orton came running down, and snuck into the ring and absolutely imprinted Kora into the canvas by spiking her into the mat as Victoria held her in the Electric Chair position!  
  
Victoria rolled into the cover and picked up the pin for her team. Kora and Eva fought after the match had ended. Kristen blasted Eva in the back of her neck with Eva's Women's Title and then she and Victoria looked to finish Eva off as Kristen propped her title across Eva's face and Victoria went to out to the apron. Kora left the ring and watched as they attacked Eva. However, Stevie inexplicably charged the ring and yanked Victoria off of the apron before clearing Kristen from the ring! Steven Richards then helped Eva to her feet and checked on her before brushing her off and heading up the ramp to the back!  
  
~~*~*~**~**~~**~*~  
  
After the Show. Vince was in his office. *Knock-Knock* "Yeah well make it happen Heyman. Its what the peop..." Vince stopped in mid sentence as a certain RAW diva walked in. "Uhm, I'll call you back."  
  
"What can I do for you?" Vince asked. "Have a seat please." He said pointing to the seat in front of his desk.  
  
"That won't be necessary." The diva said. "I've made up my mind."  
  
"and?"  
  
"And...you have a deal... She won't know what hit her." The diva said walking out of the office.  
  
~*~**~****~**~**  
  
A/N: Well, there's the RAW chapter. Who do you think made the deal with the DEVIL????? Such is life of a TE girl.  
  
Kora Flair.....XOXO!ere her 


	41. FAVORS

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she's on Raw....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE!  
  
~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Keira was in the weight room, when someone sneaked up from behind. He put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" he said.  
  
"Well, it couldn't be my boyfriend, because hes suppose to be in San Diego. So it has to be the better half of the WGTT. Shelton?" Keira said smiling. Charlie turned her around.  
  
"Very funny." He said pouting his lips.  
  
"Keira laughed. "I thought it was." She said kissing him.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*At Hotel*~*~**~*~**  
  
"Look, I'm just think......Domitria, I LOVE YOU I DO. But........" Shannon said. He and Domitria had been fighting for a few weeks now, and he hated seeing her hurt.  
  
"But, our marriage was a lost cause." She said waiting for Shannon to say something but he never did. She looked outside of the window. Danielle had just started dating Billy Gunn, and they were so happy. They were in the pool swimming, and laughing.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the arena, you wanna ride with me?" Shannon said.  
  
"NO....."  
  
*~*~*~**~**~*~  
  
Smackdown started as usual. Half way through there was a promo of the FBI ambushing the tag team of Keira and Edge.  
  
** ON AIR BACKSTAGE**  
  
Keira barged into Paul Heyman's office. "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Paul, yelled.  
  
"I want a match against Domitria tonight!" Keira yelled. "Adam cant wrestle tonight..because of her."  
  
"Whoa, hold the phone. You already have a match tonight Keira." Paul said.  
  
"Then at No Mercy?"  
  
"You and Edge are set for a tag match against the FBI, for those belts of yours."  
  
"Do yourself a favor, make the match." Keira said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"or, you're gonna have to deal with Eric Bishoff.."  
  
"Bishoff, what does he have to do with this?" paul said getting worried.  
  
"Well, You might as well kiss these belts goodbye....Now that Edge and I signed with RAW.." The crowd erupted, as she said RAW.  
  
Paul was lost for words. "Consider this, my last match under the rulings of Paul Heyman, and Stephanie McMahon's Smackdown."  
  
~*~**~**~*~*~  
  
Cole: I cant believe what we just heard. Keira and Edge has just signed with Raw.  
  
'Faint' by Linkin Park played through the arena. And Keira walked out, and received a huge pop. A few moments later Danielle made her way to the ring.  
  
Danielle and Keira jockeyed for position at the onset and Danielle took Keira to the mat with a waistlock before driving a series of forearms across Keira's face. Keira rebutted with a pair of armdrags and a Victory Roll for a nearfall but Elle held onto the ropes to counter a rollup then sent Keira to the mat with a spinning back kick to the face.  
  
Elle scored with a slam to set up a massive legdrop but Keira came back with the Lou thez press and a series of right hands and although Elle fired back, Keira caught Elle on the second rope and attempted a head sissors. Elle fought off the attempt, and Keira regained control only to lose it again as Domitria came down to ringside and distracted her as she slipped off of the apron while trying to deck Keira with her shoe! Elle capitalized on that by scoring a near fall with a powerbomb.  
  
Keira looked to finish the challenger off win the match as a quick reversal allowed Keira to deliver a famasser as she pasted Elle to the mat but Domitria came in the ring, interrupting the count and catching Keira's attention. Keira took her fellow former TE alumni out of the equation with a Chick Kick but the distraction was all that John Cena needed to a chair to Elle. Elle knew just what to do with it as she decked Keira with the chair and tossed it out of the ring. Elle then rolled into the cover and picked up the pin, much to the chagrin of the capacity Little Rock, Arkansas crowd!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heymen's music hit, and he entered the ring, and helped Keira to her feet. "Favor granted, just stay here on Smackdown please."  
  
"And at No mercy?" Keira said, using the ropes to hold herself up. "Do I get Domitria at No Mercy?"  
  
"at No Mercy, you will be featured in a double header.... If you and Edge win your tag team match. You will fight Domitria later on in the show.." The crowd erupted in cheer. And Keira extended her hand. Paul shook it, and she told him, the raw thing was just a measuring tool.  
  
~~*~*~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: Did ya really think I could send those two to RAW.....Danielle and Billy Gunn.....Let me know what ya think about that...should she pursue it  
  
Kora Flair 


	42. choices

Dislaimer: AND MORE STUFF...LOL... I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves...You know the drill. You guys own the Superstars you created..way way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing...(JK) that too, was invented by Mr. McMahon. But I did write that story. And I do have an idea for a Are You Tough Enough 2. but not until I'm done with this. So I hope you guys create some more characters for me, and don't be surprised if my Tough Enough 1 girls make a guest appearance...hell some might even be judges...  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~*~*  
  
A/N: I just want to let EVERYONE know that it is 3:00 a.m. So bare with me here, on errors and such... I just finished writing the chapters, and P.P.V...yay!! I also want to Thank all the new reviewers!!!!! You guys are the ones that help keep the story going... Welcome to the world of TE. and my loyal readers too... I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
-At Arena-  
  
Kristen had just gotten out of a meeting with the creative team from RAW. It was headed by the boss, the big man, Vince McMahon. She sat on a crate in the hall, and thought about the meeting.  
  
*Kristen POV (Point of view)*  
  
"We would like for you to separate yourself from the HBK persona, as well as Shawn." Vince said, before I even had a chance to sit down. Kind of right to the point, don't ya think?  
  
"What, are you crazy?" I asked him. "That's the gimmick that made me here, in the WWE." But that wasn't the worst of it. Eric Bishoff came in the room with Stone Cold. Now Stone Cold, nice guy, Eric, on the other hand, ruthless.  
  
"We, also think you need a different finishing move." Jim Ross said. Very bluntly I might add. Inside I was going crazy. So I pinched myself, to see if this was really happening. "OUCH!" I said, getting everyone in the room's attention.  
  
All I could do was nod my head. "AM I FUCKING CRAZY???? Don't nod your head stupid, put up a fight." I said to myself. "What are my other options?"  
  
"Well, there are three." Bishoff said, and I smiled.  
  
"one, you will be featured as an American scapegoat...much like Rob Conway. A French sympathizer. You will join the faction La Resistance, and as they feud with the Dudley Boys, you will help them win, only to turn on them two Pay Per Views later. And review that you are the New Duchess of Dudleyville." Vince said. This must have been his idea. "To replace the fallen Haley."  
  
"Whats wrong with Haley?"  
  
"She put in her monthly notice. After this month she's done." Vince said.  
  
"And number two?" I asked, trying to keep on topic.  
  
"You go singles. Maybe get a title shot here and there, start a feud with Eva." Jim Ross said. See, I liked number two, so I nodded in agreement.  
  
"3?"  
  
Stephanie McMahon and Paul Heyman walked in. "You work for us." Paul E said.  
  
"If you decide to go with three, we will go into details later. But you will be traded with a Smackdown diva. To make it fair." Stephanie said "We want a choice at the No Mercy afternoon meeting." I was then dismissed. If I go to SD. What should I do???  
  
J.R. Lets go in the back with Terri.  
  
Terri: Eva earlier tonight, Mr. Bishoff, and Stone Cold gave you the authority to pick the match type between you and Kora at No Mercy.  
  
Eva: That's right Terri, but your going to have to wait, along with the rest of the people.  
  
Terri: Not just a little hint?  
  
Eva didn't answer, she just walked off screen.  
  
Kora vs. Kristen  
  
As usual, a lockup kicks things off. Kristen applies a waistlock to Kora and slams her down. Kora throws Kristen to the canvas and gets her in an armbar. Kristen reverses that into a hammerlock until Kora comes back with a Fireman's Carry takeover. She starts working on Kristen's arm. After an armwrench, Kora covers for two. Kora, still working the arm, drags Kristen to the mat. Kristen flips out of it, and gives Kora an armdrag.  
  
She rushes toward Kora, but Kora counters sending her into the ropes. Kora then kicks her down and twists her arm around the top rope. Kora drags Kristen by her arm, covers, but only gets two. Kora wrenches Kristen's arm before flipping her over. She again goes for a pinfall, but Kristen kicks up after two. Kora with an armbar to Kristen. Kristen eventually breaks free, punches Kora, then gives her a modified TKO for two. Kristen takes Kora down, tries to go up top, but Kora puts Kristen on her shoulders and gives her the Electric Chair. She turns that into a bridge, and referee counts 1-2-3  
  
"Here is your winner, Kora Flair."  
  
As soon as Kora pinned Kristen, 'Not that kind of girl' played through the arena. Eva came walking down the ramp, clapping her hands.  
  
"Well done Kora." She said walking toward the ring. "But you're going to need more skill than that. If you want to win at No Mercy."  
  
"because our match at No Mercy. Is an 'I Quit' Match. If I win, you are outta here! Out of the WWE forever. Out of my life. And you will never get your belt back. But if for some reason you win. I stay. And I never get another title shot, as long as I'm here in the WWE" Eva said, as both divas stared the other down.  
  
~**~**~**~*~*  
  
A/N: What should Kristen do??? Its up to you guys... Most voted on wins.  
  
An I quit match. Could this be the end of someone's career in the WWE. Check out No Mercy to find out.  
  
Toodles. Kora Flair 


	43. lovefuryenergyPASSION

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she's on Raw....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE!  
  
a/n: Whew, the next chapter will be No Mercy! Oh and I made it Dom's birthday.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Cole: welcome to Smackdown. No mercy is just days away. And Tazz, from watching Raw last Monday, and Smackdown tonight, it's going to be a great PPV!  
  
Tazz: We have a huge main event. Brock Lesnar vs. The Big Show, for the WWE title, and I have to say Brock doesn't stand a chance.  
  
Cole: up next, the FBI has a surprise or something on the lines of that.  
  
*Backstage*  
  
Danielle was backstage talking to Sean o Haire and Roddy Rowdy Piper.  
  
"Uhm, excuse me Elle?" a voice said from behind. "Can I have your autograph?" he asked.  
  
Elle turned around and was stunned to see who it was. "Mr. McMahon, hello."  
  
"Please call me Shane." He said smiling. "So what about that autograph?"  
  
Elle was a bit dumbfounded. "So did you see the movie?"  
  
"yeah, but at the LA premiere. Not the First one in New Yolk.?"  
  
"OH."  
  
"but definitely movie star material." Shane said. Elle was stuck on him. He had a smile that most men kill for. "so I was wondering? Do you want to go out for dinner?  
  
Elle looked around the room. "me? Actually, today's not good. I kind of promised the boys id hang with them, we're celebrating Domitria's birthday."  
  
"Well how about No Mercy, we can do lunch?"  
  
"Sound like a plan. Why don't you party with us tonight? It'll be fun?"  
  
"sorry, I actually can't. Marissa is finding, ways to make me look bad in the divorce, so. I better not."  
  
"Oh, well if you change your mind? You know where to find me."  
  
*FBI surprise*  
  
Chuck Polumbo, Nunzio, and Stromboli, were in the ring. And there was a table set up. With something on it.  
  
"We have a lot of reasons to celebrate." Nunzio said, getting booed from the crowd.  
  
"We have a new member in The Full Blooded Italians... John Cena." Polumbo said, and the crowd began chanting. 'Cena sold out' Keira was watching all this backstage, on one of the monitors. Truth be told. She hated the fact that, John was getting heat. when they were together, he's the one that helped build her fan basis, and now he hardly has none.  
  
"The real reason is, We have a Party to throw. So please, start the props." Nunzio said, as Red white and green balloons fell from the ceiling, as well as confetti. "Lillian please begin.  
  
"happy Birthday to you," Lillian sang, and the crowd participated. Much to the surprise of everyone. All of a sudden 'what I always wanted' by kittie played, and Domitria and John came out. More confetti was released. All through out the arena, Domitria spotted signs' Domitria, WWE's favorite Bad Girl.'  
  
"ladies and gentleman, the first lady of Smackdown, the Queen of the FBI, the most dominant female figure, since that old lady. Moolah. DOMITRIA" Johnny the bull revealed a birthday cake. Domitria had a long black robe on, and she and John entered the ring.  
  
Domitria teased the crowd a bit. "Do you guys wanna see me Dance? Do you guys want to see my Birthday suit?" she said showing some leg. And the men in the audience cheered.  
  
"Well, Too Bad!" she said, taking off her robe to reveal FBI clothing. The crowd immediately began to boo her. The FBI started to laugh. "your right we do have a lot to celebrate. Last week, we took out Edge, and now he wont be 100 percent at No Mercy. That ensures me and John a win."  
  
"And after that, Keira, after we win our belts.. Im gonna take your little head and smash it....SMASH IT.....SMASH IT!!!!!!!"  
  
'Faint' by Linkin Park played. And no one came out.  
  
Cole: That's Keira in the ring with a chair. Behind you, Cena...  
  
As they turned around Keira began swinging. She knocked Cena right in the forehead, causing him to go down quick. She chased the three strooges to the back. And when she made her way back to the ring, Dom was hovered over John. He was unconscious.  
  
Keira hit her on the back as hard as she could, and waiting for her to get up. A few minutes later the two divas began fighting. Dom speared Keira out of the ring. And the two began rolling around out there. Officials from the back broke them up. "Ill see you at No Mercy!." Keira said. "and our match, is a Chicago Street Fight!" the crowd began cheering, 'Keira...Keira'  
  
*Birthday Party after SD*  
  
The entire SD roster went. Whether they liked Dom or not. Domitria was on the dance floor, having the time of her life. She and John were dancing rather provocatively. "Were's Shannon?" John asked, rubbing his hand across her chest.  
  
"Who knows, he doesn't like me anymore." Domitria said kissing his neck.  
  
"damn girl YOU ARE HOT!" Cena said. Returning the favor.  
  
"anyone, gotta hose?" Danielle laughed. Noticing Shane at the bar. So she walked over. "you always sit alone?"  
  
Shane turned around and smiled. "what can I say?"  
  
"for starters, you can order me a drink."  
  
"What do you want?" Shane yelled over the music.  
  
"Surprise me?!" She said sitting down next to him. He handed her a bud light. And she smiled.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Keira had left Charlie and Shelton at the table, and she went to find Domitria. She didn't want to not be friends with her. But the storyline was really getting to her She was kind of surprised to see, her and John so close. "Hey Dom."  
  
"hey girl. Lets dance." Domitria said pulling her in between she and John.  
  
DJ: hey, is it getting HOT IN HERRE!!!!!!  
  
// Hot in.....so hit in herre Hot in.....  
  
So hot in herre.....  
  
So hot in.....///  
  
"awwww girl..." John said looking at Keira. This is our song. He said, extending his hand. "for old time sakes?" Keira took his hand. Domitria went and sat at a table, and watched them dance. She grabbed another beer, and downed it.  
  
"for old times sakes." The two danced rather closely through the entire song.  
  
/// I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show patience  
  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
  
Lookin for the right time to flash them keys  
  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
  
Give that man what he askin for  
  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use./// Charlie went looking for, Keira and he seen her and John all over each other. His heart broke in a million pieces. So he grabbed his stuff and left.  
  
///(I said)  
  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
  
So take off all your clothes/// John began pulling at her shirt. I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off ///Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles  
  
What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models  
  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
  
VOKAL tanktop, all on at this point  
  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
  
So take it off like your home alone  
  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
  
like "girl I think my butt gettin big"  
  
"You wanna get out of here?" John asked. And Keira agreed. The two went back to the hotel. And John took her to his hotel room. Keira stopped him, he opened the door. "What?" he said. And Keira kissed him passionately. And he returned the favor... "John...make love to me." Keira said. "Keira, are you sure?" he said as she kissed him. "yeah.... I want you....I want this. Make love to me John Cena." Keira said leading him to the bed.  
  
///// (Nelly hang all out)  
  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah/// A few hours later, John woke up, and looked to his left. Keira slept. She was so peaceful. The song was on the radio. Their song. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Keira."  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
Give a little bit of ah, ah  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
  
A/N: I had to do it. I had to put my favorite Smackdown couple back together.. Hate me all you want. But remember, in my story, every action has its consequences.  
  
Kora Flair...  
  
No Mercy is gonna be good!!!!!! 


	44. NO MERCY

Disclaimer: I only own Kora... Everything else is owned by other peeps. I don't own No Mercy. I don't own the city of Chicago.. but I have lived there almost all my life.. so we'll say I do!  
  
This is No Mercy!!!!! Pay close attention to the match results...and stuff!!!  
  
*At Arena*  
  
Kristen knocked on Vince McMahon's door. She hadn't been able to sleep for days. Brian hasn't been much help on her decision either. 'Its gotta be your decision' It was her choice and hers alone.  
  
"Ahh, Kristen, perfect timing." Vince said opening the door. As Kristen walked in she noticed all the Gm's were present. Discussing the PPV for tonight, she thought. "Now that everyone's here, Kristen have you made a decision?"  
  
"Yes, I have....."  
  
Faint played through the arena, and Keira and Edge came out to a huge pop. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. And it is for the Inter- gender tag team Championships." Lillian announced.  
  
Tazz: We are starting No Mercy out with a bang.  
  
Cole: There has definitely been some bad blood brewing between these two teams.. It all started at last months PPV when Keira and Edge made their returns and captured the new belts for SMACKDOWN. (clips from lead up to now)  
  
John Cena and Domitria finally entered the ring, when, You just don't know me at all played. Danielle appeared atop the ramp. She was wearing referee clothing. "By orders of, Stephanie McMahon, Your match just added a special referee.... ME!" She said running to the ring.  
  
Edge and Cena lock up first. John gets a headlock and a hammerlock on Edge. Edge reverses the hammerlock, but Cena elbows him off. Cena runs the ropes, knocks Edge down, runs the ropes again, ducks two clotheslines and hits him with a back elbow. He chops Cena, whips him, rolls through a Sunset Flip, tries for the Boston Crab, but breaks it up due to Edge grabbing the ropes. Edge tags in Keira, who tries punching Cena. John blocks her attempts, spanks her, and then tags in Domitria. Domitria tries for a clothesline, but Keira ducks and gets her into a waistlock takedown.  
  
Keira goes to the top rope, but Edge bounces off the ropes, causing her to fall on the top turnbuckle. Cena tries for a Plancha, but Edge moves out of the way. He sends John Cena into the steel steps, while inside the ring, Domitria with a head sissors takedown, brings Keira off of the turnbuckle. She sets up for a Chick Kick, but Edge takes her to the mat. At that moment, Danny Basham comes out and throws Edge into the barrier. Inside, after being distracted. Keira tries for her handspring elbow, but Domitria jumps over her, sits on her shoulders, executes a Victory Roll, and gets the pin.  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~  
  
"Charlie, Hi." Keira said. "Where'd you go after the club? You haven't really been around since. Did you go home to Louisville?"  
  
"I guess it doesn't matter...Now that Cena won." Charlie said. The way he said it made chills run up and down Keira's back. "Did it even occur to you that I left the club?"  
  
"Charlie I?"  
  
"Your what? Sorry? You said you didn't know who you should be with, that I was a great guy, but there was no 'spark'." He said, spitting her words back at her.  
  
"You were listening to me and Dawn?" Keira said as her eyes began to water.  
  
"You said you felt it with JOHN CENA!" Charlie screamed Johns's name. "DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MADE ME FEEL? DO YOU? TO HEAR YOU TALK ABOUT THAT, OVER- MUSCLED, WHITE RAPPER WANNA BE?" Keira broke down in tears.  
  
"TURN THE WATERWORKS OFF Keira, they're not going to work." Charlie growled, "I love you dammit, I'm IN love with you and you ripped my heart out this morning."  
  
"Charlie, I didn't know."  
  
"WHAT? THAT I WAS BEHIND THE DOOR? WOULD IT REALLY HAVE CHANGED ANYTHING? You and Dawn....I thought you were gonna be different"  
  
"No, I didn't know you were IN love with me." She said, sobbing now, "I never wanted to you hurt you Charlie, never."  
  
"Well you have." He said, "And you can stop feeling like crap for beating me down, because I'm not your boyfriend anymore. Go be with John, GO HAVE YOUR SPARK DAMNIT!!!!."  
  
Charlie turned and left, not looking back. If he had he would have seen Keira collapse to the floor, sobbing and clutching her stomach as the intensity of her sobs aggravated her already bruised and battered ribs.  
  
A few minutes later, Kurt Angle and Batista walked in. "Ohhh, sweetie come here." Kurt said pulling Keira up in to his arms.  
  
"What's wrong with her" Batista said. He was on RAW, so he had no clue what went on between SMACKDOWN people.  
  
*~*~**~**~**~**~  
  
"The following is an 'I quit' match, in my hand I have a contract that says, The loser quits the WWE, Signed by both Kora Flair and Eva Hernandez." A remix of 'I Wanna be BAD' by Willa Ford, played through the arena. And Kora walked out. She had a good reaction, which immediately boosted her confidence. Moments later, Eva came out. She received the biggest pop, so far in her wrestling career.  
  
A lockup starts and Kora quickly gains the advantage with a full nelson. Eva spins out of it, but Kora continues the momentum with a snapmare takeover. She covers, but can only get 1. As Eva gets up, Kora sweeps her legs and gets a near fall. Kora gives Eva a low dropkick and a roll up. She covers--1-2-Eva gets a shoulder up. Eva clubs Kora's back, before whipping her into the corner. Kora dodges the turnbuckle and gets in position for a 'rana, but Eva pushes Kora onto the apron. Eva charges at Kora, but Kora punches her. She goes up top and delivers a flying crossbody. 'Evolution' music hot, and out walked Randy Orton. He walked around the ring, getting Kora's attention.  
  
A lateral press gets two for Eva. She slingshots Kora over the ropes and onto the floor. Eva follows her out and hits a somersault onto Kora. Eva brings her back into the ring. She goes onto the apron and gives her a shoulder thrust. Kora comes back by dropkicking Eva's knees. She rolls Eva into the ring and gets a two count. Kora's Northern Light Suplex gets 2 as well. Kora puts her into an armbar. Kora finally sees Orton, and he taunts her out of the ring. Orton gives her the RKO on the ramp. And shoves her back in the ring.  
  
Kora eventually gets up and starts giving punches to Eva. Eva pushes Kora down, which causes Kora to land, neck first, onto the second rope. Eva covers, but can only get two. Eva follows that up with a suplex for another two count. She gives Kora a face rake before whipping her into the corner, and delivering a handspring elbow. Kora falls to the ground and Eva takes advantage by covering her. She hooks the leg, but still can't get a three count. She stomps and clubs Kora before slamming her face into the mat. She removes the turnbuckle pad and attempts to give Kora a Snake Eyes. Kora blocks it and delivers her own. Kora rolls Eva up, only to have Eva reverse the roll up and get the win .  
  
King: Eva won the match JR.. Do you know what this means???  
  
Kora was in shock. "How did I lose?" she said, standing in the middle of the ring. She was getting a bit emotional.  
  
Randy Orton entered the ring and started laughing. "I believe there's a song, and it goes, Na na na na, NA NA NA NA hey hey Hey Goodbye!" Kora walked out of the ring, still in shock. She didn't even hear what Randy was saying. "I lost." She said to herself.  
  
~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
As Soon as Eva walked to the back Stevie gave her a big hug... "Lets go celebrate!!! Ding Dong the Bitch is dead..." he said as everyone congratulated her.  
  
~*~*  
  
"The Following match is a Chicago Street Fight." Lillian announced.  
  
Domitria was in the ring with John Cena. Keira made her way into the ring, which was surrounded with trash cans and kendo sticks, Edge came ringside before the match got underway to even up the sides. Keira tore into Domitria at the onset and although Domitria momentarily fired back with a knee to the gut before yaking Keira to the mat by the hair, Keira came right back as she countered a press slam into a headscissor takedown.  
  
Domitria scored with a rollup out of the Electric Chair position and although Keira managed to take Domitria to the mat, as she went for a platter, Domitria managed to kick the platter back into Keira's face before grabbing a hold of the weapon and blasting her adversary with it. Domitria missed another shot with the platter, though, and Keira decked Domitria with the plate before ramming Domitria face-first into the platter.  
  
Domitria pasted Keira to the mat with a twisting sidewalk slam onto a trash can lid before grabbing the lid and going after Keira once again but Keira ducked a lid shot in Matrixesque fashion before super kicking the lid back into Domitria's face! Domitria caught Keira in the Electric Chair position one more time, though, and this time she dropped Keira face-first onto the lid! Domitria then choked Keira with a leather strap and snapmared her across the ring with the strap before dragging her over to the corner and literally hoisting her off of the mat by the throat while sitting on the top rope.  
  
Keira fought out of the predicament and went for the headscissor takedown and although Domitria fought off the initial effort, Keira was persistant and eventually dropped Domitria on the top of her head! Edge hopped onto the apron and John Cena came around the side to neutralize Edge but Keira took Cena out of the picture by hanging him out to dry across the top rope.  
  
Cena then flew off of the apron into a kendo stick shot to the gut from Edge but as Edge posed, Domitria grabbed the stick away from Edge and went after Keira with the weapon. However, Keira ducked an errant shot and after a pair of German suplexes, Keira snatched the stick away from Domitria and blasted her with two shots to the midsection before delivering the Widows peak to pick up the win!  
  
~*~**~**~**~**~**~ OK, I decided to end it there!!!!.. Let me know what ya think...  
  
Kora Flair 


	45. new beginnings

Dislaimer: AND MORE STUFF...LOL... I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves...You know the drill. You guys own the Superstars you created..way way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing...(JK) that too, was invented by Mr. McMahon. But I did write that story. And I do have an idea for a Are You Tough Enough 2. but not until I'm done with this. So I hope you guys create some more characters for me, and don't be surprised if my Tough Enough 1 girls make a guest appearance...hell some might even be judges...  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~*~* A/N: I hope you guys like what I got, because we are more than half way there! Thanks for the reviews.  
  
~**~**~*~*~*  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, I am here, with your Women's Champion. The Girl who retired Kora Flair last night at Unforgiven. Eva Hernandez." Coach said sitting down across from her.  
  
"Hi, Coach."  
  
"Eva, welcome. First things first, your win at Unforgiven...You were the student, how does it feel to flunk the teacher, so to speak?"  
  
"Great, But I can't say Kora didn't have it coming."  
  
"How are you doing physically?"  
  
"Well, I just had one of the greatest matches of my career so far, not quite 100%, but close enough." Eva said smirking.  
  
"What are your thoughts going into tonight? You're in a tag match with Kristen as your partner. Kristen hasn't really been in good graces lately, since you won that belt."  
  
"Well I'm sure Kristen won't jeopardize losing a match...."  
  
"What about your opponents, Trish Stratus, and a partner of her choice?"  
  
"Well, I've fought Trish before, and there's nothing she can throw at me that I cant catch." Eva said leaving the interview room.  
  
"Well there you have it. "Coach said facing the camera. "The VERY confident words of our Women's Champion."  
  
~*~**~*~**~*  
  
A limo pulled up to the arena, and the cameras showed up fast. The license plates read 'money' on them. "Who do you think is in that limo?" King said over his headset.  
  
JR: I don't know King, perhaps our new WWE Heavyweight Champion, Booker T.  
  
The driver opened the door, and revealed the person inside the limo.  
  
JR: wait a second, that's Shane McMahon, what is he doing here?  
  
Shane reached his hand inside the limo, and helped someone out.  
  
King: looks like he didn't come alone JR.  
  
The crowd popped when they seen who he had with him. "JR that's Elle Smith from SD." King yelled through his headset. "OHHH I love puppies!"  
  
Terri Runnels quickly made her way to the parking lot. "Shane, Elle, a word please." Shane stopped to talk. And Elle held his arm. "What are you doing on Raw tonight?"  
  
"Business." Shane said, before he and Elle walked through the arena doors.  
  
~*~**~***~*~*  
  
Eva and Kristen came out to the ring. When 'time to rock n roll played, through the arena. Trish came halfway down the ramp, and turned to see her partner come out. 'Dirrty' blasted through the speakers... Elle came out with some cool pyro effects. "And her Partner.." Lillian said. "Elle Smith." Elle walked down the ramp, holding onto Shane. All four ladies were in the ring, and Kristen and Eva, fought over who would start the match.  
  
A few minutes later, Kristen and Elle start things off with a lockup. Kristen gets a go-behind, but Elle reverses and sends Kristen down with a waistlock takedown. Elle gets a front facelock and a suplex to Kristen. After much pleading, Trish gets tagged in. Kristen tags in Eva who locks up with Trish. Eva gets a go-behind and a double leg takedown. She follows that up with a few crossfaces. She gets her into a cradle for two. She whips Trish, but Trish lands a sunset flip over her. 1-2—Eva gets out of it.  
  
Trish kicks Eva and hits her with a suplex and a standing moonsault, which get two. Eva hits a jawbreaker on Trish, but gets kicked in the midsection. She's about to bounce off the ropes, but Kristen trips her up, allowing Elle to dropkick her. Elle rolls outside and Steven Richards, the 'General Manager of Heat, her manager' yells at Shane to stay away from his girl. Elle gets back in thanks to Kristen, who drags her in and legdrops her. Trish confused as to why Kristen was attacking her own partner covers and gets two.  
  
Eva hairtosses Trish and tries to tag in Kristen, but she jumps off the apron, Trish slams Eva's face into the mat. She chinlocks her, and Eva almost escapes, but Trish sends her down. She tags in Elle and they double- team Eva. Eva applies a neckvice, and drops her to the mat before giving her a sit-out powerslam. Elle misses a splash. Elle gets the tag to Trish, despite Eva's attempt to thwart it. Eva misses a clothesline and Elle monkeyflips her. She gives a dropkick to Eva and punches her. She whips her, but Eva reverses. Elle is unfazed and gives Eva a headscissors takedown.  
  
Elle clotheslines Eva sending her crashing down. Eva pulls Elle down, but Trish hits two of her own. She attempts another, but Eva knees her down. Eva runs at her, but Trish counters with a powerslam. She covers, but Stevie breaks it up. Elle comes in and rams Stevie down as they roll out of the ring. Eva picks up Trish, clubs her and attempts a suplex, but Trish blocks it and turns it into an inside cradle. The referee counts 1-2-3 before Eva gets up.  
  
Kristen came in the ring, as the beaten Eva tried to get up. "What the hell was that?" Eva yelled, as she tried to stand. Kristen Slapped her hard to the ground.  
  
"That was me saying, 'you make me sick.' All of you!" Kristen said, pointing to the audience. The entire American culture makes me Sick!"  
  
~**~**~*~*  
  
A/N: Crappy chapter but its cool.... I guess I'm going with the La Resistance angle, with Kristen. So she'll be heel for a while. But the big Question...... What was Elle doing on RAW??!! You wont have an answer until.... The next RAW!!!! I'm also thinking about giving our girls a Few weeks off. What do you guys think... a few chapters with them outside of the ring???  
  
KFP 


	46. couplings

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she use to be on RAW....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE!  
  
a/n: ok I decided to start their vacation a little early. None of our Divas will be working the next PPV. Which is Survivor Series. Well at least as of this moment. We'll see.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Shannon went over to his bag, searching for something. He picked his cell phone up, and dialed Nunzio's cell phone, waiting for him to pick it up. That's who Domitria was staying with, since they had their fight. After a few rings Johnny's voice came over the line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Johnny, it's Shannon, Nunzio there?"  
  
"Hey Shannon, what's up, No, Just me and Domitria?"  
  
"I was wondering how the plan was going?"  
  
"Plan? You mean the plan that you have with Domitria...errr.. I mean, the top secret thing?" Johnny said jokingly.  
  
"Stromboli, you know which plan," Shannon said a little impatiently.  
  
"It's fine, Domitria is getting ready as we speak."  
  
"And she had no problem going along with it?"  
  
"Well, she was hesitant at first, because of you, but yeah she agreed."  
  
"Good, and you know what time to bring her back to the hotel, right?"  
  
"After midnight," Johnny said blandly.  
  
"Ok, good, I just want everything to be perfect, Domitria told me that her last birthday wasn't all that good, so I want to make this one really special."  
  
"Her birthday was last week though?"  
  
"NO SHIT! But that's why this is going to be special" Shannon said with a twinge of anger in voice.  
  
"ok man," Johnny said, feeling sorry for his friend. He was glad she had found someone like Shannon.  
  
"I know, that's why I want tonight to be perfect."  
  
"Well, she's knocking on my door, so I'll talk to you later," Johnny told him.  
  
"Ok, bye Strom..," Shannon said hanging up.  
  
Johnny walked to the door, and opened it to find Domitria on the other side. She was wearing a black skirt that fell to just above her knees, and an aqua halter top. She smiled as she walked inside the room.  
  
"It's so nice of you to take me out for my ....you do know my birthday was last week right? I mean you were at the party.. ." Domitria said confused. "Why are you taking me out today?? You don't have too."  
  
"It's ok, I went to Disneyland today, that was fun." Johnny said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Johnny, you're too funny, so where are we going?"  
  
"There's a cool club that I know, so we're going to be heading over there."  
  
"Ok, sounds like fun," Domitria said, as she hooked her arm through Johnny's. "Whose all gonna be there?  
  
"Uhm... everyone.."  
  
~*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* In Florida, another cute couple, were together. Keira and John had decided to rent a beach house. They had been sitting on the beach for hours now. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" John said, kissing Keira, on the head.  
  
"You did everything right...for once" Keira laughed.  
  
John pushed her off of him. "HEY...." Keira said kicking some sand on him. The two began to roll around in the sand, and mess around. Unil John found himself on top of Keira.  
  
"I love you, you know that right."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me!" Keira said wrapping her legs around his body.  
  
~*~**~**~*~*  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"That was great," Domitria said as Johnny walked her back to her hotel room.  
  
"I'm glad you had fun," Johnny said smiling.  
  
"I did, thank you, it was a great after birthday gift, and thank you for the present," Domitria said holding up the CD that Johnny had given her of her favorite band, finger 11.  
  
"No problem, well, this is our stop," Johnny said pausing in front of Domitria's room.  
  
"Thank you again Johnny, this has already been the best birthday I've had in a long time," she said giving him a hug.  
  
"Just you wait," Johnny said winking before walking away. Domitria looked at him bewildered for a moment before walking into her hotel room. She wondered if Nunzio was back yet.  
  
She walked into the room, and gasped at what she saw. The room was lit by hundreds of candles, all of them casting a dim glow over the room. And around the candles were hundreds of roses and lilies decorating the room. The balcony was open sending a West Coast light breeze through the room. She saw a birthday cake on the table, but no one was in sight.  
  
"Nunzio," she called out, looking around.  
  
Shannon came out of the bedroom dressed in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black dress pants. He smiled at her, and handed her a single white lily. She grinned at him and took it.  
  
"What is all this?" she asked looking around.  
  
"A birthday surprise."  
  
"But my birthday was a week ago."  
  
"I know, sorry I missed it," he said leaning over to gently kiss her.  
  
"This is too much," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing's too much for you," he said softly, "Besides, I had to make up for our fight. It was my fault."  
  
"Just being with you is better than last week," she answered honestly. Looking around the room in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, but you deserved better than that. And I'm taking you out to dinner tomorrow, your choice."  
  
"There's so many flowers," she said looking around again.  
  
"Yeah, 11 dozen roses, and 12 dozen lilies," he said smiling, "23 dozen for your 23rd birthday."  
  
"Thank you," she said, her tears getting the best of her, and starting to fall silently down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, no tears, it's your day" he whispered, wiping them away with his thumb, "And there's still birthday cake to be had."  
  
They walked over to the table and Domitria saw her cake for the first time. Shannon had actually gotten her a picture cake, with a picture of their first official meeting, it was when she had fallen on top of him . Domitria laughed, and looked at Shannon who was smirking.  
  
"This is great," Domitria told him.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"I almost don't want to cut it, what flavor is it?"  
  
"Vanilla cake with strawberry filling, and vanilla frosting."  
  
"My favorite!"  
  
"I know," Shannon said winking at her.  
  
*~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Danielle gets invited to Stamford, with Shane. They spent their first date at a night club, because they both loved dancing.  
  
Desire races through her body as he grinds against her. The music vibrates through her very soul. Holding him so close that their bodies are pratically one, her breathing is hot and heavy. How can this man possess some much raw sexiness that just dancing with him can bring her to the point of orgasm? Elle was very into the music,  
  
Shane smiles. "Are you having fun?"  
  
She nods, not trusting herself to speak. "He looks so young and innocent." She thinks as she stares into his large brown eyes. "But he's not." The way he runs his hands along her body, grinds his body against hers and smiles at her tells her otherwise.  
  
Shane leans down and captures her lips. His tounge explores her mouth as his hands cup her ass pulling her totally against him.  
  
"His kiss is hot like fire. All I want to do is burn." She thinks as she swirls her tounge around his.  
  
~*~**~**~**~  
  
Domitria cut some of the cake for her and Shannon, and they both ate as they talked about wrestling, and current events among other things. After a while, Shannon got up and pulled a CD player out of the bedroom, and set it down on the table. He pushed play and the first few chords of "I will always Love You" by Whitney Houston,( Domitria's Fav. Love song) came through the speakers.  
  
Shannon held out his hand to Domitria, and she took it letting him help her off the couch. He took her in his arms, and they danced in the middle of the room. Domitria leaned her head on her Shannon's shoulder, and savored the moment with him.  
  
~*~**~*~**~~**  
  
A/N: Yeah I was just in the mood to write all this lovey dovey crap.......alot of sex going on... guess I should change the rating on this one.....  
  
Oh well... KFP 


	47. ShoppingStealingSecrets

Dislaimer: AND MORE STUFF...LOL... I only own Eva Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves...You know the drill. You guys own the Superstars you created..way way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing...(JK) that too, was invented by Mr. McMahon. But I did write that story. And I do have an idea for a Are You Tough Enough 2. but not until I'm done with this. So I hope you guys create some more characters for me, and don't be surprised if my Tough Enough 1 girls make a guest appearance...hell some might even be judges...  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~*~*  
  
A/N: Now its time for the Raw guys to take a much needed vacation. This chapter will feature fun stuff!!!! Hee hee.. Like I would spoil it.  
  
~**~**~*~*~*  
  
Today, everyone planned on having fun today, particularly a group of eight, who felt like going out today. They all stayed at a hotel in Orlando, because they all had to do the house show.  
  
"So what's playing today?" Stevie asked, looking at the paper.  
  
"Secret Window?" Rob said.  
  
"No, not much action in there, at least not enough to call it an action flick."  
  
"American Wedding?" Eva suggested.  
  
"I don't really want to see some Stupid American pie movie." Trish said.  
  
"Well that's an understatement." Eva said. "The movie is horrendous, no other word could describe it."  
  
"Did you get to see the rest?" Rob Van Dam said.  
  
"No, I had to leave before it even got to the good parts."  
  
"Uh, Eurotrip?" HHH said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The movie. You guys want to see it?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe." HBK said, skimming through the paper.  
  
"Freddy vs. Jason?" Kristen said.  
  
"I don't even think it's out yet." Rene Dupree stated. "I don't think it'll be that scary either."  
  
"The last one wasn't either." RVD commented.  
  
"You saw it?"  
  
"Some of it. I fell asleep in the middle of it. I hate scary stuff dude."  
  
"Well... then what?" Jericho said, looking through the other half of the paper.  
  
"The mall?" Trish suggested.  
  
"Yeah! I could do some damage." Eva spoke up.  
  
"HELL NO." Stevie said, looking in another part of the paper. "Shopping with you girls means us guys are stuck there for 12hrs straight."  
  
"Can't argue with that." HHH said, "who isn't really into the whole mall- day-all-day thing."  
  
"Oh we won't be long." Kristen said.  
  
"Shopping?" Stacy came out of nowhere.  
  
"How about 8 Mile?" HBK said. "I love Eminem."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Eurotrip."  
  
"The movie?"  
  
"Yeah, why don't we just go see that." Rob said. "I hear it's supposed to be hilarious."  
  
"Yeah, it looks like it." Rene said, still looking through the paper. "But aren't there any action flicks showing this month?"  
  
"Walking Tall." Stevie said.  
  
"The Rock?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sounds good to me." kristen said.  
  
"Everyone can just watch whatever they want." Stevie said putting away the paper. "And we can leave about 2hrs early before the movies show. That way you girls can get you're shopping in, and us guys won't be stuck at the mall all day like last time."  
  
"I'm in agreement." Stacy said.  
  
"We can definitely work with that deal." Eva said.  
  
"But what we gonna do for those two hours before the movie?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Go watch flag football." Kristen said.  
  
"flag football?" RVD said.  
  
"The games aren't too long. If we leave now, we'll drop you all off there and come back for you before the movies start."  
  
"What's flag football though?" Stacey asked.  
  
****** AT THE MALL*******************  
  
"Well, I don't exactly understand it either, but the guys can tell you all about it when they come back."  
  
"At least this adds another hour of shopping time for us." Trish said. "Sometimes two hours just aren't enough."  
  
"Especially on an good day." Stacy pointed out. "I'll stop in this store first."  
  
"I'm going down to Victoria's Secret." Eva said.  
  
"I'll be down this way and then upstairs." Trish said. "I'll see you guys in a little bit." They gave each other a quick wave before disappearing into an store. Before Eva could enter the store, someone came up behind her and covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" the guy said.  
  
"Stevie, what are you doing here?" she said, with a smile on her face. "I thought you didn't like shopping?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise you," he said, giving her an hug. "So how's the shopping been lately."  
  
"Great." she said, cheerfully. "I'm going to Victoria secrets next wanna come?" and Stevie agreed.  
  
****** Auditorium flag football*************  
  
"Dude! This totally rocks!" Rob yelled to Jericho above the noise.  
  
"Maybe this is an league for the little guys out there."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh... I've got my money bet on Shorty over there." Jericho said.  
  
"You're calling him short?" Rob said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're calling him short?!"  
  
"No, that's his nickname." HHH yelled over the noise.  
  
"His what?!" Rob yelled . "Nickname!"  
  
"Oh... who's winning?" Rob asked.  
  
"That's his nickname!" HBK yelled, not hearing clearly.  
  
"No, who's winning?!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Winning!"  
  
"The Stealers!"  
  
"You stole something?!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Steal!"  
  
"I don't steal man!"  
  
"Well who stole something?"  
  
"Who stole what?!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Stole!"  
  
"WHAT!?" HBK yelled.  
  
"Dude!" Rob said, "Hey I'm gonna get a soda, my mouth is real dry."  
  
(that little part was based on a story I read a long time ago...Don't sue me...kinda similar but not.)  
  
****** 2 hours later***********************  
  
"So how was the game guys?" Kristen asked as they walked down to the theatre.  
  
"It was interesting," Jericho said. "Very interesting."  
  
"Who won?" Stacy asked.  
  
"The Steal." HHH answered.  
  
"So no one stole anything?" Jericho asked.  
  
"You know what, all of a sudden I don't feel like a movie....." Eva said. "I'll see you guys at the hotel." She left.  
  
"Where's Stevie?" One of the guys asked. And they all looked at Stevie walking toward them.  
  
"you will never believe the stores here!!!" Stevie said with a big smile and a cart full of bags. Their jaws dropped.  
  
~*~**~*~*~  
  
~*~At the hotel*~  
  
Eva tapped her foot while waiting for the elevator to stop on her floor, when it was there she let out an exasperated 'finally' and strode down the hall to her room. She decided to watch movie's in Rene Dupree and Rob Conway's room with them. She had lost track of time and had to be up in an hour. She could hear what sounded like giggling through the door and figured that Stevie and Victoria were getting still awake. That's who she was rooming with.  
  
She opened the door, intent on asking what was so funny when she froze in absolute shock, Stevie was laying on her bed totally naked and Victoria was at the foot of it on her knees and Eva didn't need a large imagination to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Oh-my-God." She breathed out as Victoria nearly fell on her butt as she tried to scramble backwards.  
  
"Eva, love, it's not what it looks like." Stevie said, sitting up, completely comfortable with his body.  
  
"Actually, I think it's exactly what it looks like." Eva said, watching as Jackie got up embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed Victoria, I've known for a while."  
  
"You-you knew?" she stuttered, blushing furiously.  
  
"Yah, it was bit obvious." Eva said, smiling at her friend, "You've wanted him ever since you two became a team. You've been flirting like mad."  
  
"Oh, yah. I guess that would have tipped you off." She said, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
  
"I figured if you wanted to tell me, you would." Eva told her friend, "You didn't."  
  
"I'm sorry Eva, I just wasn't sure how you'd react and I didn't want to lose your friendship." Victoria said, slightly embarrassed." I mean you use to date him."  
  
"Well, nothing can change it now." Eva walked over and grabbed her own back from beside the bed she'd be using, "I'm having a shower and getting changed, I'm assuming you can finish what you started before then and we can go to breakfast?"  
  
"Yah, okay." Steven said pulling on some jeans. He felt horrible. He was in love with her, And once again he let her down.  
  
Eva purposely took a long time in the shower to give her friends plenty of time to "finish what they started" and when she emerged Stevie was dressed and ready to go.  
  
"You didn't need to take that long." Victoria said, blushing.  
  
"I wanted to." Eva said, slinging her bag over her shoulder because she knew they were going to drive to the next town right after breakfast. She had tears in her eyes, but didn't let them see it.  
  
**~*~**~**~*~**~*~  
  
A/N: ok, Drama drama drama...... Did I mention "People create their own Drama." Whats a girl to do? Eva caught her best friend and the man she loves together....... She has a newfound friendship, in La restistance's Rene Dupree, will he help her through this... or Will she turn to the first man, HBK...... Or you guys tell me what she should do???????  
  
KFP  
  
KFP 


	48. Heyman's Personal Assistant

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she use to be on RAW....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE!  
  
a/n: OK, I decided that I shouldn't completely keep them off of T.V. so enjoy! Oh and A SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCE BY.......... (like I would really spoil it...)  
  
~*~**~*~*~* Backstage segment~*~**~*~**~*  
  
"Think about it Paul?!" Keira said. This was her first Smackdown, away from the ring, and the entire creative team, wanted to try new angles. She chose this one.  
  
"I said, I'd consider it." Paul said. He was excited about the angle. He loved the Divas on SD. But never had an opportunity to work with them. His co-GM always had that honor. "Whats in it for you?" he asked, and noticed she was staring. "What are you looking at?"  
  
Keira blushed and smiled as he spoke. "I received a phone call, from a women, who says she's the assistant of SD." Paul couldn't believe what he was seeing, or hearing for that matter. The camera never showed his face.  
  
"Please, take a seat, I just have to finish with Mr. Heyman." Keira said, moving Paul toward the door.  
  
Paul was dumbfounded. "D...doo..do you know who that is?" he asked, barely able to get the statement out.  
  
"of course I do, Oh and Paul, I want a sign....and an office wouldn't hurt."  
  
"use my office for tonight.... Sure thing." Paul said.  
  
"Co-GM assistant, Keira Turner." She said, as Paul agreed. Keira turned her attention back to the man in the room. "Now, lets talk business." She closed the door.  
  
~**~**~**~*~  
  
Michael Cole: Tazz, who do you think is in that room.  
  
Tazz: I don't know, but I have a feeling, we may find out tonight. But up next we have a match for the cruiserweight title. Rey Mysterio vs. Shannon Moore.  
  
~*~*~**~*~** Back in the office, Vince soon arrived, with Sable by his side. Paul sat next to Keira in the meeting, and the guest of honor, sat on the other side of her.  
  
"ok, lets start this meeting." Vince said. "First off, Welcome to the WWE." And all present in the room smiled.  
  
"Well, I haven't agreed to anything yet. But Thank You." He said. As he and Vince went to one side of the table, the other four present talked.  
  
"Keira, you're a genius, Daddy couldn't believe it when he first heard." Stephanie said.  
  
"it's all in the wrist." Keira joked. "I just hope he signs...." She said, noticing someone walking past the door. She stood up to leave. "uhm, excuse me for a sec." she walked out of the door.  
  
"Charlie, hi." She said, stopping him. And he smelt bad like alcohol. "are you drunk?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know, princess." Charlie said. And fell a little, Keira caught him. He looked her in the eyes, and wanted to kiss her. He rubbed his finger along her face. And she moved her face away.  
  
"Get away from me!" he yelled. Pushing her away.  
  
"Charlie....." she said, but he kept walking.  
  
~**~**~**~*~*~  
  
Domitria grabbed her bags, from the locker room. "See you guys in two weeks." She said, walking toward the parking lot. She was thinking about a lot. She and Shannon, are finally getting their honeymoon. She will be flying to Romania, to see her family. As she walked to the parking lot, she seen people talking, and being the nosey person that she was, she hid so she could overhear them.  
  
She couldn't believe who she was seeing. "You know, Dom...." Keira said from behind her. Domitria nearly jumped five feet in the air. "its very rude to ease-drop."  
  
"is that?"  
  
"oh yeah. You know I could introduce you." Keira said pulling her toward the man, everyone was wondering about. Keira coughed to get their attention. "Excuse me Kurt, Bret, I'd like you to meet someone."  
  
"Sure thing Keira." Bret said looking around. "Where are they?" Keira turned around, and shook her head.  
  
"Domitria....don't be a chicken shit." She eventually came out.  
  
"Domitria, that's an odd name, where you from?" Bret asked, trying to make things comfortable for her.  
  
"Romania. I'm sorry" she said. Blushing. "It's just, you're awesome."  
  
"thanks, you haven't been doing bad yourself." Keira and Kurt sat back and watched the two interact.  
  
"Not to be a stalker or anything." Domitria said, making all those present laugh. "but I grew up, copying your moves, you're great. I mean, when I first seen the Sharpshooter... Man, I thought that was the greatest thing."  
  
"Well, I'm flattered."  
  
"And sorry to cut this short but, We have a introduction to do." Keira said. "see ya later Dom." She said, as Kurt and Bret walked back inside. She shortly followed.  
  
~*~**~*~**~**~  
  
It was finally time for the main event. Danielle had just decimated Gail Kim, and she headed toward the back. Stephanie pulled her aside. "Can I talk to you."  
  
"Sure thing. Whats up Steph?" Danielle said.  
  
"This." She said giving Elle some pics, they were of her and Shane, at the club, out to eat. "he's married."  
  
"Shane's a big boy, he could make his own choices. And I saw the divorce papers."  
  
"They'll get back together. Marissa loves him. They have a baby together.!" Stephanie said, never raising her voice. That way they didn't draw attention.  
  
"We're just friends." Elle said walking away.  
  
"It's happening and you don't even know it." Stephanie said rambling on, like a madman.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Kurt was in the ring, talking about how he's beat everyone in this business. How he's the best this business had ever seen. And all of a sudden, an all too familiar music played. The crowd popped huge.  
  
Tazz: NO....IT CAN"T BE!!!!!!  
  
COLE: Somebody pinch me, never would I have guessed... And why is Keira out her with him.  
  
Keira walked down to the ring following her special guest of honor. She quickly grabbed the mic. "ladies and gentleman, Please help me welcome back o the WWE, Here in Montreal, Québec Canada, Bret Hart!!"  
  
He received the biggest standing ovation in the industry. It lasted for ten minutes straight. Keira smiled the whole time. She even got teary eyed, when she noticed Bret had a tear in his eye. Kurt was happy too, even though he had to play like he was pissed.  
  
Everyone backstage were shaking hands, The ratings went up 23 points in a matter of 10 minutes. "She did it." Heyman said standing next to Vince and Linda McMahon.  
  
The three in the ring cut the promo, to make a match between Kurt Angle and Bret Hart at Survivor Series. With Keira Turner in Bret's corner. At the closing of the show, Bret's music hit, and he and Keira left through the crowd, shaking hands and taking pictures. Kurt stomped to the back, and even went as far a flicking someone in the crowd off.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok so, Tell me what ya think. And if you didn't figure it out.... Bret Hart was the Special Guest..... Now tell me how convenient that is.... Montreal Screw job. Bret Hart vs. Kurt Angle Survivor series .....Hmmmmmm.... And Big ups to Keira.... See every wrestler has another side to them... her happens to be Business. Lol....Let me know what ya guys think.  
  
KFP 


	49. LA RESISTANCE

Dislaimer: AND MORE STUFF...LOL... I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves...You know the drill. You guys own the Superstars you created..way way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing...(JK) that too, was invented by Mr. McMahon. But I did write that story. And I do have an idea for a Are You Tough Enough 2. but not until I'm done with this. So I hope you guys create some more characters for me, and don't be surprised if my Tough Enough 1 girls make a guest appearance...hell some might even be judges...  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~*~*  
  
A/N: Mania was Excellent guys. And tune in next week for the second Draft ever in WWE history.  
  
~**~**~*~*~*  
  
"Alright Kristen, get acquainted with the guys, and work out what's going on for tonight." Vince said. "I'll be back to discuss the details."  
  
Kristen sat in the locker room, and watched the guys interact with one another. She coughed and the room had gone silent. She finally broke the silence.  
  
"Hi, guys, I'm......" She was interrupted by Rene.  
  
"We know who you are, you filthy American." He said, in a hateful tone. Using the French accent he does on the show. Kristen made a face showing she was offended. "Excuse me." Rene said walking toward his locker.  
  
Rob and Sylvan laughed, "Don't be offended." Rob Conway said. "You have to be in character, once the show starts....You know, be a heel."  
  
"Ok," she said shaking her head "This is going to be harder than I thought."  
  
~*~**~*~*~**~*~*  
  
An hour before the fan's started piling into the arena, Eva sat in the first row. All she could think about was Stevie and Victoria. 'Why do I care?' She asked herself. "I had my chance. She said aloud.  
  
"Chance for what?" Paul Levesque (HHH) said, sitting down next to her. They had become great friends, when she and Shawn had dated. When they broke up, they decided to keep that friendship. "Wanna talk about it"  
  
All she could do was shake her head, to fight back tears. Than minutes in silence she spilled the beans. "Why couldn't I have seen it." She asked.  
  
He smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Love shows no Mercy. You know that."  
  
"I am not in love." Eva said coldly.  
  
Paul laughed "You Sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Than why is it so hard for you to deal with." He said. Eva was at a loss of words. She just sat there so Paul talked. "Me and Shawny are going..."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Come on, when's the last time you had real fun."  
  
"I said I can't." Eva said, noticing that people were entering the gates, so she stood to leave.  
  
"All you ever do is hang with that freak Stevie, and look at where that got you."  
  
"Jealous?" She walked behind the curtain and ran into Shawn.  
  
"Hey Eva, What's up?" Shawn said.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
~*~**~*~**  
  
Elle was just arriving at the arena, when a car almost ran her over, so she jumped away. "Asshole!" she yelled standing up.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't see you." The woman said smirking. "You must be Elle."  
  
"Elle didn't recognize her at first, so she played it off as a fan. "what can I do for you?"  
  
"well for starters, you can stay away from my husband." The woman said, with an attitude.  
  
Elle rolled her eyes. "You must be Marissa."  
  
"In the flesh." Marissa said. "He's a father, and a husband, I suggest you stay away. Unless you really are as stupid as you look."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Elle said looking her up and down.  
  
"Yes." Marissa said pushing past her.  
  
~*~**~*~*~**  
  
Meanwhile, the show began to start, and Eva made her way to the men's locker room. She didn't even notice the half naked men in there. She went straight for Christian. She sat on his lap and began kissing him passionately.  
  
He played along, "what's up honey?"  
  
"I need your help." She whispered in his ear, as he ran his fingers along her shirt.  
  
"With what, the last time I tried to "help" You weren't this friendly."  
  
Eva ran her hand down the front of his pants, "I just want the pain to stop." She winked at him. And began to kiss him again. "I want it to go away."  
  
"get a room." Stevie said storming out. Jay liked what he was hearing, so he agreed to help her.  
  
~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
Kristen cut her first Promo as a heel, and headed toward the ring.  
  
"Great promo. You had me convinced." Rene said kissing her cheek. "Lets do this!" Kristen yelled.  
  
"you just don't know me at all." Played and Kristen made her way to the ring, followed by her new partners in crime, La Resistance.  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the women's championship. First making her way to the ring, being accompanied by La Resistance, Kristen." Lillian announced.  
  
Eva still had to come out with Steven Richards. They both stood behind the curtain. "So, you and Jay huh?" Steven asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it." She said walking out as her music hit.  
  
Kristen attacks Eva as the bell sounds, choking her on the second rope. She gives her two hairtosses, followed by a face-rake and a backbreaker. Kristen covers, hooks the leg and gets two. Kristen puts Eva into a reverse chinlock, but Eva elbows out of it. Eva runs the ropes, ducks Kristen's clothesline and delivers a headscissors takeover. Eva monkeyflips Kristen and lands into a mounted punching position. Eva splashes Kristen in the corner.  
  
A promo on the Titontron starts, and the lights went dark. And both fighters turned their attention to the screen. It read, "Every Action has a consequence.........SOON!" the words looked like they were bleeding off the screen. When the lights turned on, Kristen grabbed Eva for a roll up, but she kicked out.  
  
A frustrated Eva tries an Irish Whip, but Kristen reverses. Eva misses the turnbuckle and gives Kristen a reverse Twist of Fate for the two count. Kristen kicks out and Eva covers for another near-fall. Eva sets Kristen up for the DDT, but Kristen counters, rolls Eva up, grabs the rope and gains the victory.  
  
Afterward, Kristen clubs Eva down, punches her, pulls her hair and slams her face into the mat, before Victoria makes the save. Rene and Sylvan celebrate Kristen's win. Rene grabbed a microphone. "ladies and gentleman, your NEW WOMEN'S CHAMPION.....KRISTEN."  
  
Stevie tried to help Eva up, who couldn't believe she just lost. She wouldn't let him. When she finally stood up, the crowd was silent. She pushed him to the ground. Eva had rage in her eyes, she wanted to scream. Victoria tried to calm her down, but to no avail. Eva grabbed her by the throat and chokeslammed her over the top rope. Stevie grabbed her arm, and he received a stunner for his efforts.  
  
JR: Someone needs to get out here, Eva has lost it. These are her friends.  
  
King: If they were her friends JR, Why doesn't she have her belt? A friend would of helped her keep it.  
  
Eva and Victoria fought outside of the ring, and a few moments later Victoria busted Eva open. Eva just laughed, and her eyes narrowed. She gave Victoria a chair shot over the head, and a chair shot on Richards from behind.  
  
She proceeded to beat on Victoria with a chair, until Eric Bishoff and the referee's came out to pull her away.  
  
~**~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
Spoilers:  
  
Ok whats gonna happen???? Hmmm....  
  
Eva gets help from the CLB. Will Victoria and Stevie get their revenge?? How well will Kristen do with her very FIRST women's championship. What was that promo about??? Who do you think is coming????  
  
Survivor Series is the next P.P.V. Will someone make a return???  
  
'Spread the Word' hugs and kisses!!! XOXO  
  
Kora Flair reeks of Awesomeness!!!  
  
"Jericho....call me!" 


	50. Storm from HELL

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she use to be on RAW....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE!  
  
A/N: SMACKDOWN vacations, and such. In the Cena section I made up names for his family. Play along!!!! Shocker at the end!!! But you have to read all that leads up to it. Raw Superstars make an appearance, as well as some Retired peeps...like that lady I created....*COUGHKORACOUGH*  
  
~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
In Manhattan, Elle was invited to stay the weekend with Shane. She drove up to the driveway, and noticed a car. She was half tempted to turn around, but decided to wing it.  
  
"Great." She said aloud, as she walked to the door. She knocked and waited for someone to answer. Shane eventually answered the door.  
  
"Elle, hi." He said leaning in to kiss her. "Come in."  
  
"Is this a bad time?" Elle asked as Marissa glared at her from behind.  
  
"No come in. Mi casa es tu` casa." Elle walked in and sat on a bar stool, she smirked at Marissa.  
  
Marissa walked by Shane and pinched his butt. "Shano, aren't you going to introduce me to our new friend." She began to kiss his neck, never taking her eye off of Elle.  
  
"Knock it off, Rissa." Shane said, and looked over to Elle. "And No. Come one Elle, I'll show you to my room."  
  
"Wait a sec..." Marissa yelled, as they went upstairs. "She's staying here?"  
  
~*~*~**~*  
  
Back in Boston, Keira had fallen accustomed to the Cena way. She met most of the family, and it was the most fun she'd ever have.  
  
"Ok, Kee, I want you to meet the other love of my life, my mom." John was so proud of his mother, and it made Keira happy to see that. John's mother gave Keira a huge hug.  
  
"You can call me Carol, or mom."  
  
"Thanks." Keira smiled "This is a great house."  
  
"Lots of years have gone into it." Carol answered. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the others." John just watched, his mother was extremely happy. He had never brought a girl to the house, and he was the baby. He had three older siblings who were all married. "John, be a dear, and take her bags to the spare room."  
  
"This is John's big brother, second oldest in the family. Jo Jo." Keira stuck her hand out.  
  
"This is my, wife, Jenica." Jo Jo said.  
  
"Hi... Are you the one, expecting the baby." Keira said sitting down next to her. Jenica is a very beautiful woman. She was 29 but looked no older than 18. She had the blondest hair, Keira had ever seen.  
  
"Yeah." Jenica smiled. "You're that wrestler that Johnny was training." Keira smiled. "You know he has the hots for you?" She and Keira talked for a while, turns out they had a lot in common.  
  
Keira laughed, as John held, his eight month old, nephew. "This is Isaac. He is the second child of Josh and Becky. Becky is my sister in law." John said, handing Isaac over to Josh. "Janice, my sister, will be here tomorrow. You guys ready to go eat."  
  
Cena's family all decided to eat out, "We better hurry if we want to beat the storm. Jenica, are you sure you want to keep an eye on all these kids?" Carol asked.  
  
"Go have fun..."  
  
~**~*~**~* Domitria and Shannon had a disagreement over where to go for the vacation, so she and some of the Smackdown Diva's went out to party in Los Angeles. Shannon went home to North Carolina. He decides to party with the Carolina boys, which consisted of Matt and Jeff Hardy, Shane Helms, and himself. He didn't want to fight with Domitria, but she was driving him crazy.  
  
Meanwhile Domitria was out with Rena (Sable) and Torrie, seeming on being hell bent on being three sheets to the wind by the end of the night; the three women had been out two hours and Domitria was already on her eighth Kamikaze, not mention the shots of tequila she'd done earlier.  
  
"Dom, Hun, maybe you'd better slow down a bit." Torrie said, trying to take the drink from her friend.  
  
"Piss off Torr, my husband just almost left me...again and hey, did you dye your hair.... You think I should dye my hair??? Blood blonde., I'm allowed to get intoxicated."  
  
"You don't make sense." Torrie laughed.  
  
"Oh no, here comes trouble." Rena muttered seeing Haas and Benjamin walking up to the table.  
  
"Hey there Dom.." Charlie Haas said, smirking at her, "I hear you've had a rough night."  
  
"What's it to you?" she slurred, looking at him with drunken eyes.  
  
"Well, I was thinking maybe I could make it a bit better." He said, sliding an arm around her shoulders, "We could head back to the hotel, have a bit of fun, what do you say?"  
  
"I'm drunk, not stupid so fuck off." She said, pushing him away from her. "I'm ready to go guys."  
  
"Yah, I think that'd be a good idea." Torrie said, catching Domitria before she fell.  
  
They got her back to her hotel room, handing her off to Stromboli, whom she'd been staying with the last few weeks and said good night. Nunzio looked at Domitria, the much smaller girl was very drunk from the looks of and this did not bode well for the next morning. Johnny had Domitria drink a bunch of water and then forced her into the bathroom. Domitria was sick almost as soon as she hit her knees and Johnny was thankful he'd gotten Domitria to the toilet fast enough. He held the girl's hair back and shook his head.  
  
"Thank you Johnny." Domitria whispered. "Don't tell Shannon."  
  
"You're welcome sweetheart, you just be more careful next time."  
  
"Always."  
  
Johnny shut off the light and rolled over to try and get some sleep, he hoped the girl was going to be okay after all that had happened.  
  
~~*~**~**~*~**~  
  
Back in Boston, Keira's family had arrived for dinner. Much to the surprise of her, she didn't complain. John tapped the glass to make a toast. Keira didn't know what was going on, so she paid close attention.  
  
"First, I just want to thank everyone for being here." He than looked down at Keira. And got on one knee.  
  
"Keira....." he said, and his mom began to cry. "I never believed in love at first sight, until I met you. I know now that it does exist." He paused to wipe the tear from Keira's eye. "So...will you make me the happiest man on earth? Be my wife?"  
  
She grabbed Cena and they embraced with a kiss. "Yes." She whispered in his ear.  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Elle and Shane were in his bedroom, and things were getting hot. Elle's phone rings.  
  
"Don't answer it." Shane said kissing her back.  
  
"I have to." Elle said grabbing her bag, and pulling out her cell. "Better be good?" "Elle?" the voice on the other side said.  
  
"Keira, I thought you were in Boston, what's going on?"  
  
"John asked me to marry him. Party tomorrow, be there." Keira said hanging up. Elle was speechless.  
  
"Who was that?" Shane asked, rolling over so they were face to face.  
  
"Johnny boy is getting married." Elle said smiling.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*  
  
The next afternoon, Superstars began to show up like crazy. Domitria and the FBI were the first ones there. Both Raw and SD superstars gathered in the hotel lobby. "OK," Keira yelled over the commotion. "Starts at 6. Dinner is at eight." She ran to the door and greeted her best friends. "Kurt, Adam, Dawn, HI." She said hugging them all at once.  
  
"Congratulations." Kurt said squeezing her in his arms. "And to think Adam, just yesterday, these two cute cats got together." He laughed and walked over to John and the rest of the boys.  
  
Keira looked at Adam and Dawn, who were holding hands. "Wait a sec...."Keira said smiling. "When did this happen?"  
  
Adam and Dawn laughed. "Turns out you were right."  
  
Evolution was at the party. Keira walked over to greet Eva, but noticed that she was there with Hunter. She decided since Stephanie wasn't there that, something was up. She immediately walked over to Randy Orton and Kora Flair, who were exchanging small talk with Paul Heyman, Batista and Ric Flair.  
  
"Kora..." Keira said as the two divas hugged. "didn't expect to see you here. Are you and Randy back..."  
  
"Yes, we are," Randy said kissing Kora on the cheek. "Congrats with you and Cenaboy."  
  
Keira smiled. And had to ask about Eva and Hunter.  
  
"Come on.baby WHOOOOOOO..." Ric said getting excited. "He's the game....Lets party."  
  
"He and Stephanie broke up. She filed for divorce, two weeks ago." Batista said.  
  
"Its nothing serious, he's trying to get Shawn and her back together. But all shes been doing is hanging all over Jay." Randy said, as he pulled Kora onto the dance floor.  
  
The storm outside was coming down hard, but the party was a great turnout. Friends and family were there, and neither John nor Keira could ask for more. At about 3 am they all decided to call it a night. Keira stayed to make sure everyone left.  
  
As Keira said goodbye to the superstars leaving, she noticed someone still in the Banquet hall. "Is it to late to say Congrats." Charlie Haas said, drinking the last of what was in his glass." He noticed the way Keira looked at him. "Its just water.. See for your self."  
  
"No, and I believe you." Keira said. She offered him a ride to the hotel, and by the time they made it to the car they were both soaked. As they drove, Keira had a bad feeling, and thought she was gonna get sick, so she pulled over.  
  
* Meanwhile, John was driving his brand new Cadillac Escalade. it was a 2005 edition it could seat up to nine people.. He had the entire FBI, Domitria, and Dawn in the car. As well as his brother Josh and his pregnant wife Jenica. The storm was coming down harder, and John lost control of the car.  
  
*  
  
Keira began to freak out, she had sharp pains in her chest, SO Charlie drove to the hotel as fast as he could.  
  
*At the Hotel*  
  
"hi, this is Dom...leave a message." Shannon threw his phone to the floor, "Damnit!!" no answer, have you gotten ahold of anyone?" he asked Adam.  
  
~This is a news Bulletin~  
  
"You guys,...." Kora said, as they showed pictures of a car on its hood. "You might wanna come look at this."  
  
~We have reports of a major accident, on county road 19. Lets go live to Sara Veradue, for more, Sara~  
  
All the superstars gathered around the TV, and Charlie and Keira made their way by the Television as well.  
  
~Thanks Jim, As you can see behind me, this accident is not good. We have reports that eight victims were inside. We are being told by witnesses that the car lost control, and flipped five or six times.~  
  
~any casualties Sara~  
  
~ Three were thrown from the car, a male and two females, and as of now, the two females are being life-flighted to Mercy Hospital. We have yet the condition on the male, but when Ambulances came he was lodged between the car and the tree.~  
  
~What of the others?~  
  
~Well, one female, Jenica Cena, was dead on arrival.~  
  
Johns mother held Keira in her arms, as they both began to cry.  
  
~A male, Josh Cena, he was lodged under the car, He was also Dead on arrival, two male victims, in fair condition I'm being told, have just arrived, as well as One Male, Johhny Stromboli. I'm sorry Jim, but, they lost him in the ambulance.~  
  
Keira ran out the door, and Kurt followed. "Are you crazy?? This storm will kill you!!" Kurt yelled, pulling the keys from her hand.  
  
"John could be DEAD!!" Keira said, breaking down in his arms, The rain only fell harder. "Johnny's dead, his sister was... pregnant Kurt."  
  
"It's ok Keira, let it out."  
  
~*~~*~*~**~*  
  
A/N: no comments...just let me know!!!!  
  
Kora  
  
No comments....... 


	51. Survivor Series:IRIS

Disclaimer: You guys know what I own. And that's Kora Flair. And I definitely don't own the song used in this chapter. "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls.  
  
A/N: each of you will receive an email in the upcoming days or week, about the story. There is a new story up. It's called "a McMahon never dies." It's a great read. Check it out. This PPV chapter will be kind of weird. I won't really go into the PPV. But, don't worry; Keira will be in Bret's corner, in the next one, which is "Armageddon." First mainly is the storm, aftermath. Song Fic chapter. Also, www.nfiction.com check it out. Read and review and Enjoy!!!  
  
~*~**~*~*  
  
Keira sat there and cried in Kurt's arms, as the rain fell down. The other superstars watched from the hotel window. Shane had called Vince and Linda, to inform them of what was going on. They loaded Vince's private Jet, and headed to Boston. Adam and Shannon headed to the hospital.  
  
Shane had all the other superstars gathered in the main lobby. "I understand, due to recent circumstances, everyone's nerves are a bit shaken, but, I think it's best for everyone to get some sleep."  
  
*At Hospital*  
  
/// And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now///  
  
Adam and Shannon immediately found, where Dawn and Domitria were taken. Dawn's condition had turned fair, and she would be leaving soon. As Domitria had taken a turn for the worse.  
  
"Can she hear me?" Shannon said, as the doctor added some medicine in her IV.  
  
"She can, it might actually be better to talk to her; the subconscious mind can play tricks on you." Shannon sat and talked to her for a few hours, before Vince, Stephanie, and Linda had arrived.  
  
"What about the two males?" Linda asked.  
  
"Both are allowed to leave, first thing tomorrow. As well as the female Dawn Marie." The doctor said.  
  
"Have they found John yet?" Vince asked Adam.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
///And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight///  
  
~*~**~*~**~  
  
*Back at the Hotel*  
  
The storm was still coming down, and Kurt had finally managed to get Keira inside. A local officer spoke to them both. "Are you Mr. Cena's family?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, is he alright? Did you find him?" Keira asked standing up. "Well is he?"  
  
"We ask that you prepare for the worst. I'm sorry." John's mother Carol had overheard and broke down in the doorway.  
  
"My babies....." Elle went to comfort her.  
  
///And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am///  
  
"Thank You officer." Kurt said. Keira looked toward the large lobby window. "...John......" She ran to a shadowy figure in the storm, and threw her arms around him. And started to cry.  
  
"I love you baby. I promise....Just don't let go...." John said kissing her. Keira held on to John walking into the hotel lobby. "Mama..." John said, opening his arms as his mother ran to him.  
  
///And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive ///  
  
~**~*~*~*~**~ ~* A FEW DAYS LATER~*  
  
Polumbo, Dawn and Adam had been back on the road the next day. Nunzio had decided to stay after, the accident. And Shannon and been at Domitria's bedside for three days.  
  
John was taken to the hospital, but they released him, Because he wanted to see Keira at Survivor Series. She would be in Bret Harts corner, in a match that would go down as the best in history. It pitted Bret "The Hitman" Hart against. Kurt Angle. Bret would lose, due to the interference of Sable.  
  
"Why, don't you get some sleep?" Nunzio said as he placed his hand on Shannon's shoulder. Shannon hadn't slept or ate on three days so he agreed. He wouldn't leave, her alone. Nunzio sat down and held her hand.  
  
"Can you hear me?" he said squeezing her hand. "I already lost my best friend, I refuse to lose you too." Domitria gripped his hand tight and smiled.  
  
"I thought I was your best friend..." She said trying to sit up. "I feel like shit."  
  
"Shannon just left. Do you want me to page him?" Nunzio said smiling.  
  
"no, he needs to rest. How's Chuck?"  
  
"ok, given everything that's happened."  
  
"Johnny?" Domitria said laughing. "I bet he's worried sick." Her smile faded as Nunzio began to cry.  
  
///And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am///  
  
"Nunzio where's Johnny? Is he in the waiting room? Don't tell me he went back on the road, with out me..." She laughed. "tell him to get his crazy butt in here...Pronto!" Domitria began to get teary eyed. "Nunzio, Where is he?"  
  
Nunzio grabbed Domitria and hugged her as tight as he could. "I'm.. s..or..ry..."  
  
"..no..."  
  
~*~**~*~*  
  
~*At Funeral*~  
  
The WWE superstars attended the funeral for John Cena's family members that had past as well as fellow Wrestler Johnny "The Bull" Stromboli. Johnny's mother Francesca, had given her the opportunity to read a Eulogy, so toward the end it was her turn. Domitria had stood in front of everyone.  
  
"If you never met Johnny the bull, you were missing out on a lot." She started to get choked up, but continued. As she spoke people were lighting candles, to where everyone had one. She was balling at the end. "There is a lyric, that Johnny use to always sing...And I don't want the world to see me ,Cuz I don't think that they'd understand ,When everything's made to be broken ,I just want you to know who I am.... Well, Johnny where ever you are, We know who you are. The song Iris by the Goo Goo dolls began to play, as they lowered the casket. It was his favorite.  
  
///And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am///  
  
Before they cover the casket with Dirt, Polumbo, Nunzio, and Domitria stood around to throw things in. When it was Domitria's turn, she had a couple pictures. The first was her first promo pic, of her and the FBI, her and Johnny had joked, that they were married. That was before she even met Shannon. And the other, was of her birthday Present from Shannon day. She had never had so much fun. On the back was written...  
  
"I know who you are..... Lots –o- Luv- Dom."  
  
/// I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am///  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~  
  
A/N: Bittersweet end, to such tragic events. Don't worry, we haven't seen the end of Bret Hart either.  
  
Kora Flair. 


	52. REMATCH

Dislaimer: AND MORE STUFF...LOL... I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves...You know the drill. You guys own the Superstars you created..way way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing...(JK) that too, was invented by Mr. McMahon. But I did write that story. And I do have an idea for an Are You Tough Enough Sequel, but not until I'm done with this. So I hope you guys create some more characters for me, and don't be surprised if my Tough Enough 1 girls make a guest appearance...hell some might even be judges...  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~*~*  
  
A/N: Well what can I say? Writers Block is a Bitch! Sorry For the long delay, trust me, The break is well worth it.  
  
~*~**~*~*  
  
As soon as Raw started, The highlight Reel was setup. Jericho was already in the ring. "You know for weeks now, I've seen my guest now, get pushed around, and quite frankly, I'm sick of it. She's sick of it. You've heard Victoria and Stevie Richards talk about it, Now lets get the side that really counts. Ladies and Gents, Eva.  
  
Eva's music played. Eva appeared at the top of the ramp. She relieved a huge pop, and Showed a lot of love to the crowd.  
  
King: We haven't seen this woman in weeks, Did you know about this JR, you know about everything.  
  
JR: No, I had no clue, She seems in good spirits though, considering the last time we seen her.  
  
There were clips, from three weeks ago, when Eva lost her belt, and went crazy in the ring attacking Steven Richards and Victoria. She hadn't been seen on WWE Television since. Eva continued to shake hands with the crowd, as Lillian announced her. "Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome, From El Paso, Texas, Eva Hernandez.  
  
King: Oh a hometown girl huh, JR.  
  
After Eva finally made her way into the ring, and Eva chants, She finally spoke. "Thanks Chris. You know, for three weeks now, no months, I've spent, finding a team, to succeed here in the WWE. Well I thought I found that team, and let's face it, Stevie and Victoria aint that bad."  
  
"That's true, I mean Victoria was women's champ before." Chris said, sitting down, on the stool.  
  
"Well when I won the women's championship, what you guys didn't know, Victoria is a very jealous person. She became jealous of the fact that I had, the belt, and she wanted it. So she sabotaged my match."  
  
"Well, Eve, can I call you Eve."  
  
"My name is Eva."  
  
"You've been missing for weeks now, explain that? And why you decided to come back?"  
  
"You know for three weeks now, Chris, I've sat at home, and I've come to the revelation. Kristen, you have something of mine, and I want it back. Right here in El Paso!"  
  
Eric Bishoff's music played, and he walked toward the ring. "Eva, Eva , Eva. You Don't call, you don't write, then you pop up out of nowhere making matches."  
  
"Get to the Point, Eric." Eva said rolling her eyes.  
  
"My point is, what makes you think you deserve a rematch? You haven't been here."  
  
Eva looked confused. "Come on Eric, Its me." She said rubbing his arm, making him blush.  
  
JR: Is she flirting with the general manager of Raw.  
  
"You said so, yourself, I'm the best. Eva looked all innocent, and Bishoff sighed.  
  
"I know, I know, but rules are rules, and I already promised someone else that match. I'm Sorry."  
  
"Who?" Eva asked looking toward the back.  
  
'Here Comes the Money' played, and Shane McMahon walked out. He did his usual thing, and came to the ring. Eva couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Come on, Eric, You gave my shot to a guy?" She laughed some more. "Kristen's not that hard to bea....." Eva was hit from behind, with a microphone. "Not Shane....." The masked women said, taking off her mask, and robe. "Me!"  
  
King: hey... Has Eric Bishoff finally outsmarted Paul Heymen? That's a Smackdown superstar.  
  
JR: No, last I've heard, she was one of the hottest free agents, in the WWE.  
  
King: Who happens to be in the arms, of Shane McMahon, every time, we see her.  
  
~*~**~*~**~**~*  
  
*Backstage Promo*  
  
Eva was in the locker room, destroying everything in her way. Until she came across the rattlesnake. "You know Eva, we haven't exactly seen eye to eye." Stone Cold said looking down at her. "For the obvious reason, I'm taller than you. But I think you deserve the rematch. Fans want you to get it."  
  
"You heard Bishoff, the match is already made. There's nothing I can do about it."  
  
"So you just gonna give up? Just like that? Oh its already said and done, So You're not gonna even try?" Stone Cold said, as the crowd yelled "What?" "Let all your fans down? Become a Shadow more or Less, Is that what your telling me?"  
  
Eva face was red with anger, she got in his face and yelled. "What do you want me to DO?"  
  
"DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Stone Cold yelled, leaving her alone in a trashed locker room.  
  
~*~**~*~*  
  
Raw was going on as planned, but backstage was a different story.  
  
"Elle, Hi."  
  
"Linda.. I mean, Mrs. McMahon, hello."  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Linda said, "Lets take a walk."  
  
After a few minutes of walking in silence Elle decided to speak up. "So...Whats up?"  
  
"This whole thing with you and Shane. I think its best that people don't know about it." Linda said very bluntly.  
  
"You want us to hide our relationship?" Elle asked, inside her heart, she knew, what was happening. Marissa had done what Shane said she would do, She got to Linda McMahon.  
  
"No, not hide, End."  
  
Now Elle was offended, and it showed. "I'm sorry, Linda, but I cant do that. Shane and I already made plans to get....."  
  
"Don't even say it." Linda said. Stopping her in mid sentence. "Well Elle, there will be consequences. As in your title shot at Armageddon. Or that wrestling career you love so much."  
  
Elle stared Linda in the eyes. "Are you threatening me?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Dear Danielle...I'm simply giving you no other alternative." Linda said walking away as she noticed Shane walking toward the two.  
  
"Hi, Mom", he said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Shane..."  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
During the main event, featuring Randy Orton and HBK for the Intercontinental title. The lights went dark, and turned dark. On the titantron, there were clips, of murders, bloody victims, and vampires. Then it read. "I'm coming for Blood, and I'm coming for yours!" The lights then turned completely off.  
  
When the lights turned on, Orton was covered in blood. He freaked out, and ran to the back. HBK won due to count out. But Orton kept his title.  
  
JR: I cant believe this, Orton just received a....well King.... Orton just received a blood bath.  
  
KING: JR...you don't think? No it can't be.  
  
JR: There's only one man, we know that gives people blood baths.  
  
~*~**~*~**~**~*  
  
*Spoilers Corner*  
  
The rematch that didn't happen What choice does Elle make? Whose behind the blood bath? Eva in trouble. More SD People come to Raw. Drama! drama! DRAMA!!  
  
You know what to do.. and I do appreciate the reviews,  
  
Kora 


	53. Subsitute GM

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she use to be on RAW....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE! Also, I do not own or am associated with Marissa McMahon. I don't even know what she's like, Just bare with me.  
  
~**~*~**~*~  
  
At the arena, Smackdown was about to start, and Elle just arrived. She checked her watch. "Damn it!" She said, knowing that all superstars had to be in the arena, at noon. She had to be here tonight, because she had a huge segment. As big as her role was tonight, she had other things on her mind.  
  
As she walked into the Diva's locker room, she noticed an unexpected guest.... "Marissa." She couldn't believe the girls, were even talking to her, so she threw her bags in a locker space, and walked out.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Marissa smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The Smackdown opening pyro started.  
  
Tazz: We are in Las Vegas, Nevada.  
  
Cole: that's right; I am so pumped about tonight, Tazz. Paul Heymen has made SD the home of the Smackdown Roulette.  
  
TAZZ: That's right and earlier tonight the tag team champions, were in Heymen's office.  
  
~*~* Earlier Tonight~*~*~  
  
John Cena and Domitria were in Heymen's office. Keira was in there, because Paul and Stephanie had taken the night off for a meeting in Stamford, and made her GM substitute. John spun the wheel.  
  
"There you have it. Your title shot will be a Las Vegas Dancer match."  
  
"What? Are you kidding me?" Domitria said.  
  
Keira chuckled. "What's so funny Keira?" John said.  
  
"Your opponents... The Big Show and Gail Kim!" She said with an evil smile. "And its next."  
  
~*~* Both Teams make their way to the ring, wearing Las Vegas outfits. When "Faint" by Linkin Park plays, and Keira walks out. "This is a mixed tag team title match. And I think the fans want to see Domitria and the Big Show start." She said walking to the back.  
  
Big Show and Domitria lock up first. Big Show gets a headlock and a hammerlock on Domitria, and shoves her in her corner. Domitria makes the tag to John Cena. Big Show runs the ropes, knocks John down, runs the ropes again, ducks two clotheslines and hits him with a back elbow. He chops John, whips him, gets him in a chokehold. but breaks it up due to Cena grabbing the ropes. Big Show tags in Gail, who tries punching Cena. Cena blocks her attempts, spanks her, and then tags in Domitria.  
  
Gail tries for a clothesline, but Domitria ducks and gets her into a waistlock takedown. Gail throws Domitria down and applies an armbar. Dom gets out of it, floats over and gets one. She gives a backslide to Gail for another one count. She puts her into a side headlock, but Gail forearms her off and pushes her into the ropes, but gets knocked down with a clothesline. Domitria punches Gail and whips her, but Gail reverses. Dom leaps on the bottom turnbuckle, and Gail Drop kicks her, as Dom dropkicked her, causing both females to get knocked out.  
  
The referee allows Cena and Big Show to fight, Big Show misses a clothesline, but Cena sends him to the floor two times. Cena also misses a clothesline, but connects with a boot to the face. He hits a two-legged enziguiri, hooks the leg, but Big Show gets his shoulder up before the count of three. Cena chops Big Show tries to whip him, but Big Show reverses, knocking Cena out of the ring. Gail goes to the top rope, but Big Show bounces off the ropes, causing her to fall on the top turnbuckle. Domitria with a head succors takedown, brings Gail off of the turnbuckle. She sets up for a Super Kick, but Big Show takes her to the mat. At that moment, Nunzio and Polumbo comes out and throws Big Show into the barrier. Inside, Gail tries for a handspring elbow, but Domitria jumps over her, sits on her shoulders, executes a Victory Roll, and gets the pin.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Danielle got ready to make her announcement, in the arena bathroom, and she noticed someone was in there. "Moolah...HI, How are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry dear, with this old age, DO I know you? You look familiar." Moolah said. "I know you; you use to train at my school didn't you."  
  
"Actually, You trained me during Tough Enough."  
  
"Well what's on your mind? Something bugging ya?" Moolah said sitting down in the bench. Elle explained her dilemma, and Moolah gave her opinion when needed.  
  
"All I can tell you dear, is Do what's here." Moolah said pointing to Elle's heart. "no one can defeat the power of Love."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
'(I got that) Boom Boom, By Britney Spears, Played through the arena. And Elle came out. She was wearing a baby Blue robe. Revealing her long legs. "Rumor has it Playboy is looking for the Hottest WWE Diva Tag team, Well, in honor of Smackdown......" Elle said, removing her robe, and the fans, all began to cheer. She had on, a skin color bikini. She untied her hair, and her blonde locks fell on her shoulder. "Lets give them something to talk about!" She said. The lights were blinking and she started dancing, all sexual in the ring.  
  
~*~*~**~  
  
Later on, Kurt Angle was in the ring, bragging about his win at Survivor Series against Bret Hart. "And I couldn't of done it With Out...Sable." Kurt said with a smile. "Sable, wanna come out and celebrate."  
  
For the Fourth time tonight 'Faint' by Linkin Park played, and out walked Keira. She was sporting a Women's business Suit. The Fourth outfit, for tonight. Her Long Brown hair had now become Curly locks, with blond highlights. She had a clip board in her hand, and entered the ring. "You see, Kurt. Because you could not successfully beat Bret 'the Hitman' Hart, on your own. I talked with Mr. McMahon earlier today, and ordered a rematch.  
  
Bret's music played and he came out with Sable in his hands. He received a huge pop. "And that's where these come in." Keira said handing the clipboard over to Kurt. "These just say that the rematch will happen, and no physical contact, until Armageddon." Keira lied.  
  
"And I sign these, Sable can go free."  
  
"Like I said, the contract states that two more matches in the Bret Hart WWE series, The next will be a the first ever non sanctioned Lights Out Death Valley Match.. See Bret already signed." Kurt liked the sound of that. So he signed. "Here this one too." Keira added another piece of paper to the pile.  
  
Kurt asked for Bret to pass Sable over to him, but he threw her to the floor instead. "oh and Kurt Always read the fine print." Keira said walking out of the ring. By you signing, You Sable was just put in a match, against The FBI." Sable was throwing a fit.  
  
"You cant do that." Kurt said, pointing fingers and having a fit as well.  
  
"Oh I can and I did. By Orders of Mr. Heymen. Kurt Angle You're suspended until Armageddon." Keira said with an evil look on her face. "And Sable.....See you next week baby...WOOOOOO!"  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~  
  
A/N: Whatcha think hmmm  
  
*SD SPOILERS*  
  
Trouble in paradise Sable in handicap match Confessions A surprising kiss More on Playboy  
  
Toodles. KF 


	54. Decisions

Dislaimer: AND MORE STUFF...LOL... I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves...You know the drill. You guys own the Superstars you created..way way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing...(JK) that too, was invented by Mr. McMahon. But I did write that story. And I do have an idea for an Are You Tough Enough Sequel, but not until I'm done with this. So I hope you guys create some more characters for me, and don't be surprised if my Tough Enough 1 girls make a guest appearance...hell some might even be judges...  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Raw started as usual, and Eva had been in Christian's locker room since they arrived at the arena. She had taken some nerve pills, Christian had given her, and she was starting to feel the effects of them. She began kissing Jay, when HHH walked in.  
  
He coughed to make his presence known, but Eva didn't acknowledge him. Hunter grabbed Her by the arm. "Bish wants to see you in his office."  
  
~*~*  
  
*BISHOFF OFFICE*  
  
When Eva and Hunter arrived in the office, the members of Evolution were present also. Eva winked at Eric, as she sat down across from his desk. "So, Great weather, Washington, isn't too shabby." She looked around the room. "So why am I here?"  
  
"Ok, it goes like this..." Ric said. "With Kora gone, we need a fifth member of Evolution.. Female member."  
  
"So, what does it have to do with me?"  
  
"We want you, Eva." Hunter said. "It would only seem fitting."  
  
"Yeah..." Randy chuckled. "You retired her."  
  
"So what do you think?" Bishoff asked.  
  
Eva stood up, "I think you have the wrong girl. Sorry, but my answer is No." She said walking out. Hunter stormed out after her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" HHH yelled, not caring about the audience forming around them.  
  
"What does it look like?" Eva yelled back.  
  
"I busted my ass, trying to convince Vince that having you in Evolution will work!" HHH was furious. "AND FOR WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't ask you for any favors..OK..." Eva said. "You tried to do it with Shawn, and you'll regret it, doing it for me and this business."  
  
"Is that what this is about? Shawn?" Hunter said, lowering his voice for the first time. "Eva, You can talk to me, Please I want you to."  
  
Eva felt faint, and Hunter caught her as she fell. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine.... I have to go."  
  
~~*~  
  
Elle was heading toward the entrance area, as she walked by Shane. She was contemplating telling him her dilemma. "Shane, when you have a chance..."  
  
"Yeah, we'll talk... Good luck out there." He said. A few seconds later, Elle made her way into the gorilla position.  
  
'I got that boom boom' by Britney Spears played and Elle walked out. She was wearing a very revealing white dress. She was booed right away, when she began to talk.  
  
"I did you a favor, Eva." Elle said smirking. "me getting your title shot, is the least of your worries. After I'm done with you tonight...You wont even make it to Armageddon."  
  
`~*~*  
  
For a backstage segment, Eva once again found herself inside of Eric Bishoff's office. "For the last time, I can't change the match." Bishoff said.  
  
Eva sat on his desk facing him. "Care to make a wager?" she said running her finger along his chest.  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"If I win my match tonight...I get added to the title match at Amageddon." She said kissing Eric, and placing his hands in her assets.  
  
"and if you lose?"  
  
"I'll give you the one thing, you want but can't have."  
  
"Yeah and whats that?"  
  
"Me." She said licking his lips, and walking toward the door.  
  
"Deal."  
  
~*~**~*~*  
  
Shane McMahon and Elle took to the mic and guaranteed that tonight, "she'd be the new WWE Women's Champion, at Armageddon, And bring the belt home to SMACKDOWN!" Elle and Eva glared at one another as they stood nose-to-nose and after a forearm shot by Eva to Elle's injured back and ribs, Elle retaliated with a take down and a rollup to get a nearfall. Eva zeroed in on Elle's ailing ribs as she scored with a backbreaker but a hard clothesline by Elle got another two-count for the ex-champion.  
  
Eva got right back on top of things before locking in the Bitch Clamp and then drove a pair of knees into the back but Elle countered a gutwrench into a gutwrench of her own. Elle drilled Eva in the midsection but as Eva had Elle in a pinning combination, Shane detained the referee.  
  
Eva took Elle right back to the mat and went to the second rope and although Elle tried for the head succors takedown, Eva dropped down and countered into a single-leg Crab. Eva turned it into a full Boston Crab in the middle of the ring but Elle powered out and applied a half-Crab of her own.  
  
Elle tried to capitalize on the interference of Shane by applying a small package on Eva who kicked out at a close two and a half. Elle nearly picked up the win as she attempted the Bulldog again, and ultimately tried to score with a sunset flip which Eva stopped in mid-attempt by using the middle rope for leverage. Three seconds later, Eva left as the winner.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: OK, all is good... Looks like we have a triple threat match at Armageddon. Not much of Kristen in this chapter...More in the next. Promise!!  
  
*Spoilers Corner*  
  
*Eva v. Elle v. Women's Champion Kristen. But what's gonna happen, if Elle wins, She said she was going to bring the belt back to SD???? Will someone prevent it from happening  
  
*Also, What happens when Eva gets help from an unlikely source.  
  
*SD Invasion.  
  
~Toodles~KF 


	55. Enter the BITCH

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she use to be on RAW....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE! Also, I do not own or am associated with Marissa McMahon. I don't even know what she's like, Just bare with me.  
  
~**~*~**~*~ Keira had already started planning for the infamous wedding. Of her and the love of her life John Cena.Keira sighed as she looked at the menus. She had so much to do in so little time. "This sucks, why do I have to decide between chicken and seafood?" she thought. She was trying to plan her wedding and the stress was just getting to her.  
  
"Keira Turner, Stop stressing yourself out! It's just a wedding." Kristen said. Kristen was meeting Brian on SD, so she was hanging out with Keira for the day. Keira set down the menus and looked at her. "You're right. I've just been stressing about the wedding. At the moment, I should just stop. Would you help me?" she asked. "Yes,What can I do?" she asked. Keira thrusted a stack of papers into her hand. "These are all the people who reserved a spot at the wedding. Transfer all the names here onto the guest list," Keira told her. Kristen sighed. She had gotten her mind off the wedding and was now trying to get her to help her. John came in and surprised Keira with white flowers. "Hey sexy lady.." he said kissing her. "John, why don't we hold our reception here? It's big enough, it's gorgeous, and we are getting married in PA." Keira suggested softly. SD was in Pittsburg, tonight. John looked around and realized she was right. "John, I'm glad I'm marrying you. You are the love of my life, you know that right" she told him. John looked at Keira. "So am I" he said as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Keira sighed. She loved when John did that. later... Keira looked at the menus again "Why am I not surprised?" he said, jokingly. She set down the menus. "These are from Tavern on the Green. I've reserved the Crystal Pavilion for Valentine's Day. I just need to decide on an appetizer, soup and what not." Keira said. John stood behind her and looked at the list of options. "One more thing, I've booked the hall. We'll have a champagne reception. Our first dance will be?" she asked. "What? I thought that was the reception" he said. She looked at him. "Tavern on the Green?" she asked. He nodded. "That's dinner. All we'll serve at the reception is champagne and finger sandwiches with various spreads. I know it sounds confusing but the restaurant didn't cater or offer a hall. We have the hall from 8:30 to 6:30." Keira explained. "A late afternoon wedding." "Oh, any ideas?" he asked. "No clue. I do know what my father/ daughter dance will be. 'Dance with my father.' By Luther Vandross, Do you want to have a son/ mother dance?" Keira asked. John looked at her. This was one of the rare occasions in which she mentioned his mother. She was in a depression state, since the accident. "Yes, but a memorial song. For Josh and Jenica" he said. She picked up a pen. "One Sweet Day?" she asked. "That'll do." he said. She wrote that down. "What about 'I will always love you'?" Keira suggested. "Sounds perfect." John said honestly. "Cake- cutting, 'Fell In Love with a Boy?" she suggested. "Go ahead." he said. "That's it. Except I need you to choose a garter toss song" she told him. "Legs" he said jokingly. "We are not using my Stacey Keibler's theme music!" Keira replied as she playfully hit him. "Fine, what about 'Hot legs' by Rod Stewart?" John asked. "That's fine. One more thing, After we're announced man and wife, would you care if they played "Take my Breath away"?" she asked. "No, Keira!" he exclaimed. "Great. Now all I have to do is Wedding Dresses, Pick the brides maids, maid of honor...." John kissed her so she would stop talking. "What was that for?" "I love you Kei."  
  
~**~* Smackdown opened, with clips of last week. Featuring the suspension of Kurt Angle, and Sable being put in a 3 on 1 matchup, against the FBI. Stephanie McMahon was in the ring, with Elle.  
  
She addressed the Women's Championship, and how important it was to bring the belt home to SD. "But, To make our chances greater for Smackdown.." Stephanie said. "I've added another Smackdown Diva, to the match... Ladies and gentleman.... Marissa McMahon."  
  
'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence played, and Marissa walked out. Elle couldn't believe her eyes. As soon as Marissa got in the ring, she got in Elle's face, and smirked. She whispered, "Interesting huh?"  
  
"Just stay out of my way... and we won't have a problem." Marissa said, as she slapped Elle to the ground.  
  
~~*~**~  
  
Keira was in Heyman's office, asking for Kurt Angle's suspension to be lifted. Since they were in Pittsburg, PA. "There's no way he'd be here in time to save Sable anyway."  
  
Cole: I have to ask, What is up Keira's sleeve?  
  
Tazz: Trouble is Brewing, tonight and I can smell it.  
  
~*~* Backstage Promo~*~*REAL LIFE TOO~*~*~  
  
Elle walked into the locker room, and Shane was there talking to Marissa. "What the Hell is Going ON?" she yelled.  
  
"Elle calm down." Shane said.  
  
"What's the matter, sweetie? Afraid of a little competition?" Marissa said smirking.  
  
"Oh Please! Getting into that match, was your biggest mistake."  
  
"Am I suppose to be afraid?" Marissa said getting in Elle's face.  
  
"You better be. Because that match, just got personal."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The FBI waited in the ring. And Sable made her way out, only to be accompanied by The Worlds Greatest Tag Team Haas and Benjamin. Keira sat commentary with Tazz and Michael Cole.  
  
Sable dropkicks both Nunzio and Domitria, and unleashes punches and chops to start things off. She runs at Domitria and Nunzio, but they catch her. They try for the double Fallaway Slam, but Sable lands on the apron and delivers a double Hangman. Sable forearms Domitria in the corner. She tries an Irish Whip, but Domitria reverses. Sable misses the corner and delivers a flying headscissors. She then dropkicks Domitria and covers.  
  
One-Two-Domitria gets her shoulder up. Sable gives Domitria a trifecta of Snake Eyes, as well as three kicks to the midsection and a devastating kick to the chin. Sable continues the assault with a Bulldog. Domitria drop toeholds Sable into the second rope and tags in Nunzio., Sable showed no fear, Nunzio slaps Sable down, stomps on her and elbows her. He picks Sable up and delivers a scoopslam. He goes on the second turnbuckle and delivers a Guillotine Legdrop for two.  
  
TAzz: How did she kick out of that? Keira do you know?  
  
Cole: Better yet, Why did you ask Kurt to be reinstated?  
  
Keira: In more words than none... I'm protecting my investment.  
  
Polumbo is tagged in. and Kurt Angle runs to the ring, and received a massive pop, from the crowd. (HE's a hometown boy.) Bret came out after him, and the two men started to fight on the ramp. As they referee was distracted Keira ran in the ring, and delivered a Tornado DDT on Sable.  
  
1..2..3.. Sable was pinned, and the FBI left the ring. Except for Domitria.  
  
She and Keira trap Sable in the corner. Domitria kicks and chokes her. She delivers a handspring elbow. She applies a neckvice until Sable elbows out of it. Domitria delivers a big boot. Domitria and Keira torture Sable some more. Keira delivers a kick to Sable's stomach and slaps her. Both girls hit a double DDT on Keira. Outside of the ring, Bret and Kurt are fighting, and inside, Sable was getting beat on bad.  
  
Domitria sets up two chairs-one for Sable to lie on, the other to injure her neck. Domitria goes up top to decimate Sable, but spies someone coming down the ramp. She tries to warn Keira, but Kristen interrupts with a clothesline. She punches both women and smashes their heads together. She gives a brutal DDT to Domitria, and slaps Keira before giving her a powerbomb. She again focuses on Domitria by giving her an unfortunate Widow's Peak!  
  
Stephanie McMahon then came out. "Enough!" she yelled. "At Armageddon, it will be Sable and Kurt Angle vs. Keira Turner, and Bret Hart, in a mixed tag team matchup." The crowd liked what they heard so far.  
  
"And Kristen, You're from Raw, Get off of my Show, or I'll have you arrested!"  
  
Kristen began waving the women's title in the air, and was attacked from behind, By, Elle. Elle took the belt, and stood on the top rope, and held it up in the corner.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Let me know what ya guys think.  
  
KF 


	56. BREAKING

Dislaimer: AND MORE STUFF...LOL... I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves...You know the drill. You guys own the Superstars you created..way way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing...(JK) that too, was invented by Mr. McMahon. But I did write that story. And I do have an idea for an Are You Tough Enough Sequel, but not until I'm done with this. So I hope you guys create some more characters for me, and don't be surprised if my Tough Enough 1 girls make a guest appearance...hell some might even be judges...  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~*~*  
  
A/N: I will try to get the PPV up as soon as possible!!! If I don't post it, along with this and SD.  
  
~*~**~*  
  
Kristen spent a majority of her, Monday afternoon inside of La Resistance's Hotel room. When it was time to go to the arena, she did. But she never left their sides. She was feeling down and, surrounding herself with friendly faces is what she did. Rene had asked her a couple times to talk, but after a few dirty looks, figured she was better off being left alone.  
  
When Sylvan and Rob (Conway) went to prepare for the match against the Dudley Boys, Rene took another chance. "You ready to talk, yet?" he asked. Kristen had been crying all day. He rubbed her back. At first she wasn't going to, but then after a few minutes of, conversating with herself, she went ahead and told him.  
  
As she told him, she thought back to that day. Kristen was invited to Smackdown, by Stephanie McMahon, for an appearance. "Which worked out great for me, because it was Brian's last WWE appearance." She told him.  
  
~*~* Flashback~*~*~ Kristen POV (SOME)~*~*  
  
"Keira, I don't know what it is....Today could be the day." Kristen beamed.  
  
"I don't know what took you guys so long!" Keira laughed, looking at menus for the wedding. "Its obvious you guys are head over heels for one another."  
  
A few minutes later Brian and John came out on the balcony. 'I love this feeling...'. Kristen thought to herself. She felt that way every time, she was near Brian. 'For once Keira was right, I am in love. Brian is my sole- mate.'  
  
"You ready?" Brian asked picking up Kristen's bags.  
  
Later on that night, after we left the arena, Brian went to get dinner and I decided to take a bath.  
  
~*~*  
  
"What were you wearing?" Rene asked.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Well I need some visual help here."  
  
~*~  
  
Brian came back, with hotel dinner, and I had candles lit. We ate in silence, which was awkward. "I'm going to Japan. And..."  
  
"Brian that's great. That means you still get to wrestle." I jumped from my seat and gave him a kiss. "baby what's wrong?"  
  
"I love you, I do. But...." Brian said, looking away from me.  
  
"Brian." I said, wiping my eyes. 'This didn't sound like a proposal, so it could only be one thing' I thought to myself. "Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"We're going to be too far apart, and be committed to these wrestling schedules. I just..." He said crying.  
  
"Answer the question." I cried.  
  
"Yes." He said, holding me in his arms we both cried. "It's not fair for me, to ask you to wait for me."  
  
~*~*~  
  
JR and King were discussing the card for Armageddon.  
  
JR: the women's title is up for grabs, and we just learned this past week on SD that it is now a fatal four way.  
  
King: Two from Raw and two from Smackdown. It will be interesting to see how that match turns out. Kristen and Eva had to be partners tonight.  
  
JR: and the main event, the second ever Elimination Chamber. Things don't look good of the Heavyweight Champion HHH.  
  
*  
  
'Legs' by Kid Rock played and Stacey Kiebler and Jackie Gayda came out. "Playboy wants to find the hottest WWE Diva tag team...Well we can guarantee, you don't have to look further than me and Miss Jackie. The two Blonde divas pranced around the ring in their underwear.  
  
*  
  
'Not that kind of girl' played and Eva came out to the ring. She did her thing with the fans, signing Autographs. Her new gimmick was 'Hollywood attitude' Many backstage thought she played it great. She would go into it as a face and later turn heel.  
  
"You know, despite our match tonight Kristen, I admire you. I don't know what's more pathetic." Eva said looking around. "The fact that your even in the match... or the fact that you think you can actually win." 'I got that (Boom Boom)' played and Kristen came out, with Rene in her corner. A few minutes later, Trish and Lita were in the ring.  
  
Trish and Eva fight first. Lockup starts and Trish gets in a front facelock. Eva gets out of it with a headscissors. They lockup again and this time Eva gets the front facelock on Trish. Trish powers out and Eva crisscrosses the ring. Trish leapfrogs over Eva and monkeyflips her. She dropkicks her down, covers, 1-2-Eva gets her shoulder off the mat. Eva rakes Trish's eyes and makes a hard slep to tag in Kristen.  
  
Trish gives her an armdrag. Kristen kicks Trish, and goes for a clothesline. Trish pulls a Matrix and evades the clothesline. Trish gives a headscissors to Kristen, and covers for two. She chops away at Kristen, Irish Whips her, but misses a clothesline. She hits a Lou Thesz Press and wrenches the arm of Kristen. She tags in Lita who knees Kristen's midsection. Kristen hits Lita, but Lita gets a hurricanrana and a one- legged Monkeyflip to Kristen. Kristen attacks Lita some more. She Irish Whips Lita, but can't connect with a dropkick. Lita gives Kristen a low blow in the form of a headbutt. She puts Kristen into a pinning predicament, but can only get two. She punches Kristen, and Kristen reverses Lita's Irish Whip attempt.  
  
Eva gets a cheapshot on Lita, but Lita knocks Eva down. Kristen gives a neckbreaker to Lita for two. A Snapmare and twisting Necksnap also get two for Kristen. Kristen tags in Eva and Eva elbows Lita's neck. She chokes Lita on the second rope. She snapmares Lita and applies a modified Surfboard Stretch. Lita gets in a side Russian Legsweep. Lita tries to tag in Trish, but Eva thwarts her attempt.  
  
Eva went to tag in Kristen, but Kristen jumped down, off the apron. Kristen knocks Eva down. Lita then proceeds to choke Eva on the ropes. Eva does the same, while Kristen, walkes to the back with Rene, and her championship in hand. Eva gives a back elbow to Trish and punches Lita. Lita gives an Irish Whip to Eva and follows it up with a backdrop. Lita kicks up, gives a Tilt- a-Whirl slam to Eva, covers, Eva kicks out at 2. Lita delivers the Twist of Fate to Eva, covers, and gets the win.  
  
~*!*!*  
  
After Raw, Kristen was in her hotel room. She sat there, while Jackie Gayda slept. She decided to go for a walk.  
  
A few hours later she found herself, in front of the room where Rene, Sylvan, and Rob Conway were staying. Kristen knew the guys went out. But she was hoping someone would be home. So she knocked. A few minutes later Rene answered.  
  
"Kriste...Hey." He said letting her in.  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"Yeah but its fine." He laughed.  
  
I started to cry, and Rene held Kristen in his arms. "I hate being like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Weak." Kristen said looking up at Rene. As she looked at him she noticed something. "You're beautiful."  
  
Rene smiled, and ran his hands through her hair. "Kristen."  
  
Rene pulled back a little, cupped her cheek and lowered his head. When his lips connected with hers Kristen felt a shock run through her entire body and she was forced to grip his shoulders to keep from collapsing. He kissed her a little while longer and then released her.  
  
~*~*~**~  
  
mmmmmmmmm.... Rene is SO HOT! Not hot like my man Orton. But hot!! Tell me what you guys think!  
  
KF 


	57. PLAYING GAMES

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she use to be on RAW....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE! Also, I do not own or am associated with Marissa McMahon. I don't even know what she's like, Just bare with me.  
  
~**~*~**~*~ Smackdown started with Kurt Angle in the ring, Sable was at his side. "You know, I really am getting sick of all these games!" he said, while the San Diego crowd chanted ' You Suck.'  
  
"First, Keira Turner, Paul Heyman's slut, comes out, and starts interfering in my matches." The Boo's were getting louder and 'Keira' and 'Bret' chants started to fill the arena. "Then the Power Hungry Slut, brings Bret Hart back to the WWE."  
  
Sable than took the microphone, "You like playing games, Keira? Well I can play with the best of em'." 'Slut Chants stated to fill the arena.  
  
"Show some respect!" Kurt yelled.  
  
"I went to Stephanie and asked for a match. So tonight, it will be You, Keira vs. Theh Basham Brothers and Shaniqua!"  
  
Kurt started laughing. 'Faint' by Linkin Park, blasted. Bret and Keira came out. Bret started to talk. And 'Asshole' chants broke out. "You realize you have an Arena full of 60,000 people calling you an asshole."  
  
"You don't know who your dealing with. I'm a four time WWE champion. I won the Olympics with a freaking broken neck. Power is what you want, than Baby, your on the wrong side. Cuz there are none stronger!" Kurt more or less ate his words, as the Big Show came out.  
  
"You talk a good talk Kurt." Big Show said. "None stronger huh, well lets see how you face off with a seven foot, 500 lb. giant!" Big Show walked to the ring, and Kurt told Sable, to get out of the ring.  
  
"...Oh Kurt," Keira said, grabbing his and Sable's attention "Game on."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Keira went to the back, and she spotted Shane McMahon. "Shano...What's up?"  
  
"I'm looking for Elle, Seen her? She left a strange message on my machine."  
  
"Yeah, what about?  
  
"Some stuff about my mom, I couldn't make it out." Shane said, as Keira was trying to escape. He grabbed her arm. "Spill it."  
  
"Fine." Keira said, and eventually telling Shane the entire story about Marissa and Linda manipulating Elle.  
  
~*~**~*  
  
Elle walked into the parking Lot. She sat on a Curb, and watched the snow fall. 'How did I get into this?'  
  
Toward the end of the show, a limo pulled up. As Shane was walking out, Elle got in and the limo sped off.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Shane yelled.  
  
*~*~**~  
  
Clips were shown backstage, of Josh Mathews running into Paul's office to tell Keira she had a family emergency. She was in the office arguing with Sable.  
  
"Paul, I have to go..." Keira said running out of his office. The cameras followed her all the way to the parking lot.  
  
"What the hell Paul!" Sable snapped. "She has a match. Stephanie said so."  
  
"Well, Steph isn't here." Paul said. "So deal with it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sable vs. Basham Brothers and Shaniquwa." Paul said. "And its NEXT!"  
  
~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*  
  
*Spoilers*  
  
Armageddon Elle makes a choice Will Shane get to her before its to late Playboy winners announced On SD Keira had the last laugh by staging a family emergency, but will Kurt and Sable finally get even... Kurt and Sable seek the help of a legend killer Domitria and Shannon evaluate their marriage Fatal four way for Women's Belt- Any one can win. Cena Rap  
  
~Toodles~  
  
Kora 


	58. ARMAGEDDON

Disclaimer: I only own Kora... Everything else is owned by other peeps. I don't own No Mercy. I don't own the city of Columbus... but I have lived there for eight years of my life... so we'll say I do! Cena's Rap is the one he did in Columbus, on April 1, 2004. I'm an Ohio girl so I thought it'd be cool.  
  
ARMAGEDDON HAS ARRIVED!  
  
John Cena came out, Right as the show was beginning.  
  
Yo yo yo yo yo yo!  
  
But is Columbus up here to represent? Then lemme hear the whole building make some noise!  
  
I'm still giving out FU's and still pumping up my shoes This great American award, your boy is not gonna lose! Look at Charlie Haas, he had to cheat his way in Big Show's buying apple pie's, he's trying to eat his way in And ya'll know they gonna keep this award sucka free So forget that busta rimes wanna be Booker T See I'm a win this thing tonight, by beating two Italian tough guys... I'm repping Ohio State, giving competition buckeye's But check this out, Michael Cole got a new main squeeze Tazz they look too good together, but you know what Before ya'll choke on each other, choke on deez.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
King was in the Ring, to announce the winners of the Playboy, Diva Tag Team challenge. "I can't wait to see who was picked. So Please will the first Diva Please come out." King said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
'What I always wanted' blasted through the speakers. Domitria came down to the ring. She was wearing a black bikini with Pink Playboy bunnies. She hugged King, and waited for her tag team partner to be announced.  
  
"Next, her sexy, tag team partner..."  
  
'Legs' blasted through the arena. And Stacey Keibler came out. She showed off her new look. Her hair way dyed a light golden brown.  
  
JR: Well I thought, Both Divas had to be on the same show.  
  
Tazz: Does it matter? Look at them!  
  
Clips were shown of, both Diva's at the Playboy mansion, and posing for their shoot.  
  
~**~~*~  
  
KRISTEN (CHAMPION) V. EVA V. ELLE V. MARISSA FOR THE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP.  
  
Elle and Marissa advanced toward on another before the match officially started. So naturally, Kristen and Eva fought each other.  
  
A Brawl starts. Marissa whips Elle, but Elle ducks and backdrops her over the ropes. Inside the ring, Eva splashes Kristen, but Elle rolls Eva up for a quick one-count. Eva knees Elle's kidneys and puts her in a double chickenwing, before slamming her to the mat. Kristen clubs Eva, but Eva gives her a jawbreaker. She sets up Eva for a suplex, but Eva gets out of it and hits Kristen with a DDT. Kristen screamed, due to landing on her knee wrong. She covers—1-2- kickout— Kristen,grabbing her knee, rolls out of the ring. Eva punches Marissa, but Marissa delivers a drop toehold to Eva and a handspring elbow to Elle. Eva misses a clothesline on Marissa, who hits her with a reverse neckbreaker.  
  
She covers Eva. 1—2—Elle comes in and jackknifes Marissa immediately busting her open. A furious Marissa starts assaulting Elle until the referees eventually subdue her. Elle puts a neck hold on Eva. Eva gets out of it with a Bodyvice, but Elle kicks up out of it. She shoves Eva, who slaps Elle, clotheslines her and gets a two count.  
  
The camera did a cut screen to show EMT'S helping Kristen outside of the ring, and Marissa getting up, for a bloody pile of blood.  
  
Elle knees the gut of Marissa, snapmares her and applies a Rear Naked Choke. She soon after applies a Surfboard Stretch, which Marissa escapes with a Russian Legdrop. She covers and gets two. Eva whips Marissa, who dodges the turnbuckle. She sets up for a headscissors, but Eva throws her to the apron. Elle shoulderblocks her, but misses the somersault legdrop. Eva takes advantage with a schoolboy for two. marissa punches Elle, but Elle gets her into a Fireman's Carry position. She attempts the Black Widow, but Marissa counters with a headscissors. She covers—1-2—Elle kicks out. Marissa hits a modified Twist of Fate for another two count. She attempts to pin her again and produces the same results. Eva dropkickes Marissa from the top rope, and knocks her out.  
  
Eva whips Elle in the corner, charges, but Elle knees her in the face. She rolls Eva up, who kicks out at two. Elle goes for the Widow's Peak, but Eva counters with a Jackknife and gets two from it. She gives a drop toehold to Elle into the ropes and delivers a spinning back suplex. She goes up top, but Elle hits the Elle Magik(AKA. Tornado DDT). She covers and pins Eva to become the new Women's Champion. Shane ran down to ringside to celebrate.  
  
~*~*  
  
As Elle and Shane celebrated her first WWE women's Championship, he whispered in her ear. "We need to talk."  
  
Tazz: Now the question is, Will Elle bring that belt to Smackdown, as promised.  
  
*Backstage* (Off-Screen)  
  
"Shane, actually can this wait?" Elle said, running the shower. "15 minutes, I promise, it will give me time to clean, and get ready."  
  
"Fine, ill see you in15... and Elle, I know."  
  
*  
  
Elle waited for Shane to turn the corner before she snuck off to Linda McMahon's office. She still had Marissa's blood all over her. 'Knock- Knock'  
  
"it's open." Linda called out.  
  
Elle walked in, and sat down. She didn't even notice Marissa and Stephanie in there, and when she did, neither said a thing.  
  
"well?" Linda said. Elle sat there in silence, until Vince McMahon walked in.  
  
"I hope I didn't miss anything important." He said sitting down next to Elle. Elle looked at the Shock on the faces of all three women in the room, and smiled.  
  
"Well?" Linda asked, eyeballing Vince.  
  
"I choose Shane." Elle said and she stood up, and put her newly won title over her shoulder. "I also choose to keep this." She walked out of the room, and right into an Angry Shane.  
  
Inside the office, things were getting pretty nasty. "Marissa, Steph leave me and Vince alone please." Linda said.  
  
"Marissa stay, Stephanie leave, and shut the door behind you!" Vince ordered. And turned his attention to Linda and Marissa. "HOW DARE YOU."  
  
~*~*  
  
"So what? I guess this is goodbye." Shane asked, as they walked to the parking lot.  
  
"Shane."  
  
"I seen you, last week get in my mom's limo. Keira told me the whole story...why couldn't you just come to me, I could have fixed it!"  
  
Elle threw her bags in the backseat of their rental. "Shane. LISTEN TO ME!" She yelled. "Vince was in the limo, not Linda, I chose to stay here yes, but the only thing that matters is that, I chose you."  
  
Shane was speechless. "I would have given up everything, but Stephanie told me, to go to Vince." Shane pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you Danielle." He said for the first time.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
*Evolution Locker Room*  
  
"So what do you say Dave?" Randy asked. "Be my best man."  
  
"Dude, Ric is gonna kill you." HHH joked.  
  
"He knows Kora and I are back together." Randy said.  
  
"Yeah but, you can't elope behind his back. Batista said, as the beautiful Bride to be walked in. (Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
  
"Hey sexy!" Batista said hugging her.  
  
"Dave. You better knock it off, Randy might get jealous." She joked hugging Paul (HHH). She finally made her way over to Randy. "Did you ask them."  
  
"Yeah he did." Paul said. "Count me in."  
  
Kora sat next to Batista, and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Davey..."  
  
"You know I will." He laughed. "when?"  
  
"Next week." Randy and Kora said in unison.  
  
~**~*~ Main Event~**~**  
  
Cole: We have been waiting all night for this match. Lets take a look and see how it all got started.  
  
After the video clips were done, Sable and Kurt Angle came out, to their own music. 'Faint' By LP played and Keira came out, she waited at the top of the ramp for Bret.  
  
Bret and Angle lock up first. Bret gets a headlock and a hammerlock on Kurt. Angle reverses the hammerlock, but Bret elbows him off. Bret runs the ropes, knocks Angle down, runs the ropes again, ducks two clotheslines and hits him with a back elbow. He chops Kurt, whips him, rolls through a Sunset Flip, tries for the Sharp Shooter, but breaks it up due to Kurt grabbing the ropes. Kurt tags in Sable, who tries punching Bret. Bret blocks her attempts, spanks her, and then tags in Keira. Sable tries for a clothesline, but Keira ducks and gets her into a waistlock takedown.  
  
Keira punches Sable and whips her, but Sable reverses. Keira leaps on the bottom turnbuckle, however, and sends Sable crashing with a hurricanrana. Both Females made their tags and Bret and Kurt were destroying each other. "C'mon Bret!" cried Keira, extending her arm further as he crawled to the corner. Just as Kurt tagged in Sable, who moved out of the way, "No way" Sable yelled.-Bret hit her hand. Keira dashed through the ropes and stared at Sable. Kurt grasped her forearm and whipped her into the ropes. Keira threw her momentum into a handspring, and then dropkicked Kurt who fell to the mat. She grasped his rather large head and pulled him up and tried to push him into the turnbuckle, but ended up going there herself. Kurt ran forward and clotheslined her before she could even get her foot up to defend herself. Kurt's large hands yanked her up and threw her back into the turnbuckles, her injured head smacking it painfully. Which was, exactly, the point. From the throw, Keira was on her back as Kurt lifted her up and delivered a backbreaker and went for the cover. Bret Broke the count and he and Kurt began to fight. As Keira regained strength Sable ran in and attacked her.  
  
Randy Orton runs in the ring, and delivered an RKO to Bret Hart. (LEGEND...duh! He's the legend killer) Keira then takes down Sable with a DDT, and delivers the Shooting Star Press for the win.  
  
*~*~*~**~  
  
Awesome PPV) Again, sorry for the long delay! Raw in Chi town was great. So I decided to slowly bring Kora back... Surprised? LOL! But her return will be huge!!!  
  
Going out to Party!!  
  
Kora 


	59. Not happy

Disclaimer: AND MORE STUFF...LOL... I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves...You know the drill. You guys own the Superstars you created..way way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing...(JK) that too, was invented by Mr. McMahon. But I did write that story. And I do have an idea for an Are You Tough Enough Sequel, but not until I'm done with this. So I hope you guys create some more characters for me, and don't be surprised if my Tough Enough 1 girls make a guest appearance...hell some might even be judges...  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~*~*  
  
a/n: The Next PPV is Royal Rumble, and I decided to have all the Diva's participate in a Royal Rumble match, with Divas from both Raw and Smackdown, including, entries from Returning Divas. SO Enjoy!!!  
  
~**~*~**~**~  
  
'Not that Kind of Girl' played as the show was starting. Eva walked straight to the ring, she was in street clothes and appeared not prepared for fighting.  
  
JR: She can not be happy.  
  
King: Well what do you think JR? she had the belt, in her grasp, but out of the blue, Elle won and the Women's championship is now on Smackdown.  
  
She stood in the ring for a few minutes before saying anything. The crowd gave a mixed reaction, as she stood in the ring. She looked around, and there were tons of signs, that said 'Eva lost, now Raw is screwed.', and 'Eva fears the Smackdown Divas'. Every time she started to talk, the crowd would chant, "You Lost."  
  
"You know it figures, you guys would turn your backs on me!" She shouted.  
  
'You sold out.' Chants began to fill the arena, as clips of last week showed, her getting out of a limo with Evolution.  
  
"At Armageddon, Elle winning my championship, was a fluke!"  
  
King: I agree  
  
JR: Elle fought hard, regardless of what show she's on, if you ask me, I think she deserves that title.  
  
King: that's why no one asked you.  
  
"What you people forget that, I still have a rematch one on one with the champion, and when I do....Make no mistake, it's coming home with me."  
  
~*~*~**~*  
  
~*~*La Resistance Locker room*~*~Promo*~*~  
  
Kristen, Rene, Sylvan and Rob sat there in silence. "So, I'm going to go get a soda, you want?" Rob said, standing up.  
  
"Dude, get me one too." Sylvan said, and Rob slapped him across the head.  
  
"get it your self." He said as Sylvan and he left the locker room.  
  
"Kristen..." Rene said, turning to face the blonde diva.  
  
"I have to go." She said, but Rene grabbed her hand.  
  
"Stay."  
  
~**~*~**~*  
  
*Off-camera*  
  
"What was that all about?" Sylvan said. "You could cut the tension between the two with a knife."  
  
I don't know, but something outside of the storyline is going on between the two." Rob said.  
  
~*~* PROMO~*~*  
  
The camera caught Rene and Kristen making out, in the shower. Both were naked, and a few seconds later, Sylvan and Rob walked in. the arena erupted in laughter, when the camera showed their faces.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
JR: That's something defiantly to keep private.  
  
King: Are you kidding! Get that camera back in there, we seen two minutes, and its already better than, they Paris Hilton sex tape.  
  
*~*~*~**~  
  
*Evolution Locker room* On-screen*  
  
The boys were talking about their match, when Eva walked in, and the arena filled with 'you sold out' chants.  
  
"hey, hot stuff!" Ric said, putting his arms around her. "I take it you reconsidered our offer."  
  
Leave her alone, Ric." HHH said laughing, as he winked at her.  
  
"Actually I came to talk to Hunter."  
  
~~*~**~**~**~*~  
  
"What's up Kiddo?" HHH said giving Eva a hug.  
  
"Set up a meeting, with Shawn."  
  
Hunter was speechless. "did I just hear you right?"  
  
"I already talked to Vince and the creative team. Set it up."  
  
"So, no Evolution?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
JR: at any rate, Evolution has a huge eight man tag main event, they will be facing Kane, RVD, HBK and Jericho.  
  
King: I wonder what offer, they gave her JR, Do you know how powerful She would be in Evolution.  
  
During the main event, a promo aired. The arena went dark, and a spotlight was on all four members of Evolution. 'no where to hide...she's coming' in 2 weeks."  
  
JR: Well, we now know that the strange promos are from a female.  
  
King: yeah but the question is who?  
  
~*~**~  
  
Spoilers:  
  
Meeting between Shane and Eva takes place. Kristen and Rene- more than just a storyline-the relationship continues Randy and Kora wedding Someone tells Ric, will he get there in time to stop it. Royal Rumble The fan's continue to turn on Eva  
  
Toodles~*~**~  
  
Kora Flair 


	60. New Champion comes to SD

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she use to be on RAW....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE! Also, I do not own or am associated with Marissa McMahon. I don't even know what she's like, that's why its called fanfiction.  
  
A/N: I am so mad, JPL got voted off of American idol. (Screams) SO mad!!!!! The greatest thing in the world happened to me, for the first time, in my life, I got Ric Flair's autograph. (Jumps up and down) I also snapped some great pics. (Stares at Randy Pix) any who.. I'm getting off subject!! So enjoy the chapter!!  
  
~**~*~**~*~  
  
Clips from Armageddon showed, Elle capturing the women's title.  
  
TAZZ: I am so excited about tonight.  
  
Cole: We have a great show.  
  
'I got that (boom boom)' played, and Shane McMahon came out.  
  
Tazz: it's time to party, Cole.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman!" Shane McMahon said as stage crew rolled out a red carpet. "Please help me welcome Smackdown's newest Women's Champion, Elle Smith." As Elle walked down the ramp, there was an amazing pyro effect, and confetti began to fall. Her music played the entire time, She held the belt high in every corner.  
  
Tazz: Cole stand up, show some respect, for our newest champion.  
  
Finally Elle spoke. "Well I did it!" she laughed. "I did everything I said I would." The crowd began to cheer. "I invaded Raw, and I stole the spotlight from their women's Champion Kristen." Shane stood there nodding his head, and gave her a kiss.  
  
"You guys want to know the best part?" Elle laughed. "Nobody saw it coming.  
  
'Bring me to life' played and Marissa came out, alongside Co- GM Stephanie McMahon. Marissa looked horrible, she had crutches, and her ribs, and face had bandages all over.  
  
Stephanie stepped into ring "Sorry to interrupt. Congrats, by the way, but lets face it.." She said as Elle glared at Marissa. "I could have had anyone invade Raw, and retrieve that belt." The crowd didn't like what she was saying. And 'bitch' chants started.  
  
"You have a full arena calling you a 'bitch'" Shane laughed. And Elle never took her eyes off of Marissa.  
  
"So I made a match." Stephanie said. "A rematch, if you will. At the Royal Rumble your first title defense will be against Marissa."  
  
Elle was shocked. "WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"She's not quite 100% now, but she will be, when the time is ready." Stephanie said as Marissa smirked at both Elle and Shane.  
  
"And if I don't accept?" Elle said getting in Stephanie's face.  
  
"Than you have no choice, but to forfeit your precious title."  
  
~*~**~**~*~*  
  
It had spread all over the internet, about Domitria and Shannon being a couple, so it had been written into the storyline.  
  
*Backstage Promo*  
  
Nunzio, John Cena, and Chuck Polumbo were looking at the newest WWE edition of Playboy magazine. "I'm telling you, Nunz... Stacey is way hotter.!" Cena said.  
  
"Nunzio shook his head in disagreement. "If I knew our leading lady, looked this good, I would of tapped that, along time ago." He said as Shannon walked in.  
  
"Guys."  
  
"How do you not show that off?" Polumbo asked, giving him the playboy mag.  
  
"She's not a prize, she's my Girlfriend." Shannon said getting angry.  
  
"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to get a taste." Nunzio said. Nunzio didn't see, Shannon' s fist slam into his face, and was knocked to the floor immediately. The two cruiserweights brawled on the floor, until CEna and Polumbo broke it up.  
  
~*~**~  
  
Cole: Smackdown gave a great performance at Armageddon. (Clips from the SD matches of Armageddon played)  
  
Tazz: We had the main event Cole, Kurt and Sable vs. Keira and Bret.  
  
Cole: and last Sunday, Randy Orton added another legend to his list, thanks to Kurt Angle. But that didn't matter, because in the end, Keira Turner landed a beautiful Shooting Star Press. Very impressive match for all four.  
  
Tazz: Neither group is here though Cole. But Paul Heyman has made a fantastic main event for next week.  
  
Cole: Co-GM Tazz, but at any rate, Paul Heyman made a great match. Next Thursday, it will be Keira Turner vs. Sable in a no holds barred match. Both Kurt Angle and Bret Hart banned from ring side.  
  
Tazz: Alright, we have a great match up next, we seen the bad blood between these two men earlier, and I cant wait to see what happens.  
  
~*~*~**~*  
  
Ninzio vs. Shannon Moore if Nunzio win's he gets a title Shot at Royal Rumble, for the cruiserweight title.  
  
To our match now as we get some basics and reversals to start, leading into a shoulder block from the former MFer. Shannon follows up with a hard shot that hits Nunzio in the mid-section as he went up for a leapfrog, but is unable to capitalize from there as Nunzio takes him down with a leg- sweep. He then administers his new signature spot, that being a stiff kick to the back that leads right into a running kick to the chest. Nunzio sends Shannon to the outside, where he hopes to connect with an Asai Moonsault attempt. However, before he can even go for it, Shannon pulls him off the apron so that he lands face-first, thus gaining control. Back inside, Shannon works a neckbreaker..  
  
Shannon now applies a reverse chinlock, to which of course, Nunzio elbows out, but is unable to capitalize as he misses on a spinning heel kick. As a result, Shannon re-gains the advantage with some clubs to the back of the head and a snap suplex for two. Shannon goes to a modified chinlock at this point.  
  
Nunzio escapes the hold and scores with some punches and chops, but is unable to follow-up as Shannon clocks him with an enziquiri. However, Shannon makes the mistake of running into a hurricanrana from his opponent right after, and both men are down now.  
  
"This is a big part in the match here!" states Cole.  
  
Domitria gains the upper hand with his cool kick combo for two, and follows with a not-so-pretty springboard moonsault that barely hits Shannon. Our announcers cover it up by saying the knee hit the face, but just barely.  
  
Moore is at the second rope and hits the "finisher that never works," as I call it, otherwise known as the Mooregasm, and what a surprise, it only gets two. Shannon cannot get any more offense going here as Nunzio drills him with a heel kick to the mid-section, his set-up for the Asai DDT. This time, though, it doesn't work as Shannon counters with a sleeper. Unfortunately for the former MFer, Nunzio breaks out with a jawbreaker, and then is able to execute the Asai DDT, giving him the 1-2-3. Solid match, as we always get from these two, Nunzio has won against Shannon Moore, gaining a title shot.  
  
~*~**~*~**~**~*~*  
  
Spoilers *Domitria reacts to What happened on SD * What will her reaction be, and whose corner will she be in, her boyfriend(HUSBAND) or her team mate.  
  
*Nunzio and Shannon fued gets personal *Sable vs. Keira In a no holds barred match. * Will Elle forfeit her title  
  
~(*~**~*  
  
Lots of luv yo!! KORA 


	61. Betrayal: She's Beautiful

Disclaimer: AND MORE STUFF...LOL... I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves...You know the drill. You guys own the Superstars you created..way way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing...(JK) that too, was invented by Mr. McMahon. But I did write that story. And I do have an idea for an Are You Tough Enough Sequel, but not until I'm done with this. So I hope you guys create some more characters for me, and don't be surprised if my Tough Enough 1 girls make a guest appearance...hell some might even be judges...  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~*~*  
  
A/n: Thanks for the reviews! The Next PPV is Royal Rumble, and I decided to have all the Diva's participate in a Royal Rumble match, Except Elle and Marissa because they will have a Championship match. ENJOY!!!!! Expect to see Special Guest appearances from Joanie Laurer aka Chyna, and SD's own Domitria. It will be the wedding and Raw mixed into the chapter...Might be confusing!! Sorry if it is!!! Enjoy!  
  
~**~*~**~**~  
  
In Honolulu, Kora looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her maid of honor, and best friend, Joanie Laurer. She had known Joanie, for six years. When she was just starting out, in Ohio Valley wrestling, Joanie helped her out in a big way, and they've been friends ever since. "I'm terrified!" Kora said, looking at both Joanie and Domitria, her bridesmaid. "What if I can't do this?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure he feels the same way!" Domitria laughed. "Shannon almost stopped breathing! I almost had to give him mouth to mouth...on purpose!" she laughed, followed by the other two diva's laughing.  
  
~*~*~**~*~ *RAW*  
  
JR: Welcome to the new WWE Experience, we are in Honolulu Hawaii, for the first time in WWE history.  
  
King: JR, I can't wait! Our WWE diva's have something special planned....and something tells me it involves Bikini's!!  
  
~*~*  
  
Eva sat up in the balcony, awaiting the arrival of, Shawn Michaels. "Business only Eva." She told herself. She hadn't spoken to Shawn, since the whole Test incident. Truth be told, she was nervous. 'Relax.'  
  
*  
  
Outside the door, Shawn Michaels had the same emotions going on. 'You better be right Paul.' He looked inside the window on the door, and watched Eva pace the room. 'She's Beautiful'  
  
~*~*  
  
Dave Batista and Paul Levesque stood by Randy's corner. "Dude, you're a nervous wreck." Dave said. "It's ok to breathe."  
  
"This is what we've been waiting for... four years. Ric is going to kill me." Randy said, fixing his Tuxedo. The reverend walked in.  
  
"We're ready whenever you are, Mr. Orton."  
  
"He's not going to kill you." Dave laughed. "Sure he'll be pist, but that's it."  
  
"I fell in love with her, before I even knew she was his daughter."  
  
"Just think..." Paul said. "When the weddings over, all this shit, would have been worth it."  
  
~**~*~*~  
  
In an attempt to win over, Vince McMahon. Eric Bishoff brought back the F- View hidden camera, and the first victims were Kristen and Rene Dupree.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, you guys seen Hunter?" Ric said walking into the men's locker room. A lot of the guys knew what was going on, but they all swore not to tell.  
  
"I know where he is." Jay Reso (Christian) said, with an evil grin on his face. "But it'll cost you slick Ric."  
  
"Don't make me hurt you!"  
  
"He's being an ass." Rob Van Dam said. "We haven't seen him."  
  
"Well do you or Not?" Ric asked getting irritated; he'd been looking all over for the guys.  
  
"No." RVD said. As Ric was walking out, Jay followed him.  
  
"He's at Kora's wedding."  
  
"HER WHAT?"  
  
"She and Orton are eloping today, in Honolulu, on the beach. 20 minutes from here." Jay told him, as Ric ran out of the arena. Rob punched him hard in the arm. "Ouch!"  
  
"Just because Eva dumped you, doesn't mean everyone else has to suffer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Eva watched the show, and grew tired of waiting for Shawn. As she opened the door, they walked into each other. Shawn couldn't speak. 'OMG OMG OMG' Eva thought to herself. "When Paul told me, you wanted a meeting; I almost had a heart attack." Shawn laughed. "So, what do I owe this visit?" he gave her smile, and arched his eyebrow.  
  
"Don't get too excited..." Eva said, trying to not explode. Inside she was dying, and wanted to jump in his arms, and never let go of him. He was the first man, she'd ever loved, it was because of him, she had decided to get into the business. "It has to do with Business."  
  
"Oh," Shawn said as his smile quickly faded. "You look beautiful tonight, you know." Eva turned away from him and ignored his comment.  
  
~*~*~**~*~  
  
"Do you Randy, take this women to be your wife, as long as you both shall live."  
  
Randy looked at Kora with a tear in his eye. "No..." the people gasped, and Kora was shocked. "I take her beyond life."  
  
Ric walked into the area where the wedding was taking place. Dave seen him, and nudged Paul in the arm... "We have a huge problem." He whispered.  
  
"and do you Kora Flair take this man, Randy Orton to be your husband?"  
  
"I do, in this life and beyond." Kora said winking at Randy.  
  
"Than by the power bested in me, you may kiss your bride." The two newly wed, superstars, embraced in a kiss. Kora looked around, and noticed Joanie and Domitria were balling.  
  
"I hate weddings." Joanie said, and Domitria nodded.  
  
"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton." They turned and faced the fans that had snuck in, and their fellow wrestlers, and friends. Kora spotted Ric, and her face went pale. He shook his head and walked out, Kora, Randy and the rest of Evolution ran after him. "Dad, let me explain."  
  
"Not a word!" Ric yelled. and turned to face them, he didn't have a problem with them dating, but it had always been a rule in the Flair family, dating is as far as it goes when it comes to wrestlers.  
  
"Dad, please!"  
  
"I told you, you were too young."  
  
"She's not a little girl anymore Ric." Randy said.  
  
"You betrayed me, Orton."  
  
"Come on Ric." Paul said trying to reason.  
  
"Fuck you, I am not even gonna deal with the two of you."  
  
Kora started to cry. "It was my idea, if you're gonna be mad at anyone, its me."  
  
"I want you out of Evolution. I'll tell Vince in the morning." Ric said in a calm voice.  
  
"Ric that's not fair." Randy pleaded.  
  
"And you are not my daughter." Ric said pointing at Kora. "From this day forward, I want nothing to do with you." His eyes began to cry, which made Kora cry harder. "Nothing."  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~  
  
*Spoilers*  
  
More with Shawn and Eva Kristen-Rene, transition period begins Wedding aftermath Royal Rumble  
  
Toodles~  
  
Kora 


	62. NO HOLDS BARRED

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she use to be on RAW....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE! Also, I do not own or am associated with Marissa McMahon. I don't even know what she's like, that's why its called fanfiction.  
  
a/n::: LOVE ME, LOVE ME, SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME!!!  
  
~**~*~**~*~  
  
"Hey." Domitria said sitting down next to Keira. "How's the planning going?"  
  
"Almost finished actually, just a few more things to do...Speaking of, How'd the wedding go? Did she look gorgeous?" Keira said, lacing up her wrestling boots.  
  
"Oh she was, She had a red wedding dress, and Joanie and me, wore white, the guys looked great too. Randy cried when he said his vows... and his parents were there."  
  
"What about Ric? I heard he showed up."  
  
"It was big drama, but I could see where he was coming from, Kora's his baby girl. She and Reid are the only ones he has left. Ever since their mom died, and there's that whole dating wrestlers rule." Domitria said looking at the monitors to see how much time they had till the show started.  
  
"And because of Orton...blah, blah, blah, yeah it's been said." Keira laughed.  
  
*~**~*~*~**~  
  
A few hours later, Shane had brought his baby to the arena. Elle and the rest of the SD divas fell in love with him. "Shan-o he is so gorgeous." Torrie said, making faces.  
  
"He looks just like you." Dawn said, pinching Shane's cheeks.  
  
"He's gonna be a heartbreaker." Elle said looking down at Shane. "just like his daddy." Shane kissed Elle.  
  
"You guys are so freaking cute." Domitria said, as all the divas played with the baby.  
  
*KNOCK-KNCK* "Shan-o, can I talk to you for a minute." Vince said, and waved to the diva's "ladies."  
  
"Sure," Shane answered handing the baby to Elle. "I'll only be a few minutes."  
  
*  
  
A few minutes later, Marissa walked into the locker room. She noticed all the diva's together, and went to see why. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BABY?" she snapped at Elle.  
  
"Vince asked Shane to go with him for a sec. Chill out!" Torrie snapped back. The truth about the attitude was, Marissa wasn't liked much by the SD Diva's, since receiving Elle's title shot, and the whole Linda fiasco.  
  
"I don't care!" Marissa yelled back, taking the baby out of Elle's arms. "Shane may feel sorry for you, and so might these people, in this room. But no slut, will take my baby."  
  
"She was just watching him. We all were." Sable said.  
  
"Don't bother..." Elle said. "Let's go. Smackdown is about to start. She walked out, with some of the divas.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Smackdown started with a cruiserweight tag team match. Domitria accompanied Nunzio to the ring. Jamie Noble was his partner. As the match went on, Shannon pulled Domitria to his corner. Nunzio had a fit, and she moved closer to his side.  
  
She got on the ring post to distract the referee, when Mysterio had Nunzio pinned. "What are you doing?" Shannon yelled. A few minutes later, Shannon was being pinned by Nunzio and When she went to break the pin, Jamie Noble held her back.  
  
*  
  
Shannon was fuming. He grabbed the microphone. "You pick! Pick right now!" Both Shannon and Nunzio grabbed her hands.  
  
"Don't you forget, you hold a tag team title with a member of the FBI." Nunzio reminded her.  
  
"I'm your boyfriend DAMNIT!" Shannon yelled pulling her close to him, causing Nunzio to move with her. He pulled Domitria close to him. Domitria shook her head, and pulled her hands away from both men, and walked out of the ring, and to the back. As soon as she was in the back, Shannon was whacked by Polumbo.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Josh Matthews was standing outside of the women's locker room. Elle and Keira came out. "Ladies, a word please." He said sticking the microphone in their faces.  
  
"First, Elle, everyone wants to know, Have you accepted Marissa McMahon's challenge? And if not are you willing to forfeit that title."  
  
"Joshua. Not only have I accepted the match, I just made it personal. We just left Paul Heyman's office a little while ago, and I added a stipulation."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Special Referee." She smirked.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"let's just say... Checkmate!" Elle said walking down the hall.  
  
"Keira what about your match with Sable tonight? And Where's Bret?"  
  
"If Sable wants me... She knows where I am. That's fine! She's just delaying the inevitable."  
  
"And what about Bret?"  
  
"Bret isn't even here. He's at home recovering, from a severe concussion, by the hands of an RKO. But just remember Kurt, At the Royal Rumble, the Lights out Death Valley Match, YOU LOSE!!!!"  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
The girls lock up and Keira gets a Go-Behind and a Full Nelson. Sable sneaks out of it and applies a hammerlock. She slams Keira down and gives her an armbar. Keira kips up and puts Sable into a hammerlock. Sable gets out of that with a Fireman's Carry takeover, covers and gets two. They lock up again and Keira armdrags Sable before dropkicking her and giving her a neckbreaker. She covers for two. Keira grabs Sable's hair, but Sable punches her and whips her into the corner. She charges, but Keira kicks Sable. She misses an elbow however, and Sable takes control by stomping her down. She gives her a snap suplex for two. She slams Keira down by the hair and throws her with it to the outside. She slams Keira's face into the steps and then whips her into the barrier.  
  
Keira tries to come back by punching Sable, yet Sable kicks her to the floor. She rolls Keira into the ring and puts her into a Straight Jacket sleeper. Keira eventually gets out of it by flipping Sable over. Sable regains control with a dropkick. She stomps her down, but Keira puts her into an inside cradle out of nowhere. It only gets two however. She then attempts a School Boy, but produces the same results. Sable delivers a drop toehold to Keira which sends Keira onto the bottom rope. She whips Keira and tries a sideslam. Keira flips out of it and delivers the Flaming Gurami(Stratusfaction) for two.  
  
Keira hits her Chick Kick, which gets two. She forearms and whips Sable into the corner. Sable counters Keira's charge and goes to the top turnbuckle. Keira 'racks 'em up' and tries a head sissors takedown. Sable turns it into a Half- Boston Crab on the top rope, eventually changing that into a Tree of Woe. Sable gives her a handspring elbow for two. Sable stomps Keira and whips her, but Keira counters with a modified bulldog. She covers, hooks the leg and gets the three count.  
  
As soon as Keira got the pin, on Sable ,Kurt Angle comes running down the ramp. He jumped in the ring and Angle slammed her. Sable got up and taunted over her motionless body.  
  
~*~**~*  
  
After the Show, some of the SD superstars went clubbing. Nunzio and Polumbo, and John Cena sat at the bar, as everyone else danced. "Can I have three bud lights?" Polumbo asked the waitress. Nunzio sat there and stared at Domitria and Shannon on the dance floor.  
  
"What's wrong with you today man?" Cena asked. "You really took it to Shannon in that match tonight."  
  
With in the time they were there, Nunzio had been doing shots of Tequila with Nidia. "Give me another shot!" Nunzio said.  
  
"Dude, it's just a storyline... Besides she's married."  
  
"Yeah I get it asshole, you keep reminding me of that."  
  
*  
  
On the dance floor, Domitria and Shannon were as close as ever. Having a storyline together only brought them together more. The both of them were fixed on making their marriage work.  
  
"I love you. Shannykins!" Domitria said kissing Shannon on his neck.  
  
"mmm..." Shannon moaned. "I'm gonna get a beer, you want?" he asked her and made his way to the bar.  
  
"I know, Chuck, alright I get what you're saying. But I am falling in love with her, and I'm falling hard." Nunzio said. He turned around, and Shannon was right behind him. Nunzio stormed out of the club.  
  
"he's in love with Dom.. Isn't he?" Shannon asked Polumbo.  
  
"Dude, it's not my deal."  
  
~**~***~**~**~*~* Did ya like that?!?!?!?!?!??! I DIID ID IDID ID DIDI IDID ID I did!lol?~?~?~??~?~?  
  
Spoilers: WE FIND OUT WHO THE SPECIAL REFEREE IS Keira gets even with Kurt WILL SHANNON CONFRONT NUNZIO Linda apologizes ROYAL RUMBLE NEARS  
  
Kora Flair 


	63. AMBUSHED

Disclaimer: AND MORE STUFF...LOL... I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves...You know the drill. You guys own the Superstars you created..way way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing...(JK) that too, was invented by Mr. McMahon. But I did write that story. And I do have an idea for an Are You Tough Enough Sequel, but not until I'm done with this. So I hope you guys create some more characters for me, and don't be surprised if my Tough Enough 1 girls make a guest appearance...hell some might even be judges...  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~*~* After the weekly Raw meeting, Eva, Kristen, Lita and Victoria looked at the board where the matches were written for the night.(Not sure what that's called)  
  
"Kristen verses Stacey" Victoria chuckled and hit Kristen in the arm.  
  
"that should be fun." Kristen laughed. Eva skimmed the list of matches, with her finger. She laughed when she seen her name alongside Victoria's. she's steered clear of her since she found Stevie and her together.  
  
"We should discuss our match for tonight." Victoria said. "are you ok? She asked noticing that Eva had turned pale.  
  
"Let's do it a little later." Eva said walking past Victoria and Kristen. "Excuse me... I feel sick."  
  
~*~**~*  
  
*Evolution Locker room*  
  
"Thank God, Vince didn't take Ric seriously." Paul said "he must have been livid."  
  
"I was." Ric said walking out of the shower. "You guys want to leave me and Big Rand alone?"  
  
Randy shook his head no, and Ric laughed "I'm not gonna hurt ya."  
  
"Good luck!" Batista and HHH laughed leaving the room. Randy put his head down, like a child being scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Ric finally said.  
  
"I love her Ric, she's my everything."  
  
"I know, she's my baby girl though, Rand." Ric said wiping his eyes, that began to fill with tears. "Take care of her, and let her know I love her."  
  
"Why don't you tell her yourself." Kora said, walking over to her father, and throwing her arms around him. "I love you so much daddy."  
  
~*~*~**~**~*~**~ Raw started as usual. JR: We are in Charlotte, North Carolina. And ae six days away from the Royal Rumble.  
  
KING: JR I am so excited, We've been hearing rumors that both Eric Bishoff and Paul Heymen, are bring back 15 former superstars. And six of them are Diva's.  
  
'Not that kind of Girl' started to play and a big display of pyro went off, and Eva came out.  
  
King: I think Eva is going to win the Diva's Rumble.  
  
"I'm entering the Royal Rumble at number two. Where I will make history." Eva said, as the fans began to show a mixed reaction. 'You sold out' Chants began to fill the arena."and when I win, I will cash in that rematcht the greatest stage of them. Wrestlemania 20."  
  
Victoria came out to her music. "and her partner, being accompanied by Steven Richards, Victoria."  
  
JR: Eva might want to start worrying about the people in this match,. We found out earlier that Victoria drew number 28, the last number in the Rumble.  
  
Trish plans on starting things off with Victoria, but Victoria gets scared off and tags in Eva. Eva and Trish lockup. Trish gets a Go-Behind and a waistlock takedown, and follows it up with a La Majistrol Cradle for two. Trish punches and chops Eva. Eva reverses an Irish Whip attempt by Trish, but Trish counters with a flying headscissors and a dropkick. She covers and gets two.  
  
Trish kicks Eva, puts her on the top turnbuckle and starts punching. Victoria then knocks Trish off and climbs in the ring. She and Eva double- team Trish. Victoria gives her the Spider's Web for a two count. Victoria gives her a modified neckvice and tags Eva. Eva kicks Trish and chokes her on the second rope. Victoria, from the apron, kicks Trish square in the face.  
  
Eva takes advantage and covers, but can only get a two. Eva gives Trish a modified neckbreaker and goes up top. She tries the Houston Hangover, but Trish moves out of the way. Both girls eventually make the tag to each other's partners. Lita monkey flips and dropkicks Victoria. She then clotheslines Eva and Victoria. She gives Eva a Tilt-a-Whirl Slam and a DDT to Victoria. Lita tags Trish and they give Eva a double Hiptoss. Lita, with an assist by Trish, gives a clothesline to Eva. Lita perches her on the top turnbuckle and Trish delivers a Stratusphere to her. Lita charges at Eva, but Eva reverses and delivers a spiked powerbomb.  
  
* A timer started on the titantron, and the entire arena could hear it tick. All of a sudden it stopped, at 21 seconds left. 'Headstrong' by Trapt played through the speakers and the arena went dark, when the lights turned on, Lita rolled up Eva for the win.  
  
*  
  
JR: It can't be!!  
  
Kora Flair walked down the ramp.  
  
King: IT IS!!! Kora Flair has returned, she must have been behind all those strange promo's  
  
JR: Well we are in her hometown.  
  
Eva couldn't believe her eyes, it looked as if she had seen a ghost. Her entire face actually went pale. Kora attacked her, and threw her out of the ring. "Did you think you could get rid of me forever?" the crowd began to chant 'bitch' "I've been at home watching you, watching you sneak your way into Evolution."  
  
King: I love a great cat fight JR!!  
  
Eva watched as Kora talked, she had no idea she was returning tonight. "Let me remind you of one thing, there's only one female member in Evolution, and your looking at her!"  
  
'Evolutions' music hit and all four male members of Evolution came out, they all walked right past Eva. "What the hell Hunter!" Eva yelled.  
  
"You're number two...Well I just drew number 21, before I came out here! You better hope, you're eliminated before I come in.  
  
~*~*\*Backstage Promo~*~*  
  
Eva barged into Evolution's locker room. "What the hell Hunter!!" She yelled, and looked around to make sure he was the only one in there.  
  
"what do you mean?" he asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"No one told me I was going to be AMBUSHED by that BITCH!!!"  
  
"look.." Hunter yelled back. "We offered you a spot in Evolution!! And you refused! Despite the fact that these people turned their backs on you!"  
  
Eva shook her head. 'I'm gonna get even."  
  
"and how do you plan on doing that?" Hunter said getting in her face, trying to intimidate the diva. He didn't see Shann Michaels, Billy Gunn and X-Pac ambush him from behind, they busted him open, and the arena was going nuts. Chyna walked in and attacked HHH some, and the arena erupted in cheers!.  
  
"THAT'S HOW!" Eva said walking out, with the rest of the group.  
  
JR: I cant believe my eyes!  
  
King: D-Generation X is back JR, and Eva is the head of it all!!!  
  
~*~**~**~**~*~*  
  
A/N: Bet ya didn't see that coming! DX is back baby!!! Three returns already!!  
  
Spoilers  
  
*Royal Rumble * More returns * New Duchess of Dudleyville will be crowned. *Johnny Nitro to RAW *Eva and Shawn Michaels talk (and its not about business) * Someone leaves the WWE * Career ending Accident (will one of our TE girls be affected) * No Way Out *Wrestlemania XX  
  
* 2nd Draft in WWE history *THE END!!!  
  
Kora Flair 


	64. accident: Not again!

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she use to be on RAW....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE! Also, I do not own or am associated with Marissa McMahon. I don't even know what she's like, that's why its called fanfiction.  
  
~**~*~**~*~ Tazz: We are three days away from the Royal Rumble, Cole.  
  
Cole: Earlier today all members of the FBI drew their numbers, Some happy, other not so happy.  
  
* In Heymen's office, Nunzio, Domitria, Cena, and Polumbo all drew numbers. "Show me what you got!" Cena said.  
  
"I don't want to." Polumbo said, sitting down in the chair.  
  
"Well, I got number 17." Domitria said. "Chucky?"  
  
"21. Cena?"  
  
"29." Cena said flashing his card in front of their faces. "Read em' and weep boys!" Nunzio just left. "Is he still pist about last week?" John asked Dom.  
  
~~*~*~**~*  
  
'I got that (Boom-Boom)' played and Elle Smith came out on the ramp. She began to talk, when Marissa McMahon came out. "I don't trust you." Elle said. "So stand in front of me!" Marissa surprisingly did what was asked of her. "I'm sorry, you know."  
  
TAZZ: Oh she has to be up to something!!  
  
"Sorry about what?" Marissa said, looking around the arena.  
  
"Sorry, you wont be successful at the Royal Rumble, Sorry, about who I got as a Special Referee. Because you see..." Elle said walking to the ring, and entering it. "He holds a special place in both our hearts."  
  
'Here comes the money' played and Shane McMahon came out, wearing a referee shirt. He did his usual thing, and ran in the ring. Both Elle and Shane were in the back, and were stopped by Josh Matthews.  
  
"Shane McMahon, at the Royal Rumble you're about to go be the special guest referee for Marissa McMahon and Elle Smith's match, your girlfriend and your ex-wife's, match. What are your thoughts?" he asked Shane.  
  
"Well, Little man, I didn't ask for this, Paul Heymen is making me do this. If I don't, I'm suspended, so I don't really have a choice now do I?" He asked toying with the referee shirt he was wearing that he had customized and made a Shane McMahon original (With the date and PPV on it).  
  
"I guess not, but how are you calling this match?" Josh asked.  
  
"Right down the middle. If I have to disqualify Marissa, I'm gonna disqualify her. If I have to disqualify Elle than I'm gonna disqualify Elle. That's how it's gonna be." Shane said. "well, nice talking to you, but we have to go." He said walking away.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The rest of SD went well, and all the matches were hyped very well. "I'll see you at the hotel." John said kissing, Keira goodbye, she was leaving the arena, with Sable, Dawn, and Elle. "I love you!" he said grabbing her in his arms.  
  
"I love you too." She said kissing him.  
  
"You know, we have like..." Dawn said looking at her watch. "fifteen minutes to get somewhere that's thirty minutes away." John ignored her. As the three diva's walked to Keira's rental.  
  
"Their going to leave you." John said. "not that I'm complaining." He kissed her some more. "I don't ever want to let you go."  
  
"I have to." Keira said, kissing him one last time, before she went. When she got to the car, only Sable was in there. "Where's Dawn and Elle?"  
  
"they decided to ride with Adam, and Shane." Sable said. Looking at her watch."  
  
"Well, lets go!" Keira said.  
  
"So... wanna play 20 questions?" Sable asked. "OK I'll ask first."  
  
Keira buckled her seat belt, "Go for it!"  
  
"What's the real reason you brought back Bret Hart?"  
  
"Vince did."  
  
"But why'd you agree to the storyline?"  
  
"sounding exciting."  
  
Sable asked away for about twenty minutes. "Do you think I should marry Brock?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"well, we've been dating for nine months, but, I don't know. He's cheated on me, and..."  
  
"It's your choice."  
  
"Well how did you forgive John?" Sable asked, she looked out of her window. And fell asleep. "tell me when we get to Death Valley..."  
  
"We have to be at Reno...Dumbass." Keira laughed. A few hours later, Keira began to doze off. Her cell phone rang. "Hi John."  
  
"Where you guys at?" he said.  
  
"You know Sable has to stop at every rest stop. We're about ten minutes outside of Reno."  
  
"we'll Adam and Shane are about ten-fifteen minutes away too. Wake me up when you get in the hotel."  
  
Keira yawned, "ok, love you." She hung up the phone, and dozed off again, and her car went straight on with a pick up truck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Shane and Adam were awake as Dawn and Elle slept. "Dude, what the hell is that?" Adam said, driving up to a three car pile up. "are those bodies?"  
  
"Drive slow." Shane said. Waking up Elle, who woke up Dawn. They stopped the car, and walked up to the scene. Dawn eyes grew wide.  
  
"Keira..."  
  
"what?" Adam said.  
  
"That's her rental. Call John." She ran to the EMT's that were there. "Excuse me, those are my friends, are they alright?"Twenty minutes later John arrived to the scene.  
  
Sirens blared throughout the city night, causing cars to move out of the way. The ambulance was rushing back to the hospital... with Keira laying almost lifeless inside.  
  
"Keira, stay with me. Please, stay with me. We're gonna get through this... like when you broke your neck, we got through that together. This isn't gonna be any different. Please, just hold on, we're almost there," the tears in Dawn's voice were obvious, and the grave expression on John's face was heartbreaking. Each clung to a hand of Keira's, trying to keep her holding on as long as she could.  
  
Once the ambulance pulled next to the emergency doors, the EMT's took over. They wheeled the stretcher up the ramp and through the doors with Dawn and John still attached to Keira's hands. As they approached the swinging doors of the emergency hall, the nurse told Dawn and John that they couldn't go any further.  
  
When the others finally entered the waiting area after following the ambulance and finding a parking space, they found John with his head in his hands and his elbows propped on his knees.  
  
"Hey man, you okay?" Shannon Moore asked.  
  
John said nothing, only looked up at his friends with his eyes red and a tear streaked face. He shook his head and placed in back in his hands. After a few moments of silence, he mumbled, "I'm going to lose her..."  
  
"No... no. She's going to be fine. Don't talk like that!" Sable demanded.  
  
"John, everything is going to be okay... including Keira," Stephanie said as comfortingly as she could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You know I hate to leave, people in life or death moments, but, I promise, this is the last one!!!  
  
Spoilers: The Royal Rumble More Returns Domitria chooses to stay in the FBI Will Keira and John go on with the wedding? Someone leaves the WWE Will John be OK No Way Out Wrestlemania XX The Draft #2 The End.  
  
Kora Flair 


	65. ROYAL RUMBLE

Disclaimer: I only own Kora... Everything else is owned by other peeps...  
  
A/N: Don't Worry, Keira is fine!!! And be prepared, one of my famous Muse's will be appearing for the last time.  
  
ROYAL RUMBLE HAS ARRIVED!  
  
*The Fabulous Moolah POV*  
  
The Raw and Smackdown Diva's share a locker room, and on the joint PPV's they mostly keep to their sides. But this PPV was special, the first ever Women's Royal Rumble match.  
  
I've been here since the beginning, and never in a million years... but I guess that's what happens. Evolution takes its toll. Of course, you have the hatchlings, who need that 'extra' push, hell at 82 years old, and living a full life, I still need that little 'extra'.  
  
"I'm going to FREAK out!" Eva said pacing the women's locker room. Most of the other diva's felt the same. Even Elle and Marissa, two Diva's built to hate each other, were civil. But like I said, anything can happen in this business.  
  
*  
  
"Don't worry kid, you're going to be great." Chyna said trying to reassure her. Eva felt numb and sat down next to her fellow TE winner Keira Turner.  
  
"Chyna just told me I was great!" Eva said, making Keira laugh. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Sore, but I'll be fine. So you're number 2 huh? You scared?"  
  
"Nah, you know me, I'm a fighter, and if I go down, I'm taking atleast seven or eight people down with me." Eva said laughing.  
  
Keira looked around the room, "Can everyone gather please!?" Everyone gathered around the two diva's and Keira waited until they got quiet to speak. "before I start the prayer, Moolah has something she'd like to say." Keira said smiling at Moolah.  
  
"I really am speechless." Moolah said standing in the middle of every generation of Diva's letting her tears fall freely. Which made some of the other women emotional. "I look around this room, and I am so Proud of what I see." Keira grabbed Moolah's hand and the rest of the women followed suit.  
  
Vince McMahon opened the door, and marveled at what he saw. He listened in on who was talking. "I look at the Diva's of the past, the present, and the future" Moolah said looking at the five TE girls. "and I am happy to call you guys... well girls my family." Vince had a tear in his eye, because Moolah was like a mother to him.  
  
"Vince Sr. once said, 'There's no shame in fighting and getting your ass kicked'" Moolah said, in tears, "But there's no honor in not fighting at all.' So tonight, you go out there, and you show California and the rest of the world, once and for all, that you belong here!"  
  
"ladies..." Vince said getting their attention. "You're up next." As they all made their way to the gorilla, Vince gave Moolah a great big hug.  
  
"I love you Vinnie Mac." Moolah said returning the hug.  
  
*~**~*~**~**~  
  
Keira Turner is the first out to face Eva Hernandez, who drew number two. Keira opens with a vicious assault, but Eva stomps back with hard boots to the midsection of Keira. Keira gets a standing sleeperhold across the nose of Eva.  
  
The horn sounds and here comes Jazz.  
  
Jazz is now in and is going against Keira. Eva is laying low in the corner while Jazz and Keira battle it out. Terri comes out to the ring. There are now four women in the ring. Terri knocks down Eva, but she is met by Keira.  
  
The German Suplexes are in order from Keira. Eva comes over to face Jazz who sends her to the mat. Keira and Terri stagger around while Jazz nearly eliminates Eva. Eva fights back, but is having a hard time getting her off his feet.  
  
Ivory comes in very aggressive, but Keira counters with the Walls of Jericho. Ivory is quickly thrown out as the fight continues inside of the ring. The 6th competitor is Trish Stratus.  
  
She comes out and goes straight for Keira. Meanwhile, Terri takes on Jazz. Eva is resting while Keira gets assaulted and Terri is eliminated. Trish Stratus eliminates Jazz. Trish and Eva try and double team Keira.  
  
Keira connects a head butt on Eva. But Trish continues to stomp the hell out of her. Trish switches gears to Eva for a moment as entrant number seven Nidia comes to ringside.  
  
Nidia comes in with a lot of energy, but is nearly thrown out. Keira, Eva, Trish and Nidia remain in the ring. Number eight Stacey Keibler is the next to come out. She greets everyone with a clothesline. Stacey suplexes Trish but is hit with a German Suplex from Keira.  
  
Eva and Nidia battle it out while Trish kicks Keira who is now down. Stacey is down, while Eva is nearly eliminated by Nidia. Gail Kim is the next to come out. She enters to beat up Keira with a huge powerbomb and connects a huge boot in Nidia's face.  
  
Meanwhile, Stacey connects a suplex on Trish. Gail pounds on Eva while Nidia tries to throw Stacey out. Trish comes over to help. Gail Kim comes over to stop the elimination attempt.  
  
The Kat (Stacey Carter) is the next to come to ringside.  
  
The Kat comes in and goes quick. Nidia is almost out but hangs on for life. Trish, Keira, Nidia, Gail Kim, and Eva all remain in the ring as Tori, entrant 11 comes out to ringside. Tori is in and immediately starts to pound hard on Stacey. Hard boots follow as Keira beats up on Gail Kim.  
  
Trish is messing with Nidia in the corner. Tori moves to Eva, as Stacey is dazed out of the way. Meanwhile, Gail Kim is toe-to-toe with Keira. Keira switches her attention to Eva. Tori connects some high kicks on Stacey.  
  
Here comes May Young!  
  
May Young comes with closelines everywhere! Keira is first, then Gail Kim is next. Nidia is the next victim of May's domination. Tori eliminates May, but Dawn Marie is out. Young meets Dawn going down the ramp and knocks her out.  
  
Meanwhile, in the ring everyone is tired just trying to remain in.  
  
Jaquelyn enters the ring as Keira throws Trish over the top ropes to eliminate her. Tori is going around with Nidia. Jaquelyn is going against Gail Kim, while Keira and Eva go at it.  
  
Torrie Wilson comes in and attempts to throw Nidia out. A second attempt is successful. Nidia is eliminated. Jaquelyn takes out Torrie Wilson. Jaquelyn, Tori, Eva, Keira, and Gail Kim Remain.  
  
Lillian Garcia is next out and is nearly out. Jaquelyn is eliminated, then Tori, than Gail. There are three women left in the ring. Lillian, Keira, and Eva. Domitria is number seventeen. She goes directly for Eva Hernandez.  
  
Lillian was eliminated during Domitria's entrance, but Domitria is thrown out by Eva as soon as she goes for control.  
  
Sable is out next and makes a big entrance dancing. Eva and Keira are the only two left inside of the ring along side Sable. They are laying lifeless and Sable continues to dance, and goof around taunting. Eva and Keira get up and throw out Sable.  
  
Eva and Keira go at it as the only two left in the ring. Lita's music hits and she's next out!  
  
Lita comes out to face Keira while Eva rests in the corner. Lita hits a supplex on Keira.  
  
TAZZ: I would love to have Lita on SD.  
  
Lita attempts to lift Keira out of the ring. Eva is up and starts to attack Lita.  
  
Chyna is next out with X-Pac. She is met by Eva who attacks her. Meanwhile, Keira and Lita continue to fight it out. Chyna goes to throw Eva out, but Eva hits sweet chin music on Chyna. Keira is nailing German suplexes on Lita. Eva eliminates Chyna.  
  
'Evolutions' music hits, it is Kora. Here she comes!  
  
Kora Flair comes in and goes after Eva. While being supported by the fans, she beats Eva up and eliminates Eva and herself. Their fight continues on the outside while Keira and Lita are the only two wrestlers left in the ring. Kora assaults Eva on the outside, proving why she's the dominant female in Evolution.  
  
Meanwhile, Fabulous Moolah comes out to meet Keira in the ring. Kora Flair picks up the ring stairs on the outside and takes out security. Eva gets up and connects a steel chairshot. She beats the hell out of Kora while the match continues in the ring. The fight continues up the ramp with Eva going for a chairshot.  
  
Kora counters and pulls out a steel pipe! Here comes Jackie Gayda! Kora connects the steel pipe to Jackie while Eva escapes.  
  
Moolah, Keira, and Lita remain in the ring. Lita barely escapes elimination. Jackie has not been in the ring yet, while Lita attempts to throw out Moolah. Shaniqua is the next out as number 24. She goes straight for Lita while Keira and Moolah go at it.  
  
Shaniqua takes out Lita and comes over to Moolah and Keira to send them down.  
  
Shaniqua assaults Lita and Moolah. Molly is the next out and goes straight for Shaniqua, who is the only superstar left standing at this point. Shaniqua counters back, but Moolah jumps on her. Lita, moolah, molly, and Keira all bond together and try to throw Shaniqua out.  
  
Shaniqua fights them off with head butts while Molly and Lita go at it. Kristen is next out to ringside.  
  
Keira is nearly thrown out and Jackie is still resting on the outside. Molly eliminates Moolah. Shaniqua is working on Molly, but is unsuccessful to eliminate her. Stephanie is number 27.  
  
Stephanie comes in and connects a bunch of right hands before connecting her signature maneuver on Shaniqua. Remember that Jackie has not been eliminated. Victoria is the next and final diva to ring side  
  
Meanwhile, Stephanie and the Shaniqua beat down Victoria. Not for the long as Stephanie connects a right hand on the Shaniqua. Victoria connects the widows peak on Lita.  
  
Molly gets up and she is on fire. Jackie jumps on her back, while Kristen goes after Molly. Molly hits Jackie with a hard Speer and throws Stephanie to the outside. Molly lifts jackie above her head and sends her to the outside.  
  
Molly is eliminated by Lita, only to be met by Kristen.  
  
Shaniqua is back up cleaning house, but not for long as she is soon down and is hit by the Five Star Frog Splash by Kristen and a Flying elbow by Keira. Everyone left in the ring (Keira, lita, Shaniqua, Kristen, and Victoria) all try to pick up Shaniqua to throw her out of the ring.  
  
They are having a hard time as Shaniqua throws all of them off and throws Victoria out. We are left with three women in the ring until Shaniqua throws Kristen out, followed by an attempt on Lita. Lita rolls back in off of the apron and tries to eliminate Shaniqua.  
  
Lita is nearly eliminated again, but counters.Lita goes for the twist of fate.  
  
Lita is eliminated after a monster chokeslam from Shaniqua all of the way out from the inside. We're down to Shaniqua and Keira. Keira is ready for control.  
  
Shaniqua goes for the chokeslam but Keira counters with the crossface. Shaniqua taps for a third time. Keira has been in the ring for nearly 45 minutes to an hour and is left fighting a 6'5 amazon.  
  
Shaniqua stands over Keira and runs her mouth. She picks Keira up and lifts her over her head. Keira counters and with a suplex throws Shaniqua into the ropes. Keira superkicks, Shaniqua outside of the ring, and falls to the ground. Keira wins!  
  
JR: Keira Turner has won!,  
  
Tazz: She's done it!!!!!  
  
~*~**~**~**~  
  
During the La Resistance match vs. the Dudley Boys for the tag team title, Kristen made sure she was by their sides. T was inevitable though the Dudley's had a plan.  
  
JR: What's Stacey Keibler doing out here?  
  
King: Who cares! Stacey over here!  
  
Stacey made her way to the ring, and delivered a chick kick to Kristen, and Rene got distracted, as well as the referee, and Bubba and D-von delivered a 3-D to Sylvan. Stacey ran in the ring, and celebrated as the Dudleys became tag team champions for the 20th time.  
  
JR: Well the Dudley's said they would crown a new Duchess of Dudleyville.  
  
King: Well JR, the Queen has returned to reclaim her thrown.  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~  
  
*PROMO*  
  
Keira ran down the halls screaming, "I won! I WON!" as she made her way to the parking Lot she ran smack into Kane. "Come here big guy!" she said wrapping her arms around him!" she hugged him, and ran off. "Good luck tonight!"  
  
As she made her way to the parking Lot, She seen Vince McMahon, and ran up to him and gave him a kiss. "Party in my hotel room!Tonight!" She yelled. "WOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Tazz: Well Cole, the time has come, for a match I personally have been waiting for all night. The Lights out Death Valley match.  
  
Cole: Even though Sable didn't have good luck in winning the Rumble, she will be in Kurt's corner tonight. And well, we all seen, Keira celebrating a little early with her win.  
  
Tazz: Why shouldn't she celebrate, she made history, and won the first ever women's Royal Rumble match. I would be out there wit her if I could.  
  
~*~**~**~*~**~  
  
*Backstage Promo*  
  
"Good luck." Marissa snickered as she walked past Shane and Elle. "You're gonna need it!"  
  
"UGH!" Elle yelled as Shane held her back. "I hate her... at least I know, I'll win with you by my side!" she said kissing Shane.  
  
"About that..." Shane said looking away from her. "Vince was serious, sorry babe, but I have to call that match, exactly as I said last week, 'Right down the middle'."  
  
"What?"  
  
~*~**~*~**~*  
  
'Bring me to life' played and Marissa made her way to the ring. 'I got that (Boom Boom)' played and Elle made her way to the ring. And a few minutes later, Shane McMahon came out wearing his referee shirt.  
  
The two diva's lockup. Elle gains control with an armwrench. She works on the arm for a while, until Marissa kips up and gets in a few forearms. Elle rams her knee into the midsection of Marissa. She runs at her, but Marissa counters with a Lou Thesz Press. Elle, with a short-arm clothesline, spins Trish by the arm. She covers and gets two. Elle goes to the top rope, but Marissa'racks 'em up' and delivers the headsiccors take down. Dropkick and chops by marissa. She whips Elle, tries a backdrop, but Elle kicks her in the face. Marissa delivers a Spinebuster, sets up for a Chick Kick, spies Keira on the apron and Chick Kicks her instead. She gives Keira a vicious shouldertackle from the apron to the floor. She tries a flying crossbody, but Elle rolls out. Elle covers, but Keira breaks up the count. Shane calls for the bell at 2:00 due to Keira's interference. Keira and Elle fight on the ground. They roll outside and continue the tussle until Shane and the referees break it up.  
  
"Here is your winner, and still woman's Champion, Elle Smith!"  
  
~*~**~*~*~**~*  
  
4:00 am  
  
At the hotel, everyone was home for the night. Eva found herself wondering the halls, like she always did, when she couldn't sleep. She found herself infront of room 423. The room that belonged to the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels. She knocked, and waited for a minute. "great, you finally get the courage to do this, and he's not even home." Eva said walking away.  
  
Shawn opened the door and looked around. "Eva..."  
  
"Hi, sorry, did I wake you? It's just, I couldn't sleep, and I knew how, you don't sleep at night... I'm gonna go now!" Eva said turning red.  
  
"No, come in. Please." Shawn opened the door for her to walk in. "Whats up?"  
  
"come Quick!" Hunter said, "It's Moolah."  
  
~**~**~*  
  
When the three arrived downstairs, Eva immediately broke down in Shawn's arms. Paramedics were just arriving. Keira walked over to the broken down Vince McMahon, and wrapped her arms around him. "What happen?"  
  
"She... Sh... She died... in her... sle...sleep." He said between sobs, as the entire roster gathered around.  
  
~*~**~*~**~**~*~*  
  
A/N: Sad chapter for me to write, but as all writers know, All Muse's go to Heaven. It was her time. So for the last time, My Muse, The Fabulous Moolah.  
  
(Moolah gets up from her seat, and walks on stage.)  
  
Moolah: Don't cry because its over, Dear child. Smile because it happened.  
  
Moolah looks around to an arena full of WWE superstars and Fans,  
  
Moolah: All this, it happens for a reason. All the loss, all the sadness, I don't know the reason right now, but I know there is one.  
  
(laughs)  
  
Moolah: Goodbye.  
  
All: Bye!  
  
KOra Flair lots o luv! 


	66. BURN

Disclaimer: AND MORE STUFF...LOL... I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves...You know the drill. You guys own the Superstars you created..way way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing...(JK) that too, was invented by Mr. McMahon. But I did write that story. And I do have an idea for an Are You Tough Enough Sequel, but not until I'm done with this. So I hope you guys create some more characters for me, and don't be surprised if my Tough Enough 1 girls make a guest appearance...hell some might even be judges...  
  
a/n: I CAN NOW DIE A VERY HAPPY WOMAN! IF YOU DIDN'T WATCH RAW, YOU MISSED THE FINEST ASS IN WRESTLING HISTORY. (Shawn Michaels)  
  
Also I don't own the song at the end! Its Usher's "BURN" ~*~**~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Eva was walking the halls before Raw started, and someone grabbed her. "I'll scream, I swear to God!" Eva said, and her grabber covered her mouth.  
  
"Shhh... it's me, Triple H." Paul said.  
  
"Why the hell are you pulling me into storage closets?" Eva said finding the light switch and flipping it on.  
  
"I want to know whats going on with you and Shawn?" he said crossing his arms.  
  
"Nothing!" Eva said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Well, come on now, when I ran in on you two, it looked like a lot more than 'nothing'" Hunter said mocking her.  
  
Eva blushed. "We almost kissed last night." She smiled. "I've been in the dumps for a while, and last night is what I needed."  
  
"Tell me about it!" HHH said laughing. "You could of always come to me you know!"  
  
"Eva didn't hear him talking, so she kept rambling on. "I got those butterflies back, Paul. It's just what I needed."  
  
As the two friends left the storage room, they ran into Shawn Michaels. He gave Paul a dirty look, and walked off. "Shawn, its not what it looks like!" Eva yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Paul said, walking in the same direction that Shawn went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Paul followed Shawn into the locker room filled with the entire Raw roster. "Shawn..."  
  
"Fuck you Paul." Shawn said, getting most of the guys attention. "Oh, she cares for you Shawn, She's still in love with you." He said, throwing his bags into a locker. "You have to fight for her Shawn."  
  
"Come on man, you don't want to do this here." Hunter said trying to be the better man.  
  
"But what you failed to tell me Hunter." Shawn said pointing his finger at Hunters face. "I was fighting against the man, that is suppose to be my best friend." He said, poking him in the face.  
  
"Don't do that man."  
  
"Do what," HBK said. "This?" he said pouncing on Hunter, he started throwing right hands.  
  
Vince pushed his way through the crowd and froze at what he saw, Shawn had HHH on the ground and was furiously punching him; Hunter wasn't fighting back, he was trying to block Shawn's punches but was having little luck. He saw the bat on the ground and saw the welt forming on HHH's forehead and figured out the rest.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!" Vince screamed at him. As Eva ran to the scene.  
  
"O OH my god." She said.  
  
"He is!" Shawn pointed at Hunter. "He stole Eva from me!" The fight was broken up, but the damage had been done.  
  
"In my office..." Vince said to both men. "NOW!!!!"  
  
~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Raw was just minutes away from starting, and Eva was summoned to Vince's office. She waited outside the door, and listened to the yelling on the inside.  
  
"Well I hope all this was worth it Michaels." Vince yelled.  
  
"I thought she was..." HKB said in a calm voice.  
  
"You're suspended, until further notice, you can leave." Vince said dismissing Shawn. When Shawn walked out, Eva quickly stood up, but he never looked at her. He just walked away. As she walked in the office, Hunter was being punished.  
  
"When Eva saw his face, full of blood and swollen, she almost cried. "Paul, I am so sorry... all this is my fault."  
  
"Suspended for only two weeks, I'll manage, Take care kiddo."  
  
"I'd like to hear what you have to say." Vince said, motioning her to sit down.  
  
"Everything... it just got all twisted."  
  
~*~**~*  
  
Eva did her run in, during an Evolution match, and was given the rest of the night off.  
  
~*~**~*~**~  
  
*HOTEL*  
  
///I don't understand why  
  
See it's burning me to hold onto this  
  
I know this is something I gotta do  
  
But that don't mean I want to  
  
What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
  
I feel like this is coming to an end  
  
And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you  
  
I gotta let it burn///  
  
Shawn was in the hotel room, packing his bags. He turned the radio on, and they advertised the WWE was in town. He rolled his eyes and continued to pack.  
  
"Should of known." He said outloud.  
  
///It's gonna burn for me to say this  
  
But it's comin from my heart  
  
It's been a long time coming  
  
But we done been fell apart  
  
Really wanna work this out  
  
But I don't think you're gonna change  
  
I do but you don't  
  
Think it's best we go our separate ways  
  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
  
When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby  
  
Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with  
  
I think that you should let it burn///  
  
*Knock-Knock* Shawn grabbed his bags and opened the door to leave. "Eva."  
  
"Eva looked down at his bags. "Going somewhere?"  
  
"Hunter's room is down the hall." Shawn said, walking past Eva, and out of the hotel.  
  
"I came to see you..." Eva said sitting on the bed.  
  
///Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to  
  
Got somebody here but I want you  
  
Cause the feelin ain't the same by myself  
  
Callin' her your name  
  
Ladies tell me do you understand?  
  
Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?  
  
It's the way I feel  
  
I know I made a mistake  
  
Now it's too late  
  
I know she ain't comin back  
  
What I gotta do now  
  
To get my shorty back  
  
Ooo ooo ooo ooooh  
  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do  
  
Without my booo  
  
You've been gone for too long  
  
It's been fifty-leven days, um-teen hours  
  
Imma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)///  
  
~*~**~**~*  
  
Spoilers  
  
*Johnny Nitro to RAW  
-*Eva and Shawn Michaels talk (and its not about business)  
* Someone leaves the WWE  
* No Way Out  
*Wrestlemania XX  
  
* 2nd Draft in WWE history  
*THE END!!!  
  
Kora Flair 


	67. in charge

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she use to be on RAW....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE! Also, I do not own or am associated with Marissa McMahon. I don't even know what she's like, that's why its called fanfiction.  
  
~**~*~**~*~  
  
'Faint' by Linkin Park blasted through the arena, and Keira came through the crowd.  
  
Tazz: Guess the Party's starting early.  
  
Cole: Lets not forget why she's out here Tazz, she caused Marissa her title match last night at the Rumble.  
  
"The following, is a number one contenders match for the women's title, her opponent, from Stamford, CT. Marissa McMahon."  
  
Elle came out, and stood on the ramp, and watched the match from the top of the ramp.  
  
Standard lockup to start. Neither girl gets the advantage until Keira delivers a drop toe hold. Front facelock follows. Keira goes for the cover but only gets two. Another lockup as Keira goes into an armbar, which is reversed by Marissa into one of her own. Marissa with a two count and two arm drag takedowns. Marissa goes to whip Keira, however Keira reverses. Keira with a dropkick for two. Marissa tries to get some offense in and gets knocked down. Keira gets a drop toehold and puts her into a modified Bow and Arrow. She turns it into a backslide for two, and hits three butterfly suplexes. Keira goes for the pin which only gets two.  
  
She gets in two knife-edge chops, goes to whip Marissa, but gets countered. Marissa goes for a schoolboy but can only get a two count. She proceeds with kicks and chops before hitting two clotheslines on Keira. Marissa tries a boot which Keira turns into a Half Boston Crab. Marissa makes it to the ropes, yet Keira comes back with the STF and Marissa taps out, losing the match.  
  
"Here is your winner, Keira Turner." Keira stood on the top rope, taunting that the belt would be around her waist.  
  
~**~**~*~**~*  
  
Later on, Elle was walking toward the ring, for her tag team match, when she was stopped by Marissa. She immediately prepared herself to engage in combat. "Chill out. I don't want to fight you." Marissa said, surrendering her hand in the air. Elle let her guard down.  
  
"What is this about?"  
  
"You win. Shane signed the divorce papers, and he gave me full custody, of our son."  
  
"Wait, what?" Elle said confused. "Why full custody?"  
  
"those were my terms. He chose you over his son."  
  
"You're such a bitch!" Elle said getting pist. As Shane was walking toward them. "You made him choose between being happy, or being miserable in order to have his son."  
  
Marissa slapped her hard across the face. "that's where you're wrong! You wrecked a mans life, and he turned his back on his child." Marissa said forcing tears out, when Shane ran up to the two.  
  
"What the hell Rissa?" Shane asked.  
  
"You made you're choice." Marissa spit back in his face.  
  
~*~*~**~  
  
Elle and Torrie Wilson vs. Domitria and Dawn Marie  
  
Elle starts off against Dawn. They lock up, take down by Elle. Front face lock by Elle, into a suplex. Torrie asks for the tag and she gets it. Dawn tags Domitria. They lock up, take down by Domitria, and applies a crossface. They're up again, sunset flip by Torrie, 1,2 but Domitria kicked out. Suplex by Torrie followed by a moonsault. Jaw breaker by Domitria. Drop kick by Domitria, and Torrie goes to the outside. Shane argues with Nunzio. Torrie is back in the ring. Domitria does a leg drop and covers, 1,2 but Torrie kicked out.  
  
Dawn gets the tag. Dawn applies pressure on Torrie's neck. Dawn kicks her in the back. Domitria gets the tag and knocks down Torrie. Domitria also applies pressure on Torrie's neck and then knees her in the back. Domitria missed a big splash. Torrie tags Elle and Dawn gets the tag. Elle does a head scissors take down on Domitria. Dawn pulls down Elle by the hair. Torrie gets the tag. Powerslam by Torrie on Dawn, 1,2 but Domitria interrupts the count. Domitria and Elle are now fighting on the side. This leaves Torrie and Dawn in the ring. Dawn attempts to do a suplex, but Torrie delivers an inside cradle for the win.  
  
~*~*~**~**  
  
Tazz: Next up, I cant believe what we saw last night.  
  
Cole: Sable turned her back, on her partner Kurt Angle, allowing Bret Hart to win the lights out Match.  
  
Kurt's music hit, and he came out, dragging Sable along with him, by her hair in one hand, and a steel chair in the other. "You stupid bitch!" he yelled. "Do you realize what you did?"  
  
COLE: You lost Angle, let it go! What a coward.  
  
Tazz: How can you call him a coward, Sable caused him to lose one of the most important matches, in his career.  
  
"What did you do?!" he asked her, but she was too afraid to say anything. "You came down to the ring last night, after being banned from ringside. You hit me in the head with a steel chair, and helped Bret Hart to his feet, so I would be counted out." Angle yelled at her. "Do you REALIZE what you did!!!"  
  
'Faint' played through the arena, for the second time of the night. And Keira came out with the Big Show. She was wearing her General Manager business suit. "Before you do anything stupid, Sable was just doing what I told her to do. Let her go, I'm the one you're mad at."  
  
Kurt Olympic slammed Sable to the mat, and Big Show went to the ring, and the two fought for a while, until Big Show chokeslamed him. "Security, get this man out of my ring!" Keira said walking to get security.  
  
Tazz: I love this girl, Cole, Paul made a very good business move appointing her lieutenant General manager.  
  
After Kurt was taken out of the arena, Keira walked to the ring. "Sorry Kurt, all this has just been a very strategic business move."  
  
"I'm out here for one thing, and one thing only" Keira said. "my match at WM 20, where it all begins again. You see, I'm not entering without that title around my waist."  
  
'I got that'(boom boom ) played and Elle was nowhere to be seen. "oh no," Keira said, turning around to stop Elle in her tracks. "Not this time!" Keira super kicked her right in the chin. "You're belt is mine!"  
  
~~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Kora Flair 


	68. First Dates

Disclaimer: AND MORE STUFF...LOL... I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves...You know the drill. You guys own the Superstars you created..way way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing...(JK) that too, was invented by Mr. McMahon. But I did write that story. And I do have an idea for an Are You Tough Enough Sequel, but not until I'm done with this. So I hope you guys create some more characters for me, and don't be surprised if my Tough Enough 1 girls make a guest appearance...hell some might even be judges...  
  
a/n: I CAN NOW DIE A VERY HAPPY WOMAN! IF YOU DIDN'T WATCH RAW, YOU MISSED THE FINEST ASS IN WRESTLING HISTORY. (Shawn Michaels)  
  
Major Writer Blockage! Bare with me if this chapter Reeks of smelliness! By popular demand, More La Resistance is on your way  
  
There was a Promo in the beginning of the Show, Showing Jon Hennigan from TE 3 becoming Bishoff's new apprentice.  
  
JR: We are in Greenwich, CT, and the Staples arena is jammed pack with action here tonight.  
  
King: We have a humongous main event. DX members X-Pac and Mr. Ass Billy Gunn will fight Evolution members Ric Flair and Batista for the tag team belts.  
  
PROMO  
  
Eva was shown in the hall, talking to DX. She was wearing the DX retro t- shirt, with the words made famous 'Suck It'. "Alright guys, this will probably be our only chance to get these belts away from Evolution."  
  
"What are their weak spots?" Billy asked taking notes.  
  
"Flair can easily be taken down, if you target his legs..."  
  
"and Batista?" X-Pac said getting pumped up. Eva whispered something in his ears, and he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Remember, taking those belts means we are one step closer to disbanding Evolution forever. I practically had to get down and beg Bishoff for the match."  
  
"That should be a position you're use to." Kora said walking up alongside Ric and Batista. "On all fours!" The two divas argued, but it was quickly broken up.  
  
King: Tensions are running high tonight JR.  
  
OFFSCREEN  
  
"Me and Randy are going to dinner with Paul tomorrow night." Kora said lifting her self on a crate in the hall.  
  
"Oh Yeah." Eva said sitting on a crate across from her.  
  
"Yeah being that we're in Greenwich and all." Kora said. She watched Eva stare at the monitor. "Paul's bringing a date. You should come."  
  
"and be the fifth wheel? I don't think so." Eva said.  
  
"I'll have Randy bring a friend. It'll be fun." Kora laughed, as Eva put her hands up in surrender. "What are you waiting for Shawn?"  
  
At the mention of his name, Eva became silent. "Oh My God!" Kora said standing up looking at Eva. "I thought you guys were done?"  
  
"it's complicated!" Eva said, as the two divas walked to their respective locker rooms.  
  
"Well I'll send a limo for you at Seven. Talk to you later!" Kora said walking into Evolution Locker room.  
  
"Hey!" Paul said. "Did she say yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, it's going to be great!" Kora said.  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for the tag team championships. First the Challengers being accompanied by Eva Hernandez, and representing DX, X- Pac and Billy Gunn!" Lillian announced.  
  
The three entered the ring, and the entire arena went nuts. Eva had decided that Since Kora would be at ringside she better be there too. Sure enough Kora came out.  
  
Billy Gunn is starting this match against Ric Flair. Billy Gunn wears down Flair and then tags in X-Pac. X-Pac has Flair in the corner and chops away at the legend. Flair gives him a thumb to the eye and chops X-Pac down. Flair tags in Batista and he is using his power moves to dominate X-Pac. X- Pac tries to take down Batista but can't. Billy Gunn gets tagged in and lays the boots to Batista before hitting a nice suplex. X-Pac gets tagged back in and gets hit by a huge clothesline before Flair gets tagged back in. Flair works on the broken hand of X-Pac before tagging Batista back in. Batista works on the arm before Flair can be tagged back in. Now they are trading chops in the middle of the ring when both go down at the same time. X-Pac crawls over and tags in Billy Gunn. Billy Gunn outwrestles Flair and applies the Sharpshooter on Flair. Batista interferes and Billy Gunn throws Batista out and applies the Famasser. HHH runs to the apron to distract Billy Gunn as Batista again interferes and hits a spine buster on Billy Gunn for a two count.  
  
Kora and Eva are still in the corners of their respective teams.  
  
Batista is in control of Billy Gunn with HHH now at ringside. Batista is dominating the action and distracts the ref as HHH chokes Billy Gunn on the outside.  
  
Crowd chanting "we want HBK" filled the arena.  
  
Batista is using a reverse chin lock to slow the match down. The finish sees Batista setting up X-Pac for the Power bomb but X-Pac clocks Batista with the cast. Billy Gunn goes and hits the huge head butt but gets dragged out of the ring by HHH. HHH was starting to beat him down but HBK runs down and super kicks HHH. X-Pac goes and spears Batista for the pin and the victory.  
  
Eva looked in Shock, she had no idea his suspension had been lifted.  
  
The Next Night  
  
Eva was in her hotel room, curling her hair, when someone knocked on the door. "it's open!" she yelled but no one came in. they continued to knock.  
  
"I said it's open!" Eva yelled walking toward the door. When she opened the door no one was at the other end. She found a letter on the floor and read it.  
  
"Meet me in the lobby!"  
  
Eva hurried down to the lobby and the receptionist gave her another note. "Well you made it this far, you've almost found me! But to get the final clue meet me outside!" Eva laughed, and walked to the reception desk.  
  
"Can I help you Miss Hernandez?" he said.  
  
"Hi, I was just wondering, the man that dropped this note off, What did he look like?" Eva said handing him a twenty.  
  
"He's right outside the door ma'm."  
  
Eva walked outside, and Spotted the stretch limo. And someone standing outside of it. "Well you're a sight for sore eyes!" he said smiling. He opened the limo door and Eva walked toward the door.  
  
"Nice clues! It was cute." Eva laughed.  
  
"Paul said you like stuff like that." He said extending his hand. "Jon Hennigan or Johnny Nitro. Which ever you prefer." Eva shook his hand.The two talked the entire drive to the restaurant, and hit it off great.  
  
As they walked in, they were seated in VIP. "Where's Kora and the guys?" Eva said, as Jon pulled out her chair.  
  
"Uhm, looks like they stood us up!" Jon said laughing, and Eva couldn't help but laugh too. They were two hours late. Truth was they connected so much, they lost track of time. They ate their dinner, and Eva watched a couple dance. Jon stared at her, and smiled. "You want to dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ok Short and Sweet! Let me know what you guys think! La Resitance stuff will be here soon! Promise!  
  
Kora Flair 


	69. Sable invitational: Getting Even

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she use to be on RAW....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE! Also, I do not own or am associated with Marissa McMahon. I don't even know what she's like, that's why its called fanfiction.  
  
Same deal as the Raw Chapter! Writers Block sucks big time! This Chapter will be filled with Drama, Funny stuff, Love crap and all that stuff that makes this story good!  
  
Tazz: We are in my hometown Brooklyn! This is your boy Tazz, and I am alongside The US champion, John Cena. John whats up man!  
  
"Is Brooklyn up here to represent?" John said standing on the announcers desk, doing the 'Word Life" symbol.  
  
Tazz: We found out this past Saturday on Velocity that the second edition of the Sable invitational will be tonight!  
  
Backstage Promo  
  
"I'm going to HUMILIATE Keira tonight!" Elle said, closing her suitcase.  
  
"you're scaring me Elle." Shane laughed. "That's something Steph would do."  
  
Clips were shown of Keira walking into Paul Heymen's office, and a bucket of paint pouring all over her. Keira screamed, and backstage people helped her clean some of it off.  
  
Keira barged into Vince's office. He was in the middle of a meeting.  
  
"Who does she think she is Vince!" Keira yelled. Wiping the red paint off of her body.  
  
"Keira I'm in the middle of something." Vince said pointing to the people in the room. "Can we deal with this later?"  
  
"I want her tonight!" Keira demanded.  
  
"You have to worry about the Sable invitational. Now will you please... we can discuss it later!"  
  
"there will be consequences!" Keira said walking out. "Even if I have to handle it myself."  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, it's time for the Sable invitational. The rules are simple. Four WWE Diva's will come out, and pose, and you decide the winner." Howard Finkle said. "Introducing tonight's Host, Sable." Sable came down to the ring, and received a mixed reaction. Loyal Bret Hart fans were proud of her, but There were still people who were loyal fans of Kurt.  
  
"Lets Bring them out'" Sable said. 'Faint' by Linkin Park played, and Keira came out. She walked straight to the ring, still covered with red paint. A few minutes later, Domitria and Dawn Marie were out. 'I Got that (Boom Boom)' played and Elle walked out. She received a lot of love from the Brooklyn crowd.  
  
All four girls posed, and The crowd decided, Elle was the winner. As she celebrated, she made fun of Keira, who was still full of paint. She made the mistake of turning her back, and Keira and Sable attacked Elle.  
  
Tazz: That's the second week in a row, Keira has come out on top.  
  
Cena: Elle thought she had it, with the paint, but you never turn your back on your opponent.  
  
OK, I'm gonna end it here!  
  
KOra 


	70. Moving On

Disclaimer: AND MORE STUFF...LOL... I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. Superstars own themselves...You know the drill. You guys own the Superstars you created...way way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing... (JK) that too, was invented by Mr. McMahon. But I did write that story. And I do have an idea for an Are You Tough Enough Sequel, but not until I'm done with this. So I hope you guys create some more characters for me, and don't be surprised if my Tough Enough 1 girls make a guest appearance...hell some might even be judges...  
  
a/n: I CAN NOW DIE A VERY HAPPY WOMAN! IF YOU DIDN'T WATCH RAW (2 weeks ago), YOU MISSED THE FINEST ASS IN WRESTLING HISTORY. (Shawn Michaels)  
  
No Way Out is the next PPV! I Do not own the song in this chapter its owned by Rascal Flatts.  
  
JR: We are in Baltimore, Maryland, and just days away from No Way Out.  
  
King: The road to Wrestlemania has begun. Chris Benoit and HHH will have the official contract signing for their match tonight.  
  
Clips were shown of Eva leaving Eric Bishoff's office.  
  
JR: Looks like she's heading to the ring.  
  
King: I can't wait.  
  
'Not that kind of girl' blasted through the speakers, and Eva came out. She was slowly gaining her popularity from the fans again. "I just left Eric Bishoff's office, and he granted my requests..."  
  
The fans cheered. "At No Way Out, This feud that you've turned into an obsession, Kora. It all ends this Sunday."  
  
'Evolution music' played and Kora came out with the rest of Evolution at her side. "That match sounds nice and dandy Eva. But why don't you put something else on the line." HHH said.  
  
"What? My career?" Eva laughed. "Last time we did that, Kora you're career was lost!"  
  
"No. You see I had something else in mind." Kora said, HHH led the rest of Evolution down to the ring, and a few minutes later Eva was surrounded by Evolution. "Something that means much more than that."  
  
"You're title shot at Wrestlemania." Kora said, Watching Eva receiving a cheap shot from Kristen and Rene Dupree. Second later, Kora made her way to the ring. "Hold her up!" she commanded. And Batista and Rene Dupree held her up, and Kora kicked her hard, in the gut. They kept her standing, and continued the assault. "Yes or no?" Kora said shoving the microphone in her face.  
  
Eva spat blood out of her mouth, and shook her head 'no'. "WRONG ANSWER!" Kora said punching her in the face. DX hadn't arrived to the arena yet, so she was ambushed and no one would stand up to Evolution alone. 'I'm Back' played and Johnny Nitro ran to the ring, and tried to help Eva. Evolution laughed and left to the back. He called for EMT's and they rushed out right away.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here, Brian" Sylvan asked looking over at Rob. And Rob left to find Kristen and Rene.  
  
"I came to surprise Kristen, is she here tonight?" Brian ("Spanky" Kendrick) looking around the empty locker room.  
  
I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
  
Finally content with a past I regret  
  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
  
I'm movin' on  
  
I'm movin' on  
  
At last I can see that life has been patiently waiting for me  
  
And I know there's no guarentee's, but I'm not alone  
  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone  
  
Rene was leading Kristen down the hall. "Keep your eyes closed." He laughed.  
  
"they are." Kristen laughed peaking through his fingers. "are we there yet?"  
  
"Almost." Rene said pushing open a door. "Ok. Open em'" he laughed. Kristen opened her eyes, and her mouth dropped open. She covered her mouth. She was almost in tears.  
  
"This is so beautiful." She said, and Rene just stood there smiling. "What's this for?" Kristen laughed. The room had been filled with Flowers and a candlelit table set for two.  
  
"Sit. Dinner should be here soon." Rene laughed. "I figured since we never went out for that dinner date, this would be cool. We don't have too." He tended to ramble when he was nervous.  
  
"No, this is good." Kristen said smiling. And lifted her glass. "To us." Rene returned the gesture and kissed her. She was a bit taken aback, but seconds later returned the kiss. Brian had found them, and looked through the window on the door.  
  
DX had finally arrived to the Staples arena in Baltimore Maryland, they were led by the returning Shawn Michaels. "Guys, what took you so long, Eva was ambushed by all of Evolution." Coach said. Showing them clips on the monitors of all that had taken place. Shawn pushed Coach out of the way and went to find her.  
  
The cameras followed him the whole way, until he made a detour to Evolutions locker room. The rest of DX finally made it there and the two teams began fighting and superstars, officials, Both General Managers and Vince McMahon himself got them broken apart.  
  
Eva was laying in the bed, and Johnny was at her bedside. "You scared me out there." He said moving her hair out of her face.  
  
"Is Shawn here yet?" she asked, not noticing the letdown in Johnny's face.  
  
"No not yet." He lied. She was coughing up blood, due to a bad hit from Kora. "I told Coach to let me know when he gets here." He got up to get her a glass of water.  
  
"I'm not gonna wait forever Shawn." She whispered to herself. And smiled as Jon got her a glass of water. "Thanks."  
  
After the fight was broken up, Shawn had finally made his way to Eva. Knock-Knock "Hey kiddo." He said glaring at Johnny. "Can you excuse us. Nitro." Johnny left after receiving the ok from Eva. "You ok?" he said sounding concerned.  
  
"Would have been better if you guys actually showed up on time." Eva said trying to sound like she was pist. "I got ambushed by All of Evolution and La Resistance. You tell me if I'm ok."  
  
"We were celebrating DX winning the tag team titles last week." Shawn said.  
  
OFF-SCREEN  
  
"Luckily Johnny was there." Eva said. And she seen Shawn sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"You had your chance." Eva said sitting up. "Paul was never even in the picture and you know that."  
  
"Do you really want to do this now?" Shawn asked. Closing the door.  
  
"Why not?" Eva yelled. "You got suspended, because of what?"  
  
"What was I suppose to do?" HBK yelled back. "What was I suppose to think. I saw what I saw. Damn it Eva, you know how I feel when it comes to you."  
  
Eva was getting emotional, as she always did, when it came to relationship trouble. "I poured my heart out to you, I gave you my heart... and you broke it, in ways, I've never felt."  
  
"That's not fair. Eva, you knew I had a son. Sorry that I want Cameron to grow up with two parents. And you're right, I tried to put Rebecca (Cant remember her name) and my marriage back together." Shawn hated to see her cry, and it was tearing his insides apart.  
  
"And I ment nothing right?"  
  
"You were never part of my plan. Falling in love with you was never suppose to happen." Shawn said handing her some tissue.  
  
"Shawn I love you, but I'm moving on. You can either be by my side, or not. It's your choice." Eva said wiping her eyes. "I have to go."  
  
"See you later."  
  
I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
  
I've loved like I should but lived like  
  
I shouldn't  
  
I had to lose everything to find out  
  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
  
I'm movin' on  
  
That's all folks! 


	71. Enough is Enough

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she use to be on RAW....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE! Also, I do not own or am associated with Marissa McMahon IN ANY WAY! I don't even know what she's like, that's why its called fanfiction.  
  
Yeah, and the roses really smell like poo poo oo! No Way out is the next PPV! And that's next sucka!  
  
SD: Richmond, Virginia  
  
Cole: We are starting Smackdown with a bang. We have an inter gender tag team championship match.  
  
Tazz: Old friends and Tag Team Champions in the past, Keira and Edge are challenging the reining champs, Domitria and Nunzio.  
  
A remix of 'Never gonna stop' and 'Faint' blasted through the speakers, and the fans rose to their feet. Soon after Nunzio and Domitria made their way out.  
  
Edge started it off in the ring against Nunzio and the two tied it up in the center of the ring and Edge twisted the arm of Nunzio and Nunzio rolled out of it and then he got Edge in atop wrist lock and then into a side headlock. Edge whipped Nunzio off the ropes and then he gave the Hurricane a hip toss to take him down to the mat.  
  
Nunzio went to the top rope and Edge grabbed tripped Nunzio and tagged in Keira, she pulled him down with a spinning neck breaker to send him crashing down to the mat.  
  
Elle came down, before anyone saw her, she delivered a devastating Powerbomb to Keira, causing her and Edge to lose the match. Elle waited in the ring as Keira got up. The two diva's began throwing punches at one another. 'All grown up' played and GM Stephanie McMahon stood on the ramp.  
  
"Break it up you two, NOW!" she yelled. "Enough is Enough! You guys cant wait until No Way Out, this Sunday, we're gonna settle this tonight!" The crowd liked the sound of that until Paul Heyman's music played and he appeared on the ramp as well.  
  
"Steph, Steph, Steph sounds like a plan except, I've already decided that putting them in a match together will be punishment enough."  
  
Keira was livid. "Are you freaking nuts!?" she yelled at Paul. He just laughed.  
  
"Sorry, Keira. 'It's just a business move'." He laughed quoting her from last week. "So tonight it will be Keira and Elle vs. Charlie Haas and..." He paused after being interrupted by Stephanie.  
  
"Charlie Haas and Kurt Angle!" Stephanie said before walking to the back. Keira's anger grew into fear at the mention of Kurt. Outsmarting the man was easy, but outwrestling him? It was going to be a challenge. Elle had a plan, until Stephanie dropped another Bombshell. "If Shane interferes in any way, Elle... You will be stripped of your title."  
  
In the locker room, everyone was gone except for Domitria and Dawn. Domitria was quiet, and Dawn tried to be quiet but she couldn't. "What is up with you lately?" Dawn asked. She was like a figidy child.  
  
"Nothing Why?"  
  
Dawn laughed. "For starters, you haven't been yourself. No partying, no going out with the guys, and you haven't been wrestling much lately." Domitria said nothing. "What are you pregnant?" Dawn laughed.  
  
"Dawn's happy attitude quickly faded when Dom wouldn't answer. "Oh... my ... GOD! You are? Aren't you."  
  
"I don't know," Dom answered, and was half way in tears. Dawn hugged her friend. "I have an appointment next Thursday."  
  
"What does Shannon think?"  
  
"He doesn't know." Dom said.  
  
Kurt Angle and Charlie Haas had come down to the ring, and waited for the arrival of the two women. Charlie didn't really want to be in the match. He and Keira had history, but work is work. He looked over to Kurt, it was no doubt he would fight her. She had humiliated him, on more than one occasion. 'Faint' played and was interrupted by 'I got that (boom boom)' and Both girls walked out.  
  
Charlie and Keira started the match and Charlie told Keira that he didn't want to fight her but Keira wasn't interested in what Charlie had to say, lacing into him with a series of slaps and forearms. Charlie caught Keira in midair going for a crossbody. Keira took Charlie to the mat with a headscissor and Kurt checked himself in and shoved Keira to the mat.  
  
Elle then checked in and although Kurt tried to muscle her around, Elle slapped the taste out of his mouth. Kurt chased her out on the floor but back in the ring, Elle pummeled Kurt back in the corner. Elle then took Kurt down with an armdrag and a headscissor but Charlie snuck in a cheap shot from the apron.  
  
Kurt and Charlie each slammed Elle and then Charlie stood on Elle's hair and yanked her arms. Charlie then mocked Elle before scooping her up for a powerbomb but Elle countered into a hurancanrana to get a nearfall. Charlie popped up to his feet and dropped Elle with a stiff back elbow before tagging Kurt in and Charlie then yanked off Elle's top but after Kurt turned around after taunting Elle with her top, Elle caught Christian with a boot a little south of the beltline!  
  
Keira got the tag and tore into Kurt with repeated forearm shots and after decking Kurt with a Chick Kick, Keira looked to deliver a bull dog. Kurt countered the move but Keira flipped through a belly-to-back suplex and landed on her feet then Keira moved out of the way as Kurt charged at her, sending Kurt tumbling through the ropes to the floor. Elle caught Charlie on the top rope and after crotching him, set Keira up for the head succors takedown but Charlie shoved her off, sending her crashing to the canvas.  
  
Kurt mowed Keira down with a vile clothesline but Elle then took flight and scored with Huracarana on Kurt from the top rope, However, as Elle taunted Kurt, Charlie yanked her under the bottom rope to the floor and ran Elle spine-first into the railing.  
  
Back in the ring, Charlie checked on Keira, pulling her to her feet gingerly but Kurt rolled Keira up and stacked her, picking up the pinfall for his team.  
  
Spoilers  
  
No Way Out Someone leaves the WWE Is someone pregnant? The wedding we've all been waiting for Interruption...  
  
Lots 0 luv guys, Kora  
  
( 


	72. No Way Out

Disclaimer: I only own Kora... Everything else is owned by other peeps...  
  
A/N: You've been reading the spoilers, and its time for one of those to come true. Yes ladies and gentlemen, someone leaves the WWE.  
  
No Way Out has arrived!  
  
On the plane trip to Boston for the PPV, Rene and Rob Conway discussed Brian Kendrick visiting this past Thursday.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Rene said, looking behind him to make sure Kristen was still sleeping. They had had a long night. A long few days, he chuckled to himself. "He just doesn't give up."  
  
"I know, we throw away the letters, that way he doesn't hear from her. You give her a new cell phone." Rob said. "Dude just don't know when to quit."  
  
"Things are going great for us." Rene said, and Rob nodded in agreement. "She cant know he's coming home to the US."  
  
"I hate that guy." Rob said, little did they know that Kristen was awake listening to their entire conversation.  
  
At the Arena  
  
"Well alright, I guess there's really nothing I can do to change your mind." Vince McMahon said, looking across his desk at one of his top superstars.  
  
"I've already made up my mind, tonight will be my last appearance in the WWE."  
  
"I respect that, and please keep in mind, you have a spot on the roster, if you decide to return. And if you ever need anything..."  
  
"This is a risk, I'm gonna have to take by myself." The superstar said. "If I've learned anything here, its If you don't risk anything, you risk even more." The superstar said walking over to give Vince a hug. "Thanks..."  
  
Kristen and the rest of La Resistance found their locker room. They were sharing one with the Basham Brothers and the Dudley Boys. Kristen walked to a locker and threw her bags in there, and walked into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut.  
  
"Dude, what's her problem?" Bubba asked.  
  
"Women get like that." Stacey joked. "It's called PMS!" Kristen came out, and she wasn't wearing La Resistance colors. She was wearing a black halter top, and black shorts. She looked at Rene and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's your problem?" Sylvan asked and Kristen gave him a dirty look.  
  
"My Problem?" Kristen whispered. "YOU GUYS LIED TO ME!!!" she yelled, and looked at her team mates.  
  
"I'd say be more descriptive!" Rob said getting in her face. He noticed the locker room emptying.  
  
"You're an asshole Rob!" she said, moving away from her.  
  
"And you're a BITCH!" he said getting in her face once again.  
  
"Get out of my face." She said calmly. "Now!" Rob pushed her out of his way and she slapped him as hard as she could. "You told me Brian hadn't tried to contact me."  
  
Rene and Sylvan looked at each other. "Brian has been calling, he's been writing. And you hid that from me!" She grabbed the cell phone Rene had given her, and threw it at him. "I don't want anything from you!" she looked at all three men. "any of you."  
  
"And you're right, things were going great for us." She said looking at Rene. "Well did it ever occur to you that I was still in love with him." Rene tried to comfort her but she pushed him away. "Don't... touch me." Kristen ran out of the locker room, and right into the arms of Charlie Haas.  
  
Elle on the phone with Stephanie McMahon  
  
"I cant believe this Elle, Your actually going to leave, "  
  
"I told you Steph, I just have to , this life isn't me, and Vince understands that, Your dad already told me, if I need to come back I can, But you know I'm screaming Hollywood, it's my turn to show the world what I can do, and I cant be Shane's manager my whole life can I ?"  
  
"Yeah I know I just. You're my best friend and Shane adores you. Just being together, you're like my sister I always wanted" Stephanie said.  
  
"I know but look at the bright side all your dreams are coming true, the life you always wanted, and you're finally, letting Paul go, Stephanie McMahon if I didn't say so, I think you have you're life cut out for you, and its not like you don't know where I'll be?"  
  
"I'll miss you so much, so I'm thinking about changing my music, hair... any suggestions?"  
  
"wow that's great Steph well I have to get going I leave tonight, ....love you girl, ...why don't you try "Drowning Pool"....click  
  
Ring-Ring  
  
"hello" Steph answered, "hey it's me again, Why don't you try blonde streaks too" –Click  
  
Eva sat on one of the equipment trunks backstage getting ready to go to the curtain. She had just finished her stretches and was just going over the match in her head. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Hey Shawn." She said as she turned around to face him. "How's the knee?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just wanted to wish you luck." He said as Eva got up and walked around the trunk. He pulled her into a hug. It had been a couple of days since she had decided to give him a second chance and they were getting a long pretty good. They still weren't together but, they did spend a lot of time together to kind of get to know each other again. "Be careful out there ok. These matches are really dangerous." She nodded her head. "I am making history after all" She and Kora had a table match.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Eva said resting her head on his shoulder. "Did you go see Kora yet?" She asked.  
  
"Yea she's already by the curtain with Randy." Eva again nodded her head. "You better get there too, it's almost time." Shawn said pulling her away from him to look at her. Eva put her hand up to his cheek and gave him soft kiss on lips.  
  
"In case something happens." She said softly as she walked towards the curtain. Eva turned back and gave Shawn her Trademark smirk.  
  
Curtain  
  
Eva walked up to see Kora and Randy kissing. She cleared her throat. They stopped and looked at her. "You ready to do this girl?" Eva asked Kora.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She said as they hugged quickly.  
  
"You two better be careful out there." Randy said seriously.  
  
"We will Rand, don't worry." Kora said giving him a hug. The stage manager told them they had two minutes till the match and Eva and Kora said a quick prayer together. Suddenly 'Headstrong' played through the arena speakers.  
  
"Go Kora, go!" The stage manger yelled as he pushed Kora up the small set of stairs towards the curtain.  
  
'Not that kind of girl played and Eva made her way out next.  
  
Kora Flair taunted Eva and Eva responded by taking Kora Flair down to the mat with a single leg take down and Kora Flair quickly got to the ropes to get Eva off of her. The two then locked it up and Eva took Kora down to the mat with a fireman carry take down and then she mocked Kora Flair with a Kora Flair taunt of her own.  
  
Eva Hernandez slapped Kora Flair across the face and Kora Flair stepped back and fell down to the mat with the patented nose dive.  
  
Kora Flair went for the figure four leg lock but Eva countered it into an inside cradle and a pin for a two count.  
  
Kora Flair later went for the figure four once again and Eva attempted to block it but Kora forcefully locked in the figure four to leave Eva writhing in pain. Eva rolled the figure four over and Kora immediately rolled it back over and grabbed the ropes and the referee forced Flair to release the hold.  
  
An angered Kora Flair got out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair and the referee grabbed the chair and got rid of it and then Flair went after Eva and exchanged blows with her.  
  
Kora Flair knocked Eva down to the mat with a thunderous chop and then she headed to the top rope but came back down and Eva jumped at Flair, causing her to roll on a table as the commentators noticed that Kora Flair had brass knuckles on. Eva came off the second rope with a cross body/clothesline combination to take Kora Flair down through the table to the mat into a pin for the three count to get the win!  
  
Winner – Eva Hernandez  
  
"If anyone has made mistakes, Kris. Its me." Charlie said. "I'm still paying for them."  
  
"He thought he could hide that from me."  
  
"Did you ask his side. Knowing nothing is better than knowing at all." Charlie said.  
  
Promo  
  
"Eva, congratulations on a huge victory over Kora Flair tonight. You will be going to Wrestlemania."  
  
"Thanks Coach." Eva said.  
  
"How are DX's chances going into Wrestlemania after tonight?"  
  
"With X-Pac and Billy retaining their belts tonight, and Chyna defeating Orton last week on Raw for the intercontinental title. Shawn Michaels is making history competing in a triple threat match, with two of the best in this business. I will finally bring my belt. Back home to Raw."  
  
"So I should refrain that." Coach said, but was cut off by Eva.  
  
"Evolution's days are numbered. And the Era of Degeneration has returned. We are unstoppable."  
  
"Elle your match is in twenty." Sable said walking into the diva's locker room. Noticing that Elle wasn't even dressed yet. "So did you have the meeting yet?"  
  
"Yeah. He says its ok."  
  
"I cant believe you get to work with Johnny Depp." Sable gushed. "He is SOOO fine!" The two girls talked, and Shane walked in. followed by Marissa, and their baby.  
  
"How'd it go, guys?" Sable said tickling the baby's feet. "Shane he is getting so big!"  
  
"Went great. Judge granted joint custody and the divorce is final." Shane said beaming. He went over and gave Elle a kiss. She couldn't take her eyes off of Marissa. "You ok?" he asked. And she nodded.  
  
"I really cant do this now." Elle said and walked out into the hall.  
  
"Do what now?" Shane said following her out. Elle tried to hide her face, but the tears took control.  
  
"I'm done."  
  
"Done?" Shane asked. "I don't understand? Is this about Marissa?"  
  
"I have to go. My match is in ten minutes." Elle said leaving him there confused.  
  
Elle vs. Keira for the Women's Title.  
  
Elle and Keira tied it up in the center of the ring and Elle ducked down to the mat and rolled Keira over her head to pull her down to the mat. The two then locked it up once again and Elle took Keira down to the mat with an arm drag take down.  
  
Keira knocked Elle down to the mat and then she started dancing and jiggling and then hit her with a standing moonsault and a pin for a two count.  
  
Keira went for a spinning side slam but Elle countered it into a head scissors to take Keira down to the mat and then she nailed Keira with a clothesline to send her down to the mat.  
  
Keira knocked Elle down to the mat and then she went to the top rope for a moonsault and Elle rolled out of the way and Keira hit some of the moonsault but not enough. Elle then rolled Keira up into a pin for a two count. Elle then gave Keira a modified twist of fate and then another pin for another two count.  
  
Elle went for a back slide on Keira but Keira countered it and then Elle flipped Keira over her back and then Keira rolled Elle up in a small package for the three count to get the win.  
  
Winner and NEW Women's Champion, Keira Turner!  
  
Elle stood up and gave Keira a big hug. Keira was in tears. She wouldn't have won, if it weren't for Elle leaving, but she felt she deserved it, since all she's been through. "You earned it girl." Elle whispered.  
  
"Goodluck, Hollywood." Keira whispered back. Elle walked out of the ring, and took one last look at the fans. They didn't know she was leaving, but she was still a fan favorite.  
  
Shane had found out from Vince what was going on, and he knew exactly where she would be. At their house in Stamford. Elle cried as she packed her bags. They had moved in a month earlier, and Elle could still remember the day.  
  
It was an attempt to keep the peace, between Marissa and her. It was the night Shane told her he loved her. "Were you even going to say goodbye?" Shane said walking into the bedroom.  
  
"When I was ready." She turned around and Shane grabbed her in his arms. "Leaving has never been hard, so why cant I do this?" Elle asked.  
  
"Do what you have to do. I'll be here." Shane said before her kissed her hard on the lips. The two embraced in a kiss, and eventually spent the night together.  
  
!#$%%&()&%&%  
  
There you have it! No Way Out was a blast! Kind of a bittersweet ending on the Elle and Shane chapter, don't you think! And Elle don't worry, You are not gone forever. You'll be here for the finale. Lol. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!  
  
Kora 


	73. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair, All others are owned by someone else. WWE is Mr. McMahon's.  
  
A/N: That's right, you've seen these women battle through hell and back in ARE YOU TOUGH ENOUGH? Well guess what...? They're back! Read and Review...have fun and enjoy!  
  
The countdown has begun! "The End" is near and you'll never believe how this one ends.  
  
JR: We are 25 days away from Wrestlemania XX.  
  
King: That's right JR, Where it all begins again. No Way Out was outstanding. It was a great main event. HHH and HBK were definitely winners in my book.  
  
(Backstage Segment)  
  
EMT's and backstage officials were all gathered, inside the DX locker room. Eva was lying on the floor unconscious. "Who did this?" Eric asked, looking at the superstars in the room. His eyes stopped at the door, where Kora Flair and HHH stood.  
  
"Don't look at me!" Kora smirked, and she and Hunter headed toward the ring.  
  
King: You don't think Kora had anything to do with that? Do you JR!  
  
JR: (Sarcastically) No not at all.  
  
An evil sadistic sounding laugh was heard through the arena, and the lights went black. A huge display of pyro went off.  
  
King: I thought Kora and HHH were coming out here! Ohh, there they are JR. Told you they'd be here.  
  
Kora came trough the curtain, followed by the rest of Evolution. JR and King noted that Randy defeated Chyna at No Way Out, as well as HHH retaining his belt. Kora sent a dirty look, when JR mentioned her losing the table, against Eva Hernandez.  
  
"What do you have to do, to prove to you people!" Ric said. "It just doesn't get any better, than this." He said pointing at Evolution.  
  
"You see Eva, Evolution will be alive forever, and DX. The group, you somehow resurrected from the dead. With all the has been wrestlers, I use to call friends." HHH said. "They should have stayed dead!"  
  
Kora took over the microphone, "This feud that you say is now over." She laughed. "Eva it's far from over." She looked out through the arena. "it's just begun." Evolution left the ring, and the cameras caught up with them backstage.  
  
They were headed toward their limo. "HHH, Kora a word please!" Todd Grisham said. He got Kora's attention. She turned and gave a questioning look as to who he was. "Todd Grisham, I've worked here for two years." She motioned for him to continue. "Where are you guys going, Raw just started."  
  
"Tom... We're going to Montreal." She said before getting into her limo.  
  
JR: Smackdown will be in Montreal, this week. Why would they be going there?  
  
King: Evolution on Smackdown! I Can't wait!  
  
We finally got word, that Eva was gaining consciousness. "Eva, can you tell me, who attacked you!" Eric asked, helping her sit up. But her eyes rolled back into her head, and she began to fade. "EVA, WHO ATTACKED YOU!!!!" Eric yelled.  
  
Shawn Michaels pulled Eric away. "Let her be." Eva pointed her finger at Shawn.  
  
"it was you." Eva said, trying to stand. Once she stood up, she tried to attack him. "Bastard! It was you!"  
  
"She's delirious!" Eric said. "Get Shawn out of here."  
  
Kristen was at home, for the week. She had requested to be removed from La Resistance, and creative figured, that'd be enough time to figure something out, or for her to change her mind.  
  
Ring-Ring "Not home!" Kristen said, turning the television on to Raw. She rolled her eyes, when she saw that it was just in time for a match between, Rob Conway, and The Hurricane. She grabbed a bag of chips out of her grocery bag. 'Hi, this is Kristen, leave a message.'  
  
"Kristen, it's me. Rene." Kristen rolled her eyes, and turned the TV up more.  
  
"Look, I only want to talk. Please." Rene said. "Meet me somewhere. OK, I guess you're not home. I love you."  
  
"Shouldn't have lied." Kristen said, and unplugged her answering machine.  
  
For the first time in two years the North Carolina gang, took the time to get together. This would be the first time, they got to meet Shannon's wife, and fellow WWE superstar Domitria. The reason, was because, they are all on Raw.  
  
"So, what time is Dom flying in?" The multi-haired colored, Jeff Hardy asked. "Check."  
  
Shannon moved his knight. "11:00. Checkmate!" he laughed, as Amy and Matt walked into the house, followed by Shane Helms, who was carrying all the luggage.  
  
"Bulls eye!" Jeff said, handing the darts to Shannon. Shannon passed the darts to Matt, and headed toward the door.  
  
"Got to Go!" he said, grabbing his car keys. "Be nice guys."  
  
A/N: OK, I decided to end this chapter here. But I need something from you guys. I'm taking requests for Song Fic chapters. There will be two more before the end of the chapter. And also, we need a wedding song for Keira and John Cena. Leave it in your review.  
  
Yo 


	74. Raw Invasion

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she use to be on RAW....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE!  
  
The Countdown continues!!!!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$  
  
Domitria finally made it to North Carolina. She and Shannon began unpacking her bags. Shannon looked out the door, and locked it. He began kissing Domitria's neck. They began to fool around for a little bit. "I'm glad to know that you missed me." Domitria laughed. Returning his kisses.  
  
"What did you have to tell me?" Shannon asked. "You said it was important."  
  
"Uhmm... Nothing, it wasn't that important." Dom said, "I just..." 'I'm Pregnant' She said inside her head. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Shannon just nodded, and put on a new pair of clothes.  
  
"Are you hiding something from me?" he asked.  
  
"no."  
  
&&#&(&#((#(#((  
  
(Smackdown)  
  
The Worlds greatest tag team, alongside Torrie Wilson, made their ways down the ramp, but before they made it down, an Evil sadistic laugh played through the speakers, and the lights went dark. Kora's new music played, and she and Evolution trampled down, Haas and Benjamin. Kora quickly took out Torrie.  
  
Tazz: What are they doing here! They're from Raw!  
  
Kora walked down the ramp, and the rest of Evolution. "Sorry about that guys. Wrong place at the wrong time." Hunter said.  
  
"you see, we're here for one reason, and one reason only." Kora said, causing the fans to erupt in 'Boo's and 'You suck' chants.  
  
"The only people that suck, are you Canucks." Orton said, flashing his cocky smirk, he always does, when he gets the better of someone.  
  
"So, Keira Turner. You're currently holding onto something that has my name on it." Kora said. 'Faint by Linkin Park played, and Keira came out, followed by Paul Heyman, Stephanie McMahon, and ten security gaurds.  
  
"You could either hand it over nicely, and we'll all go home happy." Kora said, and 'you suck' chants broke out again. "Or we can do this the hard way." She said as security surrounded the ring.  
  
"The Big Bad Evolution!" Paul E. laughed.  
  
"You have NO right, to be here on Smackdown!" Stephanie said. "Security, get these intruders, out of MY RING!"  
  
"WRONG PAUL!" HHH yelled. "We have every right to be here!"  
  
Kora pulled out the paper in her pocket. And threw it to the floor, where Paul was. "By order of Vince McMahon, 'I' got every right, to get what's mine." She smirked.  
  
Keira climbed in the ring, and walked up to Kora. "You want this?" she said. "Come and get it!" Keira said, delivering a cheap shop to Kora with her belt. Keira quickly, ran out of the ring, laughing.  
  
(Backstage Segment)  
  
Stephanie had sent Josh Mathews to gather, the Smackdown Superstars male and female, to the main office. She walked down the line, and looked at every superstar. "We've never had a threat like this before." She said. Taking Rey Mysterio's newly won cruiserweight title from him.  
  
"Hey..." he said.  
  
"They want to take something from us! Something we've worked hard to get. If we don't do something about it, It will be that easy!"  
  
"You Guys can't let Eric Bishoff win. If we let them get away with this Invasion, than it will show them they could do it over and over again!" Paul said.  
  
"We were invaded by 5 Raw superstars. Mainly one. Kora Flair." Keira said. "We have to take her out. At any cost!" She looked around, to her fellow champions in the room. "At any cost!"  
  
'Faint' by Linkin Park played and Keira Turner came out. "The following is an interpromotional match for the women's championship." Josh Mathews said. "Being accompanied to the ring by the WWE champion Eddie Guerrero, The US champion Big Show, Edge and The Worlds Greatest Tag team. She is the Women's Champion Keira Turner. Kora's music played, but Josh Mathews was not allowed to introduce her. She came down with HHH.  
  
They are both starting out slow as Kora is favoring her ribs, that Keira hit earlier. Keira is concentrating on her ribs as Kora takes the match outside. Keira hurts Kora's arm some more and brings the match inside the ring. After a high knee by Kora, The first fight between the two rosters begins, HHH closelines Eddie Guerrero.  
  
We come back and Kora throws Keira into the steps on the outside. Keira is hurts on the outside of the ring as Kora is working on the back of Keira as she rolls her back into the ring. Huge Irish whip by Kora, another one followed by a two count. After some brief brawling, Kora hits a backbreaker on Eddie.  
  
Cole: If Kora wins, she will be a 6 time Women's Champion  
  
Kora now using an abdominal stretch on Keira and also uses the ropes for some additional leverage before the referee breaks the hold. Keira ducks a move and hits a standing dropkick. More brawling by both with some nice reversals, Keira hits a top rope DDT for a two count on Kora. Keira hits the 3 suplex combo as Evolution runs down to the ring. John Cena and Brock Lesnar run around the ring to fight Evolution. Eddie runs down and drop kicks Kora. Keira goes up for a frog splash but Kurt Angle runs down and hits Keira causing a DQ  
  
Winner: Keira Turner by DQ  
  
After the match the Smackdown locker room empty's in to the arena as a huge brawl starts. Austin's music hits and out comes the ATV with Raw superstars. The two brands continued to fight, as the show came to an end.  
  
TAZZ: What's the Raw roster doing here!!!!  
  
&%&(((((&(%)%%%&%)  
  
A/N: I'm ending it here! The countdown Rolls on! Remember to leave your songs title, and who sings them, in your review! We hear what Elle's doing next too. Also, the wedding we've all been ever so patiently waiting for.  
  
Thanks Guys!  
  
Yolanda 


	75. Indecent Proposals

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair, All others are owned by someone else. WWE is Mr. McMahon's.  
  
Chapter 75: Indecent Proposals  
  
A/N: That's right, you've seen these women battle through hell and back in ARE YOU TOUGH ENOUGH? Well guess what...? They're back! Read and Review...have fun and enjoy!  
  
The countdown has begun! "The End" is near and you'll never believe how this one ends.  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
Eva's music hit, and she came out to the ring. She wasn't alone though, DX followed her. With Evolution and Stone Cold's team invading SD last week, rumors had spread in the locker room, that they would be revenge. In an earlier segment, Eric Bishoff explained why the buddy system would be best for everyone.  
  
"As the challenger at Wrestlemania, Mr. McMahon has given me, the opportunity to pick my match for the Women's title." Eva said. "Now I heard of a little rumor that you might be here, so if you are, Please come on out. I promise," She held her hands up. "No funny business. I just want to talk."  
  
'Faint' Blasted through the speakers and Keira Turner came out. "The Rumors are true!" JR said. "SD stars would be here." Before Keira walked in the ring, she motioned out some friends, Edge, and Eddie Guerrero, and Big Show.  
  
"Keira, you as well as everyone else, are probably wondering what the hell is it that I could possibly want to talk about? Well it's simple, I have a proposal for you."  
  
Keira nodded her head as the crowd cheered.  
  
"Since we are both First time Mania competitors and well, Two of the best WWE Divas, I would like to issue a challenge to you." Eva paused. "Keira I challenge you to the first ever Divas... Tables, Ladders, Chairs Match at Wrestlemania XX for the Women's Title. So what do you say?"  
  
Keira took the microphone from Eva and smirked.  
  
"Eva, I think that is the best idea I've have ever heard. You're on." She said, as the Hardyz music hit. Jeff and Matt ran down the ramp and quickly jumped into the ring. Jeff took the microphone from Keira.  
  
"What the hell are you two thinking?" Jeff asked. "A TLC Match, you guys have to be out of your damn minds!" Jeff exclaimed as Edge's made his way to the ring just as quickly as Jeff did. Jeff handed the microphone to him.  
  
"Jeff is right a TLC match is extremely dangerous. Unless you plan on signing your death certificate" Soon all three Dudleyz and Christian were down in the ring trying to help convince Keira and Eva to change there minds, then of course Vince McMahon's music hit. He took his time getting to the ring, doing his little cocky walk as everyone in the ring groaned.  
  
Eva grabbed the Microphone away, "I'm still in."  
  
"Now Now, Eva, when I gave you permission to choose a match, I guess I should have told you, I get to OK it, not Keira Turner." Vince said, making the crowd Boo. "But, I like it! Just mad I didn't come up with it myself."  
  
"Count me in!" Keira said nodding her head. "Oh and Eva... How's your head?" She laughed and slipped out of the ring. Eva knew then it was Keira Turner, who attacked her.  
  
JR: Eva's attacker was not Kora Flair. Ladies and Gentleman I apologize, it was Keira Turner from Smackdown!  
  
King: A war between the brands had just gotten heated.  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL.  
  
Stamford, CT.  
  
Kora sat at her desk at WWE headquarters, patiently awaiting the arrival of her 9:30 appointment. She had been given a desk job, that way when she was doing TE, she would still be paid. And Vince was impressed with her persuasiveness toward other people. She began tapping on her desk, making drums out of the sides, when the door opened.  
  
"Thanks for coming." Kora said. "Please have a seat. She took a sip of her drink and poured more alcohol in it.  
  
"Suppose to be drinking on the job?" Elle laughed.  
  
"Elle there's a reason you're here." Kora said standing up. She passed papers over to Elle, and presses play on her VCR.  
  
"This is from last seasons TE." Elle said, as her eyes grew large. "I don't get it."  
  
"Tough Enough. We have one spot to fill." Kora said referring to the late Fabulous Moolah. "Vince and I have agreed to give it to you, if you want it."  
  
"Wow!" Elle was a bit taken aback. "I just started filming for my movie and... Me and Shane are going on a cruise around Hawaii. How long until you need an answer?"  
  
"The TE season starts in July. So I'd say two weeks." Kora said. The two diva's talked about non-business stuff. About, Elle's new leading man, Johnny Depp to her real life leading man, Shane McMahon. Elle also talked about a secret, Vince and Linda would not be happy about. Kora talked about how she suspected Randy was cheating on her. They went through a bottle of Cristal, and Kora's favorite drink. Kamikaze's.  
  
"You know what, I'll do it!" Elle said, before walking out.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll do it! You made me an offer people would die for. Count me in."  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
Kristen walked the halls during a tag team title match between La Resistance and DX, During the match Rene Dupree had been banned from ringside. When she turned the corner, she smacked right into Rene. The man she was trying to avoid. She tried to walk away, but Rene grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't go, Please?" She tried to get away from him, but his grip got tighter. "We need to talk."  
  
"I have nothing to say to you." Kristen said pulling her arm away.  
  
"Five minutes please?"  
  
"Fine." Kristen said.  
  
"I loved it when you were part of La Resistance. On and off-screen." He laughed, thinking of a past moment. "When we would rib Evolution, and the boys."  
  
"We had some good times." Kristen said cracking a smile.  
  
"I made a mistake, a huge one, and I don't want to lose you, ask anyone, moral's been low around here, and I'm sorry for lying about Brian. It's just, I am head over heels in love with you. And I didn't want to lose you." He said.  
  
Kristen couldn't believe he was pouring out his heart like that. Inside she was still angry. She wanted to be mad at him. "Yeah well you cant lose something you never had." She said walking away. Sylvan and Billy Gunn walked over.  
  
"That was harsh man." Billy Gunn said. "You OK?" Rene couldn't speak he just pushed the two men out of the way, and went to his locker room.  
  
When the four men returned to the locker room, it was trashed. "What the hell happened here?" Rob said. Looking over at Rene.  
  
"Kristen turned him down...again." Billy said.  
  
"At least she talked to him this time." Sylvan whispered.  
  
"I'M STILL IN HERE YOU KNOW!" Rene yelled.  
  
"Dude, I am so fucking sick of this!" Rob Conway said. "You need to get over that Bitch. That's all she is, a bitch, a cheap piece of ass, you could do better. She's wrong not you"  
  
"Fuck you Rob. And if she was right about anything." Rene said standing up. "You are an asshole! I feel like a beer, you guys want?"  
  
They found a local bar, and WWE superstars and fans were all partying the night away. Kristen had gotten a surprise visit from Brian. Rene sat at the bar next to HHH and HBK, "She's not happy with him man." HBK said.  
  
"Are you kidding me, she couldn't be any happier." Rene said  
  
"Well I have a question for you then." HHH said. "She's smiling man, but is she happy?"  
  
"That's the question?" HBK said confused.  
  
Brian tapped his glass and stood up. "Kristen, you are what keeps my life together, and want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Kristen began to cry when he kneeled on the floor. She almost fell out of her chair when she saw the ring.  
  
She hugged Brian, and looked over his shoulder over at the bar, and Rene took one last shot of Tequila and walked out. "We need to talk." She whispered. People began to cheer, and clap for the couple.  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
Kristen walked out into the parking Lot and saw Rene kicking his car. It began to pour. "Don't give me a reason to hate you." She said. Walking over to him.  
  
"Well it's obvious you made your choice." Rene yelled. "I cant compete with the great Brian Kendrick." He finally got the door opened, and looked at Kristen. "I'd be laughing if I said I was happy for you. So congrats on the engagement, you're going to make a beautiful wife." He went to close the door, but Kristen stood in the way. The storm had gotten worse, "It's raining inside my car."  
  
"I told him no." Kristen said looking down at him. "Because the truth is... I'm in love with someone else." Kristen waited for Rene to say something. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"He's a lucky man, who is he?" Rene said making Kristen laugh, she pushed him. "Come with me." He said, they got inside of the car and drove to a scenic area he had heard about. The storm had stopped and the sky was beautiful.  
  
"You don't love me." Rene said. "You love the idea of me." He looked over at Kristen. "Is it ok if I kiss you?" he leant over and kissed her passionately on the lips. "but thanks for saying it."  
  
"Rene..."  
  
"You know who you belong with." Rene stood up, and stretched.  
  
"In the end, what we regret most are the chances we never took." Kristen said as tears began to fill her eyes.  
  
"I've heard that before." Rene laughed.  
  
"Yeah I got it from Frasier." Kristen laughed.  
  
"Don't miss out on this chance." Rene said walking toward the drivers side of the car. Kristen stopped him from opening the door, and kissed him.  
  
"We'll know when we get there." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
A/N: Bet ya didn't see that coming did you!!!! Nic-that was for you. You've been a big supporter of La Resistance and Kristen. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! A very powerful chapter!!  
  
LotsOLUV  
  
Kora Flair 


	76. All My Life

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she use to be on RAW....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE!  
  
The Countdown continues!!!! This chapter has been a long time coming! Enjoy it and drink responsibly!  
  
LOOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
The city of Manhattan was close to being shut down. Every WWE Superstar, official began filling the St. John Cathedral. The WWE being there immediately brought forth a large group of fans.  
  
Keira was inside watching people file in. "just 25 minutes till show-time." She told her father. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She ran to the bathroom.  
  
Elle walked in the room followed by her bride's maids. "Hi. Mr. Turner." They all said.  
  
"Hello ladies."  
  
Keira came out crying. "I don't want to do this." Elle walked over and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you made it. Was the plane trip bad?" Elle was beginning filming her movie in Australia.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's your day." Elle said. John's mom and Dawn Marie walked in. and Keira began to cry even more.  
  
"Oh, baby." Dawn said. "It's ok, why are you so sad, this is suppose to be the happiest day of your life." She looked at Keira. "You're not getting cold feet are you?"  
  
"My hands haven't stopped shaking for the past hour."  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
John was talking with the minister, and the wedding was about to start in just five minutes. 'All My Life' by KC and Jo-Jo played and John the minister walked toward the front. He was wearing a white Tuxedo.  
  
Song Lyrics  
  
Sable and Shelton Benjamin started the wedding off. The bridesmaids were glamorous. They each had Gold Halter dresses that Keira had designed, especially for the wedding. Next was Domitria and Dave Batista, followed by Kora Flair and Shannon Moore. Finally it was the Best Man and Maid of Honor. Adam Copeland, and Dawn Marie.  
  
Song Lyrics  
  
Keira stood at the beginning of the aisle with her father by her side. She walked down the aisle. John couldn't believe it. Keira was walking down the aisle in the most beautiful of wedding gowns. Her hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. His knees almost gave out as her eyes met his, walking towards him at the altar.  
  
John exhaled in a vain attempt to steady the beating of his heart. He never saw her more beautiful, never saw her so amazing. She smiled a brilliant smile and he returned the gesture. He felt his stomach drop. He turned his gaze from the walking Kira to his mother in the front row. She smiled, her eyes gleaming with happiness. John grinned then looked back to Keira. God, how he loved her. Everything that ever meant anything to him could be seen in the woman who was now approaching.  
  
Adam laid a comforting hand on John's shoulder, completely understanding why he was so worked up, being married for six years before dating Dawn."You ok?" he whispered.  
  
John swallowed and nodded. "I don't know."  
  
Edge frowned slightly then patted Cena's back. "Just try to relax." Keira finally made it to the podium.  
  
"We are gathered here today for the joining of an amazing couple. The two that stand before you, have overcome many obstacles, death, sadness, despair, happiness, life, and laughter. Everything that makes a relationship ever more challenging." The reverend said. They have chosen an excerpt from the bible that the couple has chosen her friend Danielle Smith to read from."  
  
Danielle walked to the from and opened the bible. "It comes from Corinthians 13:4-7" she said, and read:  
  
"Love is patient, Love is kind  
It does not envy, it does not boast  
It is not proud  
It is not rude, it is not self seeking  
It is not easily angered  
It keeps no record of wrongs  
Love does not delight in evil  
But rejoices in the truth  
It always protects, always trusts,  
Always hopes...always perseveres."  
  
The rings were the next thing to be exchanged. "Repeat after me..."  
  
"I Keira Turner take you John Cena to be my husband, for sickness and in health, good times and bad, for richer or for poorer, as long as we both shall live." Keira said, and John wiped the tears from her eyes. She took the ring from Dawn, who was balling. "This ring is a symbol of my love, and a token of this relationship, with this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"Mr. Cena has prepared his own vows." The reverend said, and Keira was shocked, that made her cry more because she had no idea.  
  
"You mean the world to me Keira. I'll say it to you in front of all these people. We both have been through hell and back, and we're still standing." John said, now it was Keira wiping the tears from his eyes, receiving Awww's from the crowd. "When I thought I lost you, I didn't want this. This moment to be shared with anyone else but you. And now that I have it, I don't want it to go away. Beyond sickness and health, better or for worse, Great times and even the horrible ones, even if we both are broke tomorrow, I'll be happy." John said taking the ring from Adam. "This ring, is a symbol of my love, and represents my devotion to you as my wife, and as your husband. With this ring I thee wed."  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." John grabbed Keira and the two embraced in a kiss. "Ladies and Gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. John Cena."  
  
Song Lyrics  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
AT THE RECEPTION  
  
Everyone partied the night away, some more than others. The wedding song, 'Through the Fire' by Chaka Khan, played and John and Keira were in the center of the room. "How you doing?" Shane said handing Kora a Beer and Elle a Pina Colada. Elle and Shane started kissing. "Where's Randy at anyway?" Shane asked, as Kora did a shot of tequila.  
  
"You tell me?" She said, doing another shot.  
  
"Hey maybe you should slow down on those." Elle said.  
  
"He's cheating on me!" Kora told Shane.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said trying to comfort her. He knew Kora for a long time, They had played together through out childhood, and grew up together.  
  
"Uh-HUM!" Kora said trying to get everyone's attention. "I want to make a toast." She stood on the chair and finally got everyone's attention.  
  
HHH looked at Shane and Elle. "This outta be good." He spotted Ric Flair and Batista and motioned them to the front.  
  
"She got off the chair and stumbled over toward John and Keira. She stood between the tho and put her arms over them. "My little buddies, 'You have to be willing to risk it all, in order to survive the ultimate Love test.' Marriage fucking Sucks!!" She laughed.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Keira whispered to her, looking at John.  
  
"Drunk, no. But it does. It's a lot harder than you think, at first its great, than he doesn't come home, and when he does..." Kora said, her eyes began to water, "He cant stand to be near you, all the things you sacrificed? Were for nothing. Because he's been cheating on you months before you even got fucking married."  
  
Ric grabbed Kora, "Come on sweety. You're making a scene." He looked at Keira and John. And mouthed 'sorry.'  
  
"But the bastard marries you anyway!!!" Kora yelled toward them. "And you're reduced to this?" she looked around the room. She walked over to Domitria and Shannon who sat with the NC gang. "Dom's pregnant?" Shannon looked at Kora and than at Domitria.  
  
"What?" Shannon asked.  
  
"BUT she's too damn scared to tell you, that it might not even be your child." Kora laughed. Shannon got up and walked out of the ballroom. And Domitria ran after him. "What a perfect fucking marriage if you ask me!"  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Stephanie McMahon asked. Motioning for HHH or Ric to get her out of there.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry?" Kora said. "Ladies and Gentleman," she clapped her hands, "Stephanie couldn't even make her marriage work for more than two months. She was too busy fucking daddy's rivals."  
  
"Well look who it is?" Kora said walking toward Elle and Shane. "Miss Hollywood herself." Kora grabbed another beer. "You wouldn't even beer here if it weren't for the affair you had with Shane. But than again I'm sure you would have slept with anyone to get here."  
  
"Stop being a bitch!" Elle said. Ric came up from behind Kora and took her beer.  
  
"I am so sorry guys." Ric said. "Alright Kora lets go." He tried to pull her away but she fought out of his grip.  
  
"Let her talk!" Shane said, he hated it when she got this way, but it wasn't consistent, she usually only drank when she was down.  
  
"You're a bitch." Kora said pointing at Elle. She grabbed someone else's beer off of the table.  
  
"Can someone get her out of here?" Eva said, looking over at Dave (Batista) and HHH.  
  
"Dave take her home." Shawn Michaels said.  
  
"Yeah you'd like that," Kora said. "Get rid of me, so you're little girlfriend look like the hero."  
  
"Come on now." Batista said. "Randy's probably home wondering where you're at."  
  
Kora laughed. "He's gone fucking some Blonde Slut!" she looked around the room. "You tell me, which two people on the Roster are missing?" She looked at someone to say something. "Randy, and..."  
  
"Stacey Keibler." Shane said. Getting bumped by Elle.  
  
"Don't encourage her." She whispered.  
  
Kora nodded her head. "Stacey's the one who killed Andrew you know." She took a big drink from the tequila bottle. "She's been fucking Randy, and Andrew at the same time." She threw the bottle, busting it on the wall.  
  
"Dave?" John said.  
  
"I got her." He said taking Kora outside the hall. He dragged her in the car and they drove 45 minutes to his penthouse. "You're going to stay at my penthouse."  
  
"Why? Because Randy's with her isn't he?" Kora said, looking at Batista open the door. "and you knew. She looked at the Evolution pictures on the wall. "You all knew."  
  
"I know. But you didn't have to ruin a wedding."  
  
Kora began running her finger along her chest, she was crying. "I hate this."  
  
"Hate what?" Dave said running his hands up her arms. She began kissing his neck, and unbuttoning his pants. "You don't want to do this."  
  
"Yes I do." Kora said throwing him on the bed, and began kissing him hard, and after a few minutes of trying to fight her, Dave finally gave in.  
  
Song Lyrics  
  
LOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOOLOLOLOLOL  
  
A/N: Ahhh, Drunkin Nights. That my friends is why I don't drink anymore! Although I'm not married, but ive been in that position. We all do and say stupid things, and when you're old enough, it will be legal. So here's to the past, they can kiss my ass!! (Does Shot of Parrot Bay). Love you Guys! Sorry I...Kora ruined the wedding. But it was nice and sweet, and everything in between.  
  
KOra 


	77. Sorry doesnt solve everything

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair, All others are owned by someone else. WWE is Mr. McMahon's. The song used in this chapter belongs to Our Lady Peace.  
  
Chapter 77: 'Sorry Doesn't Solve Everything'  
  
A/N: That's right, you've seen these women battle through hell and back in ARE YOU TOUGH ENOUGH? Well guess what...? They're back! Read and Review...have fun and enjoy!  
  
Sorry about the Lyricthing. Momentary brain fart, speaking of farts....did you know The Coach is a giant Popcorn Fart??? LOL! I love that Rock-y guy! but you know..it happens to the best of us. All is god in this world. The story continues and the countdown rolls on! Also this song I decided to use, has nothing to do with this chapter, but it's been in my head for a few days now, and its called "DO YOU LIKE IT" its off of Gravity.  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
I crawled out from the pain of yesterday  
  
I crawled to you and  
  
I said all the things that you said to say  
  
Have I said enough  
  
Do you like it yeah e yeah  
  
Do you like it yeah e yeah  
  
Kora woke up in Dave's apartment, to the smell of Breakfast being cooked. She walked into the kitchen and stole a piece of bacon off the plate. "  
  
I feel like shit." She said, pouring a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yeah well you should." Dave said. "You did a lot of damage, not to mention hurt a lot of people." He said, throwing the wedding pictures on the table. Most of them, of her being an obnoxious drunk, at the reception.  
  
She looked down to straighten her shirt, and noticed it wasn't her shirt. "Dave....Did we?"  
  
Batista looked at her, and knew he couldn't tell her they had had sex, so he lied. "No, you got sick, and I gave you some clean clothes."  
  
"I have to get home. Randy's probably worried sick." She said, pulling her hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Actually, Vince called your cell and he wants us at the arena early, he wants you in his office, ASAP." Dave said.  
  
I know why you're playin' these dirty games  
  
They're killing me and  
  
I know how you love to watch me beg  
  
Well here I am  
  
Do you like it yeah e yeah  
  
And do you like it yeah e yeah  
  
And do you like it yeah e yeah, yeah e yeah, yeah e yeah  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
North Carolina  
  
Shannon had stayed at Jeff's house, so he could try to understand, what was revealed at the wedding. Domitria had stayed at their house two blocks away. She had only been unfaithful to Shannon once, and that was so heartbreaking for the both of them, he couldn't understand why she would do it again. His friends had tried to get through to him, but this was something he had to figure out alone.  
  
Domitria walked in, and sat down, on the couch in front of Shannon. And for the first time, she was afraid of her husband. They both sat in silence for two hours. "You're pregnant?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Domitria said in a low voice. "I found out two weeks ago."  
  
Shannon looked up at her, and she could tell he was crying. "And it might not be mine?" The one time, she had been unfaithful was coming back to haunt her. Was she ready to reveal that it was more than once? When it hurt so much to know that the child she was carrying , might not be "their" child. "Is it mine?" Shannon asked once again.  
  
"I don't know. There is a 99 percent chance that it is."  
  
"Its ok." Shannon finally said. "We can raise it, like it is." He hugged the crying Domitria. "I'm still going to love you, and my baby. No matter what?"  
  
I don't wanna be a puppet for you  
  
Don't wanna bite the hand that's feeding  
  
I don't wanna be a sucker for you, oh yes you  
  
I hate myself for begging  
  
I hate myself for staying  
  
I hate myself for listening to,  
  
You, you, you, you, you  
  
It's too little too late  
  
Well I can't escape  
  
So beggin' you please  
  
I changed all the things that you told me to change  
  
I'm on my knees  
  
Do you like it yeah e yeah  
  
And do you like it yeah e yeah  
  
And do you like it yeah e yeah, yeah e yeah, yeah e yeah  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
RAW  
  
"Hey," Shawn Michaels said, walking toward Eva. She was doing stretches for her match tonight.  
  
"Hey guys!" she said, referring to Elle Smith and Shane McMahon behind him.  
  
"Anyone hear from Keira and John?" Elle asked. "I bet they love Greece." Which is where they went on their honeymoon.  
  
"Yeah, she left a voicemail, yesterday. Its beautiful there." Eva said. After a few short minutes of small talk, and after an awkward silence Eva spoke up. "Anyone know whats going on with Kora?"  
  
"Why?" Shane asked.  
  
"Who cares!" Elle smugly said. "She deserves whatever punishment she gets."  
  
"She's been in Vince' s office for two hours now." HBK proceeded to tell Shane. "Believe me I know Vinnie Mac is a forgiving man, but girl been causing way to many problems around here."  
  
Shane left to go find out if he could help Kora out, Elle stopped him. "You cant always help her Shane." She pleaded.  
  
"She's my best friend Elle. Its my job to protect her." He walked off.  
  
"... No its not..." Elle said as she watched him walk down the hallway.  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
'You just don't know me at all' played through the speakers, and Kristen walked out. She had on a platinum silver mini dress. And knee high boots to match. She did her usual thing, and walked into the ring.  
  
KING: You know who has the hottest Divas JR, Raw does, and there's on of them right there!  
  
JR: This is certainly a surprise King, I thought Kristen was finished here in the WWE, lets take you back to three weeks ago, when she walked out during a tag team match between Rene Dupree, Rob Conway vs. the Dudley Boys.  
  
KING: Well for whatever reason, She's back! And hotter than ever!  
  
"You know with all this invasion stuff going on, I got to thinking." Kristen said. "I'm going to make a challenge to any Smackdown Diva, for a match at Wrestlemania XX."  
  
'Kora's Music' hit and she appeared on the ramp. After a few minutes of showing off her body, she walked in the ring. "That sounds like a great idea, but why not make it a little more RAW?" Kora asked.  
  
KING: I already like that idea!  
  
JR: You would.  
  
"How about a Diva's Tag team Match. Could it be Bra and Panties?" Kora said teasing the crowd by unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her bra. "Perhaps a paddle on the pole match?" Kristen nodded in agreement. "and we both know, We..." She pointed to Kristen and herself, "Can wrestle so how about the first ever, Tag Team Bikini steel cage match." The crowd liked the sound of that, and they began to chant puppies.  
  
"To once and for all prove, who has the hottest WWE Divas." Kristen said.  
  
LOLLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
I don't wanna be a puppet for you  
  
Don't wanna bite the hand that's feeding  
  
I don't wanna be a sucker for you, ah yes you  
  
I hate myself for begging  
  
I hate myself for staying  
  
I hate myself for listening to you  
  
I just wanna get out  
  
Stuck inside of this  
  
Waiting for something else  
  
Waiting to exist  
  
Can you offer me help  
  
Help from what I missed, I missed, I  
  
As both Dias walked to the back, Vince stopped them. "Kora can I talk to you?" he motioned for her to go in his office. Kora sat down in a chair, and she was scared to death. Inside her heart she was begging Vince to give her just one more chance. But in her mind she also knew that another chance was impossible. Even Shane defending her actions wouldn't be enough.  
  
"I talked to the board of directors, and Linda and I discussed their decision for some time." Vince started out, he looked at Kora and she was emotionless. "I'm sorry, I honestly don't know how many more chances it would of taken, for you to sober up, and realize, this is real Kora." He looked at her and her expression hadn't changed. "You're like my own damn daughter Damnit!"  
  
Kora had a single tear fall down her cheek. "I want to help you. But no one can unless you bring down that wall." Vince said. "No Tough Enough..." he started and Kora began to cry more, Tough Enough was the greatest thing to happen to her, and now she wouldn't be a part of it. "No Raw, No Smackdown, No Wrestlemania, No WWE. I'm sorry, but we have to let you go."  
  
"Are you done." Kora asked, when Vince nodded his head yes, she got up and walked straight to Evolution's Locker room. She grabbed her bags and gave HHH a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry kiddo." He said. She went to her dad next. And she began to cry hard. She felt like she was letting him down in the biggest way possible.  
  
"You want to come home, to North Carolina?" he asked, and she just cried. "I can try to convince him to change his mind.?" She walked over to Randy next and all he said was "We'll talk at home." When she got to Dave, she couldn't even face him. She walked to the Diva Locker room next.  
  
Eva began to cry when Kora walked in the room, with her bags. She walked over to Kora and Gave her a hug. Kora whispered something in her ears, and a few minutes later The other Diva's were hugging her. She hugged Elle next. "I'm sorry." She said.  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
Do you like it yeah e yeah  
  
Do you like it yeah e yeah  
  
Do you like it yeah e yeah, yeah e yeah, yeah e yeah   
  
In the hotel room, Kora made two phone calls. The first one was to her best friend Joanie Laurer. "I got my ass fired." Kora said as Joanie answered her phone.  
  
"I cant believe it, I'm still in shock Kora." Joanie said, "Did you apologize?"  
  
"Sorry doesn't solve everything, Joan. I'm going home."  
  
"To Rics?"  
  
"No. To my mom's." Kora cried.  
  
"Kora Flair, in all the years, I've known you, there have always been two things you would never do. Never become a problem in this business, and two..." She paused when she heard Kora crying on the other end. "Never return to that place again."  
  
"Its all I have left Joanie. What else am I suppose to do?" Kora yelled.  
  
"She put you in such a dark place, Kora, why would you want to go back there. You know how your mom can be."  
  
"I have to."  
  
"So you're done. Just like that? You're going to walk out on everything you've worked hard for, your marriage, your friends, your career? I guess you're right. You have changed. Its just sad you let something like alcohol control so much of your life." Joanie said, "Call me, when you're ready to come back to this reality."  
  
Kora hung up the phone, and began to make the one phone call she never wanted to have to make again. It was de ja vu all over again. Just one year ago, Kora was released from contract for a nervous breakdown, she received from drinking, and it was the same phone call. She was in a dark place, full of vengeance, and she promised Randy, her father and more importantly herself, never to return there again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"...Mom..."  
  
"What?" her mom said.  
  
"I'm coming home."  
  
I don't think you can." Kora's mom said.  
  
"Why Not?"  
  
"You made your choice, when you chose that wrestlers life."  
  
"I got fired and I need some place to stay, can I stay there or not?" Kora asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I cant help you. Good bye." Her mom hung up and Kora threw the phone at the wall. She poured a glass of wine, and sucked it down. A few minutes later, she began throwing things all over the place. She spit out the wine, and ran to the bathroom. She put her head over the toilet and made herself vomit. When she came out she fell over Randy's suitcases, she opened them and found letters from Stacey. She lit the fireplace and Burnt every single one. She began screaming.  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
Two hours later Raw had ended, and Evolution decided to party in their suite. They invited a lot of the roster. Shane, Randy and Dave Batista walked to their room, and noticed that it was trashed. They walked in slowly, just in case it was a crazed fan. They kept the slow pace until they found a trail of prescription pills and an empty bottle of vodka, leading up to Kora's unconscious body.  
  
"Oh My God!" Dave yelled. "Get Ric and call 911." He said as Randy and Shane just stood there in shock. "NOW!!!!"  
  
Randy held Kora in his arms. "Baby, talk to me, Kora..." She was in and out of consciousness, in the ambulance ride, they had almost lost her twice. They were instructed to keep talking to her, by the EMT'S  
  
"I love you Kora. "Randy said, Dave and HHH rolled their eyes. "We're going to be together, you and me, and we can hike through South America, that jungle place you like so much."  
  
"The Amazon." Shane said, he was trying to reach Vince, Elle and Ric to tell them what was happening.  
  
"What?" Randy said snapping at Shane.  
  
"She wants to hike through the Amazon. You Asshole!" Batista said.  
  
I don't wanna be a puppet for you  
  
Don't wanna bite the hand that's feeding  
  
I don't wanna be a sucker for you, ah yes you  
  
I hate myself for begging  
  
I hate myself for staying  
  
I hate myself for listening to you oh I  
  
For listening to you oh I  
  
For listening to you oh I  
  
For listening to you oh   
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
Ok, I'm gonna stop there. Because if I don't, I could keep going and going and going just like that battery bunny!  
  
Lator Gators, Lots-o-Luv,  
  
KF 


	78. Diva Battle Royal

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she use to be on RAW....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE!  
  
Duh duh duh duh! Nothing happens in this chapter!!! I'm kidding! Countdown almost over??? Or is it????  
  
Chapter 78: Diva Battle Royal  
  
LOOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
'I got that (Boom-Boom) blasted through the Hollywood arena and Elle received a standing ovation. She was accompanied by Shane McMahon.  
  
Tazz: Elle Smith is in the house, tonight! I heard rumors all through the back last week that she'd be here, Cole.  
  
Cole: We are in her hometown of Hollywood, Tazz. That's right Smackdown welcomes you to a jampacked staples arena here in Hollywood.  
  
Elle walked in the ring and immediately spotted Kristen Daniels and Trish Stratus in the front row. "So you guys want to know which brand is the home of the hottest WWE Divas?" Elle said pointing to the crowd., they cheered, and she drew her attention to the two ladies in the front row.  
  
"I see you flew all the way over hear, for an answer, well its your lucky day, I'm gonna give you one." Elle put the microphone up to her forehead and began a train of thought. "I remember you!" Elle said as she and Shane walked out of the ring and toward Kristen. "Its on the tip of my tongue, give me a sec." She said.  
  
Kristen stood up, and so did Trish. "I stole your Women's Championship away from you!" Elle laughed. "That was you." Elle pointed and laughed, but when she turned her back Kristen had attacked her. She jumped the guard rail and the two divas began to fight.  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
Domitria, Sable, Dawn Marie and Torrie Wilson were found backstage discussing, which show has the hottest Divas. "Come on, Whats hotter than a three time Playboy playmate?" Sable asked.  
  
"Well I think I'm the best candidate for the match. I have more class than all of you out together." Domitria said. "I don't think so." Dawn said. "It's obvious my Playboy spread was better than everyone here."  
  
I should be in that match." Torrie said. The four Divas proceeded to argue, and none of them noticed Paul Heyman walk up.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, ladies. "he said, with a sly smile on his face. "If anyone deserves to be in that match, its my assistant Keira Turner. But since she has reached main event status, already, perhaps I could help you out with this problem."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, "And how are you going to do that Paul E?"  
  
"That's Mr. Heyman, and its simple, A Playboy Diva Battle Royal Match. The winner will be Elle Smith's partner, at Wrestlemania XX. Oh and Ladies..." he said. "It starts next!"  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
As the Diva's walked to the gorilla Domitria was stopped by Nunzio. "Is it true what Kora said?" he kept his eye on her stomach. "Could this baby be mine?"  
  
"It's possible."  
  
"Well are you sure you should be wrestling?" he asked, acting concerned.  
  
"Yeah its cool, the doctor said I could up to four months." Domitria said. "I'm almost positive its Shannon's."  
  
LOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
Sable vs. Domitria vs. Dawn Marie vs. Torrie Wilson in a Battle Royal Match  
  
'I got that (Boom-Boom blasted through the arena speakers for a second time of the night. Elle walked through the curtain and onto the top of the ramp. She waved to the crowd and then walked to the side of the ring where the announce table was and joined Tazz and Michael Cole.  
  
"It's nice to have you here for your comments and thoughts on this match Elle." Tazz said as Elle put on her headset.  
  
"It's good to be here and I can't wait for the match to start. I mean this is a huge match. First of all it's the main event on Smackdown and it has the wrestling return of one of the greatest Divas of all time, Sable." Elle said as the lights went out. You heard the first notes of 'Torrie's music' blast through the arena speakers. Torrie appeared at the top of the ramp doing her normal routine.  
  
"The following contest is a Playboy Diva Battle Royal match for the chance to wrestle at WMXX. First making her way to the ring, from Boise, Idaho, Torrie Wilson." Lillian Garcia announced. Next Dawn's music hit, "Making her way to the ring, Dawn Marie." Once Dawn got into the ring Sable's music hit. "Making her way to the ring, Sable." After Sable was in the ring, the lights went out again and a black light went on over the ramp. 'What I always wanted' by Kittie sounded through the speakers and the arena rose to their feet and erupted in cheers. Domitria emerged from the curtain with a huge smile on her face. "and making her way to the ring Domitria!" Again the crowd erupted in cheers. Domitria's clothes glowed in the black light as she made her way down the ramp and to the ring. Each Diva found a corner and Torrie and Dawn started it off as the bell sounded. "Domitria's returning to the ring also, guys she was out for four weeks with a torn acl." Michael Cole added.  
  
"Well Elle, from what you said earlier it sounds like you have a great deal of respect for Sable." Tazz said.  
  
"Tazz, I have tons of respect for Sable. She was actually one of the people I idolized when I started wrestling because she had just debuted when I started training. I wanted to do those sexy moves, like she does." Elle said as Torrie hit the diving bulldog on Dawn Marie.  
  
"Torrie hits the a devastating bulldog. 1...2...3! Dawn is the first to be eliminated." Cole said as Sable got into the ring and attacked Torrie.  
  
"So, Elle who would you like to win out of the three divas left." Michael Cole asked.  
  
"All of the women who are taking part in this match are former Playboy Covergirls and all are worthy of a shot, but I would really like Domitria to win." Elle said.  
  
"And here is Domitria tagged in by Torrie." Tazz exclaimed as the crowd stood and cheered again for Domitria. "She's going to the top rope...hurricanranna to Sable hook of the leg...1...2...kick out. Can you believe that she did that after having a broken leg." Tazz said as the match continued.  
  
"You see that's why I have so much respect for her, that is the move that Tore her ACL and she did it again with no fear whatsoever." Elle said as Domitria hit the Sable Bomb on Sable.  
  
Sable was taken out wit her own move.1...2...3!" Cole exclaimed as Sable was eliminated and Domitria and Torrie faced off in the ring. It was back and forth until Torrie hit the fam-asser on Domitria.  
  
"Here's the cover 1...2...and kick out!!! How did Domitria kick out of that??" Tazz said as Domitria took some right hands from Torrie. Elle stood up to get a better view of the match. Domitria gained control of the match again and hit Torrie with the second Sable Bomb of the night.  
  
"Oh my God Cole, as King would say... look puppies!!!!!!!!!" Tazz exclaimed as Domitria went to the top rope, pulled her shirt over her head, and did the Shooting star press to Torrie.  
  
"Shooting Star to Torrie, hook of the leg 1...2...3!!!!!!" Cole said as the bell sounded and 'What I awlways wanted' sounded through the arena.  
  
"Here is your winner...Domitria!!!!!!!!!" Lillian announced as the crowd rose to their feet and cheered for what had to be the millionth time that night. Domitria walked up the ramp with a huge smile on her face. Elle met her at the top of the ramp. She held her hand out to Domitria and they shook hands, hugged quickly and walked backstage together.  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOL  
  
Kora was still in the hospital and was now in fair condition and was able to go home today. Ric sat wit her for a while, while Randy, Dave and Paul sat in the waiting area.  
  
"Why would she do this?" Randy said. "That's what I don't get." His pager went off and he grabbed his cell phone. "I have to make a call."  
  
"She knows man." HHH said.  
  
"About what?" Randy said questioning his friend. Making Dave roll his eyes. "Yo man what the hell is up with you anyway?" Randy yelled at Dave. "What do you and Kora have an affair going on behind my back?"  
  
"You should talk about having affairs man." Dave said getting in his face.  
  
"That's my wife, So stay the hell away from her. Try helping out your own marriage. You're two daughters are probably wondering why their daddy cant keep his cock in his pants." Randy said.  
  
Paul put his hands in the air showing he surrendered. "She knows about Stacey! You moron! She found out a few nights ago. I bet that's what she's telling Ric right now."  
  
Randy began to get worried.  
  
Ric came out of the room, with anger in his eyes. "She's asking for you Randy." Randy walked in the room and shut the door behind him. "Hey baby. How you feeling?" he reached over togive her a kiss but she turned away. "So you ready to come home?" She didn't say a word. "So you know about Stacey, huh?"  
  
At the mention of her name, Kora grew more tense. "You're not perfect, and Lord knows I've made my fair share of mistakes." Kora said "But that Shit ends right now!" She looked at him.  
  
"So are we ok?" he asked.  
  
"Far from it. But I'm willing to try if you are." Kora said, he went to give her a hug but she stepped away. I just need sometime to get my head on straight. Collect all my marbles." She opened the door.  
  
"You still my girl?" Randy asked.  
  
And Kora looked back at him, and smiled. "...Always..."  
  
"You ready to go?" Ric said, grabbing Kora's bags out of her hands. And she nodded.  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
OK that's it for now! Huge things are going to happen as we Build up to WMXX! A few more huge surprises, one of them involves...... Like I would spoil it for you this late in the game..lol... And one chapter in this story will finally be closed for good!, Until than, I am your host that boasts the Most!  
  
Kora Flair 


	79. Vengeance will be hers

Disclaimer: I only own Kora Flair, all others are owned by you guys, superstars own them selves. WWE is owned by Vinnie Mac.  
  
We are at a critical point on the story! Surprises, tears, laughter, happiness, suspense and that four letter word L-O-V-E! The countdown continues.  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
JR: We welcome you to Baltimore, Maryland.  
  
JR said over the beginning pyro effects.  
  
King: We are one week JR. that's exactly 6 days shy from WMXX.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"What are you doing here?" Elle asked the diva, as she walked into the locker-room.  
  
"Vince and Linda decided to give me another chance." Kora said. "I owe it all to Shane."  
  
"Oh." Elle said hinting a touch of jealousy. "So you and Randy are good now?"  
  
Kora laughed. "I don't know, actually."  
  
"Dave hates him because of Stacy, you know."  
  
"Yeah well..." Kora said letting an evil grin out. Elle knew that smirk all too well. Kora was up to something.  
  
"Kora?" she questioned.  
  
"Let's just say...things are starting to look up...for everybody."  
  
PbPbPbPbPbPbPbPbPbPbPbPbPbPbPbPbPbPb :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::  
  
'A TLC match is crazy' Eva thought to herself. 'I'm not an extreme Diva? What the hell was I thinking?!?!' 'Not that Kind of Girl' sounded off through the arena, as Eva walked down the ramp. Her entire attitude was different, she acted confident, her ego began to enlarge when she couldn't hear her music over the fans.  
  
A tale of the tape was shown, for herself and her opponent Keira Turner. She looked at the titantron and they were pretty evenly matched. Eva began her speech, with being the best Women's wrestler ever in WWE.  
  
"And at WMXX, it's where it all begins again. The Era of Eva will be untouchable. I will show once and for all that I am that damn good. And Eva Hernandez is for real."  
  
'I'm back' interrupted her Ego trip, and Eric Bishoff appeared at the top of the ramp. Along with his new apprentice Johnny Nitro. Eva smiled as they entered the ring, showing she wasn't bothered by the sudden ambush.  
  
"My sweet little Eva." Eric said, running his hand through her hair. "You seem so confident that you could beat anybody? Is it a new opponent you need? Or just a different stipulation?"  
  
"Well I'm not exactly lying Eric." Eva said. "Look at this Baltimore crowd...I could beat every single one of them." She waited for heat from the crowd but got none. "I could even beat...You."  
  
Eric and Johnny acted shocked by her insinuation. "You can't beat Mr. Bishoff!" Johnny started to say but was cut off by the number one contender.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Nitro." Eva said. "I could probably beat him, with my hand tied behind my back also." Eva loved that the Baltimore crowd was behind her 100 percent. So through out the rest of their promo, she'd cut them off and make smart ass remarks.  
  
"Well, today's you're lucky day, because I'm going to grant your wish." Eric cockily said. "It will be Eva Hernandez Vs..." he looked at Johnny Nitro for a suggestion. "ME!"  
  
"And you're hands will be handcuffed behind your back!" Nitro added, as he helped Eric out of the ring. Eva laughed, as if they told a funny joke, and Eric became enraged. "If you lose Eva, you're out of that TLC match, out of WWE for good." Eric said in his nasty demeanor. "Comprehende??" Now he was insulting her, so the arena filled with boo's. "In other words, if you lose... YOU'RE FIRED!"  
  
PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP  
  
Vince and Linda McMahon were summoned to a diner, just outside the arena. Either understood why they were there. Vince had suspected it had to do with one of the kids, and sure enough his suspicions were laid to rest when Shane walked through the door.  
  
He found the table they had reserved, and Elle walked to the bar, and ordered, four mocha lattes. "What do we owe this visit?" Vince asked, and Linda just sat there waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'd like to know the same thing." Stephanie asked walking into the diner. "Owe, I'll have a caramel cappuccino please. Extra cool-whip. Extra caramel." She walked over and sat next to her mother.  
  
"Yes ma'am." The waiter said.  
  
Elle just smiled and looked over at Shane to start. "You all have in your own way, tried to keep us apart."  
  
"But we're still standing." Shane said.  
  
"What exactly is this about? We do have a show going on right now." Vince said ushering them to hurry.  
  
"We want to get married!" Shane blurted out, not more than a half second later Stephanie spit her drink all over Linda. "Both on and off screen."  
  
"We realize that, it will take some time on screen but, we're already a powerful couple. People will believe it." Elle added, handing Linda a napkin.  
  
"When do you plan on doing this?" Linda was flabbergasted. "Isn't it a little sudden."  
  
"I plan on proposing at WMXX." Shane said looking at Elle, than back to his family.  
  
Vince was genuinely happy for them, and it showed. He hugged both of them. Stephanie was friends with Marissa, but after all her older brother was finally happy, so she was happy.  
  
"So I guess you're coming back full time?" Vince asked Elle.  
  
"Well I have a part time schedule with the movie, but after that I swear!" she laughed. And looked at Linda, who said nothing.  
  
"Ok I don't know about you guys but I have a show to run." Vince said walking toward the door.  
  
T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

Eva waited behind the curtains, breathing faster than usual. Eric had decided to give her a handicap match, but she was allowed to have a partner of his choosing. She was extremely nervous, but simply shook her head as her song blared from the speakers. With one glance behind her, she stepped out. No turning back now, she thought warily. As Eva stepped out, several cheers went up. She waited in front of the ring. Bishoff and the Randy Orton and Batista were already in the ring, staring her down.

"I'll show you you'll see!" blared through the speakers, and the fans roared in happiness. A slight smile appeared on Eva's face at the crowd's reaction as Stevie Richards strolled into the ring, followed by Eva. This was defiantly Eric's way of getting her back from earlier. Eva was wary with him being her partner. When she walked in Eric handcuffed her hands in the front.

Apparently, the others wanted to start a match fair and square. She briefly discussed the match with Stevie. Batista stood on the other team as the others stepped behind the ropes. Eva sighed and stepped behind the ropes after much persuading by Stevie.

The two started up by locking up. Batista caught Stevie in a headlock, but Stevie quickly countered. As they stood up, Stevie threw a kick at Batista, who caught his foot expertly. Stevie spun and kicked him in the jaw. He continued his assault on Batista, Eva cheering him on, until Batista got the upper hand. As he whipped Richards into the ropes, he tagged in Bishoff.

"Eva-Eva!" the crowd chanted. Eva stepped on the ropes, extending one hand to Stevie, who lay a few feet away, and the other pounding the turnbuckle. She clenched her teeth as Bishoff picked Richards up by his hair.

"You want in?" he taunted, and picked up Stevie for a slam. In a few minutes, Stevie had gotten a kick in, and both men were down. "C'mon Stevie!" cried Eva, extending her arm further as he crawled to the corner. Just as Eric tagged in Randy-again-Stevie hit her hand. Eva dashed through the ropes and stared at Randy. He grasped her forearm and whipped her into the ropes. Eva threw her momentum into a handspring, and then dropkicked Randy, who fell to the mat. She grasped his rather large head and pulled him up and tried to push him into the turnbuckle, but ended up going there herself. Randy ran forward and clotheslined her before she could even get her foot up to defend herself. Randy's large hands yanked her up and threw her back into the turnbuckles, her head smacking it painfully.

From the throw, Eva was on her back as Randy lifted her up and delivered a RKO and went for the cover. 1...2... Eva threw her shoulder up and heard the vague sound of the fans cheering. Orton growled and jerked her up unto his shoulders. She punched his head in a frantic attempt to get out of his grasp, cutting him with the handcuffs. but the mat came up to meet her back...hard. Randy held her shoulders to the mat as the ref counted. 1...2...his arm raised for the three count, but Eva twisted out of Randy's grip and attempted to crawl toward Stevie. Randy grasped her ankle and yanked her back. Eva rolled over and snapped her boot into his face. He stumbled back, but came back angrier.

JR: This young lady is being man-handled by Evolution, Eric is sick!

The announcer's words echoed through Eva's head, Randy gave her a sidewalk slam, and then tagged in Batista. Eva was hardly aware of Stevie shouting at her to tag him in as Batista slammed his boot into her head repeatedly. He shoved her into the ropes. Stevie dashed through the ropes and managed to kick Batista in the face as the ref pulled him away. As Eva hit the ropes, HHH grabbed her foot and her body snapped to meet the mat, once again. HHH pulled her out of the ring, as the ref was being distracted by Stevie and now Batista. HHH grasped her arms backward and gave her the Pedigree on the unpadded floor, and rolled her back into the ring. Batista picked her up and suplexed her.

1...2...3.the ref's hand hit the mat. Eva lost her match. As she walked up the ramp, Keira Turner appeared on the top ramp.  
  
KING: Whats Keira Turner doing here? JR: Eva looks like she's seen a ghost. Eva started to walk backwards toward the ring realizing that her hands were still handcuffed. And Keira kept walking toward her. Eva tripped over a camera man, and fell to the floor. She struggled to her feet and Keira attacked her with a fury of punches. But this time, she refused to go down. Eva ran in the ring, to be attacked by Evolution As she fell, she saw Batista completely destroying Stevie. Eva spit out the blood seeping into her mouth as Keira demanded a table from under the ring. Her eyes widened. Randy slid the table into the ring and Keira set it up near the turnbuckle. Batista threw Eva some kicks as she struggled to get up. Keira climbed up and sat on the turnbuckle. Eva felt the crack of the steel chair as it slammed into her newly bruised ribs.

She struggled to move as Keira set up to powerbomb her...through the table. But she'd be headed face-first through the table, the way Keira had it. Suddenly, DX slipped into the ring and attacked HHH and Evolution members gave. HBK turned to Batista and delivered Sweet Chin music. He turned to the frozen Keira Turner. His eyes met with the diva's to themselves. Batista and HHH rolled out of the ring.

Keira leapt down, slamming Eva into the table. Eva felt the impact on her face, arms, chest, and ribs. Keira advanced toward her once again when another familiar music hit. Kristen came running out, Keira fled reasonably and glared at her. The blonde Diva turned and glanced at Stevie. Stevie had crawled over to Eva clutching his ribs. Kristen went to her side, also.

KORAKORAKORAKORAKORAKORAKORAKORAKORAKORAKORA  
  
In Diva's Locker room  
  
"So, she's going to get her way?" Stacey said bitching at Randy Orton. "Just like that?"  
  
"Well she is my wife. I swore I'd love and be faithful to her." Randy pleaded, but Stacey was too far gone. He put Stacey's house key on the bench. "I'm too close to losing her, and I don't know if I'm willing to do that."  
  
Stacey slapped him hard across the face. "I paid Dave 100, 000 dollars, to get her away from you." Randy was shocked. "Don't act surprised, I did it for you...for us!"  
  
"She's in love with me." Randy demanded.  
  
"Well he's in love with her, and before you interfered in it, she was starting to love him too." Stacey said. "And somewhere along the way you loved me too."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"Bastard!" She yelled, and at the moment, Vince McMahon walked in, followed by a FBI member.  
  
"Stacey this is detective Holves" Vince said showing the detective in the room.  
  
"Whats this about?" Randy asked. And Stacey was bewildered, as to why he would want to see her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said taking out his handcuffs. "But I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Andrew Martin." The detective grabbed the crying Stacey's hands and did his job.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."  
  
"Who would do this?" She asked Vince and than looked at Randy. "I love you." She said, then repeated herself. "Who did this?" When a small Brunette appeared in the doorway, she looked like the ghost of Test was in the doorway.  
  
"I did." She smirked. "Paybacks a bitch ain't it." She whispered as the detective took Stacey out of the arena.  
  
"I cant believe you just did that." Randy said looking over at the women still standing in the doorway.  
  
She walked over to Randy and took his hand, she opened it, and handed over her wedding ring. Vince was almost to tears at the sight of this.  
  
"What are you doing?" Randy asked the diva.  
  
"Protecting my investment." Kora said as She walked out of the room, with the boss by her side.  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%  
  
A/N: WMXX is on the horizon! I PROMISE, YOU WONT WANT TO MISS THIS!  
  
LOTS O LUV,  
  
KORA


	80. Goodbye YellowBrick Road Anaheim Reunion

Disclaimer: You know the Deal....I only own Kora, and she use to be on RAW....THIS IS SMACKDOWN!!!!!!! And these are the Girls from Tough Enough! My TE! Song owned by Sir Elton John.  
  
This will be our final Songfic chapter. Lets just say it's me showing my undying appreciation to you all. For being so accepting of where I've taken my story! I'll probably say it 50 million and 1 times, but I thank you!  
  
Chapter 80: Anaheim Reunion/Goodbye Yellow Brick Road  
  
LOOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
** When are you gonna come down  
  
When are you going to land  
  
I should have stayed on the farm  
  
I should have listened to my old man**  
  
Keira Turner walked into Anaheim, California. She was terrified, even though she'd been there before. She stood infront of the entrance doors, and smiled at the security guard. It was the same one as before. As she walked through the halls, he stopped her.  
  
"Good evening Miss Turner." She smiled at him. And continued to walk. She spotted Stephanie's Office, as well as Paul Heyman's, which replaced Roddy Piper's, across from her.  
  
"Things certainly have changed." She said to herself. She walked past the gorilla position, where just one year ago, she stood with Vince McMahon, when she was debuting.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"You're gonna do great." Vince said. Keira stood there trying to shake off her fear. "98,000 people isn't that much." He joked.  
  
Keira peeked out the curtain. "I cant do this."  
  
"This is what its all about." Vince said nudging her out, as her music hit.  
  
()  
  
{END FLASHBACK}  
  
She was in a daze, until Stephanie Nudged her. "You're early." Stephanie signed in at the front desk, and Keira saw the SD and Raw stars piling into the arena. "What's bothering you."  
  
Keira looked at her, and she had tears in her eyes. "One year ago today, I made my WWE debut, WM19." She smiled. "I would have never pictured it."  
  
"That's the night all my dreams came true." Eva said walking up to both girls. Keira and Eva hugged. "So why does this feel so different?"  
  
The Raw superstars arrived at the arena shortly there after, and were told to gather in the main office for attendance. But this was an all too familiar scenario for one. Eva Hernandez.  
  
**You know you can't hold me forever  
  
I didn't sign up with you  
  
I'm not a present for your friends to open  
  
This boy's too young to be singing the blues  
  
So goodbye yellow brick road  
  
Where the dogs of society howl  
  
You can't plant me in your penthouse  
  
I'm going back to my plough**  
  
Eva rushed through the arena, totally forgetting about attendance. "Shit!" she said. I told Eric I wouldn't be late." As she ran down the hall she spotted a pair of old friends.  
  
"Eva where the hell have you been?" Victoria laughed as she ran toward her.  
  
"Bitch-off is going nuts!" Stevie said, grabbing her arm, as they ran through the halls like children trying to make it to class on time. They slowly walked into the locker room, the triple threat, what the superstars called them three, started laughing.  
  
"Mr. Bishoff I'm..."  
  
"Save it. Hernandez, take a seat." Eric said and went back to his discussion. Eva walked past Kristen, and Kora and even surprised herself when she boycotted sitting with Shawn and Paul, and sat with Stevie and Victoria.  
  
**Back to the howling old owl in the woods  
  
Hunting the horny back toad  
  
Oh I've finally decided my future lies  
  
Beyond the yellow brick road**  
  
The Storyline for the night went along great, in Anaheim. No Smackdown General Managers had shown so Vince was forced to bring in Eric Bishoff. But Eric didn't come alone. He took it as a great boost for Raw and its stars to wrestle on SD. "A great way to add insult to injury!" he boasted backstage.  
  
Promo.  
  
Domitria was summoned to Eric's office, by the coach. As she walked in the office, she took heed to the seven larger Raw superstars hanging around outside. "What do you want?" She cockily asked.  
  
"I want to give you an opportunity you're GM's never even considered." Eric said with a suspicious grin.  
  
"No thanks. I've already got what I always wanted." Domitria said opening the door. The superstars outside the room began to double and she closed the door. "I'm listening."  
  
"Look at you, you're gorgeous"  
  
"I'm also taken." She joked.  
  
Eric rolled his eyes. "When you first arrived here you were unstoppable. You had edge, Christ you were a Playboy covergirl."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Dom yelled.  
  
"You lost you're edge!" he yelled back. "You were the top diva in WWE and Stephanie and Paul never even considered giving you the Championship." He circled her as he spoke. "I'm simply giving you a chance to prove yourself. Join me on Raw, and it's yours."  
  
**Maybe you'll get a replacement  
  
There's plenty like me to be found  
  
Mongrels who ain't got a penny  
  
Sniffing for tidbits like you on the ground  
  
So goodbye yellow brick road  
  
Where the dogs of society howl  
  
You can't plant me in your penthouse  
  
I'm going back to my plough  
**  
Domitria knew Bishoff was as vindictive as they came, but he had a point. His points intrigued her. Why didn't she ever get a title shot? She was one of the best, and our of the TE girls held the belt. Eva held it twice.  
  
Kristen vs. Keira Turner, in a non title matchup, is what made the main event.  
  
Keira, with long curly brown hair, locks up with Kristen and armdrags her down. She wrenches Kristen's arm, but Kristen kips up. She kicks Keira's midsection, but gets sent to the corner. She tries going up top, only to be shoved to the apron by Keira. Keira rams Kristen's shoulder into the ring post, rolls her into the ring and gives her a dropkick.  
  
She rakes her face and torques her arm over the second rope. She continues the assault on Kristen's arm by flipping Kristen over with it and applying a keylock. Keira wrings it, but Kristen uses her good arm to escape. Keira kicks Kristen down and twists the arm once more. She charges, but Kristen rolls her up for a two count.  
  
'What I always wanted' by kittie blasted through the speakers, deafening the crowd. Domitria walked down to ringside, and sat with Tazz and Cole. Never saying a word. Kristen clotheslines Keira and slingshots her into the turnbuckles for another two. She delivers a Northern Lights Suplex and gets a third two count. Johnny Nirto comes down now, and tries to get in the match, distracting the referee, Domitria ran in the ring and delivered a devastating DDT to Keira.  
  
Cole: she's a smackdown superstar. Tell me She's not taking what Bishoff said to heart.  
  
Tazz: he did have a point, cole. Where is Domitria's title shot?  
  
Kristen sends Keira's injured neck into the bottom rope, by way of a drop toehold, but she misses the handspring elbow. Kristen tries bulldogging Keira, which causes Keira to fall out of the ring, Domitria pulls out a chair and swings it at her, busting her face up.. Keira to get back in the ring, but the referee is forced to count her out.  
  
LOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
  
Wrestlemania is upon us! Until than, I am your host that boasts the Most!  
  
Kora Flair


	81. Wrestlemania XX

Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now! But if you're late to the game, this is for you. I only own Kora Flair. Vince owns WWE. WWE superstars own themselves. You guys own the characters you created way back when I invented that Tough Enough thing. Sadly that to is owned by Vince McMahon.  
  
a/n: This is it, Wrestlemania XX has arrived. Once more From the bottom of my heart. Thank you guys so very much. This one's for you guys!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::  
  
"Madison Square Garden. March 14, 2004. The Showcase of the Immortals." Video clips were shown, featuring all the people who had a match tonight. "Where Rivalry's come to die, and Legends are born. Wrestlemania XX!"  
  
JR: Wrestlemania XX.  
  
Tazz: Where it all begins again. JR it's a privilege to be sitting beside someone of your caliber. Smackdown will be starting things off tonight, with a US championship match.  
  
JR: That's right John Cena will have to go one on one with a giant. Lets take a look to see how this match came about.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"So are you nervous?" Stevie Richards asked. Eva was doing her stretches, because in two hours, she will have to endure 35 minutes of pain.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She laughed. "Can you imagine all the things that could go wrong?" Stevie laughed at the gesture.  
  
"Well there's always a spot for you on Stevie Night Heat."  
  
"Ha..Ha.." She sarcastically answered.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Backstage Promo  
  
"Josh Mathews here, and I am standing with Shane McMahon and Elle Smith in the flesh." Josh said. "Elle you have a huge match, but what are your thoughts on Domitria, your tag team partner tonight, turning on fellow SD member Keira Turner?"  
  
The people in the arena began to cheer when the camera cut to Elle and Shane. "What Eric said to her last week, was bull shit!" Elle said. "Pardon my French but Domitria getting a title shot seems pretty far fetched if you ask me!" she laughed.  
  
"Look at Elle." Shane said. "She doesn't have the same qualities as my precious champ. She's not the biggest new star in Hollywood."  
  
"So I guess I'm asking do you think you could trust she wont turn on you?"  
  
Domitria walked up where they were being interviewed. "I was simply making my presence known last week. But tonight!" She said raising her voice. "The stars are coming out tonight!Woooooo!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::  
  
Jerry 'The King' Lawler: The First interpromotional match is next.  
  
Michael Cole: It's the Cruiserweight Open. Raw and Smackdown superstars get a chance to win the Cruiserweight champion from reigning champ Chavo Guerrero jr.  
  
Eric Bishoff was seen talking to a stage hand, when Victoria came running. "Mr. Bishoff come quick. Someone attacked Trish." The two of them went running toward the Diva locker room. After the EMT'S took her a way. "What are you going to do about this?" Victoria coyly asked.  
  
"For all I know you were the one who attacked her." Eric snapped. "You...You're her replacement."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'What I always wanted' played through the speakers. Domitria walked out, to an arena full of Boo's. She was smiling. She was feeding off of them hating her. "It's not over." She mouthed to the crowd. 'I got that (Boom-Boom)' blasted through the speakers and Elle and Shane came out through the crowd.  
  
King: Definitely fan favorites, these two. Hey why's Shane and her holding hands?  
  
Cole: They're one of Smackdown's hottest couple King.  
  
Lillian Garcia stood in the ring, to sing her song. 'You just don't know me at all.' Kristen came out, to one of the biggest pop's of the night. She stood in the ring to see along with her opponents, who her new partner is. 'an evil laugh started off the song, then it broke into headstrong' by Trapt. Kora emerged through the curtains and she received a mix of applause.  
  
All four ladies assault one another before the bell sounds. Domitria and Kristen officially start things off with Domitria getting a few shots in. She whips Kristen into the corner, rushes, but Kristen counters with an elbow shot. She delivers another to Elle and continues to punch both girls. She knocks Elle off the apron.  
  
Domitria knees Kristen's stomach and throws her outside. Elle thrusts her shoulder into Kristen, sending her crashing into the apron. She's tossed back in and Domitria gets a two count from it. Domitria applies a backbreaker and gets another two. She pulls Kristen up and tags in Elle. Domitria sends Kristen into the corner. Elle and Domitria go for a double team, but Kristen evades it and Sunset Flips Elle. She only gets a two count due to Domitria breaking it up.  
  
A Double Axe-handle and Snap Suplex by Elle. She gives Kristen a sideslam and covers, but Kristen gets her foot on the rope. Elle stomps on Kristen. The referee is distracted, which allows Domitria to choke Kristen on the ropes. Elle elbows Kristen and puts her into a Bodyvice. Kristen slides out of it and knocks Domitria off of the apron. Elle goes for Kristen's hair, but Kristen gives her a Jawbreaker. She gets the hot tag to Kora. Kora forearms Elle a bit, whips her, misses a clothesline and connects with a Lou Thesz Press, before dropkicking Domitria.  
  
Elle tries for a clothesline, but Kora Matrixes and gets a Spinebuster. She Chick Kicks Elle and covers. Domitria, however, interrupts the pin attempt at two. Kristen runs in and tackles Domitria. Kora throws Elle into the corner, charges, but Elle counters with an elbow. She goes up top and tries for a Stratusphere, but Domitria gets a cheapshot in and both girls deliver a Spiked Powerbomb. Elle goes for the cover on Kora, and gets the 1..2..3.  
  
Tazz: So I guess that settles it. Smackdown Diva's are more superior to Raw Diva's.  
  
JR: Don't start counting your chickens yet. We still have two more interpromotional matches left. One being this one. Goldberg vs. Brock Lesnar featuring Stone Cold Steve Austin as the special referee.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Elle walked straight to her locker room, to get cleaned up. By the time she entered her locker room, it was like a movie. No one was around. "Awwww, Shan-o." she walked through the candlelit room. 'White candles...White rose petals...' she said to herself. She was startled when music began to play. She laughed when Shane appeared in the doorway.  
  
"You look beautiful." He sarcastically said. Elle was full of blood, from her match.  
  
"This old thing?" Elle smirked.  
  
Shane grabbed a box out of his back pocket and gave her three red roses. With a note. She read the note. "I'll love you as long as they live." She was hurt they were flowers for pete's sake. Shane pointed out the fake rose, and made her smile. He took her hand  
  
"Danielle..."  
  
"...Shane..."  
  
"Spend the rest of your life with me." Shane asked and Elle kissed him. "Is that a yes?"  
  
"No..." Elle said, "That's a hell yes!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::  
  
Evolution Locker room  
  
Kora and Batista were talking before his match. His wife had decided to give him another chance and he had an appointment, to visit his daughters for the first time in six months. "Dave that's great." She said hugging him. "I told you things would start to look up."  
  
"So what about you? Filing for divorce?" Batista said trying to comfort his friend. "I still Love you..." he said, but what Kora didn't know was that he was truly falling in love with her, He would also persue it if he wasn't married. As he held her in his arms, Randy busted in the room.  
  
"Asshole!" Randy yelled, pushing Dave off the bench. The two men began to brawl on the floor. As they fought Randy kept yelling, "She's my wife! She loves me!"  
  
When Kora tried to break them up, she was elbowed in the face, "Shit!" she yelled as her nose started to bleed.  
  
"What the hell?!?!" HHH yelled pulling Randy off of Dave. Ric helped Kora to her feet.  
  
"You want to beat the shit out of each other that's fine..." Kora said staring at both men.  
  
"Not Here!" Ric added.  
  
"You guys have deal with Foley and The Rock first." HHH said. "Don't Fuck this up."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::  
  
"Are you lost?" ???  
  
"Hi, actually I am." Eva laughed, "I'm looking for Keira Turner's room."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I feel so dumb. The last time I was here it took me 45 minutes just to find out where I needed to be." She began to ramble, which was a quality she aquired since entering the WWE being around all the hot guys.  
  
"So back to my original question." He said. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Where are my manners." Eva said extending her hand. "Eva Hernandez."  
  
"I know who you are." He laughed. "I do watch Raw."  
  
"Oh that's right." She joked. "Charles right?"  
  
"Charlie Haas." He answered.  
  
"So are you going to help me or not?" Eva asked.  
  
"Down that hall, until it ends." He looked her up and down. "Make a left, and its the first door."  
  
"Thanks." She said walking in that direction.  
  
"Have a great match!" Charlie yelled after her, but she was already gone.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'Faint' blasted through the speakers, and Keira walked through the curtain and onto the stage and was met by a loud cheer from the crowd. "The following contest is the first ever Diva's Tables, Ladders, Chairs Match for the WWE Women's Championship. First making her way to the ring, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Keira Turner!" Lillian announced as Keira ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. She stood up and looked up above the ring where her Women's Title hung. She looked around the outside of the ring and saw tables, ladders and chairs set up all over the place.  
  
Then the lights went out and the Red light came on and 'Not that Kind of Girl' blasted through the arena. "And the challenger, Eva Hernandez!" Eva came down doing her normal thing. Once she slid into the ring her reaction was similar to Keira's. As the lights above the ring went on Eva held out her hand to Keira and they shook hands.  
  
They locked up in the center of the ring and Eva backed Keira into a corner. It was pretty much going as a normal match (with right hands kicks, drop kicks hurricanrannas, head scissors, you know the usual stuff), until a ladder was brought into the ring.  
  
Keira laid out Eva a little bit away from the ladder and went to the top and pulled off a beautiful moonsault. Since doing the moonsault from the top of the ladder took so much out of her she wasn't able to capitalize on Eva being hurt. Soon the both of them were up and exchanging right hands. Eva hit Keira with a drop kick and while she was getting up, Eva perched herself on the top rope for a hurricanranna. Once Keira turned around she executed a perfect hurricanranna. Eva laid her out and was about to climb to the top rope again, but noticed the ladder that was still in the ring. She pushed the ladder all the way into the corner and climbed a little more than half way up. Eva looked back to make sure Keira was still down, and without a second thought she executed an amazing Falling Star (corkscrew moonsault).  
  
After a few minutes of recovery Both Diva's were climbing the ladder. The higher up they got the more the Madison Square Garden crowd were into it. Keira delivered a sunset flip over top the ladder, falling to the floor herself. Eva gut checked Keira and delivered a pedigree on top of a steel chair.  
  
Tazz: Things do not look good for the champion right now, Get up Keira.  
  
JR: She's busted up pretty bad.  
  
After a few seconds Eva got up and pulled the ladder so it was right under the title belt, and slowly began to climb. After another few seconds, Keira picked herself up using the ropes, when suddenly Keira pushed the ladder over and Eva went flying backwards over the top rope and into a table that had already been setup. The table shattered as Eva hit it knocking the wind out of her, causing pain to shoot through her body and a few refs surrounded her asking if she was ok. She whimpered painfully as she lay in pieces of the shattered table.  
  
JR: Can we get some help out here?  
  
Keira set up the ladder and began to climb it slowly. Keira reached up and pulled the title down and the bell was rung. She held the title over her head as the crowd cheered and rose to their feet. "Ladies and gentleman, your winner and still Women's Champion Keira Turner." Keira fell to her knee's a pointed to the sky.  
  
"Thank You." She cried. It was a very emotional moment for her. She made history, and this time she deserved the belt she was holding. She fought hard.  
  
Keira looked to wear Eva was and slid out of the ring. She pushed her way through the refs and whispered "Are you ok?" Eva nodded her head and mouthed 'Give me a second.'  
  
Edge and Billy Gunn and a few other Smackdown stars. Dawn was crying too. Paul Heyman came out next and he embraced Keira in a hug. She was still crying, and he wiped her tears. "You did it!" he kept saying. She was hoisted up on their shoulders and they carried her to the back.  
  
JR: What a great Match. Congratulations to both these women's. They fought so hard.  
  
Tazz: I agree.  
  
Eva crawled in the ring, she was crying. Referee Brian Hebner held her arm up, and the fans erupted into a standing ovation. Brian gave her a hug, and helped her to the back.  
  
When both Diva's made it to the back, they were instructed by the EMT's to ice their backs. Eva's started to bruise fast.  
  
"Fantastic job." The mischevious CLB said, walking up to Eva. "I mean it, you did great. Definetly a legend in my eyes."  
  
"Thanks...I guess." She answered as Christian walked out of the room. She began to pack her bags, and wince in pain at the same time.  
  
"Doctors say you should be doing that?" He said.  
  
"Gotta get it done somehow." She put the bag over her shoulder, and Johny took it from her.  
  
"I'll take those." He smiled. "Going to the after party?"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: congrats to the winners! The final chapter is the draft lottery, so its 2 weeks after WMXX.  
  
Spoilers:  
  
Who will be affected by the lottery Eva will finally choose who she'll be with Randy and Batista get a rude awakening Someone seriously injured, from match at WMXX The champ is forced to defend her title 2 weeks after a brutal tlc match, but by who's orders New GM's named.  
  
Till Then, I am your host that boasts the most,  
  
Yolanda 


	82. Finally The Rock has come back Home to t...

Disclaimer: For the final time. I only Own Kora Flair. You guys know this.... You own the people you created, Superstars own themselves. WWE is owned by the man himself. Vince McMahon  
  
Chapter: 82: Finally the Rock has come home, to the WWE!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
2nd. Draft Lottery.  
  
JR and King intro a shot of the Raw locker room, all wearing Raw T-Shirts. Cole and Tazz introduce a shot of the Smackdown locker room, with all wearing Smackdown t-shirts. Vince McMahon appeared in the ring. "Let's start this off right, Shall we." He strutted to the ring. "I said there would be some changes, let's do it right off the bat. Can all four general managers come down to the ring please.  
  
All four general managers came down to the ring, unware of their fate. "I've decided some of you needed a little replacement, so Stephanie, Paul. You're Fired! At the mention of those two little words, the arena went crazy. "Stone Cold: A General Manger you aren't, get the hell out of my Ring."  
  
When he was standing infront of Eric Bishoff. Vince extended his hand. "Thank you, Mr. McMahon." Eric said feeling a sense of relief.  
  
"I'll take Raw to..."  
  
"Eric."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"You're Fired!!!" Vince began to strut around the ring. "Now ladies and Gentleman, the new General manager of Smackdown." He pointed at the curtain. Kurt Angle's music blasted through the speakers, and he was wearing a Smackdown T'Shirt.  
  
"Now Raw's general Manager was no easy feat." Vince said. "Ladies and Gentleman..."  
  
'If you Smelllll what the Rock is cooking' The Toronto crowd, rose to their feet, the camera cut back to the Raw and Smackdown locker room's, and the superstars were happy about this addition.  
  
"Finally The Rock has come home, to the WWE!"  
  
The Champions are available for both shows. Smackdown chooses Rene Dupree with their #1 pick. Renee comes out, shakes hands with Angle and goes down to the ring. Dupree asks for a final match on Raw. The Rock and Kurt Angle agree and leave the stage. Dupree calls out anyone in the back to fight and out comes Chris Jericho. Y2J comes out still with the intense look on his face and away we go. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Rico and Miss Jackie are in the ring as Lillian Garcia introduces The Rock's turn to pick. After some trash talk by Rock, he picks Shelton Benjamin. They cut to the Smackdown locker room to see Haas and Benjamin embrace for the last time but before he can come out to shake The Rock's hand out comes Kane  
  
Kurt Angle's time to pick and he selects with the second Smackdown pick Kristen Daniels. The Raw locker room is shown to see La Resistance separate once more.  
  
King: tonight there is a World Tag Title match between RVD & Booker T vs. Ric Flair & Batista.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Rock is making another pick. Raw's 2nd pick is Elle Smith. Now for every pick they do a career summary and for Elle they actually put her measurements Elle comes out and thanks Rock and gets a Raw t-shirt. She takes off her Smackdown shirt off revealing a Pink bra and puts her Raw T- Shirt on. As she leaves Angle teases making another pick before John Cena comes out. Cena cuts a great rap and grabs a ball out of the tumbler. He gives it to Kurt and walks away. Angle doesn't want to open in but Bischoff insists that the selection has been made. Angle opens it and with Smackdown's 3rd choice selects Keira Turner.  
  
The camera's cut to Keira spitting her drink all over, her fellow superstars. "What!?!?"  
  
Rock makes his 4th pick and selects the DX member, X-Pac. They do the locker room routine and cut back to the stage.  
  
Parking Lot Promo  
  
"What am I going to do now, Paul?" Keira, the current women's champion asked. She looked at her mentor for an answer. "I've already been drafted to Smackdown. My only hope is that I keep my belt tonight."  
  
"Keira..." Paul said annoyed. "There are more important issue's than which show you're on!" he slammed his trunk shut. "I got fired!!!"  
  
"Paul, Kurt Angle hates me!" Heymen knowingly agreed.  
  
"You're right, you do have it worse!" he laughed. "Good luck with that champ!" he gave her a hug.  
  
"I'll find a way to get you're job back I promise."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La Resistance Locker room Promo  
  
Rene and Kristen were packing their bags and Rob Conway and Sylvan Grenier barged in. "Talk to Kurt and see if you could be traded back to Raw Rene." Rob said, totally ignoring Kristen.  
  
"What about her?" Rene asked.  
  
"Let her be." He said causing, Kristen got in Rob's face.  
  
"You got something to say to me?" She said. "I suggest you say it." And Rob pushed her away.  
  
"I just did." He turned his back and Kristen jumped him from behind. They were quickly separated and their new general manager Kurt Angle walked in.  
  
"You two wanna fight, do it in the ring."  
  
"You just made a huge mistake!" Rob pointed at her. "Huge!"  
  
"Fuck-Off" Kristen said as she and Rene walked out of the room.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Tazz: Well if you watch Raw you would know that these two have had problems.  
  
JR: This is Kristen's last match here on Raw.  
  
'You just don't know me at all' Blasted through the speakers of raw for the final time. Kristen came down to the ring, sporting SD colors. Rob Conway soon followed.  
  
The two lockup and Kristen gets an armdrag onto Conway. From the second lockup, Kristen gets a waistlock, but Rob switches, applies a hammerlock and takes her down with a double leg sweep. He gets another hammerlock onto Kristen, but Kristen rolls out of it and applies her own hammerlock. Conway wrings Kristen's arm and puts her in a wristlock. He whips Kristen, who ducks a clothesline and gets a crossbody onto Conway for a two count. Kristen gives rights to Conway, but Conway rakes Kristen's eyes. He suplexes and covers Kristen for two.  
  
Tazz: I am very impressed with how well Kristen is doing in this match.  
  
JR: You have to realize, Tazz, These two have trained together for months, they know one another's arsenal like the back of their hands.  
  
Rob picks Kristen up, mares her, and delivers a somersault legdrop. Kristen fights back with punches to Rob's stomach, but Rob clubs and kicks her. He then puts Kristen onto the second rope and starts bouncing on top of her. He runs at her, but Kristen brings down the ropes causing Rob to fall to the outside. Kristen goes out of the ring, punches Rob and sends him back in the ring. She stomps Conway, chops him, whips him and gives him a sidewalk slam. She hooks the leg—1-2—shoulder up. She bridges a suplex for another two count. Conway clubs Kristen who fights back with right hands. She sends Rob into the corner, chops him, whips him and connects with a handspring elbow and a modified bulldog. She puts him into the Indian Deathlock/Surfboard combo for the win.  
  
Rene Dupree and Sylvan came running down, and Rene grabbed her in a hug. Sylvan helped Conway up, than clothes lined him to the ground.  
  
"Here is your winner, Kristen Daniels."  
  
Kurt makes the 5th pick and selects Sylvan Grenier. Rock picks up the pace and with Raw's 5th pick is Edge. Kurt is mad and picks with Smackdown's final pick, RVD.  
  
The Rock made a match earlier, in the night. Featuring the Women's Champion against three other women. Two Raw and two Smackdown.  
  
Keira Turner(Women's Champion) vs. Eva Hernandez vs. Trish Stratus vs. Domitria Jemlind  
  
Trish ducked out to the outside, leaving Domitria to take on Eva and Keira, Keira scoring with a pair of clotheslines as Eva went after Trish on the floor. Keira slammed Domitria, setting up a standing moonsault, but both Eva and Trish broke up the pin before Trish sent Keira out to the floor. Domitria sank a knee into Trish's midsection, doubling her over and allowing Eva to score with a Poetry-like clothesline in the corner, leaping off of Trish's back and bottling Domitria in the corner!  
  
Domitria was sent to the arena floor and Trish took exception to Eva's high flying antics. The two sultry Divas exchanged fists in the middle of the ring before Trish buried a boot into Eva's midsection. However, Eva ducked under a Chick Kick before rolling Trish up with a bridge. Tyson yanked Eva's hands out from under her, prompting Mike Chioda to eject Tyson! Back in the ring, Eva drilled Trish with the Reverse of Fate but Domitria broke up the pinfall. Keira pasted Domitria to the mat with the Spider's Web but both Eva and Trish got back into the picture to break up that nearfall as well.  
  
Keira rolled Eva up for a nearfall and Eva retaliated by taking Keira to the mat with a hurancanrana out of a sidewalk slam attempt by Keira. The momentum sent Keira out to the arena floor and Domitria capitalized, going after Eva on the canvas and clamping on her modified Octopus. Trish broke up that hold abruptly with a boot to the face but she found herself trapped in Domitria's satellite submission maneuver moments later. Keira broke up the hold with a forearm shot to Domitria's back then she and Trish exchanged scintillating slaps in the middle of the ring and Domitria then applied a Dragon Sleeper which Trish broke up with a dropkick.  
  
Keira and Eva then paired up and Keira looked for a suplex but Eva countered with a suplex of her own before kipping to her feet. Eva and Keira then cracked heads out of the corner, leaving all four Divas on the canvas. Domitria tried to go to work on Eva but she ran into a back elbow from Eva, allowing her to score with a rollup for a nearfall. Eva bowled over Domitria with a pair of clotheslines then, although Domitria reversed an Irish Whip, Eva sidestepped Domitria charging into the corner and sent Domitria crashing shoulder first into the ringpost! Eva then spiked Domitria into the canvas with a devastating DD-T but as Eva rolled into the cover, Trish stacked Eva up from behind and scored the pinfall to become the first-ever 5-time WWE Women's Champion!  
  
Keira looked inside of the ring, she was in shock. "What the hell just happened?" Trish hurried out of the ring. "Ladies and Gentleman, The winner and NEW Women's Champion, Trish Stratus."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Keira was devastated. She walked back to the Smackdown locker room. "It's ok. You did great out there." Charlie whispered, receiving a look from Cena.  
  
"All we have to get through is one more draft pick." He said hugging his wife.  
  
"As long as I have you, I'll be fine." Amongst all the talking backstage the next pick, was a nightmare come true for more than one superstar, on the Smackdown roster.  
  
Kurt invites Rocky to make the final pick, and with Raw's last pick, "The Rock's last a final Pick, Yeah baby, Toronto.... One of the hottest stars on SD, John Cena!" The look on Keira's face was as if she'd seen a ghost.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Eva dreams:  
  
3:00 a.m.  
  
Paul(HHH) knocked on Eva's hotel room. "Hey you." He smiled as she opened the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said looking at her watch. "Its like 3 in the morning." She showed him inside. Man did he look good.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." He sat down on her bed.  
  
"yeah well I want having any problems.." she laughed. "Shawn should be awake."  
  
"About Shawn... Have you decided yet?" Hunter asked, looking through her journal. "What's it going to be The Heartbreak Kid, or Nitro. Or heaven forbid that freak Stevie Richards"  
  
"I haven't decided yet." She said pulling her journal away from him. He stood up, and they were literally touching face to face. "Why do you care?"  
  
Hunter pulled her into a kiss, and walked toward the door. "Just wanted to give you something to think about.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Eva wakes up, in a heat sweat. That's the fifth one this week. She turned her light on, and looked over at the clock. 3: 30 a.m. "Turn off the light!" Victoria said turning over.  
  
"Sorry." Eva said getting out of bed. "I'm going for a walk." She whispered to Victoria who motioned for her to go.  
  
All these months. All the restless nights. She had finally made her decision. She took the elevator to get to his room. KNOCK-KNOCK  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The Story Ends here guys! Thank You for taking this journey, and I hope to hear from you guys soon.  
  
Kora Flair. 


	83. Bonus Chapter

Disclaimer: all the following are my muses, owned by me! Kora Flair. The names though are the property of Themselves, and their owners. You seen these people...wait a second. These people had a few scenes, most of then requested bigger ones.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::  
  
Muse Card Game Part 2:  
  
Kane: Does anyone feel mis-used in this story? Hit Me!  
  
???: (Punches Kane)  
  
Kane: What the hell was that for?  
  
HHH: You said and I quote: "Hit Me!". Does anyone have any A's?  
  
Vince: So who won the match? (Stands up) Yatzee!  
  
Hurricane: GO Fish!  
  
Stacey: I'm a criminal! I went to Prison for Randy Orton.  
  
Orton: I told you she was Tough. Euchre.  
  
HHH: Tough (Laughs)  
  
Kane: Whats so funny?  
  
HBK: (laughs) The story is Life After Tough Enough...So I didn't get the girl, at all?  
  
Hurricane: WASSUPWITDAT?  
  
Nitro: Who runs this story anyway?  
  
Kora Flair: Read em' and weep fellas. (lays cards on table) Full House!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
First off, I want to thank everyone for reviewing. Thank You for creating a character that has become a household name in the Flair home.  
  
Eva Hernandez: (Lacey) Who did she choose? I'll let your imagination take you guys there. My little secret. I hope that I did as much justice as you would have liked. A personal favorite from the beginning, and in the end we all can finally see, Eva's going to be OK. Whether Eva will ever settle down remains a mystery, and only time will tell. Thank You, and I hope to do business with you in the future.  
  
Keira Turner: (Diosa Alexia) Well Mrs. Cena...LOL! This is only the beginning for us. When it comes to the TE series, I had the most fun, with Keira. From the feud with Torrie to becoming history at Wrestlemania XX. From 3 in the morning visits, Charlie Haas, to a marriage made in heaven. I am so thankful for all the memories, and all the support.  
  
Domitria Jemlind: (Mourny) The First TE girl to get married. From the first meeting to the last, A power couple indeed. I couldn't have taken Dom to such lengths by myself, and I thank you for being so protective of her. It really helped me define who I wanted her to be.  
  
Kristen Daniels: (Mattsfavflavor) Since the beginning I knew to bring you in with a bang. What better way than along side HBK. You taught us about saying goodbye to old love, and how challenging it is to accept a new. So for that, I Thank You.  
  
Danielle "Elle" Smith: (Caitlyn) The final TE girl to appear in the 2ns part of the TE Series. You made your debut with Shane McMahon. Fought adversity. Even put your name in Hollywood. I didn't get a chance to let people actually know Elle the wrestler, but I look forward to seeing Elle the Trainer. Thank You 100X's.  
  
Nic: I am always welcome to new fans, and was so happy you stayed aboard the rest of the way.  
  
All else who reviewed thank you so, so much. This is only the beginning. Keep an eye out for "Are You Tough Enough Too?"  
  
Until than, Kora Flair 


End file.
